Organisation REI
by Envious sky
Summary: Yuna's life takes a drastic turn when a friendship causes her to be caught in the world of lies and secrets of Zanarkands undergrounds, ruled over by the mysterious Oganisation known to all as REI
1. Yuna Rose

**Here is the first chapter of REI, I've added a part to the start in hopes that more people will read it and not just this chapter. I've attempted humour in some parts of this, because I'm not that good and would like to get better, but my mind is evil and I do think said humour is going to be killed by the dramatic parts...yeah, But anyway, read on, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: No own ff10**

* * *

><p>1) YUNA ROSE<p>

She chased her target along the lightless alleyways, dodging past drunks and what other obstacles hid in the shadows threatening to distract her from her mission. She was intent on catching her prey; she couldn't afford a distraction, not now, not ever. Her life didn't call for such things.

The man who she'd been chasing for god knows how long took a turn around a corner, she got there just in time to see him dash inside a wrecked building. Following after him being light on her feet so as to not alert any that could potential be an enemy. She slipped inside like a shadow, she was sure he didn't know she was so close. she didn't hear rustling, like someone trying to escape from a different exit. She searched all downstairs for the man, finding nothing she made her way up the stairs, sliently, the darkness hid her. She found him alright; cowering in the corner, pouring his eyes out. Absolutely terrified, how pitiful.

She took one step foward, his eyes darted up to her his fear very evident. He moved into the corner more, wanting to escape.

"Don...don't kill m..me!" He begged.

She gave him merciless look, she hated cowards. His pleas meant nothing, all she had to do was do what she was commanded to do.

"Do you have any connections to a man named Mech?" She inquired, keeping emotion from her voice, resulting in a cold sound.

Recognition did not appear, the man seemed confused. He didn't then.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, just let me leave!" He screamed at this mysterious woman, hiding herself in the cover of darkness.

"Really then?" He wasn't lying, that was clear. But none the less she had proof that he had done some bad things that had been missed by the police and should have recieved punishment long ago.

"Then you're of no use" She chuckled, further scaring the man, "Goodbye."

She fired her gun at his head, his eyes turned lifeless instantly, the corpse dropped to the ground with his blood flowing openly onto the floor. She left the house without feeling bad for the deed she had commited. Later she would be congradulated for this.

And as she knew that it would happened, it was so. The other assasins were happy for her kill, her last target was proving to be a pain, they were glad he was out of the picture.

After all this, one held out a piece of paper, she inspected it closely, it was the information for a new mission. And the other woman decided to have a laugh, informing her that for this one, she couldn't run in with guns blazing and shoot on first sight, no this would take longer. She had to get as much information as she could before when it was decided her new victim had been squeezed dry of information, would she end his life.

* * *

><p>Yuna woke up to the sound of loud snoring coming from the next room.<p>

"Aw, I was having the nicest dream. Damn Wakka "Yuna mumbled to herself. Looking down she saw that she had fallen asleep doing her math homework.

"Oh no."

She quickly picked up her pen and began writing down answers, but stopped when she noticed that they were quite obviously wrong.

"Ok, I need to slow down."

She got up and walked over to her CD player. She popped in one of her Taylor Swift CD's and began to listen to it. She flipped to the song 'Fifteen' then sat back down again.

Noticing on the clock that it was only 6:33. It was still half an hour before she had to get ready; she still had plenty of time. Yuna calmed herself down and rewrote the answers, making sure that they were right this time..

As she finished she lifted her head to check the time on her clock.

" 6.57, time to get ready then" She got out of her chair, pushed it back under her table then opened the door and ran down the staircase.

Walking into the kitchen she noticed Lulu already there, sitting at the table reading the morning newspaper with a plate of toast next to her.

"Hi sis" Yuna said as she walked past Lulu putting two slices of toast in the toaster.

"Wakka's snoring woke you up too?" Lulu asked.

"Yep, for the millionth time this month" She replied while opening up the fridge and reaching for the butter.

"I've been up since 6.30" Yuna giggled.

"I've been up since 5"

"What?" Yuna turned around with the peanut better in her hand to look at her grinning sister.

"You'd think he would try to be nicer to his pregnant wife wouldn't you?"

"He's trying his best to stop snoring as much, failing horribly, but at least he's trying. I've tried to make him stop by throwing a pillow at him, but that helped none so I came down here."

"You still could've tried to get more sleep" Yuna told her she started to butter her toast.

"How? If his snoring can wake someone who is in a room on the other side of the hallway, how the crap am I supposed to sleep when I'm right next to him?"

"True" Yuna answered as she took a seat next to her sister.

"Hey, Yuna is there any reason why you are still wearing your clothes from last night? Were you too lazy to get into your PJs?"

"No, actually I just fell asleep doing my math's homework"

Lulu burst out laughing. "You're kidding right? I know math's is boring as hell but you fell asleep doing it?"

"I know I know, it's dumb"

"But come on Yuna" she was turning serious now. "You don't want to fail again"

Lulu was right, last year Yuna failed every class but English so she had to repeat year 10.

The only good thing to come from it was that her and her best friend (and cousin) Rikku, were now in the same year. But that didn't make up for the embarrassment she had to suffer for repeating, she got bullied more than she ever did.

"I'll try harder this year sis, I promise"

"You better"

Yuna finished her breakfast in silence. She went over to the fridge and poured herself some orange juice.

"Rikku still won't shut up about Gippal"

"Why doesn't she just give up on the guy, she doesn't have a chance with him, does he even know of her existence, there is entire armies of girls after him"

"He does know that she exists, they were friends in primary school, but when he got to high school, he became apart of the popular crowd and their friendship stopped"

Yuna took a sip of her juice. "I think she's in front of the army of rabid fan girls though, they were friends so she can't be nothing to him, even if they are completely different now"

"So why don't they just go out?" Lulu asked.

"He doesn't want a girlfriend right now."

Lulu put her newspaper down "what? A jock that doesn't want a girlfriend, my god! The impossible has happened"

"Sis I think you're going overboard"

"Guess I am, only a little. It's that that the popular crowd is all ways full of those retarded meaningless relationships. It's near impossible to find a popular with no boyfriend or girlfriend"

"But if Gippal and Rikku went out it wouldn't be meaningless."

"But Rikku isn't popular"

"Yeah, if she was it would be a meaningless relationship because if she was popular she would be shallow like the rest of them and only go out with guys for their looks."

Lulu picked her newspaper back up.

"Omigod!"

"What!"

Yuna got up and went to Lulu's side.

"Aw, someone wrote a love poem and put it in the newspaper!"

"That's so adorable; does it say who wrote it?"

"No it only says anonymous, but whoever this guy is, his girlfriend must be a lucky girl"

After reading the poem multiply times Yuna remembered to look up at the clock.

"Oh fayth! It's 7.20. I gotta get ready."

She finished her drink then ran back to her bed room. She picked up her bag and shoved her books and home work into it. She gave herself a quick look in the mirror. What she was wearing was alright. Pleated blue skirt, black tights that ended at her ankles.

But her pink top had a peanut butter stain on it so she opened her draw and pulled out a blue button up top. She put it on then got out some socks and a yellow belt. She gave a look at her shoes and chose a pair of black knee high heeled boots with pink laces. She tugged them up her leg then raced out of her room after she had given her hair a quick brush. She put her dirty top in the laundry and ran down the stair skipping some steps she could get down faster. As she got to the bottom step she saw her bus out the window, driving away.

"Damn it"

"You just miss your bus?"

Yuna turned to see Lulu smiling behind her.

"You should learn to be faster, I'm getting sick of driving you, wait here for a sec"

Lulu went upstairs to get dressed. Yuna sat down on the couch and waited for her.

A few minutes later her sister came back down wearing a long black dress with a red rose pattern on the bottom.

"Let's go then." Lulu grabbed her car keys then walked out the door, Yuna followed.

They got in Lulu's car, lulu taking more time than Yuna because of the size of her pregnant stomach. Halfway down the street lulu asked Yuna a question.

"Do know the worst thing about being pregnant?"

"All the vomiting?"

"No, I can't wear any belts"

Yuna laughed, lulu just wanted to joke. Probably getting a little bored because she hadn't been doing much lately, she was five months pregnant after all. As they drove, Yuna started to look out the window, she looked back at her sister for a second then smiled, Lulu was always so happy and cheery. Partly because when Lulu was in high school a boyfriend of hers had died so she had to take anti-depressants, they sort of got stuck in her system. Sometimes Lulu was almost as hypo as Rikku.

Lulu droved right up to the school gate before dropping Yuna off, she waved goodbye then drove off. Yuna started to make her way to the school doors. She heard some people laughing hysterically so the turned her head to see what they were laughing about. She saw a humongous crowd gathering around someone dancing on a table. In a chicken suit? What?

She decided to walk over to them to find out why on earth it was happening. But before she could the bell for the start of school rang and the person the in the chicken suit ran away laughing like a mad man. That was certainly the weirdest thing that I've ever seen was Yuna's thought as she walked toward the school doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry how it drastically changes near the start, but as I said the starting is an add on that i hope will make more people give this a chance. <strong>

**If you liked it review if you didn't review anyway, cause I'm insane and it shall help with my sanity.**

**thankyou for reading**


	2. Paine

**heres the second chappie of REi, enjoy**

2 PAINE

Yuna checked her timetable. First period was math's, oh fayth, the most boring subject on earth. She got to the classroom early so she went and took a seat in the back row and waited. After a couple of minutes, people started to arrive. Rikku dashed in and knocked over the other people who were walking to their seats. She jumped right over a table then slid over the one next to Yuna and tackle-hugged her, pulling her straight out of her seat.

"Ow, Rikku, why did you just do that?"

"Yunie! There's a creepy new girl in almost all my classes!"

"That's no reason to tackle me, get off people are looking!"

"Oh, they are! Sorry Yunie."

The two got up and sat in seats next to each other.

"Guys are staring at me again, damn it I'm really starting to get sick of it"

"Well maybe it's because of what you're wearing"

Rikku looked at herself. She was wearing a black denim skirt and grey singlet top.

"Well it's not completely like those 'things'" Rikku referring to the popular types

"They wear annoyingly bright colours and sandals, my clothes are dark and I wear boots"

She said while pointing to her almost knee high boots. Rikku always wore rather dark colours so she won't get mixed up with the popular girls as much for having a similar fashion taste. Because she didn't have much colour in her clothing she usually had colourful hair ties, as she did today.

"SHUT UP STUDENTS"

The teacher had walked in.

"Now get to work"

The teacher screamed as she began to hand out work sheet and collect students' homework. Yuna took her book out at the same time she gave the teacher her and Rikku's homework. The teacher handed them each a sheet then walked over to the other students.

Rikku went straight into the sheet, Yuna went much slower. Surprisingly, for the way Rikku acted, you would never think that she would be smart, but she was, she was smarter than Yuna, even though this was the second time that she was doing year 10, Rikku was still smarter than her. She was at least the smartest in the class; she was the only Al bhed student that could speak fluent English in the entire school, excluding Gippal, because it was Rikku that had taught him better English. On comparison to Rikku, Yuna felt dumb, like, really dumb.

"Yunie, down yet?"

What? Rikku was already done? Yuna looked at her page, she wasn't even halfway.

"No, not yet"

After a couple of minutes she asked again.

"How 'bout now?"

"Still no"

She was a little past halfway. She saw Rikku lean to look at her work sheet.

"Yunie your slow"

"No you're just smart"

"Yay, I'm smarter than you"

"It's not funny"

"SHUT UP IN THE BACK" the teacher screeched.

Rikku rolled her eyes then looked out the window waiting for the lesson to end.

When Yuna had finished she noticed that Rikku had fallen asleep. Had it really taken her that long to finish?

Deciding to do the same she laid her head on the table and closed her eyes. But she had only had them closed for a few seconds when the bell sounded. She lifted her head up just in time to see Rikku wake up, jump over a table and run out the door. She followed her to the hallway where Rikku was waiting for her.

"We have gym Yunie! Let's go let's go"

"Wait I just have to go to the bathroom first, I'll meet you there"

"OK bye bye."

Rikku ran down the hallway and around a corner out of sight. Yuna walked over to the bathroom. When she got there she saw what looked like a giant chicken go into one of the cubicles.

What? Was that the person that she had seen earlier? Had to be, there couldn't be two people in the school crazy enough to wear a chicken suit to school. She decided to wait and see who they were. She saw the chicken suit fall to the ground and a girl step out of it. She heard the sound of a zipper; the girl was probably putting it in a bag. Yuna could barely contain the erge to laugh when she saw her friend Lenne step out. Lenne looked up from zipping her bag to see Yuna staring at her, clearing having trouble trying not to laugh.

"Aw crap how much did you see?" Lenne panicked.

"Um, Lenne what's with the chicken suit?"

Yuna had to stop herself from running away when she saw a huge evil grin appear on her friends face.

"Well you know how people on the internet watch dumb retarded videos that make no sense. Well I decided that I want to have a video that will have millions of views, and what better way to do that by dressing up as a

chicken and harassing people!"

Silence.

"A lot of things Lenne, A LOT of things"

Lenne started to walk closer, beginning to look more and more insane.

"Um, Lenne?"

"Yeah? Yeah?"

"When did you go to sleep last?"

"Last week, why?"

"And have you been taking your mums 'happy pills' again?"

"Is that wrong? Happy pills taste nice when you take them with energy drinks. I FEEL LIKE IM ON FREAKING CLOUD NINE, IT'S AMAZING"

"Lenne I don't think any of that is healthy"

"I don't either!"

"Then why are you doing it?"

"Cause it's so bloody fun WHA HA HA HA HA HA HA"

Lenne ran past Yuna and out of the bathroom screaming something that sounded like you're all doomed.

"Ok?"

Yuna went to the toilet then headed off to gym.

She was a little late so she had to rush to get into her gym clothes. They were just a white top and navy blue shorts. Rikku skipped over to her.

"Finally Yunie, what took you so long?"

"I ran into Lenne"

"I didn't know that she was here today"

"I didn't either"

The pair walked over to the benches and sat down while they waited whilst the others were getting ready. They saw their teacher Mr. Nooj going off at a silver haired girl.

"Oh hey, that's the creepy new girl Yunie"

"She doesn't look creepy to me, what's her name?"

"I think she does, I don't know her name"

"Then how do you know that you almost have all the same classes"

"I looked at her timetable"

"Kay then"

Yuna moved her head to the side, trying to get a better look at her.

She was wearing a sleeveless black shirt that was a tiny bit loose around her shoulders, as well as black shorts. It was obvious that she liked black, as she also had on a black choker and knee high boots with a pretty large heel. That of course was black. Who would wear heeled boots during gym; it's hard as hell to run in them.

"Teachers going of at her for what she's wearing" Yuna heard Rikku say.

"Why else would he, look at her, she's even got boots. Hell the hell is she going to run?"

"Look just go and sit with the other students, next time you're not getting away with the excuse of you being new" Mr. Nooj yelled at the girl.

"Sure sure" she replied in a monotone voice stepping over to the seats. She took out a Japanese fan and started to fan herself.

"Why the hell does she have a fan?"

"I 'm interested with the fact that her eyes are red"

"Wait what? Yunie you serious?"

"You didn't notice?"

"Yeah! Wait now I think about that it seems pretty dumb."

They had to stop talking when they saw Mr. Nooj glaring at them.

Yuna mumbled a sorry before the teacher began to talk to the class.

"Alright kids, today you'll be doing the 100m sprint. I'll split you into groups of three. Then it's out to the track"

Yuna and Rikku got put in the same group as the new girl.

"Yay we got it easy Yunie, she won't be able to run in those boots!"

As they were walking down to the track Yuna noticed her friend glaring daggers into the back of the new girl's neck.

"Rikku, why you doing that?"

"She's looking at Gippal"

Yuna took a quick look around.

"But so is every other girl but us, what's the matter"

"No creepy people can look at my Gippal"

"So rabid fan girls don't count as creepy anymore?"

"Rabid fan girls aren't creepy they're just people that would be fun to kill."

"I think if there was a guy I liked that, I'd prefer some one a bit odd to like him rather than a rabid fan girl, the weird one wouldn't do anything, a rabid fan girl would lock him in a room, tie him to a chair and make him watch something worse than twilight (if that's possible) until the guy will go out with them"

"True, but you never, know. I don't trust her. I'll be the one who gets to be Gippal's girlfriend, you'll see."

"I still think it's the fan girls that you should be looking out for"

Their group was the last to run. Yuna, Rikku and the new girl stood at the starting line and got in position. When the whistle sounded they took off. The other girl was so fast that Yuna and Rikku weren't even able to catch up to her dust.

"Wha?" Yuna heard Rikku exclaim. "How the hell can she go that fast?"

Yuna knew that first place was impossible now so she decided to try for second place. She sped up a little to stay in front of Rikku. She would have made it if she hadn't noticed Lenne who had her chicken suit back on dancing on a table with pom poms. A cheer-leading chicken? Yuna didn't notice where she was going a tripped over a large stick that had ended up on the track. She got back up right away but the fall allowed for Rikku to get in front of her and get a little distance between them. She lost.

She walked over to a small seat under a tree a little bit away from the track, gaining her breath. She heard some funny sounded footsteps so she turned her head to see Lenne running over to her.

"Go, away Lenne, I don't think I can deal with you now."

"Who said I was Lenne, I'm the chicken"

"I saw you take the suit off before, I know it's you, having the same voice proves what I'm saying even more"

"You didn't see anything"

"Yes I did"

"Nopes"

"OMG a giant chicken" Rikku had noticed them so she came over squealing.

"A chicken, a chicken "

"Ahhhh" Lenne ran off. Yuna almost laughed her head off.

"Who was that Yunie?"

"I'll tell you later"

"But I wanna know now"

"I'll get her to tell you it"

"You'll get a chicken to tell me it"

"She's not a chicken"

"Then why did I see a chicken then?"

"It was a suit. Really Rikku, I thought you were the smart one."

"Hey!"

Yuna moved her head to see past Rikku.

"Hey why is there a crowd gathering round the new kid, she looks real annoyed."

"I'll go see"

Rikku went over to the crowd, trying to get an answer from someone. When she couldn't she went to MR. Nooj and asked, she saw a shocked expression appear on her friends face before she went back to Yuna.

"So what happened?"

"The bloody girl ran the course in 9 seconds!"

"WHAT? Is that even possible?"

"Apparently it is"

"9 SECONDS" Lenne had ran back over. Oh god.

"A chicken" Rikku ran after the screaming Lenne.

"Hey the boys' race started!" Lenne screamed.

"Don't you dare do anything?" Yuna yelled at her, but too late. Lenne was already running over to the boys, Rikku had stopped chasing her, switching it for a death stare, because Gippal was one of the boys in the race.

He heard some insane sounding giggles so he turned his head back and saw a giant chick charging towards him.

"What the f.."

Lenne tackled him to the ground, in a fit of giggles. She got off of him and started to dance around him as he slowly pulled himself off the ground.

"Hoorah hoorah! The chicken wins again, I caughts meself a people"

She continued dancing as Gippal got up, he gave her a confused stare.

"Ahhhh" Lenne ran off screaming as an enraged Rikku chased her.

"Ow, that bitch" Gippal mumbled. He looked over to the finish line to see that his competitors hadn't stopped running.

"Oh, well aren't they nice" he said sarcastically.

"Are you alright?" a girl had run over to him. She was followed by many, many others.

"Yeah I'm alright, just a little confused as to why I just got tackled by a chicken."

Rikku stopped from chasing 'the chicken' to see the army of girls gathering around 'her Gippal' she began to growl. She was storming over the girls but was stopped by Yuna.

"Stop it Rikku, he always has girls swarming him, you don't even have much of a chance with him, not someone as popular a Gippal. I'm sorry to say it, but it's true."

"But we used to be friends" a tear rolled down her cheek"

"I'm sorry Rikku; he's just now the same guy anymore."

They started back to the school building as the bell rang. They got changed out of their gym clothes then went to sit at their usual seats in the cafeteria before someone else took it. It was halfway through their lunch that Lenne ran up to them. Amazingly she was not in her chicken suit, but still not in clothes that could be considered normal. She had a short blue dress, but she had millions of ribbons and bells tied to it. Her thigh high white boots were in the same condition.

"Omigod, omigod, you'll never believe what happened!"

"You found out that you dad was a duck?"

"Not Rikku, something much better"

Lenne sat down opposite them and started taking things out of her bag to get to what she was looking for. She pulled out a can of monster, a book, a can of wicked, some pieces of paper, a four pack of monster, a book, a can of monster and then finally she got what she wanted, her laptop. She turned it on and went onto youtube.

"Um, Lenne. I think you have too many energy drinks."

"Silly, Yunie, there's not such thing as too many energy drinks"

"Actually I think there is"

"No there ain't, now look at this"

She turned her laptop to let the others see. The video on the screen was someone in a chicken suit harassing people.

"Oh my fayth! That's the same chicken that tackled my Gippal"

"I know, but look at the views. It's been on the internet for an hour and it has 50,692 views! My own video! I'm famous!"

Rikku stood up. "So you've been filming a giant chicken?"

Lenne didn't answer; she opened up a can of wicked and started to drink, her hands clearly beginning to twitch. Yuna grabbed Rikku's arm and pulled her back down.

"Actually, Rikku, she is the chicken"

"What?"

Rikku pulled Lenne's face close to hers.

"So you were the one that tackled my Gippal."

Lenne stopped drinking.

"That video will be on the interwebs by tomorrow around lunchtime"

"Lenne, you got 5 seconds to get away from me before I kill you" Rikku threatened.

"Wait, I've got a better idea"

Lenne finished her drink than threw it in the bin then walked out of the cafeteria. She returned, wearing her chicken suit with pom poms and a megaphone. She went back over to Rikku and Yuna. "I have something else to add to the video"

Getting up on the table and yelling through the megaphone.

"Hey everyone" even though every one was already looking. Lenne pulled Rikku up onto the table with her and screamed at the top of her voice through the megaphone.

"Hey this girl thinks that Gippal is a smexy beast!"

The entire cafeteria burst out laughing. And Rikku turned red all over.

"Damn you, you are a dead person"

Lenne jumped of the table and half danced half ran away from the pissed off Rikku. Yuna laughed at the sight, joining with the rest of the room, the only ones that weren't was Gippal, who was red all over, and the new girl, who didn't even seem to be paying any attention to the spectacle. Yuna turned her sight back onto her friends. She'd long give up questioning the crazy stunts they did.

**Lenne's a crazy phyco in this, how delightful!**

**please review, i wanna know what people think of my stories**


	3. Gippal's secret

**paines name actually gets said in this chapter**

**Disclaimer:ff 10 is owned by square enix, a Japanese game company. not by me, a 15 year old australian girl. this is how pointless disclaimers are.**

3 GIPPAL'S SECRET

Yuna barely even heard the bell ring over the commotion. She picked her bag up and quickly went over to Rikku, who had fallen on the floor, exhausted.

"You alright?"

Picking herself up she looked at Yuna angrily.

"How can I be alright? Every ones laughing at me!"

"Well um, the bell rang, so I guess we should start heading to class now right? We have English"

Rikku immediately got up,

"Yay, another class with Yunie!"

She dashed out the room, leaving Yuna to Follow.

They were the first ones to get to class because the others were still laughing at Lenne.

"Hey,Yunie? Do you think Lenne hates me?"

"Why would she hate you?"

"If not why did she embarrass me like that?"

"It's not you, she hasn't slept in a week and she's been stealing her mum's anti-depressants again."

"She has a problem"

"Yeah, I noticed, and to add to that she's also got an addiction to energy drinks. Sometimes she takes so many you'd think she's on drugs by the way she acts"

"It's not hea…"

Rikku suddenly hid under her desk. Yuna looked across the room to see that Gippal had walked in. she moved her arms under the desk to try to get Rikku out. It was proving to be quite the task. She had wrapped her legs around the legs of the table.

"Rikku I think that you're over reacting"

"How am I? Lenne didn't do this to you"

"Oh come on Rikku, this is childish, if you act this way his going to look"

"Stop trying to make me get out, I don't want to"

"I can see that"

Yuna stopped pulling for a second noticing that Gippal was leaving the classroom.

"Oh look he just left."

"Ha?" Rikku got out from under the table. "Where'd he go?"

"Out of the classroom."

"But he wasn't even in here for five minutes"

"Maybe a friend called him to ditch class and wag with them somewhere."

"Makes sense, populars wag the most."

Rikku got back in her seat. "Aw now I can't look at him."

"You sound like a fan girl"

"Don't be evil Yunie."

Their teacher walked in to see only two students at the classroom.

"What? Where on Spira is everyone?" Mrs. Shelinda asked.

"Laughing at a giant chicken" Rikku replied.

"A giant chicken? I thought I saw some one in a chicken suit earlier, but I thought that I was hallucinating "

"Actually Lenne brought a chicken suit so she could harass people and put the videos of it on youtube."

"I knew that girl was a strange one, but if she wanted to harass people maybe she could've chosen something less weird to do it with, the chicken suit just takes weirdness to a whole new level"

"She also has pom poms"

Silence.

The two stopped their conversation when they noticed Yuna nursing her hands.

"Hey, you alright Yunie?"

"I'm ok; it's just that my hands feel kind of sore"

Mrs. Shelinda walked over; she grabbed one of Yuna's hands and looked at it.

"Hmm, your wrists are a little red; do you know how that could've happened?"

Yuna thought for a minute. "Well I fell down before during gym, I fell on my hands I'm pretty sure."

"They don't look very good. Maybe you should go to the nurse's office; you can go with her Rikku. I have a feeling that class won't staring for awhile"

"OK, come on Yunie."

Her and Yuna got and left the classroom. When they were walking down the hall they didn't pass many other people. They were either still watching Lenne or were amazingly actually in class.

"The school nurse creeps me out Yunie."

"Everyone creeps you out Rikku, how is nurse Leblanc creepy?"

"I dunno, she just does, and she only works here anyway because she wants to be close to her noojie- woojie."

"Noojie- woojie, um, what, Mr. Nooj.?"

"Yeah, she's his wife. They have a daughter too, she's so adorable, wouldn't expect it from having creepy parents right?"

"Now you're just being mean"

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are, and why do you know so much about teachers?"

"Teacher personal lives are more interesting than the populars. They're is more differation"

"That was weird but yeah that's true, popular people are all the same"

"Oi, Gippal's a little different, he doesn't want a girlfriend" Rikku looked a little sad as she said that.

"Oh, don't be sad Riks."

"Riks? Since when did I have a nickname?"

"Hey if I have one you can have one too. Kay Riks." Yuna trying it out again.

"Don't worry about all that stuff about Gippal; I'm sure you'll get him some day."

"I hope your right"

They turned a corner and arrived at the nurse's office. Opening the door they saw a bored nurse Leblanc filing her nails. She saw them enter so she asked them what was wrong.

"Well, I've hurt my wrists." Yuna replied holding out her hands. Nurse Leblanc grabbed her wrists to get a better look, Yuna flinched from the touch.

"Well you've either sprained them or close to it. It's not that bad but I'll send you home.

"Ooh, can I take her?" Rikku put her hands up, giggling a little.

"Fine, but it's your fault if you get in trouble. I'll ring your home to tell them that you're going home early."

"Ok" Yuna replied. They left and started to walk to the school doors.

"Wait, Yunie. I've just gotta go to the toilets real quick."

"Ok, I'll wait."

Yuna waited with her back against the bathroom door. So much for being quick, she was sure taking her time. She started to hear some beeping, so out of curiosity she started to walk over to it. She had turned two corners before she saw Tidus on his phone. Another popular skipping class, what a surprise she thought sarcastically. He looked up from texting and saw her staring at him.

"Go away you creepy eyed freak"

He closed his phone and walked to the school exit. He wasn't just skipping class he was ditching class altogether. He was still rude as ever of course. She walked back to the door of the bathroom. Rikku still wasn't done yet. What on earth was she doing in there? Shitting out a behemoth?

This time Yuna heard someone talking. She began to tiptoe to it.

"If you didn't want to bring attention to yourself, why on Spira did you run the course in 9 seconds?" hang on, that was Gippal's voice.

"I tried to go slow"

Yuna inched her head around the corner to see that Gippal was talking to the new girl.

What she was wearing made Yuna understand a little more why Rikku thought that she was so weird. She had black shorts with two belts; one was made from black and red beads and the other black with a skull buckle. She had the same boots from gym on, her black singlet top was lose around her shoulders, so Yuna could clearly see her bra.

She had a skull necklace and two chokers, one was black and the other looked like it was made from barbed wire. She had bracelets that had spikes covering them. Her clothes were like a demonic version of what the popular girls wore. She had a red Japanese paper fan that really seemed out of place in her hand

"You tried, to go slow, what the hell is fast than?"

"7.8 seconds"

"I didn't even know that was possible"

"Well I've done it so it is"

"But that's over 10 meters per second."

"So" she replied, not any bit weirded out by what she was saying.

Yuna was probably that most confused because she was not only confused by the girls inhuman speed, but also as to why the too were talking to each other.

"I'm not really going to get an answer for this am I?"

"Pretty much"

Gippal smiled a rather handsome smile.

"You're strange Paine"

She blushed a little and hid her face with her fan.

"You don't need to do that, it's just me here."

The two were completely unaware that Yuna was just around the corner, seeing and hearing the entire conversation, frozen to the spot by her confusion.

Gippal grabbed Paine's fan and closed it, then moved her hand away from her face.

"I hate it when you hide your face from me."

His other hand gripped her empty hand and he pulled her closer, so they were only inches apart. Paine's face became redder. His hand ran through her hair as he pulled her closer and their lips touched.

Now Yuna was really confused,

Paine and Gippal had wrapped their hands around each other a diminished what space there had been between them.

Yuna knew that she defiantly should not be watching this, but she couldn't stop.

After the couple had stopped kissing, Paine rested her head on Gippal's chest; her eyes were still looked onto his.

"Would one of your fan girls try to eat me if they knew about this?"

"Yeah, they probably would, I'm more scared about Rikku knowing about his though."

Paine lifted her head up.

"Is she the girl that was chasing the chicken at lunch?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you were looking"

"I saw a little bit, why are you afraid of her knowing more? Is she that different from the fan girls?"

"Yeah, we were friends once. Beside you she's the only girl that likes me for more than my looks."

"So you're scared of her knowing?"

"Ye..."

Their conversation was cut short when Paine's phone began to ring very loudly.

"Damn it."

Gippal let her go and she took the thing out of her pocket. She took a look at the text.

"Damn, sorry Gippy, gotta go."

"Yeah, I know. But why does that always have to happen when we're together?'

"Just bad luck I guess"

Paine gave Gippal one last kiss. before she ran down the hall way at her inhuman pace. Yuna watched her go, wondering how she could be that fast

"Shit"

Yuna looked at Gippal; he had noticed that she was standing there. Her face went a little red, realizing that he had just figured out that she had seen the entire thing.

"How much did you see?" he asked trying to hide his clearly red face.

"Ah, I promise that I won't tell anyone about this"

"You better, especially Rikku, she would try to kill Paine"

He walked off in the opposite direction.

"Hey Yunie, whatcha looking at?"

Yuna turned to see that Rikku had finally left the bathroom. Lucky she hadn't left a couple of minutes ago.

"Oh, nothing, I thought I heard something."

"Ok, well let's go then"

She grabbed Yuna's arm and pulled her along, careful not to touch her wrists.

Yuna hoped that Rikku would not notice her expression. She couldn't get what she'd just witnessed out of her head. No wonder Gippal said that he didn't want a girlfriend, he secretly already had one. He was just scared about letting Rikku know. That was proof that even though they weren't friends anymore, he still cared for her. He was a lot different from the other populars. Even his girlfriend was worlds different from the kind of girl that the other popular guys dated. Yuna knew that she had to keep Gippal and Paine's relationship a secret. It would really hurt Rikku to know that the guy that she loves was already in love with someone else.

**i hate the paine baralai matchup, i can see her with gippal so much better.**

**review and i will give you a mountain load of cookies as thanks.**


	4. Dumb

**the moral to this chapter kiddies is, for the love of god don't piss off Rikku.**

**disclaimer:i do not own ff. i don't know why i even need a disclaimer because how the hell would a little kid have made make a video game?**

As they walked out the school gate they took a right to start to walk along the path that led to Yuna's house. Rikku took her Ipod out of her pocket and unplugged the earphones. She turned it to full sound before asking Yuna,

"Hey, Yunie what kinds of music do you like?"

"Oh, country"

"Country? What like Taylor Swift? Boring" she snorted.

"Hey, country music's nice, it's relaxing. And it's not about sex 99% of the time like other music."

"That's racist"

"I'm being racist to music? I'm not sure that makes any sense Riks"

"It makes perfect sense. So how do you feel about Katy Perry?"

"She's alright, better than others."

"Katy Perry it is then."

Rikku made her Ipod play hot and cold.

"Hey what was that beeping sound I heard, do you know Yunie?"

"Beeping sound? Well I saw Tidus on his phone that must have been it. How on Spira did you hear it from the toilets?"

"You heard it from outside. That is not that much closer to it. Were you spying on him?"

"What, why would I have been spying on Tidus?"

"Cause you like him"

"No I don't, I hate him! He is always so mean to me. He doesn't even have a reason"

"Whatever you say Yunie, you like him, no denying it"

"Did you hit your head on something, seriously Rikku I thought you were the smart one."

"Oh come on, Yunie I've seen you staring at him, like some love sick pig."

"Rikku I think you need to get you eyes checked"

"It's not like I'm being mean, just speaking the truth. So ah, was he ditching class?"

"More like ditching school, I saw him walk out the door"

They started to laugh.

"Whoa, he'd get in massive trouble for that! Think he cares?"

"Not likely" Yuna laughed.

"See look, your laughing while talking about him, you like him!"

"Shut up Rikku you're laughing to!"

"Omigod you said shut up"

"You've said a lot worse before Riks"

"Yeah true, ooh wait shut up, I love this part"

Rikku broke out dancing to the song currently playing on her Ipod.

"Rikku people will think that you've gone insane if they see you dancing like that on a footpath."

"People will also think were ditching school when they look at us"

"True and technically you are"

Yuna joined in with Rikku's retarded dance. The duo was beginning to get some odd looks from passerby's. But it was quite obvious that they didn't care.

"Doesn't this hurt your wrists?"

"Yeah but I don't really care, it's not that bad"

"So are we sorta ditching school?"

"Yeah, I guess why are"

They both burst out laughing. Only to stop when they rounded a corner and to see Donna making out with her boyfriend Bartello.

"Ewww didn't need to see that." Rikku whispered to Yuna. Donna stopped to see Rikku and Yuna walking past.

"Oh, look dumb and dumber." She said in her meanest voice.

"How are we dumb?"

Donna put her hands on her hips and smirked.

"Well the freaky eyed one next to you repeated, that's sure as hell dumb."

"True, but I'm the smartest in my year, so I'm not dumb. And as for Yunie, she's still smarter than you, you've repeated year 12 three times already. You shouldn't even be in high school"

"How dare you!" Donna growled. "You, you dumb Al Bhed!"

"That's a horrible insult!" Rikku laughed "and I already told you how smart I am, I can fluently speak 2 bloody languages for Yevons sake! I've been getting A+ since year3; I'm not dumb; I'm a genius. So why don't you go take you're retarded little whore ass and go back to sucking face with that fatso over there!"

"How dare you!"

"Whatever"

Rikku pushed past the angered Donna with Yuna following behind her.

"Hey, Blondie."

Rikku kept walking.

"Hey Blondie, Gippal hates you."

"WHAT!"

That did it. Rikku turned around and faced Donna, her anger flared in her voice.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"You heard me, Gippal hates you. He told me it himself. He said that you are the most annoying person he has ever met. He said that you should just go hang yourself, Spira would be better without you."

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Rikku screamed, even angrier than before, if that was possible.

"Why should I?" she replied

Damn it, Donna was not taking this serious at all; Rikku was not someone that you would like to piss off Yuna worried.

"Come on, whatcha going to do, Blondie?"

"THIS!"

Rikku ran up to Donna and tackled her to the ground. She lifted her fist in the air then slammed it into Donna's face. And then again, and again, and again.

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"NO"

Oh no, this has to be stopped. Yuna ran up to them as Bartello began to run off, ha, coward. She grabbed Rikku's arm. It was a horrible struggle; she was having so much trouble with the one arm that she couldn't do a thing about the other.

"I SAID TAKE IT BACK"

"NO"

Yuna could swear that if this went on Donna would seriously die.

"I SAID TAKE IT BACK YOU FUCKING BITCH!"

Donna was starting to lose her conciseness. But Rikku still wouldn't stop.

Fayth! Donna couldn't even say anything back now. This really had to but stopped

.

"Rikku, please stop! She was lying"

"I'M TO PISSED TO STOP"

"But Rikku, please you're going to kill her!" Yuna was really beginning to get scared. Tears were starting to appear in her eyes."

""Rikku please!"

"Someone needs to do this!"

Yuna's arms were getting sore from trying to pry Rikku off Donna; her eyes wear getting bleared by tears.

"Please Rikku!"

Before Rikku made her reply a long nailed hand pushed her off Donna and held her back.

Yuna stepped back. Her arms were sore all over now, not just her wrists. She lifted up her head to see who Donna's savior was.

Seymour.

She felt a chill run down her spine, something about him scared her. She felt like he was scheming something behind his grey eyes.

"You don't want to kill her do you?" he asked.

"Yes I do!"

"Really you know what would happen if you did that right."

Rikku bit her lip and turned her face, not wanted to look at Seymour. She knew what he was getting at, he was quite right.

"That bitch is always getting on my nerves. I snapped."

"I can see that." Seymour told her as he looked at Donna's bruised face. His voice sounded like he was taking this as a joke. Didn't he care bout the seriousness of the situation? He knelt beside Donna.

"I'm going to have to tell that you were the one that did this"

"But she brought it upon herself!"

"That doesn't mean that you are getting away with it. Go and do whatever you were doing, I'll take her to the nurse's office. She'll probably be angry when she regains conciseness. You don't want to be around when that happens right?"

"Yeah, um ok"

She and Yuna got back to walking along the path. Yuna not wanting to talk to Rikku until she calmed down.

When she did she began to talk right away.

"Hey you alright Yunie, you don't look so good?"

"It's nothing"

"Do you have a problem with Seymour?"

"Well, he sort of scares me."

"Isn't it me that's usually scared of random people?"

"Yeah, but Seymour really is scary."

"True, oh wait Yunie look at that street's name!" Rikku squealed.

She pointed up to a street sign,

"Pie Street? Isn't that something that Lenne would find funny?"

"Yeah, But I'm bored"

"It's very obvious Rikku."

They went a little silent, thinking of what to say next.

"Yunie, I'm sorry for what I did. Not for the part where I bashed up Donna. I needed to do that sometime, did go a bit far though. I should've listened to you; I probably made you arms worse."

"It's alright Rikku. My arms aren't that much worse, you did go too far, but it was partly Donna's fault"

Rikku's phone started to ring. She took it out and checked the message.

"Oh crap."

"What?"

"Seymour already told the principle that I tried to kill Donna."

"That was fast!"

"And my dad already knows. I'm grounded for two months."

"Only two months for trying to kill Donna? You got off easy."

"Really, I didn't notice."

"That's because Uncle Cid's punishments aren't that bad, Lulu would probably ground me for at least 6"

"That's mean, how dare your sister do that!"

"Well she's not actually my sister Riks"

"Well it's still mean"

"For trying to kill someone it's not; really Rikku, last time I checked you were the smart one."

"Oi, meanie!"

Rikku pushed Yuna, making her accidentally bump into someone.

"Get off me you dumb kid; jeez you're all so stupid!"

"Oh sorry!" she apologized, stepping away from the man.

"Don't apologize; I know you don't mean it" he yelled as he walked off.

"Oh Yevon, isn't he just the nicest person I've ever met" Rikku whispered sarcastically into Yuna's ear. "His suitcase smells weird too"

"Hey do people in suits usually have pony tails" Yuna asked.

"Not from what I've seen."

"You shouldn't have pushed me into him, now my wrists hurt more.

"Sorry, accident"

'HELLO"

They looked to the side to see that Lulu had driven up to them in her car.

"I got told that they were sending you home, so I decided to pick you up, why is Rikku with you?"

"She said that she would take me home so she could come up with an excuse to ditch school.'

"Aren't you going to get in trouble for that?"

"But I can't stay at school!" Rikku panicked.

"Why not?"

"Because Lenne yelled that Rikku thought that Gippal was a smexy beast in the middle of the cafeteria through a megaphone." Yuna answered for her.

"What? You serious? Where the hell did she get a megaphone?"

"It's not funny!" Rikku went off at them.

"Ok, I'm sorry" she said while doing her best not to laugh.

""so Yuna, you hurt your wrists, let he see."

She held out her arms so Lulu could inspect them.

"They look pretty red, swollen too. Do they hurt?"

"They didn't until Rikku pushed me into some guy."

"Oh ain't she nice."

"Hey it was an accident!"

"I believe you Rikku. Anyway get in"

Yuna hoped into the passenger seat and Rikku hoped into the back.

"The guy I pushed her into was really mean."

"Well you did push someone into him"

"Yeah but he didn't believe Yuna when she apologized. And his suit case smelt funny."

"His suit case smelt funny? Ookay."

"Hey can I stay at your house tonight Lulu?"

"Doesn't your dad know you're skipping school?"

"No, but I can't stay at school!"

"Sure, it's Saturday tomorrow. Why do you want to?"

"She's grounded for two months for trying to kill Donna."

"What" Lulu yelled "why the hell did you do that?"

"She was being mean! I snapped"

"Still, that's going over board, but I won't go off at you if it was a popular, I hate those things."

"Of course she was, I would never do that to someone like me, only popular deserve that kind of treatment."

Yuna was having trouble not to laugh at their conversation, the amount of times that they were calling populars 'things' was just too funny. Similar things were being said though out the rest of the car drive. Lulu turned into the driveway. The other two got out first as she had to take her time. The three of them headed for the door. Inside Rikku crashed onto the couch and Yuna sat beside her. Lulu went to go get some bandages for Yuna's hands. Rikku's phone rang again, so she took it out of her pocket and answered.

"Who is this? Oh what? Really? Awesome, oh it is so funny you idiot."

She hanged it up and put it back in her pocket.

"Who was that?"

"Lenne, she has a lunch and after school detention"

"We'll, that serves her right, skipping her classes so she could harass people while dressed up in a chicken suit. She was bound to get in trouble"

"What's all this about a chicken suit?" Lulu had walked back in with the bandages.

"Lenne was harassing people in one"

"How much havoc did she cause?"

"Well she was in it when she embarrassed Rikku during lunch, and she also skipped second period to annoy the people on the track. She chased some of the boys and tackled Gippal"

"So Rikku, I'm guessing that you were annoyed with her before she did what she did at recess."

"Yeah."

Lulu bent down and started to wrap the bandages around Yuna's wrists.

"There is something horribly wrong with that Girl; I don't think you should be friends with her anymore."

"If we decided not to be friends with her she'd probably stalk us"

"That's creepy, but well. You too can go find something to do. I'm going to have a nap before Wakka gets home and wakes me up"

"Ok sis"

Lulu walked back upstairs to her bedroom. Rikku and Yuna sat on the couch watching TV for the rest of the day. When dinner time came they ordered a pizza where they ate it in Yuna's room while dancing to her Taylor Swift CDs. They went to bed around 12. Rikku slept in a sleeping bag nears Yuna's bed.

Yuna had managed to get what she had seen earlier today out of her head for most of the day, but now she was having trouble getting it out. It was really beginning to annoy her.

Considering that Rikku had almost killed Donna for simply saying that Gippal hated her (and she was well aware the girl was lying) what would Rikku do if she found out that Paine was actually going out with him? Yuna shivered at that thought.

**Donna is a bitch in every fanfic i've read. so she's one in mine too. also in every fanfic i've read. seymour is a creepy phycopath. well in mine he's going to be awesome and a creepy ass freak, how delightful**


	5. movies

**not much happens in this chapter. Gomen ne.**

**disclaimer: i do not own ff10, i didn't even know it existed until a couple years ago.**

5 GOING TO THE MOVIES

Yuna woke up to the sound of her mobile ringing. Picking it up she answered.

"Hello, oh hi Lenne, why do you sound so grumpy? You don't know where Shuyin is? Did you try his house? You're at his house? Kay then. What? You want to go to the movies? That's alright. Rikku is grounded for two months though. No not for chasing you, she tried to kill Donna. No she didn't end up killing her, if she did she would be in jail you idiot. Yeah she would still go even if she's grounded. No she doesn't hate you; at least I think she doesn't. I'll ask her if she wants to come. Bye Lenne."

Yuna put her phone back on her bedside table. She reached down and shook Rikku.

"Wha?" Rikku drowsily turned around.

"What sizit?"

"Lenne wants to go to the movies."

"She does? I'll go if she doesn't bring the suit."

"I'll tell her that." Yuna said picking up her phone again.

Rikku pulled herself up so she was in a kneeling position, still very drowsy.

"How can you sleep when Wakka snores like that?"

"You get used to it""

"Really?"

"No, it's torture"

"That sucks, brother never snored as bad as that. Dad never has"

"Aren't you lucky? By the way Lenne says she won't bring the suit."

"Halleluiah."

Rikku stood up, less drowsy then before, but still having a little trouble keeping her balance.

"What time does she want us to meet?"

"Nine, what time is it now?'

Rikku looked at the clock.

"8.15"

"Should we get ready then?"

"Yeah I guess"

Yuna pulled the covers off her and jumped out of her bed. She walked over to her drawers and took out a pair of blue jeans and a pea green shirt.

"Hey I got a pizza stain on my shirt, can I borrow one of yours?"

"That's alright"

Rikku took a look in Yuna's tops drawer.

"You've got some boring looking tops Yunie. How can you wear this?"

"I just do, don't be mean Riks."

"Meh, I still think that you need a new wardrobe."

Rikku reached down and pulled out a red button up top with flowers at the ends of the sleeves.

"I'll see what I can do with this. I'll change in the bathroom."

Rikku dashed out of the room leaving Yuna alone. Yuna let her nightie slip to the floor then pulled her top over her head. She pulled her jeans up her legs, having a little trouble during so. She reminded herself that she needed to buy some new jeans. Rikku came back in just a little bit after she got them up.

"You done yet?"

"Yeah"

Yuna noticed that Rikku had buttoned the top up halfway, she had left her grey singlet on, and the other top just covered the stain. She'd also rolled up it's sleeves.

"This top looks much better this way. Yunie that top you have is too bright; you should wear a dark jacket over it so it looks good."

"We're only going to the movies does it matter?"

"Yes, we are still going out after all."

"Fine"

Seriously, Rikku needed to stop insulting her clothes. It was really staring to get annoying. At least she didn't look like one of those slutty popular kids.

"Let's go eat breakfast Rikku; I'll grab a jacket downstairs."

"Okay."

As they got into the kitchen, Rikku asked,

"Where do you put your cereal?"

"Lulu forgot to by some this week."

"Oh then what am I going to have."

"Just have toast Rikku."

"Fine."

"Want peanut butter?"

"Alright."

Rikku sat down at the table while Yuna put the toast in the toaster and got out two plates, the peanut butter and the knife.

"Hey why is there something cut out of the newspaper?"

"Hmm?" Yuna walked over to the table

"Lulu did that. She was reading it yesterday and found a poem she liked so she cut it out.'

"What type of poem was it?"

"A love poem. It was adorable"

"Do you remember what it said?"

"No, and Lulu lost it as well."

"That was fast, pretty dumb too.'

"Yeah it is a little stupid."

Yuna walked back over to the toast which was ready and started to spread the peanut butter. She took it back to the table and handed Rikku her plate.

"Could've put butter on it"

"Sorry, Wakka had the last of it."

"Damn him, first he wakes me up then he takes the last of the butter"

Rikku stayed in a bad mode the entire time she was eating.

"What's this?" Lulu had walked in. "you two are up early, going somewhere?"

"Yeah Lenne wants to watch a movie."

"Are you allowed to go Rikku; you're supposed to be grounded aren't you?"

"I don't care; Dad's not going to make my punishment that much worse."

"Okay then, so do you want me to drive you?"

"That's alright; we have to be there by nine."

"it's 8.30 now, better hurry up."  
>"Ok '<p>

Yuna and Rikku got up and went back up stairs, Yuna gave her hair a quick brush and Rikku put her hair up in a bunch of plaits.

"What's with you and weird hairstyles?"

"What's with you and boots?"

Their eyes went over to Yuna's pile of Boots.

"I've only got 14."

"That's a lot more than what people usually have."

"But Lenne has 45"

"But she's Lenne; she's a crazy person with an addiction to energy drinks. She doesn't count; there is something wrong with her"

Yuna went over to her boots and picked out a pair of brown ones.

"Yeah, there is something wrong with Lenne" she said as she put her Boots on

"Wonder why it all started, when I first met her she was completely normal, she hated energy drinks back then"

They walked back down and Yuna picked up a brown leather jacket off the couch and put it on.

"You ready" Lulu asked.

"Yeah" Yuna answered

Lulu picked up her keys then walked out the door, waiting for the others to follow.

They got in the car and drove out of the drive way and headed in the direction of the movies.

"You where you meeting?"

"Probably where we usually do, at the back of the shopping centre next to the cinema."

"Kay then"

They sat in silence until they arrived.

"I can see Lenne." Rikku announced.

"Hey, where?" Yuna asked.

"Sleeping on that bench over near the doors."

"Oh, I see her now."

Lulu drove to the edge of the car park before she dropped them off.

"Just ring me when you want me to pick you up, and try not to hurt your hands Yuna"

"Ok sis" Yuna said as she and Rikku got out.

"Bye Lulu"

"Bye sis"

Lulu drove off and the other two walked over to Lenne. Yuna was about to say hello when Rikku screamed.

"What in Spira are you wearing?"

Lenne opened up her eyes and sat up.

"I fell asleep?"

"Well obviously"

"Oh that means that I didn't get to break my record."

"Record?" Rikku and Yuna said in unison.

"My record for not going to sleep."

"How long is the current record?"

"I don't know."

"Than how will you know when you break it?"

"I won't"

Yep, there is definitely something wrong with Lenne.

She got up and it became clear to Yuna why Rikku had yelled at her before.

Her white Leather boots had blue ribbons tied to them, her stockings seems to by made from parts of different stockings, and her mini skirt was in the same condition, some parts were even different lengths. Her top was normal except that it had a chicken on it, but that was mostly covered up by the only normal thing she was wearing, a stylish blue jacket.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked clueless.

"Well" Yuna said "your clothes seem to be made from different materials. And your top has a chicken on it"

"I have the chicken because I couldn't bring the suit"

"That doesn't explain the rest"

"I think that it's Lenne is the answer" Rikku chipped in"

"What does that mean?"

"It means what it means. Now can we just watch that movie?"

"Yokay" Lenne squealed before grabbing the other two's arms and pulling them inside

**review, i want to know if people are reading this. Yuna calls lulu sis in this cause i find it cute cause they're not actually related.**


	6. DDR

**disclaimer:i do not own ffx**

6 DDR

Yuna, Rikku and Lenne checked the times for the movies showing.

"Damn, all the good ones are sold out." Rikku said angrily.

"Not a good day to be going to the movies, eh?" Yuna giggled.

"Yep" Rikku replied, her annoyance showed in her voice.

"Can I watch hop?"

Rikku and Yuna turned their head to their friend.

"What? There's no way I'm watching a dumb old kid's movie!" Rikku screamed her reply. Making a few heads turn to their direction.

"And anyway, the next session is sold out too, somehow"

"But we can wait for the next session!" Lenne jumped a little.

"Lenne if we wait for the next session, we might as well watch another movie" Yuna told her.

"But I still wanna watch hop, why can't I?"

Lenne wouldn't move from her decision, her stubbornness was getting on her friends nerves.

"What do you think people will think if they see three high school girls watching a kid's movie?"

"What do you think people think when they see a girl with a million plaits and one with different eye colours?"

Rikku whacked Lenne on the back of her head.

"Shut up Lenne, at least what I'm wearing is normal, and Yuna's got enough people making fun of her eyes without her friend doing it to"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm not trying to be mean, I think Yuna's eyes are pretty, but can I still watch hop."

This argument was actually funny to Yuna; stuff like this happened so many times for such dumb things now. But she wasn't quite sure whether to take Lenne saying that her eyes were pretty as a compliment, after all, it was Lenne.

"I'm not watching a kids movie, Yunie ain't either. If you wanna watch hop, we'll just go watch another movie"

"No no!" Lenne grabbed Rikku's arm and started to jump up and down.

"We have to watch the same movie" this time she grabbed Yuna's as well. She winced from them still being sore. Lenne pulled them to the counter and ordered three tickets for hop. She turned around with her signature evil Lenne grin on her face and exclaimed,

"Now we have to watch hop! Yay yay!" She jumped for joy.

"But it's in two hours, so let's go do something!"

Lenne dragged the other two out of the cinema and into the shopping centre opposite.

Yuna heard Rikku mumble as she did so,

"I swear this girl is going to be the death of us all"

Inside, she turned around to them so she could ask,

"So, Kay, what we going to do?"

They thought for a second.

"Well, I have feeling that if I stay here you will somehow manage to kill me, so I'm going to go buy some credit for my phone. Bye Yunie, bye psycho." Rikku said before walking off.

"Yunie, you stay with me. Please?"

"Of course I will, I not going to leave my friend alone."

Actually she just thought that Lenne needed supervision, not safe to leave her alone, she'd cause havoc.

"Yay thank you" she started to giggle.

"At least I have one friend that doesn't hate me!" Lenne actually looked sad for once.

"Rikku doesn't hate you; she wouldn't be here if she did."

"Yeah you're right Yunie!" she gave her a quick hug.

That certainly turned her frown upside down, and then some. Her signature grin put itself back on her face.

"Hey Yunie, lets play DDR! Please?"

"DDR, I don't know what that is"

"That's blasphemy, how can you not know what DDR is!"

Talk about overreacting, but this was something you had to expect from Lenne.

"DDR is my favourite thing in the entire universe!"

Yep, Lenne was going nuts yet again.

"You must know what it is!"

She was started to gather a crowd.

"Lenne, calm down, what is DDR?"

"Dance Dance Revolution!"

Please don't tell me it's what I think it is.

"Lenne, I think you've lost it."

"Oh Yunie, there's nothing wrong with me, now let's go to the arcade."

It was exactly what I thought it was.

Lenne marched off in it's direction leaving Yuna to follow.

When they got to the Arcade Lenne ran off to go to the DDR machine. Yuna was finding it hard not to laugh when she found Lenne hugging the thing, maybe she wasn't kidding about it being her favourite thing in the universe. But to have such an obsession with an arcade dance machine was just too weird. If she could remember right, Yuna had been told by Shuyin a while ago that Lenne loved arcades, that was before Lenne got the addiction to energy drinks, so it wasn't the caffeine making her go psycho right now. She just loved DDR. She could make a guess why. In their first year of high school, Lenne and Shuyin hung out here a lot. She didn't see him much now anymore, he barely even went to school, and when she went to his house he wasn't even there half the time, maybe she just missed spending the time with him. She was a little angry with him about it. She didn't even like to look at people that looked like him either, sometimes she kicked them too. Tidus was the person that had had that happen to him the most, he had a pretty bad mark on his leg one day. Lenne's got quite a few detentions from attacking him too, and the populars wanted to kill her.

"Yunie, I have no more money!"

That snapped Yuna out of her thoughts.

Lenne had already spent all her money, that didn't take long, but she wouldn't have that much anyway because she bought the three of them movie tickets.

"Will you give me some of yours?"

Yuna got a couple of dollars out of her bag.

"Don't take all of it; I still need to buy lunch. I'm only letting you have it because you bought the movie tickets.'

"Thanks Yunie."

Lenne took the money from her hand.

"Just need to do something first."

Lenne opened up her bag, Yuna noticed that it was the same bag from yesterday, the one she had the chicken suit in. please oh fayth tell me that she doesn't have it.

Lenne wasn't allowing her to see what she had in the bag. She saw her take out her laptop and rest it on her lap.

"What are you doing?"

"I said I was going to put that video on you tube around lunch time, so I'm doing it now before I forget"

"Rikku's going to hate you for this you know that right?"

"I thought you said that she didn't hate me."

"But this might make her hate you."

"True dat. I do have her chasing me on it too."

"Lenne making enemies with Rikku is not a Good idea"

"And I'm too hyped up on caffeine to care."

"This is a bad idea."

"Too late, it's already putting it up; just have to wait a couple of minutes."

Lenne put her laptop on the side off the DDR machine then continued the game.

Yuna tried to cancel the video loading but Lenne kept on whacking her arm back. She had to stop as her wrists were beginning to get painful. So she failed at that and was now sure that Rikku would hate Lenne for sure.

After the game, Lenne collapsed on the ground in an exhausted heap. She had played 5 rounds. After managing to pull herself up she grabbed her laptop and put it back in her bag.

"When did the movie start again?"

"11.20" Yuna answered.

"What time is it now?"

"10.15"

"AW, we still have over an hour?"

"Yeah."

"So what the hell are we going to do?"

"We could have an early lunch?"

"Yeah ok let's do that!"

"I'll call Rikku and tell her to meet us at the food court.

"Ok!"

After ringing Rikku they left the arcade and headed to the food court.

They met Rikku next to the subway so they decided to have that.

Rikku ordered for them while Lenne and Yuna went to go find seats for them.

They just beat a couple of boys to getting a seat near where the MacDonald's was.

Rikku came back with their food just after that.

"So what were you two doing after I left?"

"I played DDR!" Lenne screamed.

"You don't have to yell idiot. I'm right next to you."

"Expect that from Lenne, Rikku. So what were you doing?"

"Hmm, after I went to get credit, I was just walking into buddy at the electronics store. Haven't seen him in heaps long. He said he was going to buy his girlfriend a new CD player for her birthday, her little brother smashed her last one with a hammer."

"What the hell is wrong with that kid?"

"He said the little guy is a demon from hell, no idea how his girlfriend has managed to live with him for ten years, he's finding it hard and he's only known him for one."

"Hey smashing a CD player with a hammer would be fun!"

"Shut up Lenne"

She pouted a little before she continued eating her lunch.

Further conversation after that was mostly what Rikku's conversation with buddy was

And Lenne randomly popping up with nonsense before being told to shut up by Rikku. They were at the food court for a long time. Soon they released that it was getting close to the movie so they put they rubbish in the bin and headed for the cinema. They ordered some popcorn each then went and took their seats. Lenne said that she had to go to the bathroom so she left, when she came back she had the chicken suit. So much for not bringing it

**Lenne's quite the phyco in this, it shows even more in this chapter. the stuff with the REI organization should start around the next chapter.**


	7. mysteries

**i decided to update this since i noticed that this was the story that had been on here the longest and hadn't been updated in the longest. the first organization REI member appears in this one, the story is finally going somewhere. it may get a little dark in some parts, so there won't be as much comedy for most of the story. but i prefer how the story is deeper in, i don't like stories that are just heaps of retarded things happening after the other. enjoy the 7 chappie of REI.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own ff10, this Disclaimer is pointless (=**

**7 mysterys**

Yuna was not enjoying herself, she had to admit she had seen worse than this, but this was still horrible. Who comes up with movies nowadays?

Rikku had fallen asleep awhile ago; her snoring was making it hard to concentrate on the movie and on the thoughts in her head.

Though, of course, it did nothing to Lenne. She was jumping around in her seat making insane giggling noises. Distracting about half the whole audience from the movie. Must have made a pretty weird site, Yuna was getting used to seeing the chicken suit, but the rest of the people in the cinema sure as hell wasn't.

She was glad as hell when the movie was finally over, so was Rikku, but not Lenne.

"Aaaaaaaawwwwwwwww, why does it have to be over, that was the greatest movie ever"

"Not it wasn't" Rikku corrected her.

"Yes it was, how dare you say that!"

"How dare I?"

"How dare you!"

"Stop this people are looking" Yuna said with a voice that had less emotion than Microsoft Sam

Rikku put a hand over Lenne's mouth. "Yes psycho people are looking"

Lenne ducked under Rikku's grasp then spun around before saying her reply.

"How dare you say what the chicken should do?"

Yuna stepped in between them before more could continue.

"Stop this, don't you get tired of all this fighting"

"Lenne's fault"

"How's it my fault"

"Shut up you two!" Yuna screamed pushing the pair apart.

"Whoa you okay Yunie" Rikku asked while regaining her balance.

"I'm just tired of you two always fighting, can't you just try to get along"

"It's impossible when Lenne's such a psycho"

"Well if you feel that way I shall leave, chicken out" Lenne gave a wave before skipping away, doing her usual crazy Lenne laugh..

Yuna looked up at Rikku, usually she would've been happy that Lenne was leaving, but it didn't seem that way, the emotions she showed were somewhere in the middle of being angry and sad.

"Sorry Yuna, for all that. But Lenne's been getting really annoying lately; I just want her to be back to how she used to be"

"I understand Rikku" Yuna took a couple of steps towards a bench than sat down.

"But Lenne might be like this for awhile"

"What happened do you think, what made her start doing the stuff that she's been doing?"

"I don't know, if we asked, she probably wouldn't answer, she'd say some crazy thing about a chicken or something like that"

There wasn't any further conversation after that, it wasn't exactly a conversation that the friends wanted to talk about. So they were stuck in silence trying to think of how to steer the conversation away from the topic.

"Rikku!"

Cid stormed up to her screaming

"What's wrong with you girl? You were grounded for two bloody months, what the hell are you doing here!"

"Ah! Dad, I, uh"

"Look you aren't gonna say any excuses, now go sit in the car, your going home"

"Now?"

"Yes now and now you're grounded for six months"

"What? No way!"

"You never take punishments seriously, well I think six months of being grounded will stop that, now get in the car."

He took hold of her arm and pulled her in direction of his car.

He looked back at the startled Yuna and said calmly

"Sorry bout this, you'll be alright getting home I presume, bye now Yuna"

"Um, yeah bye?"

Rikku just managed to give Yuna a wave good bye before being shoved in the car.

Didn't think that would happen, fayth Uncle Cid scared me. He's finally figured out that his daughter needs tougher punishments too.

Yuna took out her phone to call Lulu. But instead her phone made a beeping sound that signified she was out of credit.

"Crap"

She checked her pockets for money so she could bye some more, but found none. She realized that she would have to walk home.

"Oh man, my house is heaps away from here."

She got up, the sooner she got home the better; this place gets creepy when it's dark.

* * *

><p>If they hadn't been talking in the cinema she would defiantly have gotten home before sunset. Turns out the conversation they had had before Lenne had startled to complain about the movie being over had gone on for longer than she had first thought.<p>

It was getting close to sunset now, she shivered a little as a cold wind whooshed past her, she pulled her jacket on her tighter, and she zipped up the zipper almost all the way up.

Yuna took a seat on a bench, she rubbed her wrists; they were feeling sore again, they had been fine for most of the day, but now they were beginning to annoy her.

Yuna but her head against the building behind her, why didn't she buy more credit when she had the chance?

Now she had to walk the distance to her home, and that wasn't exactly close.

She heard some commotion behind her, she was a little curious so she took a look though the window, she vaguely made out a guy and a girl.

"Why you leaving already, don't you want to go to a party tonight with me and the guys?"

"No, I'm not in a good mood right now Kay, I want to go home, I need to sleep"

"Oh come on Laleta, stay awhile alright?"

"Sorry Mitch"

Yuna quickly took her head away as the girl exited the building from the door next to her.

Yuna looked up at her to see the girl give her a cold look before she gave a flick of her blonde hair and walked off.

Okay, she is scary.

Yuna got off the bench and continued walking. It was starting to get dark now; people were being seen less and less. This place was giving her the creeps. Why does this place have to be so deserted when it's dark?

She wished that her clothes gave her more warmth, as it was getting cold quick, and the wind was blowing harshly. She had to constantly tell herself not to get distracted, not even by the stinging pain in her hands, just keep walking.

This she did for awhile, until she heard a cough and caught sight of some familiar blond hair.

"Shuyin?"

He was sitting on the ground at the start of an alleyway. He was smoking a cigarette and didn't seem to take notice of her.

"Shuyin?" she asked again, hoping for a response.

He took a look at her, man did her look tired, and what was he doing here?

"Yuna? What you doing?"

"Walking home, what are you doing?" she was a little worried.

He got up, supporting himself with the wall.

"Nothing much, did you ever realize how much you look like Lenne?"

"Um, no"

He was getting this slightly crazed look on his face.

She really didn't want to be here right now, she took a step back, but he took a step forward. Shuyin took hold of her hands; she couldn't stop herself as she was being pulled forward because of the stinging pain that had enveloped the lower parts of her arms.

He slammed her against the brick wall and pulled himself closer to her.

"Fayth, you look like her"

He started to run his hand down her side.

"Let go of me!"

"Why?" came his crazy sounding reply, his breath smelt strongly of alcohol.

"I don't want you doing this!"

His other hand tightened its grip on her arm, causing her to almost cry out in pain.

"Please stop" she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

His hand was running over more places on her body, scaring her even more.

"Please don't do this Shuyin" the tears were beginning to fall.

"You not the boss of what I do, nobody is" his voice was harsh.

There was a loud bang and she felt Shuyin's grasp slip and saw him fall to the ground, she saw blood pouring from a bullet wound in his foot. She got over her shock to see the blonde girl from before pointing a gun at Shuyin.

"Let go of her you stoner" she growled.

He held his bloodied foot in his hand was breathing heavily, trying his best to ignore the pain.

"Psycho bitch, the fuck you do that for?"

"Get away from her or this time it's your head" her voice still holding the same harshness from before.

"You're a bloody psycho!"

Shuyin raised himself a little, trying to find away to get up that didn't cause more pain in his foot.

He limped away, giving a glare to the girl with the gun.

When he was out of sight she put the gun into her hand bag.

"You alright?"

Yuna was in to much shock to reply. The worse thing about this was that the girl's voice was actually strangely familiar.

"Hey he would have raped you if I hadn't done that, you should thank me"

She left leaving Yuna alone, frozen in shock.

* * *

><p>When she got home Lulu and Wakka raced to her,<p>

"Hey you alright Yuna, it's late you know?" Wakka asked

"I know"

"I told you to call me when you wanted to go home" Lulu said, rather worried.

"My phone was out of credit"

"Why didn't you buy some?"

"I had no money."

Yuna kept her head down during the entire conversation, not wanting to give Lulu or Wakka a clue to what she was thinking.

They made her eat something before she went up into her room. She fell onto her bed and almost burst out in tears. Why did Shuyin do that? What happened to him, he used to be so different. Was he the reason why Lenne had gone so weird, because her best friend was acting that way?

And who was that blonde girl? the psycho actually shot his foot, where the hell did she get that gun, it's almost impossible for people beside the police to get guns around here.

* * *

><p><strong>i think i overused the word harsh in this<strong>

**i like Laleta, i drew a picture of her once and it looked evil, sadly didn't actually look like her in the slightest. please review, i feel like nobody is reading this when people don't review, i want to know what you think of the story**


	8. tidus is a bastard

**i've noticed that i seem to update my stories once a month. sorry for that, i'll try updating sooner, i just don't like writting in an area where everyone can see what i'm writing, and my compys in a wide open space. hopefully i'll start writting the next chapter for depression today or tomorrow, but i won't write anymore of wings of regret for awhile because i don't want people watching me write it, it's more violent and stuff than my other stories is all.i wrote some of this chapter from Gippal's and Paine's point off view, it was fun because i was getting extremely bored of writing from Yuna's points of view**

**Disclaimer: i do not own ff10.**

8 Tidus is a bastard

Sunday went by without much happening. Having near nothing to do all Yuna did was finish an assignment due the following week. She received a call from both Rikku and Lenne. She told neither of the incident with Shuyin and the other girl. She intended to tell Lenne, she knew the most about him, so maybe she could help her find out what got him acting like that. But she wanted to confront her about it in person; it was too serious of a matter to talk about over the phone

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day she got herself ready and ate her breakfast quickly enough so that she got to the bus in time, a rare occurrence for her.

She didn't manage to get a seat and also got knocked around by other passengers, which caused her again for bad pain to start up in her wrists.

She was one of the first ones out as it arrived at the school. She hoped that Lenne hadn't decided to wear that dumb chicken suit, because she had some serious things that she needed to tell her and she sure as hell didn't want to have that conversation with a giant hyperactive chicken.

Yuna didn't manage to find Lenne before school thanks to Rikku basically tackling her and complaining that her dad had banned her from during almost everything while she was grounded, turns out when she had called her yesterday she was hiding in the basement so her dad couldn't hear the call.

First and second period went as usual, with her during horrid and then finding out that Rikku had done it so fast she probably could've finished in the first ten minutes if she had been handed all the work at once.

Yuna spotted Lenne when she had been going to her second class, so she at least knew that the girl wasn't absent.

At recess Yuna used the first chance she could get to get away from Rikku, she didn't need to know what had happened, it was only Lenne that did.

She saw Lenne from across the hallway putting stuff in her locker, this was the best chance she had; not that many people were around, she finally didn't have Rikku clinging to her, whining about all her problems.

"Lenne!" she called out, she watched her turn and notice her before moving closer to her

She did her best not to be surprised by her clothes, the leather jacket was pretty normal, but her skirt did look like the top half of a cupcake, but, this was just another odd thing that had been expected of the weird girl.

"Hi Yunie! How are you?" she asked cheerfully, a large grin covering her features.

"I've been better" her reply had a slight harsh tone in it. It wasn't very noticeable, but Lenne seemed to notice it, as her expression changed to almost the opposite of the former one.

"Yuna, something's up right?" Yuna was a little surprised by the tone of Lenne voice; she hadn't heard her speak like that in awhile.

"Yeah, something's up"

"What is it?" she sounded curious, but something in her expression hinted that she knew it wasn't something that she wanted to talk about.

"Do you know what been happening to Shuyin lately?"

Lenne mustn't have been expecting to be asked that, as she did look surprised.

"Why do you wanna know Yunie?" calling her by her nickname maybe as a hint that she wanted to talk about something more light.

"Because I saw him on Saturday"

"Really, your joking aren't cha?" Yuna's serious expression made it clear that that was a no.

"How did you see him?"

"After you left Rikku's dad came and took her home, my phone was out of credit so I had to walk home; he was sitting in an alley way."

"You could've asked someone for credit you know."

"People hate me too much for that, don't try to dodge the subject Lenne."

It was very obvious how uncomfortable Lenne was with this conversation; she was shuffling around and looking down.

"Lenne, do you or do you not know what has been happening to Shuyin lately?"

"I don't want to talk about this"

She attempted to walk off but Yuna took hold of her arm before she could.

Yuna pulled her back and pressed her against the locker.

"Lenne! What has been happening to Shuyin?"

Yuna knew this was a bit mean but if she had to force the answer out she would.

"Please tell me!"

Lenne wouldn't answer, she tried her best to keep her head down and act like Yuna wasn't even there, it was noticeably a losing battle.

Yuna let go of her arm and she slid down to the floor, having trouble keeping the tears that were starting to appear from falling.

"I'm sorry if you don't want to talk about this, but I need to know"

She saw one of the tears slide down Lenne's face,

"Why do you need to know? Why does it matter?"

Yuna lowered herself the Lenne's level, so she could hear what she was about to say, because she wanted to say it quiet enough so they were the only ones able to hear.

"When I saw him, he tried to rape me"

Lenne froze, she hadn't expected Yuna to really actually say something bad, but she knew that she should've expected it a least a little.

"Oh, sorry. So that's why" Lenne's voice was really quiet, and very shaky, Yuna had to strain her ears to hear.

"Your not the one who has to apologize Lenne, luckily, he didn't actually do it."

"But still!" she lifted her tearstained face "he did try to!"

"I know that, it's best not to remind me."

Yuna heard Lenne cry a little more, she saw some of her tears fall of her face onto the ground.

"What happened to him Lenne? I understand that you don't want to talk about this, but, I really want to know"

Lenne's answer was hard to distinguish through her tears, but it was clear enough to understand.

"He's on drugs, I don't know which ones, but they've changed him a lot. I've seen him steal people's wallets so he could get more money to buy them. It's scaring me."

Yuna waited for her shock to subdue before speaking.

"I'm sorry Lenne, it must hurt, you were really good friends"

Yuna thought she heard Lenne laugh, she thought it was her ears playing a trick on her, but she really was.

She raised her head, she was still crying with tears running down her face, but she was also laughing at the same time. It seemed a little sad mixed with creepy.

"Yuna, I liked him more than a friend"

Yuna's eyes widened, taken over by shock.

"Sorry, Lenne"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During Recess both Lenne and Yuna didn't say anything about the conversation they had just had, not like anyone else but them really needed to know it.

Rikku chattered the entire time not giving the others anytime to speak, apparently she thought Lenne was plotting something evil because she hadn't said anything. Though of course it was actually because of what Yuna had told her and because she couldn't find any 'happy pills' to steal and hadn't had an energy drink in the past 8 hours for she had ran out.

But that still didn't help with Rikku's suspicions.

Third period for Yuna was history, one of the classes that she did not share with Rikku, who complained for five minutes before letting Yuna go of to class finally. Time passed as usual with her teacher droning on and on about stuff that she'd already said five times at least. As she was going to her class for forth period she spotted Paine texting someone on her phone, most likely Gippal. She gave her a mean look before she left, either annoyed that Yuna was watching her or she knew that Yuna had accidentally seen her and Gippal kiss, when nether wanted people to know they were dating.

Yuna was pretty sure she saw Gippal walking near the area where Paine had been, probably was going to skip the next period and hang with her or something.

Yuna sat down in her fourth class and waited for the teacher to arrive.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gippal walked past a couple of students hurrying to class, he had no intention of going to his of course, he'd much rather spend the time with Paine. They didn't get to spend much time together during the day, he went over to her house a lot but that meant the time he spent with her was usually at night, so it was nice to be able to see her during the day.

He found her standing against her locker with one foot against it. She was texting something on her phone so she didn't notice him straight away, but she clearly heard his footsteps as he got closer. She looked around seeing if anyone else was around before turning to him, a small smile on her face.

"Yo Gippy"

"Hi Paine"

She took a step closer to him to give him a peck on his lips before she said anything else.

"So you got my text?"

"Yeah, so where you wanna go?" he returned the kiss.

"You're the one who knows this area not me, you chose"

"Kay then"

He took her hand in his before leading her to where he wanted to go.

Gippal sat under a tree on the outskirts of the school oval, a place not many people chose to go near. Paine sat down next to him.

"You sure nobody would see us here?"

"I already told you, nobody goes here, it's actually pretty rare for people wagging to go out on the oval."

"That's not usually the case with other schools"

"Well this isn't other schools."

Paine adjusted the top of her purple shirt before leaning her head on Gippal's shoulder.

"There's a lot of weird people here you know"

"And you're of no exception?"

"No counting me, you know why I'm weird."

"Yeah yeah, so why are you going to this school now anyway, you haven't told me yet"

She lifted her head just a little to give him a look that showed that she found that a stupid question

"REI just thought it would be good to have both of their youngest in the same place, it's easier to watch them that way, that's what I got told."

"That's all?" Gippal sighed "they control every bloody thing don't they?"

"Kind of, sides I'm supposed to be watching some guy that's been doing some suspicious things lately and stuff."

"So they got you stalking kiddies again?"

Paine gave him a whack on his shoulder, her expression revealed she had taken that as a joke, but still found it mean.

"Not sure that's the right way to describe it Gippy, anyway, he's older than me"

"Well he's obviously in high school as well, so compared to the others he's a kiddy. Most people in REI are bastards huh?"

Paine shifted her head placement on his should before answering.

"Pretty much."

_**20 hours earlier**_

"So what you making me do this time?" Paine asked the woman in front of her

"We think we've found some of mech's gang, they were handing some kid drugs near an alleyway at the corner of Jays Street." The woman answered.

"How do you know their apart of mech's gang?" Paine crossed her arms around her front,

"They could just be some random drug dealers"

"No, we have info that they are apart of his group, the three of them were the ones that escaped last time we attacked them."

Paine scratched her head.

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"Just watch them for now, we need you to find out if they are the people we suspect them to be."

Paine stood up and took the papers that were in the other woman's hand.

"This all the info you got?"

"Yes, we know it's not much, but it will make it easier to spy on them, there names are Mitch, Ken and Silver."

"Your going to make me wear a disguise again aren't you?"

"Course, you look pretty odd you know, but that's your own fault. Laleta is a good one, I think I heard one say they like blondes"

Paine shook her head "idiot"

She left the room to get ready.

The house smelt like beer, beer and more beer. She knew what to expect from a place like this, but just not to this extreme.

Paine had gone about looking for her targets right after getting into her Disguise. They were a little bit drunk so they gave her the information she needed almost immediately, only half aware off what exactly they were saying. They hadn't even really asked who she was, but all they needed to know at current was that her name was 'Laleta Tsubaki'; a fake name was all they needed, nothing more.

They already consumed a ton of beer each and now they were going out to have some more.

The one named Mitch obviously wanted her to come with

"Why are you leaving already? Don't you want to come to a party tonight with me and the guys?"

"No, I'm not in a good mood right now, I want to go home; I need to sleep."

She'd already had all the information she needed, and she did need to sleep, she hadn't had much the night before.

"Oh come on Laleta, stay awhile alright?"

"Sorry Mitch"

Paine pushed past him and went out the door, she saw a brown haired girl sitting on a seat outside, she had her head turned so she didn't see who it was, but she did have a feeling that she had seen her before. She gave a flick of her hair and left.

She opened the door to the building then went up the stairs to her right; she walked down the hall to her apartment door. Paine lifted up a piece of wood on the floor that covered the secret spot where she hid her key, to find it empty.

Damn Gippal took my key again.

She knocked on the door and Gippal answered it.

"Stop doing that" she growled at him.

He just smiled at her, "but it's fun to annoy you.

"Aren't you nice" she said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm just joking"

He moved to the side to let her in, she walked past him and opened a locked room down the small hallway; she took off her wig and blue eye contacts and put them in there.

"So were you stalking people again?"

"That's not the right way to describe it Gippal"

"Why?"

"now you just being stupid, for that, I' going to make you sleep on the couch" she told him, grinning just a little.

"Oh, you are so delightful aren't ya?"

"Yep"

She closed the door to her bedroom and left him outside in the lounge room.

"Oh crap you were being serious."

_**Present time**_

"Wont lunch start soon?" Paine asked

"Yeah?" Gippal answered.

"If we stay here people will find us"

"Yeah"

"Should we leave?"

"I guess"

Gippal pulled himself up then took hold of Paine's and helped her up, she gave him a kiss then starting walking off

"See ya Gippy."

"Bye Paine" he replied before leaving himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At Lunch Yuna couldn't find Lenne anywhere, it was like she had disappeared, so Rikku was celebrating.

"Oh yeah! The psycho isn't here to be annoying, this is awesome!" she was jumping around everywhere going pretty much, nuts.

"This is just so bloody awesome? Right?"

"I think your overreacting"

"How so"

"You just are, and you're also making everyone look at us"

"Oh so what, I'm allowed to celebrate"

She continued going nuts, until she accidentally hit a teacher, who screamed at her, and gave her a detention before she even got one word out of her mouth to say sorry.

"I think he went overboard"

"I'm surprised I agree with you but that's kind of true, there must be something wrong with him"

At the end of lunch Rikku and Yuna separated to go to their classes.

They had been right near Rikku's so all she had to do was walk to the end of the hall. But Yuna was heaps away from hers so she would have to hurry. She didn't really look where she was going and bumped into Tidus, she was going to apologize but decided against it as she took into account who he was.

"Watch where you're going dumb ass." he yelled at her

Yuna took a step back and tried to avoid him as she walked past but he put his foot out and she tripped over it. Instinct made her send her arms out in front so she wouldn't hurt her head, but maybe that would have made it less painful if it had been her head. Pain shot up both her arms stating at her wrists, which were feeling the most pain.

"Looks like you're a klutz too stupid freak"

Everybody in the surrounding area laughed. Damn Tidus.

"I'm not a Klutz! You tripped me!"

His grin changed to a frown, he hadn't expected her to yell back.

"Oh, the little girl's angry, how cute" his expression changed back to a grin

"I'm not a little girl; I'm older than you by over half a year"

"Well than you must be very stupid than, bet you don't even know how to get up huh stupid little retard"

It wasn't that she didn't know how, she couldn't, it would be to painful.

"My wrist are sprained, I need help to get back up."

"So you are stupid!" he laughed

"I'm not stupid you bastard! My wrists are sprained dumbass!"

Now he looked pissed, he didn't want his victim angry, he wanted her to be pouring her eyes out like a good crybaby should. If her wrists were injured, he knew the best way to make her cry; a good kick to both arms should do it.

He aimed his foot at her left wrist and came in fast, it would have hit if someone hadn't slammed him into the closest locker.

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were a bug, your all ugly and creepy and stuff like that"

Lenne explained with a very creepy sounding voice. Tidus pushed himself off and stood up straight, he aimed a punch at Lenne but she ducked under it and stepped to his side, she swiped her foot against his feet and tripped him over, he landed with a thud back got back up a second or two later. This time he came at her with a side kick aimed at her left leg, back she stopped it by kicking the other way and sending his foot back. It made him unbalanced enough to make him fall off his feet back onto the ground. Lenne stopped him from getting up by sitting on his back. For a second she turned back into her hypo self.

"Aw, looks like the 'super awesome blitz ball star isn't as good as he thinks, mua ha ha! How fun" she got off of him and went over to Yuna and helped her up.

They left with a pissed off Tidus glaring at them while being restrained by other students so he wouldn't continue with the fight.

Because of how bad Yuna had hurt herself, she decided to go to the nurse's office again to be allowed to have the rest of the day off. Lenne decided to go with her because she just wanted to and had also assured her that if she stayed Tidus was going to quite literally kill her.

"I had to go home early on Friday because of my hands being injured"

"So this is the second time this has happened to you in a week?"

"Yeah, but last time I hadn't been attacked by Tidus as well"

"Yokay, why was Tidus being a bastard to you?"

"I accidentally ran into him, where did you learn to fight like that?"

"Shu taught me. Before, well you know." Lenne said a little quietly.

They didn't talk much after that, but Yuna was alright about it. It was nice that Lenne wasn't going totally hypo and insane. She was acting more like she used top be, and Yuna really missed that. Though, she did of course know that this wouldn't last.

At home Lenne stayed until around five. They had both explained to Lulu why they were there, they had been giving an odd expression when Lenne mentioned that she had assured herself that if she stayed at school Tidus was going to literally kill her, until they explained why that was so, so then it made sense.

After Lenne left Yuna got a little bored and didn't know what to do. So to pass the time she sat on her bed listening to her CDs. Not much went through her head, mainly it was just,

Fayth, Tidus is a bastard.

**reviews would be much appreciated, arigatou.**


	9. bored

**i first came up with the idea for this story at the start of the year, what i have planned out was what was in the previous chapters, and some stuff near the end. so now i need to figure out how the hell to get to what else i have planned out so it all makes sense. so i got a little screwed cause i didn't know what to write and this came out later than i wanted it too. i may take a break so i can plan more out. this chapter i wanted to use to explain some family members of the main cahracters, but i might end up doing the same in the next chapter.**

**disclaimer:i no own ff10, it's not logically posible.**

* * *

><p><span>9 bored<span>

Yuna didn't go to school the next day. Lulu had made her stay at home so she was given time for her wrists to heal, it was stupid sending her to school when she was still hurt. Rikku would be complaining about it most likely. She wouldn't have anyone to be with, Lenne didn't count anymore as she was only able to stay 'friends' with Rikku because of Yuna, so when she wasn't there neither went anywhere near each other.

Rikku didn't want to be annoyed and Lenne didn't want to be chased by a pissed off Rikku. That was something that had proved to be dangerous, in the last couple days especially. What had happened to Donna was proof of how violent Rikku can get when she's angry. But she never got in trouble for it; she had only been grounded and banned from the stuff she liked for putting Donna in hospital. Apparently the teachers must've hated her just as much as the unpopular students did.

Yuna opened her eyes; she had been close to falling asleep while listening to her Dixie chicks CD. As she wasn't able to do much from being banned from it (Lulu was trying to help her wrists heal faster and went a little overboard), she had basically noting to do but listen to CDs and sleep.

But that was starting to be a bore, maybe TV would be fun.

Yuna got out of bed and headed downstairs. She spotted Lulu asleep on the lounge; the TV was on some boring odd TV show that no one Yuna even knew liked. She slipped the Remote out of Lulu's hands and started channel surfing. Not much was on, so she settled with a show that she could at least stand watching. She heard Lulu waking up from her nap with some sleepy muffled sounds.

"Howazawa?"

Well that just made perfect sense didn't it?

Lulu gradually became more awake after awhile; the quiet sounds she was making were slowly changing into words.

"What you doing?" she finally got words out of her mouth.

"Not much" Yuna answered "just having an attempt at finding something to do, not doing very good"

Lulu shuffled into a sitting position. She was the type of person that took forever to wake up, her snoring husband made her even worse when it came to waking.

"No things to watch?" she inquired.

"Pretty much"

"Sucks for you, I just had the most wonderful dream"

"What was it about?"

"I don't remember anymore"

"Than how do you know it was wonderful?"

"Because that's the only thing I remember"

Yuna sighed, Lulu was always an odd one when she had just woken up, she was always weird, but it was worse at times like this.

"So how you doing mama?" Yuna asked.

Lulu shot her a look before giving a response.

"You are not allowed to call me that and to answer your question I feel tired."

"Note taken, is Wakka's snoring so irritating that you would like to hit him with something?" she asked her another question.

"I think a rock would do but then decided again it because I don't want to be responsible for breaking my husband's face, so now I need to think of something new"

"You'd throw a rock at him?"

"You would to if you had to sleep next to that snoring idiot, and since when did you ask a million and five questions in one conversation?" Lulu questioned.

"Since I got bored"

Wonder if Rikku or Lenne's having a better day than this

* * *

><p>When Lenne had got up, she had decided against going to school that day. She knew Yuna wouldn't be there, so Rikku would be complaining, Tidus had attempted to kill her and she fought back, so the students would be yelling at her and she had also gotten into a fight so teachers would be added to that lot. It would be best to let things calm down and maybe wait for Yuna to come back before going again.<p>

When she had gotten out of bed she had gone down to the kitchens and downed multiple cans of V. she found her Mum sleeping on the couch, she had left the TV on and the footy was on. She thought about taking some of her pills, but decided against as her Mum had been in a worse state than usual so she needed them a lot more then herself.

Lenne pulled up her mum's blanket so it covered more so she would be comfortable.

"Bye bye mummy" she whispered well aware that the words went unheard.

She left the house soon after and began walking down the street at a slow pace.

She stood outside of Shuyin's house, she wasn't sure that he would actually be there; she hoped he was, she really needed to have a talk with him. She'd been missing him a little and she did have the matter about what had happened to Yuna to talk about.

Lenne knocked on the door and waited to see if some one answered.

A little girl opened it,

"Oh hi Acacia, is Shu here?"

Acacia stared for a second before moving to the side and signaled for Lenne to come in, she didn't say anything but it was already obvious by the fact she had been let in meant that Shuyin was indeed home.

Acacia ran back to her room being unusually quiet for a girl her age.

Lenne ascended the stairs slowly to not cause much noise so she didn't get the attention of Shuyin's mum, she had grown to hate the drunk over the years; Lenne saw her as the main reason for her son's current problem. The damn woman had sent her husband near insane and he currently lived in a mental hospital.

She didn't gather the attention of the woman, fortunately

Lenne opened the door to Shuyin's room and peaked inside. He was on his bed sleeping. There was a small amount of smoke in his room but judging from the smell of it was from a normal cigarette.

The took a step inside, covering her nose as she smelt the horrid smells that tried to get her as she got inside.

"Shu you need to clean your room"

He had mountains of dirty clothes, cigarette butts and other large amounts of dirty objects scattered about the floor.

He awoke to find her holding her nose and looking like she was about to vomit.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you" she complained

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?"

He looked like he had fell asleep again, but it turned out he had just closed his eyes.

"I guess not"

"I need to talk to you Shu"

She got nearer to him but wasn't able to talk more because he shot out an arm and grabbed her pulling her down and forced her to lie down next to him. She failed at an attempt to hide her embarrassment and her face turned as red as her dress.

"Ah Shu! What the hell?"

He covered her mouth with a hand than gave her her answer.

"Quiet, I have a hang over, if you want to stay then shut up"

Lenne was a little frightened at what he would do if she didn't do as he said, so she stayed quiet and continued to lie down next to him. His hang over wouldn't last forever, would stay here and wait. And she was content sleeping in the same bed as her crush in the meantime.

* * *

><p>Rikku crashed onto her bed and came close to falling asleep, she was so exhausted. She had no one to talk to and had been harassed by the populars about why Yuna had been yelling at Tidus and why Lenne had tried to bash him, god she didn't even know that had happened, why was she the one that got yelled at?<p>

She knew that she was banned from calling Yuna, but she had nothing to do and didn't feel like following the rules. Her Dad had stolen her phone so she needed to use the cordless home phone and hide in the basement like she did last time she called Yuna.

Her Dad never had giant punishments, so why start now? Dumb baldy.

Rikku passed brothers room and held her nose so the stink didn't cause her to puke. He needed to desperately learn that there is something called 'cleaning'

He should move out already, all his old friends have moved out of their parents' houses so why couldn't he?

Rikku checked that her dad wasn't near the kitchen and snatched the phone, and raced with it down to thebasement.

She called up Yuna for an explanation for why she had pissed off populars verbally attacking her all day.

* * *

><p>"You working tonight?" Gippal asked Paine.<p>

"No, the bastards doing it."

"Sucks for him, how's it like being stuck in the same school as him?"

"Horrible" Paine fell onto the couch next to Gippal and cuddled up close to him.

"He's a real bastard ah?"

"Yep"

"His dad is like the leader of REI right?"

"Yeah" Paine rested her head on his shoulder.

"Think that sucks"

"I think he wants to kill him"

"Makes sense."

"So" Paine deciding to get off the subject, "where exactly do your parents think you are right now?" she inquired.

"At a party I'd say, they think that I'm one of the people who went evil upon entering high school" he laughed a bit

"So why do you hang out with the group you do?"

"No idea"

"Why don't you stop?"

"Because then I'd have to deal with pissed of retards, but if I did stop I guess that I would start hanging out with Rikku again. But there is still a problem there."

"And what's that"

"She might try to do something that would make my fan girls see her as a murder target"

"What?"

"I don't think that actually needs much guessing."

"Ooooooh"

"But you know what?" he asked

"What?"

"They have a whole world more reasons to hate you"

"Not sure if that's a compliment"

* * *

><p>Yuna had had one of the most boring days that she had ever had, Lulu fell asleep while she was talking to her and when she tried finding something to watch on TV she could no longer find anything. So she had to go back upstairs and listen to CDs.<p>

Maybe someone had a more eventful day then mine.

* * *

><p><strong>anybody noticing that i'm useing this story to say that i think popular people are retarded idiots?<strong>

**reviews would be appreciated**


	10. PARENTS SUCK

**i would have had this out a week and a half ago, but on the second week my brothers friend let us borrow one of his games, sonic adventure 2 battle, which i once had, i loved it. all i do in it is take care of the chaos, it took over my life, the chaos were either named after VII characters or named insults written in japanese. then my sister bought ff XIII, and all i did was watch her play it. but now shes stuck on a boss so i have time to write, shes versing the bloody thing as i write this.**

**Disclaimer: i no own FF10**

* * *

><p><span>10 parents suck<span>

After a week of total boredom caused by nothing to do, Yuna was allowed to go back to school, Lulu was sure that her hands were much better now. They felt like it too.

The bad thing was that Yuna would now have to deal with a screaming/complaining Rikku because she was left alone for a whole week; Lenne being there still meant that she was alone because they kept a distance between them when Yuna wasn't there.

Yuna missed the bus and got drove by Lulu, she had actually done it on purpose because she hated going on the bus, she never got a seat, she got pushed around, and every where was filthy and stank. So Lulu's car was a much better alternative, she got to sit down in a nice comfy seat and talk with her sister. Much better than the stupid idiot infested school bus.

Rikku tackled Yuna almost instantly after she got in the school doors, it hurt her neck, a lot.

"Yunie! How dare you leave me to rot in this idiot hole?" she screamed into her cousin's ear.

"I think your going overboard Rikku! By like, a lot"

"No I'm not!" she screeched.

"Calm down please; you're bringing unneeded attention you know!"

Yuna pried Rikku's arms from her, she sighed when she let go. She didn't like it when Rikku caused such a scene, she had never liked when people had their attentions on her; anyone but her would be fine, anyone.

"What was the point of that?" she asked, tilting her head in question.

"It's been horrible, every ones been yelling at me because of what happened with you, Lenne and Tidus. It's just so stupid, they were saying stuff like why did the freak yell at Tidus? Or why did the crazy chick attack him? Well the second one I could understand but not why they were going off at me because you didn't act the way they wanted you to" Rikku Explained

"I would say Fan girls Rikku that explains it easily"

"Right" Rikku agreed "that does make sense,"

She began to calm down from her panicking state

"Couldn't Lenne have tried to help you with all that? I understand that you don't actually go near each other when I'm not around, but you think she could've tried to help you"

"I have no idea where she is, she hasn't been to school since she took you home" Rikku told her, "also, I wasn't aware that you knew that we don't go near each other when your not around, who told you?" she asked.

"Rikku," Yuna paused for a second "you're an idiot"

XxXxX

Paine had been having girls scream at her lately, but she wasn't that sure why; maybe it was because she had gotten bored and whacked Tidus right in the face when she had arrived at school, that seemed possible, he seemed like the kind of guy that would have fan girls, or maybe they just hated her, well one or the other it didn't matter. They were just some girls being bitches, what the hell do high school girls think their going to get out of acting like that anyway? God they're stupid.

Paine heard her phone's ring tone said so she picked it up, she didn't give a shit about the no phones in class rule; it might be something important.

It was a text message from Gippal saying somewhere he wanted to meet her at Lunch; well personally she found that important. They were seeing each other more at school time; they were getting good at finding places that they could hang together without people finding out about what was between them.

They had plenty of reasons to keep their relationship secret; firstly Gippal's were because fan girls are crazy psychos that would find it positively delightful to murder her in some unspeakable way if they knew that someone like her was with their 'precious Gippal', also Rikku would probably kill both of them, or maybe just her, yeah defiantly her. Rikku was the only girl that beside Paine likes Gippal for more than his looks, if she knew about their relationship, it would kill her. And neither wanted to have to hurt someone in that way so badly, though, it was somewhat unavoidable that she would find out someday.

Secondly, were Paine's reasons, which were much more important as to why their relationship had to remain secret.

Paine was a Member of REI, an organization of assassins for god's sake, it was quite seriously forbidding for her to be with someone. REI members were allowed to be in a relationship, but usually it had to be with someone who was in REI, some older members were with people that were not in the organization, but those people were trusted people that would never speak of the organization to anyone but the members themselves.

So the fact that Paine (the youngest member) was with someone that had nothing to do with them, and he was aware of their existence, they would most likely; be killed, literally. And in no way would they ever want that.

When lunch time came around Paine made her way to the place Gippal had wanted to meet her. Would have got there, if her path hadn't been blocked; by the same idiot that she had hit some days before.

"Where are you going in such a hurry eh? Paine?" Tidus questioned her when she went to go around him.

"That's not your business moron, now let me pass" she growled.

He moved to stand directly in front of her, looking down on her with anger shining in his eyes.

"You know if you keep acting that way people might suspect that you're not normal" he smirked.

"What way" she replied, unaffected with his shots at intimidating her.

"Acting so bloody serious like that, people don't act like that"

"Some do you stupid retard, maybe you should stop acting the way you are"

She shifted past him as he tried understanding the last thing she said.

"What way?"

"Like a bully, you're not so tough; you're a crybaby mamma's boy. But then again, that's basically what all bullies are deep inside"

Tidus's anger flared up immediately.

He grabbed Paine's shoulder and flung her against the locker hard; despite the Pain she should've been in she still kept a blank face, not giving Tidus what he wanted.

"How dare you say that? You stupid bitch!" he shouted in her face, gripping her and holding her against it.

"What gives you the right to say that?"

"What was stopping me?" she asked emotionlessly.

"Shut up now or I swear I'm going to kill you!"

"People don't like angry guys; you should work on your anger issues"

"Why the hell should I care? It's not like stopping it is going to get me what I want!"

"And what if it does?" she stated, "How would you know?"

He smashed his fist into the locker beside her,

"Stop trying to mess with me Paine, you know I'm pissed right now, I've got enough to deal with right now, don't add yourself to it. Please!" he begged.

"Is Jecht being more of a bastard than usual?" she inquired.

He breathed heavily, calming himself down from his outburst.

"Yeah. The old bastard is being more frigging irritating than usual, pretty sure he's delighted by me being like this; he likes seeing me suffer"

"Sucks for you, I don't got any parents to do that to me"

"Well you never had any to start with, and even if you did they wouldn't see you as a fucking tool to use to help them with what ever they want to do"

"It's what you get for being the son of the leader of REI; he's the biggest bastard of the lot" she sniggered.

"Don't push me Paine; I will seriously kill you if you keep this up"

"And I know you do, but if you try you're the one that'll get hurt"

Tidus stepped away from the locker, head in his hands,

"I can't deal with you right now, just get away from me," he grumbled.

"Fine" she moved to leave but was shoved back against the locker,

"And that's revenge for the other day"

Paine got back up and went out the door and continued the way she was going before she had been interrupted, rubbing her sore shoulder while doing so.

XxXxX

After lunch Yuna made her way to her last class after saying goodbye to Rikku. She felt a hand on her shoulder and thought that it was Rikku coming back to her wanting to say something, but when she looked she found that it was a teacher, she recognized her because she was one of her teachers some years back but wasn't able to remember her name right at this moment.

"Yuna right?"

"Um, yeah" Yuna answered.

"I just have something to say quickly, then I'll let you of to class, that alright?"

"Okay" Yuna wondered what it was.

"Well I ran into your sister I think that's what she said she was, a couple of days ago and she mentioned something about that you failed all your subjects but English last year, that right?"

God everybody seems to know that now damn it.

"Yeah" Yuna mumbled too embarrassed to say it any louder.

"Well that means you need help with your school stuff right?"

"I guess" she shrugged.

"Well how bout I give you some extra help alright?"

Yuna considered it for a moment,

"That's fine,"

"You can do it after school then alright?"

"Yeah" Yuna agreed.

"Alright, good good, now I need to go, I have a class to teach, see you after school then right? Bye bye"

She pattered Yuna on the head and left to go teach her next class.

Wonder if she noticed that she ended every sentence with right.

Yuna made off to class, thinking about how now that she would now have to stay at school for longer she would no longer have to take the stupid bus in the afternoons.

Fifth period went as usual with Yuna not keeping much attention to the actual lesson thanks to a teacher that bored the hell out of she got out of class at the end she went to find Rikku and explained to her what she had to be doing. Following that she went to find the teacher that had promised to give her some extra help. It didn't take long to find her; she was doing some weird dance in an empty hallway.

This person is starting to seem like a nut.

"Um, hello" Yuna called out to grab her attention

The teacher spun around, Yuna was pretty sure that the spin was still apart of her dance, it looked like it, and she hadn't noticed that Yuna was there yet.

"Oh crap, you're here aintcha?" she moved some strands of blonde hair out of her eyes before she began talking to Yuna,

"You think I'm crazy don't you?"

Yuna thought about that for a second,

"Actually I'm quite used to people acting that way, so not really"

"Good good" the teacher took hold of Yuna's arm and pulled her along,

"We can just go into one of the classrooms for this okay?"

"I guess"

"Good, yeah this one is fine" she said stepping into the nearest room.

They took seats opposite each other in the room.

"So what subject do you need most help on?" she inquired.

"Well," she thought about it "math's I think, I can't ever manage to get myself to listen. That's really the reason why I suck at most things." She shrugged.

"Now don't say that it's mean to you, and being mean to yourself is stupid" she finished of her sentence with a grin.

There was something that just seemed off with this teacher, was she always this weird?

"Now I think I can help you with your maths, I was a math's teacher once, but then I got bored and became a history one, much better in my point of view. Do you suck a history too?"

"Yes" Yuna answered.

"Well I can completely help you with that, I own at that, if I didn't I wouldn't be teaching it" she flapped her hand up and down in a dumb fashion.

"But anyway, I think we should start with maths"

"Maths is horrible" Yuna giggled

"I know" she agreed.

"Than why did you teach it?" Yuna asked,

"I have no idea" the teacher scratched her head "I really don't know" she laughed,

"Boy I'm stupid"

"Weren't you the one that said people shouldn't call themselves stupid?"

"Oh yeah" she started to laugh again. Yuna joined in with her, until the other started waving her arms out in front of her,

"Wait stop stop, were supposed to be doing something aren't we, maybe we should actually be doing that" she just got out between laughs.

The maths part was horrid, but that was to be expected. Yuna got it a small bit, she had never once been good at maths, but she was doing alright because this teacher was doing well at explaining, unlike every other teacher she'd had. The other parts of the lesson, which were the parts where both couldn't stop laughing, even though they had no idea why, that part was awesome. They had to deal with a teacher near where they were yelling at some kids, next time it would be brighter to do this in a place where they weren't near anyone stuck in afternoon detentions, because the screaming teacher was sending them death.

Yuna still couldn't remember the name of the woman that was teaching her right now, but she didn't want to ask because of what her reaction might be to the question, she must have just been expecting that Yuna did know because she never mentioned her name or even ask if Yuna knew who she was at all. Which was usually what a teacher would do first, but this one didn't seem sane, why was everyone going insane?

"You don't know what my name is do you?"

Could she read my mind?

Yuna looked up from the problem that had been giving her some trouble, from the fact that it didn't make any sense.

"No" she answered with a sorry expression.

"Meh, don't matter, you can call me sally" she smiled.

"I don't think students are allowed to call teachers by their first names"

"But I'm not exactly your teacher now am I?"

"But you are a teacher"

"But I hate my last name"

"I can promise you that I have never met a teacher or adult for that reason that is more insane than you"

"And I promise that I just took that as a compliment"

Yep, she is definitely the most insane teacher in existence.

When Sally believed Yuna to have done enough for the day, she let her go. Yuna was surprised to find that there was still a small amount of students that still hadn't left beside her, some had been stuck in afternoon detention; others had been doing after school activities. When she was about to go out the door, she spotted Gippal and Paine standing close to each other near some lockers.

How did people miss this? Sure they must not do it when heaps of people were around, but someone must have seen it by now. Maybe this school is totally retarded, yeah that made sense. Yuna wasn't sure that she had been noticed when she went out the door, but you never know.

XxXxX

Paine gave Gippal a kiss than said bye; she still had something to do before she left. She waved goodbye as he went out the doors then turned to go do what she had to do.

Halfway down the corridor she was stopped by Tidus, he had a smug grin on his face, which wasn't an unusual sign that he wanted to annoy her.

"Your really stupid you know that red eyes?" he chuckled.

"I think that's yourself that your talking about" she went to shove him against the locker but he grabbed her hand before she did,

"I know about the thing between you and Gippal, the other people here are to dumb to notice, but don't think for a second that I am" he let go of her hand,

"And you know what would happen if REI found out? He'll die that's what! What the hell do you think you're doing? Keep it up and your both dead, you're not smart enough to outsmart REI, no matter what, it can't stay secret."

"Screw you fucktard" she successfully shoved him into the locker than made a move to get distance between them.

"I'll tell them you know! What makes you think I won't!" he yelled angrily at her.

"Aren't you a nice tattletale" she joked with a hint of evil in her voice,

"You won't I know you won't. You like it when you know more than Jecht, and this is one of the things that you would like to know when he himself is clueless, you find it fun. So you going to stay quiet" she sniggered.

"You're a bitch Paine!"

"Only to you, oh, here's something fun, how bout I make you eat those words?"

With that she left, she turned a corner and went out of site.

"What, what the hell do you mean?" Tidus yelled.

But Paine was already gone and could no longer hear his screams.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews shall be much appreciated Arigatou. as i was editing my sister finally got pass the boss she got stuck on, nice timing.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**my sister stole my idea that i was going to do for my assignment, so now i don't know what to do so i'm updating this instead. i had already finished editing this (and thanks to a laggy computer it took an hour) when i tried to save it it logged me out, so i had to do this again. it really sucks, i was already pissed off and now thanks to my stupid computer its even worse. i want a laptop, but heres the bad thing about that, i'm going to have to share it with my stupid sister, like i have every bloody thing else in my whole life when my brother gets his own, he doesn't have to share with anyone. i hate being a twin, its the worst thing in the world. but anyway theres no point in saying this because no one cares but me and near to no one even reads my stories, so just enjoy the chapter, the rare few that do read this.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own ffx**

* * *

><p>11<p>

When Paine was sure that Tidus was no longer near her, she took the smile off her face and turned serious. She had been told by higher ups some time ago that a student at this school had became apart of Mech's gang, they were a group involved in every bad thing you could think of, and one of the main things they do, was sell drugs. They made them, snuck them into the country, snuck them out of the country, basically every thing that has to do with them, they did. The police weren't smart enough to catch them, and even if they did they wouldn't give them the punishments they deserved, so REI did that for them. That's basically what REI's main thing was; giving criminals the punishment that they all so rightfully deserved, death.

Mech's gang was one that was a common victim of REI, unfortunately, with every member killed, another joined. It would stop if REI was able to get Mech himself, but he was always able to escape their grasp. It was a little suspicious, nobody else had been able to evade them like Mech could, he wasn't anyone special; by all rights he should be dead, so was someone protecting him?

Paine shook the thought out of her head, this wasn't what she should be thinking about at current, right now she had to do the job she was given. As REI had found out that a student at Zarnakand high had become a member of the gang, Paine had been giving the order to spy on him, to find out as much she could about him and Mech before someone was giving the order the cut his life short. The job she was currently doing would have been done by Tidus instead of her, but he wasn't the best a spying missions, it was the other type that he propelled at.

The new member of Mech's gang was apparently someone close to Mech, so they needed someone that was a good spy, Paine being good at that, and for the fact that she could be made to attend the school the new member was attending could make her much less suspicious than other members of REI would be.

She hadn't been given much information about the guy, but the little she had been given was more than enough to know who he is, he didn't have the most normal appearance.

Paine stopped in her steps when she heard talking coming from around the corner, it wasn't getting any louder, so nobody was coming this way, the people who the voices belonged to was staying where they were, good. One of them belonged to the guy she was after, she had already memorized the voice, it was clearly him.

She was against getting any closer to him from what the conversation was about, get caught hearing this and no matter if you're a suspicious character or not, your would die anyway, that's just how those kinda people roll. This was quite stupid, considering this was happening at school, because from what Paine could hear, her 'target' was selling another kid drugs.

Was he stupid or what? Is he aware who could be hearing this? If a teacher hears they would call the police and he would go to jail, and considering that she was hearing this, well that's even worse, it's just giving her more stuff to say to REI, which considering that they were already planning to kill him, well, that sentence doesn't even need to be finished.

Paine took out the Fan that had been in her pocket all day, with her back against the wall she fanned herself, hiding a smile behind it. It was an odd habit of hers that if she was showing any emotion, excluding when Gippal was around (most of that time), she would take out the fan and hide her face behind it, even if no one was around. The habit she was sure had come from the fact that she had grown up being trained to keep a straight face, so when she couldn't do that, she hid it. Tidus didn't have a dumb problem like that, if he wanted to he could make his face lose its emotion, but most the time he had that permanent angry face, which made Paine wonder why people liked him at all, well he was cute, but surely him being so annoyingly angry should put people off him. Any way Gippal looked much better.

Stop, can't think about that kind of thing, supposed to be serious don't get distracted.

Because she had just lost herself to her thoughts, she had missed out on some of the conversation she should have been listening to. Well everyone makes mistakes, don't have to mention that part to REI; just have to mention the part where what's his name successfully sold a kid ice.

Shouldn't have forgotten the name either, well it's just a little mind blank, she'd remember it later. The conversation she'd been eavesdropping on had ended, so there was no longer a need to be here. Stepping away from the wall Paine proceeded for the exit, but was stopped by a hand on her shoulder, she knew who it was before she even looked, he whispered in her ear before she could turn her head.

"Did you hear any of that?"

What, you selling some kid drugs in the middle of a school hallway, well of course I did, you stupid moron; oh how she wished she could say that, but what had to come out was much different.

"Hear what?"

She lifted up her head to see his face, his strange hair came close to making her not even noticed his annoyed expression.

"Your not just trying to mess with me are you?" his grip on her shoulder tightened

"Do I look like the type of person that likes to mess with people?"

Does he read a book by its cover or would he notice that she is seriously trying to mess with him.

He tried to read her expression, thanks to her habit of hiding her face with a fan, he only had access to attempt to know what she was thinking through her eyes. Sure people say that eyes are a window to your soul, but for Paine, unlike her face they were the things that could stay blank no matter what when she wanted them to, something the rest of her face failed at.

Annoyed her 'target' let go of her shoulder and left, going around a corner and disappearing from sight. Paine crossed her arms in thought, trying to make herself remember what his name was, wait, it was Seymour wasn't it? Yeah, that was it. Finished Paine left to go report what just happened to the higher ups.

XxXxX

"He was selling drugs in the middle of a school hallway? Is it just me or are they getting dumber?" a dark haired Woman sitting across from Paine sniggered.

"Or maybe it's because he's just young, or it's both, what you think Paine."

"Both, but his kind have never been smart really, they always get caught eventually"

Paine crossed her arms in front of her and laid back in her chair.

"Yeah, us REI members are much smarter, the idiotic police don't even know we exist, and we've been around for awhile now" she sniggered again.

Paine didn't reply to her, it got on her nerves how much REI members found the police to be so stupid, they didn't think very highly of them, the woman across from her was no exception. What they didn't take into account was the fact that police weren't trained like they were, sure they had to be trained to become what they are, but what they had to go through in training could in no way compare to what REI members went through in training, Paine had heard of many who went insane before they had even become a proper Member.

REI were the idiots in Paine's mind, they didn't really need to exist at all, but some people decided the police weren't good enough and created it. They had broken hundreds of laws, so in all right they were much worse than the criminals that they had made it their job to exterminate. Jecht was the biggest idiot of all; he was the main reason for its creation, and was the leader of it as well. He was an idiot and nothing more, no matter how great he believed he was, and no matter how many stupid minions he amassed. He raised his son as a tool to kill people, not even valuing him as his son, not even as a person, just a tool. It was even his bloody fault that his wife died; no wonder Tidus was the way he was. Paine was amazed that she hadn't ended up just as much an angry person as he was. Her parents had died in an accident that was entirely REI's fault so they decided they could use her and raised her the same way Tidus was raised, as a deadly tool. They believed themselves to be the greatest, but they were just some sickening bunch of idiots that had ruined her life. She wasn't allowed to do the things she wanted, none of it. It was their fault that she was secretly with someone that she accidentally ran into when she was thirteen. She had to break a rule some time. Life was boring if you didn't do it at least once.

Paine was taking away from her thoughts by a book hitting the side of her face.

"Oi, stop staring into space, it looks weird. You can leave now anyway. This isn't much so there is no reason to report to Jecht. Bye kiddo" she gave a quick wave before exiting through the door on the other side of the room. Paine left through the door closest. It was a quicker path to her apartment.

XxXxX

When she arrived at her home she took the key that was hidden under a lose floorboard and unlocked her door. She was aware from the lights being on that Gippal must be inside. She walked down the hallway to find him sleeping on the couch like he usual would do when he got to her apartment before she got there, which was a lot.

"Do you ever go home?" she tilted her head.

He woke up from the nap he was having to look up at her and smile.

"Rarely; my parents don't like me very much, think I'm evil." he chucked and sat up.

Paine walked closer and sat on his lap.

"You're not evil."

She rested her head on his chest and felt him wrap his arms around her.

"I'm not around enough for them to know that I'm still a good kid, I think that they think I'm at a party right now."

"You think they would know there son better"

"We never got on well anyway, they're not the nicest people; it's much better being here with you" he smiled.

Paine smiled too, but he didn't see because she had lowered her head, she did feel happy right now, but, she felt sad as well. He picked up on her those feelings quite fast.

"What's wrong Paine?" he lifted her head up to look her in the eye

"Something's up right? You look sad." He spoke with a concerned tone.

Paine lowered her gaze; she didn't lower her head because she knew that he would just make her lift it up again if she did.

"I'm worried that something's going to happen"

"Happen to what?" he questioned.

"To us, I'm worried that something is going to happen to one of us, something bad" she tried holding back tears that were threatening to fall

"Why do you think something going to happen? You've never worried about that before?" he sounded nervous.

"Because nobody knew about this before! Today Tidus told me that he knew what was between us, and he threatening me that he would tell REI about it" Paine choked back tears.

Gippal pulled her into a hug, letting her cry into his chest. He ran his hand slowly through her hair trying to find the words that could comfort her.

"Don't worry Paine he's not going to tell them, you know how he is, he likes when they're clueless, out of all people you should know that, considering that you're the only other REI member that pays him attention."

He could tell that the words did help, but she didn't stop her crying, not completely at least, just less.

Paine herself didn't really know what to think of the words he had just said, he was right that it was most likely that Tidus wouldn't tell. Just because he was using it as a threat didn't mean that he would do it. He didn't hate Paine. He only made it look like he did. If you really think about it, he just needed to take his anger out on something; Paine just ended up as the victim of it all. She was the only person that really knew him and still viewed him as a person. No one else was like that, and sure he wouldn't admit it; but she was probably what was stopping him from making him lose his sanity. She was someone that had gone through similar things, suffered just as much as he did. She was someone that he did see close even if he would never say it.

"I hope you're right Gippal" was all she said, all the crying she'd done had made he feel tired. She felt comfortable and did have a horrible urge to sleep. She felt her eyes close before she fell asleep on Gippal's lap.

Paine woke up later to find herself lying down on the couch with Gippal's arms still around her, he himself was fast asleep. She blushed when she became aware of the position she was in, she hadn't fallen asleep right next to him before. She planted a soft kiss on his lips before falling back to sleep. She had happy dreams that night;

* * *

><p><strong> i can think of a name for this chapter, damnit<strong>

**my computer didn't lag on my as much this time, so i'm feeling better now since this didn't take me an hour to edit. **

**Review and you are awesome ( plus considering i'm in a bad mood maybe getting a review would make me feel better, i don't care even if your insulting my story, just having someone say there opinion about it would be great.)**


	12. offer

**i might start updating less then i usually do. one because my internet randomly disconnects itself, two because i have writers block, three because i need to study and finally because the Hylian loach is really distracting. anyway, enjoy the new chapter.**

Disclaimer: i no own ff1o

* * *

><p><strong>12 offer<strong>

"So how's all that tutoring stuff going for you Yuna?"

Yuna looked up from her half eaten dinner that she wasn't in the mood to finish, to answer Lulu's question.

"It's going alright, my classes aren't as hard. English is still the same, easy as always"

"That's alright" Lulu gave her a smile, "maybe you won't fail all you tests again like last time"

She patted Yuna's head before slowly rising herself out of her chair.

"I didn't fail them all; I got 4th in the year in English." Yuna pouted with her eyes turning back to the food on her plate.

"Makes you wonder why you suck at everything else considering you rule in English."

"Well I had to write a narrative, so that's the reason I got such a good score, I'm good at those."

"Yeah yeah I know you are" Lulu put her Plate in the sink, washing it with water then returned to stand near where she had been sitting before next to Yuna.

"Hey I'm going to have a nap, when Wakka wakes up tell him I put his dinner in the microwave; he can heat it up when he wants it"

"Okay Sis, but you sure that you'll be able to get to sleep?" Yuna questioned her with a hint of a smile on her face. She could here all the way from here, faint sounds of Wakka's infuriating snoring. She was sure lulu could hear it as well, and was aware that if they could here it in the kitchen, it would be much louder upstairs.

Lulu released a sigh.

"I'll sleep on the couch, not as comfortable, but at least I'll actually be able to get to sleep"

Lulu ruffled Yuna's hair some then exited the kitchen headed for the lounge in the next room.

Yuna smiled then turned back to her dinner. Which she still didn't feel like eating; she was hungry but she couldn't get herself to even take a bite. She felt rather distracted. Things which hadn't been so bothering to her earlier were starting to bother her now. She had finally taking them into account and seen how badly they really were.

At the top of the list was that she knew about Gippal's and Paine's relationship, and Rikku (her best friend) who was hopelessly in love with Gippal, didn't have the slightest clue. It was torturous having to constantly lie to Rikku. Having to keep telling her that she shouldn't be sad because she had a better chance then the other girls that obsess over Gippal, when she knew inside that it was useless to try to be with him when he already had someone. And from the glimpses that Yuna had accidentally seen of them together, he really did like her. She knew that Gippal didn't want to tell Rikku because he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but Yuna didn't want to tell her either and somebody would have to tell her. She was a little sure that Paine wouldn't do it because of the chances that she might end up a murder victim, so that just left Gippal or Yuna to tell her. But how would someone feel if their best friend told them that the guy they loved, loved a girl, who to be honest, they thought was creepy. Horrified that's what, so sure as hell Yuna wouldn't say it.

So maybe it would be for the best if Gippal was the one that told her, he had the chance of being whacked in the face at most, the other two had the chance of things much worse.

As she had gotten lost within her thoughts, she neglected to notice that she had face planted on the table; however someone can manage to do that. Yuna rubbed the now sore part of her forehead, mumbling to herself about her stupidity. She got up as she finally decided to stop attempting to finish the food on her plate, and scraped it into the bin before leaving the kitchen to go to her room

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

some time later, Yuna sat at the desk in her room, listening to one of her Dixie chicks CDs and writing a story that she gotten bored enough to start writing. Every now and then, she would begin to write something. If she liked the idea, she would continue to write until she had a full story. She had three full novel-length stories so far. The first one was about an unpopular girl that created a band with her friends that got really famous, and everyone that once bullied her loved her, it was a perfect mix of sadness and humor. Sometimes it made Yuna wonder how many times such a thing would have happened. The second one was about a girl who meets this witch, and after many fights and such, they become friends. It turned into a very romantic story, Yuna intended to make them just friends, but in the end they were a couple. The third one was Yuna's favourite, its writing was brilliant, and it was so filled with emotion, its description would make you think it a very different story then what it actually was. It was about an orphan alien boy who got stranded on earth after a spaceship crash where his parents died. Despite being a different specie, and also from a different planet as a whole, an English woman named Natasha Aimsbury finds him and adopts him, she raises him as her own son. But the government finds out about him and he is separated from Natasha. The kid ends up accidentally starting a war just because he wanted to see Natasha again. It was such a sad story. It made Yuna cry every time she read it. The new story she was working on was a vampire story that insults other Vampire stories. It managed to be serious, but still stupid at parts of course.

Yuna was getting a small case of writers block; she was half way down a page and now couldn't think of how to finish it. She was tapping the table with her head resting on her hand trying to think up an idea.

"Damn it" she breathed.

Ideas just weren't coming to her. Taking a look up at the clock she released it was close to 2 o clock. She might as well go to sleep now, hopefully she was tired enough to sleep through Wakka's loud snoring.

Yuna got changed into a nightie; she turned off her light and got under the covers of her bed.

Wonder if lulu was still sleeping on the couch?

At School the next day Yuna had to suffer through maths yet again, but thanks to Sally teaching her (she still hadn't been told what her surname was) she was doing heaps better then usual, she was past halfway when Rikku finished, which for anyone was an achievement.

She also managed to pay attention in history… kind of. The teacher was extremely good at putting people to sleep, but the fact that she heard some of what he was saying was also an achievement.

During recess Yuna and Rikku got a bit of a surprise, Shuyin had gone to school, for the first time in about what seemed to be, around two months.

They were sitting at a table outside near the oval; Lenne had the weirdest look on her face, which unfortunately that look also confirmed that she had gone back to her psycho self.

God save us all.

They didn't have to deal with the idiotic things that she was always going on about luckily, because instead she was making half sane laughing sounds, which were getting creepier by the second.

Yuna just stared, she wasn't sure how to respond, and neither did Rikku. They stared at the girl in front of them hoping that maybe she might stop or someone would do that for her, because it seemed real unlikely that she would stop it without being forced. She stopped for a second and started to rummage through her bag, Yuna would have leaned forward to see what she was getting if it wasn't already obvious.

She would have sworn that she had done one of those anime sweat-drop things when a can of V was taken out of Lenne's bag.

She started to drink, while doing that creepy half-sane laugh thing again at the same time, which made some of the liquid fall down the sides of her mouth onto the table.

Rikku face-desked and made some sounds which may have been about Lenne's stupidity, not that Yuna could actually hear her right, but it did seem to be the most logical thing to be Rikku's current reaction to Lenne's barely sane activities.

Yuna was still unsure how to react, but she did when Shuyin's hand came up and knocked the can right out of Lenne's hand making it empty its contents onto the ground before it hit.

Lenne was frozen, with a stupid shocked look planted on her face, which stayed there for the following five minutes, so Yuna, and also maybe Rikku (who was at current laughing her head off) stating to doubt whether or not she was going to do something different, or in the least change her expression.

But of course as it was common knowledge for them, it wasn't Logically possible for Lenne to be able to do the same thing for very long, her being frozen for five minutes was probably a record for her, well scratch that, definitely a record for her.

But finally, she did something, she turned to look Shuyin in the face, with a stare overflowing with anger (which if it wasn't Lenne that would be going over board for what had happened)

"Why did you just do that?"

He gave her a small look before turning his sight back to wherever he had been staring at the whole time as he stayed mute. All he gave as a reply was a shrug. If he was around Lenne more he would know that that was not only a sufficient answer for her, not like it usually was with normal people either but, now Lenne was going to get more annoying.

Yuna expected a rant, but was spared of that from the bell ringing for third period, she got up fast as she could, Rikku even faster to hurry away from Lenne, who was pouting like a kid and giving death stares to Shuyin, even though he was not looking, which maybe she noticed but for stupid reasons was not enough to stop her from it.

Lenne watched them go, not bothering to get up; she wanted to annoy Shuyin instead, as revenge for making her lose her beloved energy drink.

She got up on the table; she crossed her legs and sat right in front of him, so she could give him a death stare right in front of his face, though he was actually looking in the other direction, so she would have failed just as much from her previous position as she was now.

He gave her a slight look before returning to look at the ground, he didn't care less if she was angry at him for throwing away her drink; she was stand able when she wasn't so hyped up on caffeine.

"Shu? Why did you do that?" She gave him an intense glare,

Which he didn't pay much attention, he again gave her a small look, but this one lasted slightly longer than last time, before again switching his gaze back to the ground,

"Because caffeine makes you annoying" he replied simply and honestly.

Lenne put her stupid shocked look back on her face. And stayed like that for the same amount of time she did last time, before giving what she thought of his last sentence.

"Hey, that was mean!" she poked out her lower lip like a kid about to throw a tantrum.

"Little slow to react aren't 'cha?" he looked back at her, his expression revealed how much of an idiot he was finding her.

"You are sometimes too stupid" she retorted. Keeping her expression the same

"Only when I'm stoned, you are all the time" he stood up to move

"Hey" Lenne called out. She jumped off the table and went after him, wrapping her arms tightly around his right. For a split second she thought she saw him blush, but she couldn't be sure of it, her mind that wanted him to like her so badly had most likely just made it up.

"Don't go Shu! I promise that I'm not going to be annoying?" she begged, her head rested against his back as she finished.

He barely turned his head back to look at her.

"I really don't believe that, not when you look like you'd be annoying as well." His reply sounded harsh, but he wasn't intending it to be too mean, most of it was because of what she was wearing.

It did look odd; at least it wasn't something most people would wear.

She had on a knee high pink dress with an uncountable number of bows, thigh high stripy socks, and red pumps. Not the weirdest thing she had worn to school, but that could never mean normal with Lenne.

"I don't look annoying, I look adorable" she reasoned with him.

The way he looked at her meant that he didn't quite agree, or somewhere along those lines.

"Girls your age don't want to look cute they…"

"Want to look like dirty little sluts so boys will look at them, I know l know!" she finished for him.

He made a small sound what was probably a quiet laugh at her reply,

"Didn't quite expect that as a reply"

"Well that's cause your not near me enough to know how I would reply" she began to pout again.

This time when Shuyin started to walk away again she walked right in front of him and bared his way, by grabbing onto his shirt and putting her head against his chest. She felt slightly embarrassed being in the position she was in, but it did help a little with stopping him from going.

"Please don't go Shu" she said in a quiet Kidd-ish voice. This time she was sure he blushed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After all her begging he let her stay with him. They were at a corner of the school, completely out of sight from anyone, so it would be unlikely for them to get caught.

Shuyin had his back against the wall, smoking a cigarette, Lenne sat apart from him, she wasn't actually doing it because she didn't want to inhale any smoke; she plainly didn't like the smell of it was all her problem was.

When he looked down at her he noticed that the smoke was getting on her nerves, but he thought it was for the more common reason,

"Are you such a goody two-shoe that you won't ever smoke?"

He received a scowl for his comment.

"No I just don't like the smell. I'm not a goody two-shoe; those people wouldn't wag as much as I do"

"But you do it so you can harass people while your in a chicken suit" she got a quick reply just after she'd finished talking.

Lenne had mentioned about all the chicken- suit stuff to him earlier, he thought it was retarded and told her that he wouldn't have done that even if he was high.

Shuyin finished his cigarette, flicked it on the ground and stamped on it. He didn't seem to be enjoying her company, but if he was really bothered with her he would probably have forced her to leave long ago, but he hadn't even said it, hadn't even done anything that could have meant he wanted to be left alone since the two times he had attempted to walk off.

"How did we ever get along?"

Lenne wanted to hit him for that; it wasn't just because it could be implying that he didn't like her anymore, but because he didn't find the answer obvious, when it was so easy to see.

She stormed right up to his face, rather pissed off, and said while trying not to scream,

"Because we just did alright, we were friends! Why do you have to care about it?"

She felt like she was close to crying.

"You've changed, I liked you better the way you were" her voice got quieter as she spoke, but she kept her head up, so he could get a clear look of her anger.

He looked her up and down, at her strong stance, her shaking clenched fists, and the fire that was shining bright deep within her eyes.

He understood why she was so pissed, but he'd changed enough so this was no longer a bother to him. So instead of saying anything that could have been something near to what she wanted as a reaction to her fury, he said one short sentence, whispered in her ear.

"You've changed too"

She wanted to hate him right now, to hurt him, to yell at him. But she did nothing; because despite almost purposely annoying her, he was right, she had changed as well. Not as much as he had, but none the less she still had.

Her head hung down, and she unclenched her fists.

"I know, but even so, it's not like how you have." Her voice was showing a small amount of the sudden despairing feeling that had come over her.

She no longer wanted to be near him, even if something inside was against refusing to believe that he was any bit bad, she had to come to the conclusion that that was the truth.

She pushed herself away from him and left, storming off in her dejected mood, trying with all her might not to cry.

She was halfway across the oval, far away from where they had been together, when a hand came down and clamped onto her wrist.

She knew who it was even though she didn't see; he still smelt strongly of the cigarette he'd been smoking what was possible only ten minutes before.

"Lenne!" his breathe was faster then usual, meaning he must have just run after her, or he could've walked in a faster than normal pace, and being not all that healthy could've already worn him out.

"What do you want?" she turned and face him, not in the best mood, her feelings of sadness and rage hadn't left her, if anything they were worse.

"Just listen to me for a second will you?" it was spoken like a command, sounded with more of a harsher tone than need be.

Lenne though for a second why she should even bother, but the part of her that was ever growing smaller, the part that held the strong feelings that were causing her so much pain and confusion, won out on the part that wanted to hit him with a sledge hammer.

"What is it?" she didn't give him any look but an angry one, if he wanted to ask for forgiveness he sure as all hell wasn't getting it.

"I was just thinking about something, if you don't give a shit that's fine, because I don't really care either…"

"Than why are you asking?" Lenne cut him of from finishing.

He gave her an evil look, which not like she would say it out loud but it did scare her.

"Look, I've got problems, bad ones I know, and so do you, sure that aren't even comparable but they exist."

"Where are you going with this?" she cut him off again, a quizzical look upon her face.

The sentence received the same evil look which again freaked her out.

"I got problems because my family is a bunch of morons, who don't give a rat's ass about me or my sister, and you've got problems because I'm also a fucking moron, I was thinking that"

He stopped for a second like he had forgotten what he was going to say, but then spoke again soon afterwards,

"Please stay with me, I need help, and nobody wants to help me, god knows that my parents aren't, I don't even know where the hell my dad went and my mums a hopeless alcoholic, who even throws half empty beer bottles at me for gods sake. You're the only person that has even tried to be near me. I know you probably hate me now, but please, if it's my fault that you're screwed up then maybe I could help you?"

He looked so desperate, scared even, he did want her help. This was the last thing Lenne had expected of him to say, it would have been doubtful that he did have drugs in his system if he was having a talk with her like this. She wasn't being so weird either, she was having the same amount of energy drinks, but she had stopped taking all her mum's anti-depressants, because at the moment she was in major need of them. So she was able to think more normally than she could if she was still taking the pills.

Lenne had thought that maybe, being able to think clearer would have helped her answer something like this, but she didn't know what to do. She wanted him to suffer for his own mistakes, to die from some drug overdose or something along those lines. But again she lost out to the side of her that was still in love with him, and before she could really comprehend what she was saying, she'd said yes.

* * *

><p><strong>this took me a bit to edit, my computer is getting slower, part because I'm watching too many videos, part because it's a retard.<strong>

**the stories that Yuna wrote are actually my own ones, and the dress Lenne was wearing is designed after the Lolita dress that I'm getting for Christmas**

**thanks you the person who gave me a review last chapter, sorry i have forgotten your name, but if i go and check it will take around ten mintues before i get back to editing this, my computer is annoying.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated, danku.**


	13. Spying

**(2,825 words, could've been longer)**

**More REI stuff yippy.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I no own ffx or ffx-2**

* * *

><p>13) Spying<p>

It was after school and Yuna was getting tutored by Sally again (yes her name was still a mystery since other students wouldn't tell her). At the moment they were doing science work, Sally had been pretty good all around so she didn't have much trouble teaching her in different subjects. Their conversations had constantly been switching between the actually work and random things with no connections to anything else.

"So how far along is your sister? looks a fair bit from the last time I saw her"

"Um, 'bout six months" Yuna anwered without looking, intead her sight was focussed on the work infront of her.

"three to go eh?"

"Hopefully unless she has the baby before then"

"It would suck having a baby born early, sometimes they don't make it"

Yuna looked up at her,

"I was two months premature you know, I"m fine. So don't go saying stuff like that."

"I had no idea" Sally said in a weird voice, for whatever pointless reason she did.

Yuna looked back down at the paper, the next thing she was having trouble with, it was good that the teacher was right next to her, she didn't need to say a word and she would know if Yuna was in need of help.

"What's got you looking like that?" She asked after noticing the other's quizical look.

"Just this one here,"

Sally's eyes followed to where her finger pointed.

"Ooh, I see, that's a hard one" She let out a chuckle.

It was a surprise they didn't have any trouble hearing eachother, for they'd ended up next to the room where the after school detentions were going on, something that had happened repeatively. The sound from the other room got louder half way through Sally's explaination of the question Yuna was attempting on solving.

"Why does that teacher always have to yell like that?"

Sally mumbled annoyed, for it was the teacher creating the noise, the students talked heaps, but not loud enough for the sound to travel right into the next room, they could barely be heard. But this teacher in particular would scream at the sound of a pin dropping, so teenagers talking quietly between themseves was more than enough reason to go balistic.

"God there is something wrong with that woman, she has problems" Sally was getting sick of her now.

"That's just how some people are, nothing you can do about it. Best to ignore them" Yuna spoke up,

"If you yell at them they'll yell at you remember"

"Why are people like that, it's so annoying for others. What do they get out of it?" She was now becoming confused.

"They are just like that cause that's how they are," Yuna shruggled.

"Yeah yeah" Sally mumbled.

With that they got on with the lesson.

* * *

><p>The lesson ended before the after school detentions did, so all the yelling was still going even as Yuna left. She went in the opposite way of the classroom, she hadn't wanted to be seen by the kids inside, as they would be trying to figure out why she was still at school, and for sure no reason they could create would be a good one. If they got it right it would still be bad, she was getting called stupid an uncountable number of times, people being aware that she was getting extra work to help her would fuel the insults more.<p>

She missed the sound of footsteps behind her, not knowing that she had not been alone in the hallway, until a hand took hold of her left shoulder. She jumped looking back to see Paine standing behind her, her gaze wasn't directly on her, it was switching from her looking more to the ground to back to her. She took a minute to get over her surprise before asking what she wanted.

"Paine, why are you...?" She didn't quite finish, but what she meant was easy to see.

"I know you know about Gippal and me, but.." She paused for a second,

"I'm sure that you won't say a thing about it,but I know that your friend loves Gippal too. So you've been basically lying to her when you say don't give up," She gave another pause, Lowering her gaze to the ground,

"I've never had a friend, but I know it must hurt to do that, But please, even if you feel sorry for her, don't say a thing about Gippal and me. There's way more reasons than you'll ever know why it has to stay a secret." Putting emphasis on the has.

"Please" She begged.

Yuna stared at her for a second, she looked worried over it so much, she couldn't understand fully how bad it was. It would break Rikku's heart and all Gippal's fangirls will go raging, but Paine must have had reasons that majorly concerned her as well.

"I have no desire to talk about it to people. Rikku's the only one who could actually deserve to know, but think about how someone would think if they were told a thing like that by their best friend?"

Paine's expression changed from her worried one, but to a much more calm one.

"I wouldn't know, I expect it must suck. Thanks anyway... Yuna"

Paine went around her and started walking off.

"Paine" Yuna spoke up before she went around the corner,

"Yeah?"

"Why are you still at school?" She inquired.

"Stuff" She gave a vague answer, then leaving going around the corner.

* * *

><p>As Yuna walked back to her house, she got a text from Rikku, begging her to come over. She was still suffering from being grounded, but her Dad had allowed friends over as long as they stayed at the house. Well uncle Cid never could give out tough punishments, no wonder his son hadn't moved out. She texted back saying yes, nothing wrong with getting away from people slowly going insane from boredom and snoring more loudly than what should be possible. Forcing out the last conversation she'd had out of her head, she changed directions and headed for Rikku's. Remembering to leave a message on Lulu's phone saying where she was going.<p>

* * *

><p>Paine exited from the opposite side of the school Seymour had been at, she'd been doing some more spying. She'd gotten more information this time. Some kid at the school was surprizingly related to Mech, and they knew a good deal about him. She'd overheard a conversation with him and Seymour.<p>

Members of Mech's gang were having a little gathering, was how the boy said it. Which putting it simply, it meant half of them were going to get drunk of their asses and the other half would discuss any problems going on. Examples being having trouble getting new shipments, and their clients getting violent about it. And the other major problem would have to be REI being a bigger pain than usual. They'd been getting more and more information lately, REI's spys had been gaining skills of late. It was a big gain for them but for Mech it must be a total Pain in the ass. REI could put extra spys to focus on Mech thanks to most other targets of their's weren't so organised about the way they ran things.

Never the less Paine had to report about the little 'gathering' to the higher ups as per usual when she got word of anything that could be a help to REI's side.

After saying everything she'd heard not so long ago, the woman opposite was already thinking up a plan of how to infiltrate and get some new information. She got one fast, which her mind had taken the easy approach that had been used a now uncountable number of times, thanks to men's stupidity.

Pose as some random girl, as Mech's gatherings were done under the cover of a party so any others there would be too drunk to understand a thing the sober members were saying or doing. Because of that particular way of doing things, it was damn easy for one of REI's female members to act as a spy. And Paine being as young as she was was most of the time the one made to do it.

"It's tommorow night, so get preparing now, we'll think up a good disguise, you figure out the rest" She gave a shrug, for most REI members this was one of the most normal things, so it was barely taken as anything.

Paine left the building and headed back to her apartment. It was one of the rare nights Gippal hadn't stolen her spare key and gotten in. His parents would have to make him stay home sometimes, bet it gets annoying when you see your own son near to no times at all. The place seemed quiet, it felt lonely and paine wasn't used to it like that. But tonight she needed to be alone, she didn't have much time to try and think up a fake personality to trick people with to get what information she could, quiet was best.

* * *

><p>The diguise Paine wore at the party looked a great deal different from herself, which was great for what she did have to do. She felt like she was the opposite of what she was, the diguise showed that feeling outwardly. She wore a black wig, tied into a pony tail hanging over her shoulders; And a bit of a revealing Blue top, showing parts of her bra. The rest of what she was wearing was made up of Short grey shorts that were damn uncomfortable, which made her question why girls would always wear them, it would have to start hurting. And she had on pink converses, those she would wear, but certainly not pink, only black. A convincing fake tan, that most people must have the thought that it was indeed real, finished it all of.<p>

Paine sat in a corner, waiting for some of the people to begin to get drunk, when that happened the Members of Mech's gang that weren't here to get drunk would go find a place to start 'discussing matters'.

She had a drink in her hand, but she didn't have any, just fitting in. Only a couple of people came up to her, but they were starting to get drunk already so the conversation never managed to go anywhere, they left before even having the slightest clue who she was. She spotted Seymour go upstairs, followed by others, a sign that the other part of this gathering would begin soon, she didn't go after them immediatly, that would be suspicious and she couldn't chance that. She whiled away her time with the pointless conversations with the half drunk people around her, they didn't give much of a thought about her, just a random happy cheery girl. She was being rather convincing. Twenty minutes passed, and she choose to go upstairs. There was no sign against it, surely others but Mech's gang were up there, she wouldn't get in trouble, only if people figured out who she was and what she was doing. otherwise by all rights she should be fine.

Upstairs people were scattered about in the rooms, who she was after was obvious, concidering what sounds could be heard, They were the second room from the last at the left side of the hallway. The room next to there was a bathroom, she hid in there. The door could be locked so she made sure to do that. Paine sat down on the toilet, that was the only place she could sit. She stayed as quiet as she could to let the sounds from the next room reach her. Other sounds were distracting but what she needed to hear was staying clear enough.

She'd been right about the jist about what all this would be about, although some of it was about problems the prostitutes not giving them the money that was rightfully theirs.

"Charlie's such a bitch, I give her a home and food, and what does she do? I get nothing in return do I? Doesn't give me back the money she owes me, I deserve my share? All I've given her"

The woman called Charlie got brought up a lot, from what paine could tell they were planning to kill her, for not doing what they wanted. Damn can men be stupid, they seriously don't figure out why she don't want to give them half her money. She's being made to do things she doesn't want to, Giving her a crappy place to live and bad food to eat won't make up for the damage they were doing to her. She wanted out of the life she was living, and for that she needed money, simple as that.

"Enough about that whore, We've more important things to talk about, Kill her and get what she owes us from her place, now shut up you moron"

Paine stopped a laugh that almost came out, she didn't like what the man was saying, but she liked his dislike for complainers.

"Have you gotten hold of the cocaine shipment, my clients are getting edgy, I need it soon or I swear they'll be out for my blood" The Man that said that was near to panicking, easy to see why.

"I'll have it by next week, the police have been suspecting a shipment this week, it's too risky, next week in the least I need to be safe."

"Oh please don't do that to me, I need them now!" The panicking man spoke again.

"Shut up" Another voice spoke, it wasn't one that had came out often. That voice belonged to Seymour, he had stayed calm all throughout, only his last words sounded with any emotion.

"If he says next week, than it will be next week, This stuff isn't easy, we can't take chances. Have patience and wait, I don't think those stoned morons could do much harm to you."

"What do you know? you're just a kid?"

The sound of something smashing came from the room, she couldn't see, but it was predictable that the scared man had just lunged at Seymour.

"What do you know? Hah?"

"More than you think"

Seymour was pushing that guy to attack him, and he didn't give a damn.

"Stop this, your not going to get anywhere with this kid" From in the other room it could be heard the people trying to pry the man away from the younger one.

"We have other things to discuss, don't start a fight at a time like this, we don't have the time."

Deep breathes came from the older man, his go of calming his nerves, sure as hell was he in a bad mood.

It went on for another two hours, Paine put every word to memory, not forgetting one thing, like she'd been trained to do. People exited from the room, Her mind went to what they'd think of someone being in the bathroom when no sound was coming from it. She got up and decided to make one to make it seem like she'd been doing something different than spying on them all. Lifting up the toilets lid she forced a finger down her throat, causing her to vomit into it. She took some breathes, she hated the feeling. She flushed the toilet she splashed water from the tap onto her face. Making them think someone was just puking their guts out from to much beer would made a good excuse, someone must have been doing at that very time downstairs, so that gave her a reason to be upstairs. She went out the door without anyone taking much notice of her, she stayed around for awhile then headed as fast she could to her home, she couldn't go to REI's headquaters just yet, in case of someone followering her, it was a bad time to report, besides, she needed sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews will help the shattered remnants of my mind<strong>


	14. stupidity in anger

**(2,185 words, kinda short) I am princess Serah, secret assasin, member of the elite evil immortal minions society squad; and we shall take over the world, but first we are going to go to Macdu and get stuck in the slide. Um, sorry the few people that read this, It's been awhile since I last updated, but I had three assignments, now I'm almost done the second and still have two weeks to go, so I deserve a reward because for me this is a massive improvement. and that is writing this chapter so it will stop annoying me that it's been so long since i updated. I've created two new stories since my last update, blame them and me obssessing over Serah Farron (i'm watching her right now 3) screw you snow she's mine, LOL**

**Disclaimer: I no own ff10**

* * *

><p>14) stupidity of anger<p>

Yuna was making a habit of staying over at Rikku's, Lulu had no problem with it and it meant that she wouldn't have to deal with Wakka's snoring of rediculous loudness.

As Rikku was banned off a million different things, they were left with not much to do, so the only thing somewhat entertaining would be talking about whatever came to mind. At the moment that was Sally's insanity, as the tutoring went on, it was getting worse. Bad enough to be exact to challenge Lenne at her worst, now that was saying something.

"She told me, when her and other year 12's from her year, when they had their muck up day.." Yuna stiffled a laugh, "That they went fishing on the lake near the school and wrapped the teachers scooter with glad wrap."

Rikku returned the other a blank look,

"A scooter in glad wrap?" She questioned it with purer confusion.

"Yeah but that's not all the details," Yuna gave another laugh, which this time she couldn't stop.

"Oh lord."

"when I say scooter, keep in mind that it's the one that's similar to a motor bike, not the one that you see kids on,"

Rikku nodded and she went on.

"Well it was not only wrapped in gladwrap, but also had text books tied to it and was left in a classroom."

Silence,

"Yeah this woman beats Lenne," The Al Bhed girl got out fast.

"She beats someone that harrasses people in chicken suits?"

"Maybe not, they're a tie then,"

"Agreed. Pretty insane isn't it?" Yuna giggled.

"I've had her for a teacher before and never noticed." Rikku said getting confused.

"Maybe she just hides it from the students."

"But you're a student." Rikku grumbled.

"But not a entire class. The conversations we have must make it harder to hide her insanity."

"That would make sense."

Their conversation was interupted by Yuna's phone ringing, quickly she picked it up.

"Hello?" she answered.

Rikku watched her as she came out with mumbled answers trying to figure out who was on the other side.

Yuna put the phone down not so long after she'd picked it up. Rikku would have asked who it was but Yuna gave her the answer before she asked the question.

"That was Lulu, wondering if I'm staying the night."

"Do you wanna?"

"Don't see why not." The brunette shrugged.

"Means I don't have to suffer Wakka's snoring."

"Fair enough".

* * *

><p>The next day at school they feared Lenne had gone top crazy again, but were quickly proved wrong, but never did that mean she was acting sane. Today she was wearing an olden style dress, meaning it was one you'd expect to see in an old westen movie. And this dress was especially fancy. It was covered in blue ribbons and frills, and had one of those sailor collars. The grey petticoat she had under it shown from the bottom as it was of a length slightly longer than the actually dress. However she succsessfully walked in it was a mystery. Even how she didn't seem to notice the looks she got was as well, a mystery.<p>

The teachers must have spent the whole day yelling at her. She Had a Devious little smile planted on her face the whole time, she'd wanted to cause a scene from her unreasonable clothes, who near the end told her friends her reasonings for it. Because on the previous night she had been watching a little too much of gone with the wind.

Augh, Lenne and her insanity, why on Spira did she have such a dress.

Well other then said insanity from said person, the day went by as normal.

* * *

><p>Paine wandered round the halls, she'd skipped her class, her mind wasn't letting her concentrate on school related things; yevon did she need a break to let her brain cool down. She had a hand on a locker and the other on her forehead. Her life was giving her a headache. Gippal wasn't at school, probably sick or something like that; he wasn't the type to skip school as a whole, only the classes so they could be together without anyone watching them. She started feeling more calm after awhile of being in the same place, She didn't need to be overly focusing on anything at the moment.<p>

But her moment of peace was quickly interrupted by a hand coming down and delivering a hard whack to the back of her head. Twisting around she gave a scowl to the culprit who she was not surprised at all by who he was.

"Tidus you bastard! what was that for?" She snapped,

"Probably cause you were looking so stupid standing there daydreaming and all that crap," He shrugged, Not giving much of an answer.

"Oh damn you, leave me alone." She growled.

"Screw that, how 'bout doing the world a favour and go die?" He sniggered.

"Ugh" Paine rolled her eyes at him, why did he have to be like this all the freaking time?

"Aww, do you need a hug," She said sacastically, he gave her weird stare but then she went on with a far more darker tone,

"Around the neck, with a rope how 'bouts?" She laughed evily.

The response was a venmous glare.

"You're a bitch you know that right?"

"Only to you, pretty sure I already told you that, awhile ago too," She added in.

"A bitch is still a bitch." He folded his arms and kept on with his poisenous look.

"Sure whatever, is there a point in all of this?" She asked, not like she really cared, it showed in her tone.

"Why do I need a point!" He yelled angrily, His eyes flaming.

Paine stared him down, this guy had some deep problems. To bad nobody would offer help, cause damn did he need it.

"I can understand you're angry, but I"m not the one who you should be taking it out on." She pointed out. "I just thought you should know what I think."

He stared at her for a second, thinking out what he should say, but resorted to his usual when none came to mind.

"Oh go stalk some kiddies you moron." He muttered then stormed off.

After he disappeared from sight Paine returned to resting her head in her palm.

"He's the moron." She breathed shaking her head, "And now my headache is back."

* * *

><p>Yuna was spending the end of school like she usually did, getting tutored by the insanity who is sally (yeah...still didn't know her name). But this time it was a little different. Near the start of it the teacher that was supervising the after school detentions, had to run out because of a family emergency, so she made Sally look after them. And now they had five kids in the back, whispering amongst themselves, and now it was getting plain annoying.<p>

Sally sent them evil deathstares if the talking got too loud, after all they weren't meant to be talking at all. Plus it wasn't very hard to hear what they went on about, and it was making them sound even more stupid then what Yuna already knew they were.

She recognised three of them, two she hated one she didn't, who she could guess maybe got in here from annoying someone or being rude to a teacher, that was the most plausible thing she could think of. The girl she was reffering to was Paine, which her presence here brought back the scene she'd accidently seen not so long ago into her head. Which sure as hell she didn't to be thinking about that, she planned to go to Rikku's later and didn't want it in her head the whole time.

The other girl here was Donna, who had a noticeable mark from when she had been hit by Rikku, it still hadn't healed up. And wow did that girl look angry, why was she angry at her? she should be angry at Rikku, she was the one that almost killed her.

The only one else that she recognised was Tidus, she wasn't sure, but sometimes when she looked back she thought she had seen him glaring at Paine. Wonder what was up with that.

Eventually, though Yuna wasn't very surprised at all by it, as boredom attacked the people behind her, they decided to start making fun of her. Yeah not very surprising at all.

"Aren't you the dummy, looks like I was right." Donna laughed like the little bitch she was at the back of the class.

Yuna rolled her eyes, and she was tempted to laugh at Sally's comment on what the girl had just said.

"I tutored you last year kiddo, and you still failed; what are you talking about, dummy, heh. At least this stuff is having an effect on Yuna, her grades are improving already." She put out there, proving how stupid the other one was.

Donna didn't say anything after that.

Most thought they were too awesome to waste their time talking to Yuna, but Tidus didn't, so from time to time he came out with a random insult. His comment To what Sally had said to Donna was simply,

"I still think she's stupid."

And everything after that was pretty similar. At some point in time Paine threw a piece of paper at his head, it was funny because he totally flipped at her, so she said hat she was doing a favour to the other, plus that he was getting iritating. Her words didn't help his bad temper at all, but at least it was something to laugh about.

The dententions had to end the same time as her tutoring because no other teacher was at hand to supervise, so they got off early.

Yuna spotted Sally having a somewhat argument with tidus, most likely for the way he acted. It certainly had been annoying throughout the entire time he'd been in that room. The little argument caused him to storm off from the blonde teacher. Yuna walked by her as she was leaving and all Sally did was shake her head and say,

"Fun kid."

Near the doors Yuna encounted Tidus in a stormy mood no different from how he'd left. He was resting his back against the locker with his arms crossed, basically growling. For a second she was thinking of just leaving at not saying a word, but then decided against it and say something to the boy.

"That was really mean you know, the way you acted," She said as she walked closer.

He looked up and gave her a harsh look, eyes revealing how angry he was feeling.

"Leave me alone, why do you care!" she yelled, making Yuna back up.

"Because I do alright! Do you think I like being called stupid? I cop it almost everyday. I know that I am, I don't need to be reminded." She yelled back.

"Oh shut up and leave me alone you fucktard!" He roared.

It scared her but she didn't let it show,

"Yevon! What is your problem! You are the ebodiment of a bad temper." She asked angrily, ready to leave right now, this was getting nowhere.

"You wouldn't understand!"

Yuna deathstared him for a minute,

"Don't think I'm so stupid that nothing will make sense." She said in a far quieter tone. Deciding now to leave.

Tidus watched her as she walked off.

"I never said it that way because I think you're stupid, I just don't think anyone will understand." He as well speaking far quieter.

Yuna replied without looking back, a hidden look of pity on her face,

"Thinking that way will only make things worse."

And with that, she exited from the school doors, Tidus Looked at her in a different way from how he had before, under his breath he whispered something nobody but him would have been able to hear,

"If only you knew the truth."

* * *

><p><strong>This would have been bigger, but I cut it off here, seeing how this story will eventually be TidusYuna there is nothing wrong with ending it in a scene with them. it just seemed good to do. Ps the few people that read this, I'm going to go change some stuff in the first chapter, so you might want to check it, only if you want to. I'm going to attempt to do that tonight.**

**Reviews shall be unbeliveably appreciated, they shall help my sanity, I reccomend you to review.**

**Thank you for reading**


	15. help

**(2,687 words) I like this chapter, it tells you some stuff about Lenne's past. I guess I've decided to do that now as she hasn't been in it for a bit, but don't worry, after this and the next one, I'll be attempting to starting the Tidus/Yuna stuff. It happens slowly but surely, don't you worry fans of that matchup. anyway enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I no own ff**

* * *

><p><span>15) help<span>

Yuna shifted her position in the sleeping bag, she'd stayed over at Rikku's for the night, she'd slept on a foam matteress using her cousins old sleeping bag as a blanket. It hadn't been used in years, and not to mention was also sickenly pink. Sun drifted in from the windows and cast a golden glow on the room, which battered against her close eyes and she struggled to keep them closed. She opened them fast before shutting them quicky against the light that attacked them. She made the smart choice to turn over away from open windows before trying to open her eyes back up. After she succsessfully did it the second time she pulled herself partway out of the blanket to look up at the sleeping form of her friend. she released a silent sigh, she wouldn't have anything to do until Rikku was awake; wasn't like this was her house.

She layed back down and lifted the sleeping bag up to cover her chest. If she had nothing to do she might as well go back to sleep. She'd told Rikku of Tidus's bastardness from the other day earlier. She didn't have much of a comment, everyone had became so used to him acting that way. she didn't mention that he hadn't said she wouldn't have understood for the fact he found her stupid. She found that she didn't want to say it; maybe all that meaness was stemmed from life problems, ones he seriously wouldn't want to talk about. If that was so than he was in need of help. But she doubted that anyone would give it to him, he was so cold to virtually everyone; who would even want to stay close to him. No one that's what. She felt a feeling of pity for him, she hated that. To have someone pitying you is an insult you'd do anything not to get. How angry would he be to know that she did have those feelings about him. He would turn into a flaming ball of anger for sure. And for obvious reasons she'd do anything to stop that from happening

* * *

><p>Lenne slowly awoke to find her room cast in grey shadows with an odd ray of sun dripping from the holes in her curtains. She pulled off her thin cotton blanket and trudged through the mess of her room to her door. She pulled down her nightie to cover more of her legs as coldness swept her as she exited the stuffy room. She found her brush in the yellowed bathroom and slowly took out the multitude of knots her not so comfortable bed had caused her to have. After this she crept into her mothers room and placed a hand on the dozing womans shoulder,<p>

"Mamma, you have to get up. Work starts in an hour." She reminded the older woman.

She shrugged the small hand off and made an indistinguishable mumble before her tired voice forced out,

"Make Jason pay. I don't want to go." She said before twisting in the covers and trying to go back to sleep.

Lenne flinched over mention of her fathers name, but she had to be persistant,they needed the money and her mum refused to let her get a job.

"Daddy doesn't give us money anymore remember, not since Jake was born. He gives his money to Ann now." She told her like she didn't know that yet.

"Don't remind me of that whore!" Her mother growled as she got up out of her bed and headed for the bathroom. Lenne stayed where she was until she heard the shower head turn on. After that she exited the messy white room to the lounge room where she had left a half empty can of wicked and downed it as she took a seat on the faded leather couch. It had gone warm but she stil got the usual sensation from it like she always did.

Lenne wiped away a tear that she'd barely noticed was there until she felt it's coldness on her lips. She swipped at her eyes to stop anymore that threatened to fall.

Her father no longer visited her at all, his attention was on his second wife and son Jake. She knew she shouldn't hate Ann or her son, they hadn't done anything wrong. Ann didn't know Jason was still a married man when she first met him, she never found it out at all. He had kept up the illusion even to this day. He had deforced her mum, said goodbye to her for the last time, and they had turned to a secret from his past and nothing more. It sickened him to know he could be so mean to a woman who had adored him like her mother had. She'd known him since she was ten, and when she was fifteen she had became his girlfriend, and by the time she turned sixteen she was already about to have his child. They didn't get married because she was pregnant, it was because they loved eachother. But that marriage didn't last long. His love for her disappeared with speed and soon he started having affair after affair. Finally he met Ann. Though Lenne hated to say it, she would say Ann was his true love. Her parents were never meant to be together in the first place. She didn't hate Ann or her kid, but she felt sad for them, that she never knew what kind of man her husband really was. She didn't know he had abandoned his own daughter at the ripe young age of seven, and for years she was never given the answer why.

Lenne looked up to see her mother in a faded blue towel scrowering the kitchen for food to eat. They hadn't gone shopping this week and not much was left for them. She settled with having nothing more than her daily coffee. It was over loaded with coffee beans and her daughter could smell it clear across the room. After gulping the steaming drink down her dry throat she went back to her room to get into her work clothes and dry herself properly.

Lenne walked over to the kitchen after her mother had left to see what was in there. As she had guessed from her mothers failures searching the cuboards they were pretty much empty. She found a half full tin of milo and salt and vinegar flavoured potato chips. Everything else looked like it might be poisenous. So since she didn't like potato chips, she found herself eating the remainder of the milo tin. She pulled out a seat from where it had fallen on the floor under the kitchen bench and sat down with a spoon in hand and began eating the chocolate-ty powder. It wasn't satifising for breakfast, but she made do with what she had. Almost right after she'd dumped it in the bin her mother came back down in her bright pink waiteress uniform. Both here despised that stupid outfit, whoever came up with it must have been a total moron.

"Well I'm off," The older woman said dryly, giving a mean stare to her daughter in her short nightie wiping the brown from her lips.

"Don't go off anywhere kay?"

"Yes mamma." Lenne replied putting on a happy face. How she wished there could be true feelings behind it, but they'd been gone for years.

"Fine fine," Her mother slipped out the wire door to her crap box of a car.

The one remaining in the house stood at the window and watched her drive off, feeling sad for the one in the car. She'd had such a tough life, but she was too proud to allow her own daughter to help her do the things she as a mother was meant to do herself.

'This is why I've never allowed Yuna and Rikku over before' She thought sullenly, she had kept her life problems to herself and herself only. But as a kid Shuyin had forced her to tell him the truth, she needed to tell it to at least one person, so she wouldn't be holding all the weight on her shoulders alone. Sadly the one who originally was trying to help her ended up being drowned in his own family issues.

And now he wanted her to help him, she said yes she knew, but what could she do? Shu had already gone too far down the path of self destruction. She wanted to follow him, not save him. She didn't have that power, what did he expect of her, when he knew her story.

But she forced out all this stupidity, in this moment, it could be ignored. She ran a hand through the brown strands that hadn't felt water on them for a week. It was best if she showered at the moment, she was starting to stink.

Lenne trudged to the bathroom dodging the crap that filled her house top to bottom.

Upon getting there she tugged a towel out of the cuboard and dropped it onto the overflowing laundry basket, she should wash those, her mother wasn't going to anytime soon.

The pullled her nightie up over her head and opened the shower door, she sliped in and started running the tap. Cold water flushed out and landed right on top her head and started a quick path down the long strands of hair. She cursed under her breath at the sudden freezing cold, her mother yet again forgot to pay the water bill. After she adjusted the stupid temperature she fumbled and the shower rack the hang from near the shower head. She found nothing but her mother's facial cleanses. And there is no shampoo to boot, Damn we don't have money for anything; I'm going to get a job no matter what she says. Lucky she still brought soap lenne thought as she picked up the slippery yellow object. At least I can wet my hair, maybe that will do something.

* * *

><p>After the shower she tied the towel around it and went back to her room. It didn't matter if she was naked, no one else was in the house after all.<p>

She rumaged about in her dresser for clothes. She found a dress she hadn't worn in awhile. A short blue one with ribbons and bells tied to it. 'Why did I do this to this dress again?' She wondered but found no answer to her question. It was long gone in her mind.

But she didn't put much care in remembering something that didn't matter anyway. She tugged the dress into place on her body, going over her hair again with her brush she then left and returned to the kitchen. Finding a four back of V she gulped the first one down and then finally left the house. Sure her mother had told her not to leave, but she had already made plans for the day.

* * *

><p>Lenne knocked on the side door of Shuyin's house, she didn't knock on the front in case his mother came to answer, she was a worse person then her own Dad, and he was an asshole.<p>

The door swung open and Shuyin's younger sister Acacia answered, the older girl gave one of her fake smiles to her. She was going to say something but Acacia beat her to it,

"He's not here."

She hid the sinking feeling she felt,

"Really? Do you know when he's getting back?" She aked being hopeful.

"Soon." She said fast, looking up with her eyes the same colour as dried plains, the same colour as the monster she called her mother.

"Can I stay here and wait until he's back?" Being much more hopeful.

The child took a look behind her to the lounge room where Lenne could guess her mother was in.

"Yes, but stay in my room, she doesn't go in there."

She steped aside to let the older one in. Acacia tiptoed to her room and Lenne stayed at her heels, making as little sound as possible.

When they got in her room, which was the only little girl's room Lenne had ever seen that wasn't some girly colour, as it was painted a blank white; Acacia got back to what she'd been doing previously so Lenne took a seat on her small bed and began waiting.

Acacia was playing one of her brothers old games that he didn't touch anymore.

"So what you doing?" She asked quietly.

"fishing," She said plainly. That was the obvious answer, but the name of the game would have been nice as well. On the screen was a boy in green on a little hazel coloured boat going around a pond holding a fishing rod in his hands. After some time, Acacia stopped moving the boat around and stopped in the middle of two parts which looked like massive dents in a stone wall. On the left she could see some lily pads and on the right she could see the shore. The girl cast the rod into the water. It was only a few seconds before she got a bite. Lenne had to agree that was very unrealistic for fishing. She was amazed how fast the younger girl was handling this, the fish kept jumping and jumping showing glisterning white scales but no matter how hard it fought it was a losing battle. Acacia pressed the big green button on the purple controller and lo and behold she's caught the fish. On the screen it said it was a pike, 27 inches too, pretty big.

"That's a big fish," She exclaimed cheerily.

"No it's not!" Acacia yelled, but not loud enough for the sound to pass into the next room.

"27 inches is a good size for a fish, Aki." She informed her.

"No it's not I'll prove it."

So Acacia moved the boat again to the lily pads this time. Lenne jumped when a big orange fish swam past the screen, something about it seemed intimidating.

"No don't go that way baby!" The little one complained.

That wasn't a baby.

Acacia moved the boat and changed to where the fish had gone, casting in her line again. It took longer than the pike had but it bit and she again was reeling it in with extreme speed. It didn't put up half the battle that the pike had, but landing it was much harder. After she finally had succsess with it, it was said to be 27 inches.

"Um, I thought you were going to prove to me that 27 was small. This one's also 27." Was there something wrong with this kid?

"It's suposed to be 33 inches," Acacia cried, "It's still a stupid retard midget fish." When lenne tilted her head she saw that the other was seriously crying.

"Oh don't cry it's just a fish!" She knelt down beside her and tried to comfort her.

Acacia looked up with eyes of evil,

"IT IS NOT JUST A FISH" She whispered in a sinister tone, making the older girl shiver, that was extremely creepy. She wanted out right now. Luckily her ears caught the sound of footsteps, hoping she had just found a saviour from this moment she peered out into the hall. She spotted the sight of familiar blonde hair from near the stairs,

"Ah, Shu!"

* * *

><p><strong>Cookies for whoever can guess what that fish was, yes it's real (sorta). Jess and Claire you don't count since you know me and you don't need guessing. You know I couldn't keep it out, not forever, it's just not possible. Oh, and sorry if this has any spelling mistakes, my laptop doesn't have spell check and I have a bad attention span.<strong>

**Reviews will be appreciated more than you know and shall help with me sanity**


	16. attempts

**(1,678 words, short I know but I like it that way) this would have been in the last chap, but in the end i put it as another chap a a whole. It's pretty short but I'm fine with it that way. this is the longest thing I've ever written (not the chapter the story (longest chapter was almost 8000 words)) The actually thing is around 36000 but fanfiction says it's around 40000, but of course that's from my darling authers notes.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I own this, because that's why it's on this website isn't it? seriously, why do we have disclaimers?**

* * *

><p><span>16) Attempts<span>

* * *

><p>"Shu!" Lenne ran being as light footed as she could as she got closer to the boy.<p>

"Lenne?" He questioned dazed, "Why are you here?"

The happy face left to be replaced by one of disappointment and annoyance.

"Because I.." Shuyin placed a hand across her mouth and stopped her from speaking further, She couldn't read his expression from their close proximity; which at the thought of 'close proximity' she had to force back the blush she could feel was trying to show.

"Not here, she'll hear you, come on."

He moved his hand from her mouth to her hand and grasped it tightly as he pulled her up the stairs after him. She winced at the pain that shot up from his grasp and him going much faster then she was.

When they reached his room he shut the door and locked it, before turning his gaze back to her.

"Why are you here?" He grumbled,

"Because I wanted to see you, it's not up to you what I do." She forced her voice to be as strong as she could make it, but in reality she felt scared. She wasn't used to him being like this in her habit of avoiding him in the last couple of months. And how close he was standing to her made her feel like a shy little girl, she cursed her affection for him in this moment. She was feeling embarassed by how close their faces were, he sure wasn't, that part had made itself obvious; but then again, she had doubts that she was the only girl he'd been so close to. Taking in consideration what he'd been doing of late she was sure that others had gotten much 'closer' than what she was now.

Shuyin released a frustrated sigh and moved away from her, throwing a plastic bag filled with something white onto a nearby shelf; she didn't want to question what was inside it.

"Fine, guess you got me there." His voice lightened slightly from it's previous poisonous tone.

Lenne was surprised how easily he'd taken it, he seemed so iritated that she was sure he would have yelled at her or at least some kind of serious negative reaction. She looked around the mess of a room uneasily to see if there was anywhere to sit. All her eyes were greeted with was piles of clothes, rubbish and god knows what; which besides all this was a bed and some shelves. Shuyin was already occupying said bed and she didn't want to be so close to him again. She looked around again and spotted a small table just to the left of her near the door. She moved junk off it and sat on it's edge, not putting her full weight incase of it breaking.

"So what's up with Acacia and that orange fish? She went creepy when I told her it was only a fish." Lenne asked, trying to start a conversation.

Shuyin turned his sight to her for a second before lowering it back down and laying down on the bed.

"She was too scared to play the game even though she loved it so much. So she settled with doing nothing but fishing, got herself hooked on it (Lenne chuckled at 'hooked'). Then she found out about this one fish, that's supposed to be the biggest, she became obsessed with it and everyday she would be trying to catch it. And when the day came and she finally caught it, it was six inches smaller than it's proper length." He explained simply, and afterwards rubbed sleep from his red eyes.

"Is that why she called it a stupid retard midgit fish as well?" Lenne pipped up right after the explanation.

Shuyin was getting annoyed by the stupid topic, but he let Lenne question him about all the shit she felt like talking to him about. Maybe hearing her talk about things he used to like might make him more like that again. But he wasn't sure if that would work, he could tell he was still half high, he didn't trust his own mind.

"I guess it would, she's the type to overeact." He shrugged his shoulders weakly.

"That was obvious." Lenne forced herself to sound a laugh, but through it her uneasiness showed in her tone.

Shuyin studied her with a gaze she'd preferibly not have. It wasn't a bad kind of look, he was only watching her reactions to see what she thought of this moment. Even if his mind was gone at the moment she could tell from the aura that surrounded him that he knew what she was feeling. She didn't want him to know what she was feeling, he didn't need to know all the negatives running through her head right now. All the unsecurities and worries were her problem and her's alone to deal with.

She lowered her gaze from his hoping that maybe he would stop, the eyes were the best clue and if he couldn't see them maybe he couldn't know what she was feeling right at this moment.

"Don't" He commanded her, not harshly like she had expected he might but it wasn't a kind tone either; it lay somewhere in between.

"Why, I don't like you looking at me like that." She put out as a reply off sorts, failing to keep her slight anger out of her voice a she said it.

"I could look at you in worser ways trust me." His iritation made a show, but he still sounded tired none the less. He put a hand to his forehead, it was aching badly, he needed sleep and that was his body trying to tell him so.

"Shu?" He heard Lenne ask from his lack of further speaking, but he barely heard it before his body's much needed sleep overtook him.

She stared at him for a while before concluded that he had fallen asleep. He was going to say further, she would wait for him to wake up instead of being mean and getting up and leaving before he could finish. She lowered herself onto the floor, doing her best so that the short dress didn't make itself any less short. She wasn't all that tired, but she didn't have anything to do until Shuyin was awake, so she followed him into the world of dreams.

* * *

><p>Lenne awoke to loud banging on the door, and Shuyin standing over her. She hid the shock that she felt immidiately from his sudden appearance so close to her yet again. Her face turned to a bright as hell shade of red and she was overcome with the urge to ask what was going on.<p>

"S..." But it didn't get out from the boy putting his hand against her mouth for the second time today. It stiffled the first word and the question was fast to die in her throat.

She looked at the blonde standing over her with questioning eyes, which he took heed of and answered. He moved his head to beside her ear, her face went redder as she felt his warm breath against her neck; she could feel the smile he wore as well.

"The bitch has invaded, gotta run." He said in a almost cheery tone, certainly not right for this situation.

As he pulled her up from the ground she couldn't help but wonder what he had been doing before he'd woken her up. His eyes certainly looked more red and the room smelt weirder than usual. It didn't take long to out it all together, it was 100% clear in her mind as he led her through the piles of mess over to his bedroom window.

"Shuyin, open up! I know you're in there!" His mothers pissed voice screeched through the closed door.

He looked to it with a twistered smile that freaked out Lenne before opening up the window as quietly as he could.

"Open up before I break this door down!" She yelled again.

He rolled his eyes and put a leg through the open exit and held onto the top of the window sill tightly as he balanced his feet on the bottom. He grasped onto something on the side and pulled himself over. As he moved down Lenne peeked out to see that a ladder was set up against the wall.

'smart bastard' she thought before starting after him.

It was scary going down, one for the sheer height and the other for the fact no one was holding the ladder in place. She was glad when she got to the bottom and breathed a heavy sigh of purer relief. She felt happy that she had shut the window for some reason too, maybe because the drunk woman might think she was wrong about her son being there in the first place if there was no proper proof.

Shuyin broke into a fit of laughter, the events being just too funny for him. Sure he was plainly high and that was the main reason behind the uncharacteristic laughter but it made her want to laugh as well. Which it didn't take long for her to start bursting out laughing as well, when someone laughed it always made her want to laugh. It was especially this way with Shuyin, and sure he was high and it wasn't like anything good had just happened, but she was happy.

"I missed this." She said to herself, quiet enough for the one next to her not to hear. She just wished she had it more.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeeaahh, my assignments almost done, was supposed to be due tommorrow but my class is so stupid on wesnesday apparently half of them hadn't started, so we have an extension to monday, I'm going to finish it at school so that led to me being able to write this chapter, and on the weekends i can write the next ones for dance against the wind and decieving love. Hoorah, and sorry for any possible spelling mistakes by the way.<strong>

**Reviews shall be appreciated more than you know and shall help me with my sanity.**

**thanks for reading.**


	17. The start

**(2,075 words) I'm apologising for it not being long and for any possible spelling mistakes. I'm tired and my mind is on cocoon. I'm finally trying to get all the Tidus/Yuna stuff started, making the attempt considering I've really gone and made it hard for me. I don't have much of this story planned. I have basic ideas, I know what is going to happen now and soon, but other than that it's nothing. And ignoring that this story is a massive juggling act, I have paine and gippals relationship as well as shuyins and lennes, and then I've got tidus and yuna's and I can't let myself forget Rikku's part in this story. And to add to all that I can't forget REI. Yep, a massive juggling act.**

Disclaimer: If I owned this Tidus would be called Chicken like he is on my FFX file.

* * *

><p><strong>17) The start<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuna sat the sodas down on the table next to Rikku's arms. They were still waiting for their food.<p>

It was a day off and they had decided to go out. They were sitting in a cafe near the lake waiting for their chips to be ready. In the meantime Yuna had gotten the two drinks while Rikku was stuck doing a bunch of waiting. lucky for her she had her friend's company now to make the wait more bareable.

"Sorry if I took so long, line was long." She apologised the moment she sat down,

"Yeah, line's long here too." Pointing back to the line for food. For some reason this place had seperate lines for those who wanted food and for those who wanted a drink. Both of these lines were rather long. It was a busy day for a place that was usually deserted. They made the best chips either had ever tasted, and all their other menu items were utterly delicous as well. But as it was so small it wasn't a popular place, even if it deserved it.

"I can see that." Yuna giggled reaching for her can of lemonade.

"I feel like I'm going to die in here," The Al Bhed rolled her eyes, "Too hot." She picked up her pepsi and guped it down until she had half a bottle left.

"That's because so many people are here. I think everybody breathing in the same air makes the air stuffy so the room as a whole is hotter." She explained.

"Can see the effect of the tutoring smartass." Rikku put the drink back down.

"It's not because of Sally, I have a teacher that goes on rants, and he said that when one of the idiots complained it was hot."

"Riiighht" She drawled, "So am I one of those idiots now?"

"No!" yuna laughed, "You're one of the smartest people I know!"

The brunette brushed hair from her face, sure was getting hot, she could feel sweat on her forehead.

"Number 28, order's ready." A greesy haired teen called from the counter,

"That's us." Yuna smiled as she got up to get their food. She handed the boy what money she owed him then walked back to Rikku, white bag of chips in her hands,

"It's hot in here, why don't we go eat by the lake?" She asked nicely.

"That's the smartest thing I've heard all day." Rikku said as she picked up their drinks and followed her out.

* * *

><p>They crossed the road into the park and took a seat near the swingset. To one side of them was a crowded street loaded with shops, half not even open, and to the other side was a calming view of a very blue lake surrounded by trees. The difference in setting was pretty weird, but they were more than use to it by now.<p>

Rikku got straight into shoving the salty chips down her throat, while Yuna picked at the little she managed to get before Rikku's hand came down searching for more victims for her never ending hunger. Rikku at the end had the rest of her pepsi to get all the food down properly. The other simply took sips from her lemonade, she hadn't been overly hungry; if Rikku's stomach was a bottomless pit her's was on the other end of the table. Sometimes she had the feeling an ant could eat more than her her appetite was so small.

"Are you still hungry? I sure am. Do you have more money?"

The sound that was heard was Yuna's head hitting the table.

"No Rikku, I only had enough for the chips. I don't eat much I didn't think to bring more." She explained sighing loudly.

"Well you should have! I eat a lot!"

"Rikku I came here by myself, I didn't expect to run into you."

"Damn it, Well I have my own money!" She exclaimed.

She stood up to go back to the shops,

"Wait there, I'll be back in a sec!" She waved her arm with uneeded speed.

Yuna rolled her eyes when her friend couldn't see. Sometimes Rikku did have her dumb moments, sure she was smart, well academically smart at least. Everyone had to do something stupid at some point in their life, Rikku managed a lot of those, and she was more smarter than average.

For that matter why was she wearing a glittery silver cocktail dress at a place like this? It wasn't even that warm. But why was she bothered by that again? Her other friend would wear a chicken suit in even more inapropiate situations.

When Rikku returned she didn't mention her previous thoughts, but instead got into a whole new conversation with her. All of which contained unimportant matters.

* * *

><p>"I''ll see you at school then?" Rikku said from next to the cafe, Rikku had gone through her second batch of chips and a can of wicked to swallow it down with. After a hour of talking they had gotten bored and finally decided to leave. Yuna was surprised they had so much to talk about considering the length that chat went for. It made her feel like they were getting out of touch, but she knew that wasn't true, but she did feel like something was different none the less.<p>

"Yeah, monday then." Yuna was about to say her byes but noticed Rikku stiffen as she looked to the left. Turning her head in the direction her stare was so focussed on she saw Gippal leaving a store with a small bottle of iced coffee.

Right, there was something different, she was keeping a secret from her now. She'd never kept one from Rikku before, she had just always been that kind of friend.

She put on a fake smile and gave the blonde her most comforting friendly look.

"Don't worry about it Riks. It'll all turn out alright," She said keeping her real emotions out of the sentence best she could.

"Yeah,I hope you're right." Rikku mumbled dejectedly, "I'll see you later Yunnie, bye." She waved half heartedly moving away

Yuna smiled sadly at the spot she had just walked away from,

"I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>She made her way back home, planning to actually sleep there tonight instead of at Rikku's like she had been doing for awhile now. The walk was pretty uneventful, until she passed by a small convienience store. She had been a little trance like when she had got there, her mind preoccipied by others things, so she didn't notice a person in front of her until they had slammed right into her.<p>

She stepped back immidiately going to apologise, but then she noticed who it was,

Tidus.

God not again, this was not the first time this had happened, why out of everyone she knew that she could have run into did it have to be this bastard?

"Watch where you're going idiot," He shouted not bothering to look back at who had done it.

"Oh ain't you such a nice guy?" She said voice dripping with sarcasm as she folded her arms.

He stopped and looked back at her, after clearly recognising the voice.

"Oh hey look it's the stupid freaky eyed whore face." He sniggered, looking at her like he had acheived something.

That didn't help with the anger bubling up inside her,

"One, I'm not stupid you are, Two my eyes aren't freaky they're nothing more than dual coloured, and three I'm certainly not a whore and basically everything about what you just said made no sense."

He glared at her with flaming eyes, Bullies don't like a victim that talks back, and he was a man with one hell of a short fuse.

"Shut your dirty little trap you bitch or you'll die in your sleep." He made his hand into a fist.

She instead of doing as he so rudely asked, she rolled her eyes and continued,

"Yeah, so are so polite aren't you. Look I did nothing wrong, you don't have to act like this. So can I at least ask what is wrong with YOU!" She stepped foward doing her best to look threatening.

"What is wrong with me? Why the hell would you care! You're just a stupid bitch!" He screamed tightening his fists so that they turned white.

"Don't talk like you know me!" She stepped foward again, her having trouble keeping her anger under check.

"Why should I care! HAH! HAH!" His eyes blazed with purer rage.

"Oh you two quarrel like an old married couple, why don't you kiss and make up?" A voice shot out of nowhere before two hands behind both their heads swung inwards and smacked their heads together.

Yuna felt her forehead bang heavily onto Tidus's and her lips brushed his ever so slightly before they stepped back, looking at each other with red faces.

The culprit as it turned out was Yuna's tutor Sally, the blonde smiling at them mischeviously.

"Well considering my teacher powers don't work here, I decided I might as well do something." She shrugged, "But it wasn't as funny as I thought it would be."

She looked to the side distracted before turning back to the redfaced teens with the most evil grin ever,

"Bye bye!" She waved and stepped away before Tidus killed her like she was suspecting he would.

The two stared back at her speechless, thanks to her they had almost kissed, unknown to her of course, neither had before.

"Fuck!" Tidus yelled, his bad mood not had not become any lighter at all and if any thing it was worse, but just before he walked off Yuna stopped him with a question,

"Your problems, do they have anything to do with your parents?" She asked in a voice devoid of its previous negatives.

He looked back at her, his expression blank but his look overflowed with pain.

"Don't act like you care." His voice cracked, before he finally stormed off. But he didn't seem angry anymore... he was more, despaired.

Yuna watched him leave, she'd seen a crack in his shield. That look, it was so sad, like it was calling out for help that would never come.

Was it bad? Or was it good? That in that moment, she wished she could be that help.

* * *

><p>"Didn't cause any rukus while you were out did you?" Jecht spat out in question meanly from the other side of the shadowed room.<p>

Tidus sat on his bed, his father at the door way, looking at him menacingly.

"No father." He replied politely removing any emotion from his voice. But he felt a sadness well up in him simply from trying to talk to the man kindly, when he had never done so himself.

"That's good. Aluka will give you another assignment in a week. Just a heads up, prepare yourself because I don't want you failing on us. If you do you'll be as stupid as those useless people that call themselves 'police'.

"Yes father," His voiced almost cracked under the pressure.

He looked up to see the man no longer there, he hadn't even said goodbye.

Returning his gaze downwards he stared longingly at the picture he had in his hands, the one and only of his now deseased mother. He missed her an unblelievable amount,his pain only increased thanks to the monster he called a father.

"Do you care?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hugreighaeroneo, Yay, now I can write the next chapter for decieving love! <strong>

**But anyway, thanks for reading and if you liked how bout you come by and drop me a lovely review, negative or positive I don't care.**


	18. guilty feelings, insane offers

**(2,043 words) sorry for the short chapter and any possible spelling mistakes, I can't wait for my Beta to edit this because I'm being impatient and my mind is on other things. I haven't updated because I was rewriting another one of my stories. I reccomend any of my readers to read it, it is my fav but no one reads it and I'm all depressed, it is called Wings of regret. Oh god I got a hair cut today and I could hear each strand being cut off and it was making my stomach plummet. Jess I won't tell you what Claire did to her hair but when you see it you will mental facepalm. Oh I'm so god damn happy, today I bought FFVII Crisis core! I'm gonna give puppy a hug now, he's on the cover technically it is possible. And I want to give Sephi a hug, and Angeal, but not Genesis cause my OC made me hate him, I'm going to give Cloud a hug, but not Aerith because for some reason I don't want to I want to go up to her and say 'Hi five!'.**

**Now I'm blabbering on, read on and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned ff it would be even more filled with evil and insanity.**

* * *

><p><span>18) Guilty feelings, insane offers<span>

* * *

><p>Yuna wiped a hand across her forehead, she had gym and was just made to run track. She had beat Rikku this time, she could clearly remember the last time they had been put into a team and she had fallen flat on her face. She could remember as well the riduculous time Paine had gotten, she'd never once again matched it but was still getting a fast time of around 10-11 seconds.<p>

MR Nooj made them play a game of basketball when all had regained their breaths. The boys played on one court and the girls another, they had been split into two groups. A loud groan had came from the team that ended up being against Paine, that girl was insane atheletically. Yuna was on the same team as her so Rikku had given her one serious death stare, she just so happened to be on the other team.

As predicted the team she had landed in did best, so of course they won...by a lot. Whenever they were near the hoop the girls would do their best to make sure Paine would have the ball because it was highly doubtful she would miss it, they knew she was just that good.

The other team hadn't stood a chance fron the beginning, besides the obvious the team was pretty much full of the girls who were best at sport. Yuna herself was quite good, though honestly Rikku was much better. But the girl couldn't do good on the other team when she was one of the only two who could play decently on the entire team, she didn't even bother really. In the end she was gazing over at the other court when the teacher wasn't looking, it was easy when it came to guessing who she was watching. Her eyes were staring so longingly at Gippal, seeing him smile so brightly all the time wouldn't be helping her. The sight made a stabbing feeling hit Yuna's heart, she wished she could say it was too late for her to try, not when his heart belonged to another. But what kind of best friend would say that to the other? And the fact that she had known it for awhile now would help none what so ever. Sometimes she just wished things could be more simple.

* * *

><p>Lunch came after, and went as normal. Yuna was finding it more and more noticable the way Rikku always stared at Gippal, it was hurting her inside trying to act like she knew nothing. Maybe it was more noticeable now because she felt so guilty, and how Lenne wasn't putting herself up as a major distraction at the moment. The girl was making a house from popsicle sticks and glue, she was fairly silent about it so she didn't attract as much attention as she should considering she was doing this at such a time.<p>

"So Lenne, why haven't you been at school lately?" The brunette asked hoping to start a conversation as the silence between the three was killing her.

"I was with Shu." She admitted, and from the tone of her voice it wasn't a lie.

The remembrance of when she had ran into Shuyin in that alley popped into her head, she grimaced at the scene but forced the expression to disappear as Rikku turned her head around back to them.

"Is he fine with it? You seemed to be annoying him last time I saw him."

"I annoy everyone Yunie." Lenne put the finishing touches on her popsicle house. "But yes he's fine with it." She moved her hands away from her 'masterpiece' and pouted at her hands covered in glue. She mouthed words which Yuna had been friends with her for too long to not know that she had said 'my hands are sticky', she hated the sensation to death.

Rikku eyed them both, wondering how Lenne was managing proper conversation with her other friend. She must have decided it was because all her insanity had poured itself into her little 'house' because not so long afterwards she turned back to fangirl spy on Gippal.

"He really is?" Yuna wasn't seeing it as purer truth, something didn't seem right.

Lenne must have picked up on it because the next thing she said was not an answer but, "I'll explain later."

* * *

><p>The remaining three periods went as normal. The ones she had with Rikku were spent with attempting to finish as fast as her and the others were spent into total silence. Lunch had been normal as well, Rikku had tried speaking and keeping up a conversation but had been constantly distracted and kept looking back over to Gippal. Lenne had a small paint set which she used to finish her popsicle house, that was what finally got people's atention for what she was doing.<p>

The time Sally was tutoring her went pretty much the same. Three quaters of the time was actually work and the rest was retarded chatter that had long lost logic.

"Don't you hate it when you are so bored of a continuous loop that you're mind tell's you it's friday when it's like...tuesday or something?" Sally joked halfway through explaining something.

Yuna rolled her eyes, she wasn't good on keeping on the same topic for long, she worried for this woman's students and how much work was actually happening at all.

"Usually when it's thursday is when my mind starts saying it's friday. But yes it sucks, now can you remember what we're doing?" She chuckled.

"fine fine." Sally mumbled and got on with explaining what she was meant too.

She of course piped up with more nonsenical attempts at a useless talk many times all throughout the time the lesson went on.

* * *

><p>Yuna walked out of the classroom and waved to Sally who had to return to the staffroom before going home so she could collect her belongings that had been left in there.<p>

Mostly the hallways were empty, with a student or two doing last minute activities before going home. She removed what she had from her locker and went out the door. As she walked she couldn't help but overhear what was clearly an argument. Feeling a spark of curiosity she snuck over to it's direction to see the culprits, finding them with one balancing her back against the wall and the other yelling harshly at her.

"What makes you think that? It doesn't even make sense!" Tidus's shouted at her anger tinting his tone.

"I'm allowed to think what I want last time I checked. And by the way, nothing ever makes sense." Paine's eyes flammed showing the silent emotions that her voice had failed to show.

"This is just plain stupid, and last time I checked you're not allowed to decide what you want."

The silver head rolled her eyes and flapped the red fan she held.

"I'm not allowed to decide things on my own choice, but I can think what I want. You have no choice over it you are not me."

She moved the fan so that it covered more of her face.

His hands bawled into fists and he let out a low growl, "God damn you, you little bitch."

He pivoted to storm off. Yuna moved closer to the wall sp he didn't see her despite the fact that he could only see red right now and probably wouldn't have noticed her presence anyhow. She watched him waiting for him to get out of sight, when he was out of earshot however quiet footsteps appeared from her left in the direction the argument had just happened.

"You have a habit listening in to things you shouldn't hah?" Paine asked curiously, Yuna's eyes snapped up to her surprised seeing her so close.

She had on a black cocktail dress with one strap, on the left shoulder, with grey lace cascading down said arm. Her ankle high boots had heels so high the brunnette had no idea how she could walk in them.

"It's a little nosy to be honest. Though I guess it's on accident most times." She hid her face behind her red fan. A habit Yuna had seen plenty of times before.

"I didn't really know you two knew eachother." Yuna mumbled looking downwards. "Why were you arguing?"

Paine shut the fan with a small bang sound coming from it, the older girl looked up when she heard it.

"It is a really long story, I don't really think it's even my place to tell you in the first place." She folded her arms and sighed.

"I might be asking too much but do you want to help me with something?"

Yuna eyed her confused, she was already overly confused seeing those two fight, she hadn't thought there had been a connection between them at all.

"What is it?" She questioned.

"Stop that asshole from being such an asshole." She shrugged.

She almost missed the perplexed expression she got back.

"What! Why would I want to help him? I hate him!" She yelled back, a sinking feeling had appeared in her stomach.

"I thought you would say that, but hey it would be helping you as well." She paused and let the other think about it.

"He bullies you, so the populars, or his minions as I like calling them, bully you as well. I don't know you well but I can tell from an outsider's point of view you don't deserve it."

Yuna blinked at the younger girl, it was correct what she was saying but she had a feeling she should just stay away from Tidus, she couldn't stand him.

"Paine..I don't know if I should even try, the way he is, he's just too set in his ways. What would I be able to do?"

"You'd be surprised," Paine stated, "You'll just never know unless you try. But don't worry, I'm not making you decide right this second."

Yuna shuffled uncomfortably, "Right...um, though one question if I may?"

"And what is that?" Paine rested her back against the wall.

"Do you know why he bullies me like he does?" She bit her lip, she didn't even know why she was bothering to ask that.

"Because you look like Alia."

"Huh?" Her eyes turned up to face Paine's.

"His mother, I'd say it's the eyes, she had dual coloured ones as well."

Yuna stayed silent for a minute, "You've known him for a long time haven't you?"

"Yeah..." Paine pushed herself away from the wall so as to move away, but before she did she placed her hand on Yuna's shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" She asked as she faced her in her changed position.

"For making you have to lie to you're friend like you are, I know this is a rather big change of topic but; don't act like I don't notice, it's painful seeing her like that. Having to know it's my fault is just horrible."

With that she left, leaving the other in silence.

Yuna sighed outwardly, the thought of Tidus made her stomach plummet, and made her want to vomit. She could barely describe the feeling as more than that, all she knew for sure that she hated him. Even if she wanted to help him she wouldn't know where to start, what was the point in Paine trying to make such an insane deal with her? What on earth was their relationship?

* * *

><p><strong>As always reviews shall be much appreciated<strong>


	19. Help for sale

**(7,255 words) Here is my apology for my lack of updates, by giving you the longest REI chapter I've ever written. I know I kept saying earlier on that eventually the chaps would get longer, well I think they finally are. All the chapters I've written in the past couple weeks have been about 4-7 thousand words. So my average length is getting longer, that's good for you guys isn't it?**

**If any one is concerned why it took me so long that would be because I am still having computer problems. I told myself  
>I wouldn't write until I got my home lappy back but then two weeks passed and I was like well screw that! Plus my Beta's had a little trouble because for her it's one laptop between three. Plus I would have wrote faster if tetris didn't exist, I'm a little addicted. Now THAT was an understatement.<strong>

**Disclaimer: No I don't own this, I just like putting the characters in evil situations (if you read my other ten story 'secrets' you shall understand that greatly)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19) Help for sale<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuna ran her brush through her hair, removing the knots one by one. The room was dark but rays of morning sunlight danced upon the shadows from where they had snuck in through the cracks. It was a Wednesday, the start of an average school day. From that it would seem like she had nought to bother her, but that could only be right from a surface perspective.<p>

She'd never been one to be concerned or involved in teenager's blues, but the last month and a half had thrown her into the deep end head first. Firstly was that her friend was absolutely smitten with a taken man deeply in love with a woman she saw as creepy, and she couldn't say a word about it; second was having a friend apparently on drugs and one addicted to anything that will make her feel hypo refusing to give up on him. If only Lenne could see the big picture that spending time with the boy could prove dangerous. And the icing on the cake was that weird deal Paine wanted her to do. 'Stop the asshole from being an asshole,' in her words. Sure, stopping Tidus from acting that way would mean one less bully for her; and maybe more if his minions followed, but what on Spira was she to do? She didn't mind the idea of helping someone that probably has some serious crap in his life but that red eyed girl was giving her too much credit; honest to Yevon, she had no idea what she could do, or where to start. But maybe – hopefully – the opportunity could present itself for her and she wouldn't have to work out that part.

Eventually a part of her would come to wish she hadn't wished that.

…

On the bus ride to school she clung to a pole; by her stop all the seats had already been taken. Many students lived along the same route as she did. For that small time at least, her worries were gone for she needed to concentrate more on keeping her balance. Losing it here would be quite the literal pain.

She was glad when the bus came to a stop. When the doors opened she sped off, avoiding the rush of the crowd. She walked in through the school doors and searched for her friends, finding Rikku looking agitated, standing by her locker with Lenne in a red maid's outfit standing screaming nonsense in her ear beside her.

A red maid outfit? Damn Lenne, she wasn't even surprised anymore by what she wore. She only got confused over where she was buying it, Lenne's family wasn't rich.

"Hi guys!" she waved in greeting. Lenne turned back, brown curled hair swishing into her face, an expression of happiness planted strongly there.

"Well hello madame Yuna." She curtsied, picking up the sides of her knee length dress. Yuna could see from where she was standing that Lenne was wearing a black petticoat under it.

Oh Lenne. "You are not a maid, keep that in mind." Yuna reminded her with a slight smile. Behind them Rikku rolled her eyes.

She mostly found it stupid that she was acting like one rather than dressing like one, she couldn't say much considering the purple shiny cocktail dress. It certainly wasn't something for school, or anywhere for that matter.

"Oh I know I'm not one." The smiling Lenne rested her palms softly on Yuna's wrists. Her black make-up was easy to spot here, especially the lipstick. "But does that matter?"

Oh lord, she must have gotten her hands on 'happy pills' again.

…

First and second went as per normal, she had English with Rikku and the Al Bhed finished first just like always. Luckily she didn't keep up with her usual habit to start talking to her while she was yet to finish. So she did happen to manage to finish earlier than her usual time; many other students would have been only around half way.

Second period, virtually nothing happened; she had no one to talk to and was left to shut up and do her work. It came and went full of boredom. At recess Rikku ate her food fast and tried to sleep through the time Lenne was there, it was her new tactic to deal with her. Lenne was talking about fish that she thought looked funny; she even had a book with illustrations showing them. Well this was part way sane for Lenne; she could do much worse – like that chicken suit. Wonder what happened to it?

…

The bell for third rang and they all hurried off to class, Yuna, like in second, had no friends with her and prepared herself for another hour full of boredom and silence. Taking a seat in the front she waited for their teacher to begin handing out work. Her teacher was busy with other things and simply gave them a worksheet to fill out while she did what she needed to.

Their teacher supervised the students with green cards; which were basically given to students who were the bad type. If you got in trouble, you were given a blue card, if you continue to do so even despite it you are then given a green card. And after that if you ignore everything you are given a red card and get detentions every lunch time. And still if you are so stupid you continue to ignore everything you then get suspended.

Well these students, because of how dumb they tended to be, got supervised by certain teachers and her teacher was one of them. Many year 7's had not gone to see her today and she was chasing them down to ask why; most of the time it was a stupid excuse, an unbelievably idiotic excuse.

Well, whatever their reasons happened to be it was fun seeing them being scared shitless by an intimidating woman with a year 10 class right next to them smiling (yes they were smiling, it helped to make the moment worse for them because it weirded them out to an almighty extreme). Yes Yuna did admit she found it funny too, and yes that was a little evil but these weren't good kids and would bully her the second they got the chance. So it was brilliant to seeing them get a bit of what they deserved each lesson she had this teacher.

One boy left the room back to his class looking like he was about to wet his pants he was so scared, thanks to a screaming teacher gone ballistic. His excuse was that he forgot; which just so happened to be the fifth time in a row and she was god damn sick of it.

"Yuna?" Her teacher's deep voice piped up one time half way through the lesson.

"Yes?"

The aging woman held out a small piece of paper across her desk, "Could you chase down this boy for me, he's neglected to see me for the entire time he's been on green card. Been having trouble getting hold of him. You don't mind missing a couple minutes for the boy, do you?"

"No," Yuna responded almost right after, "I'm almost done anyway." She pushed back her chair and got up, taking steps to get to her teachers desk she took the paper from her hand and inspected it, it read:

Sho Hanks

Room- 32

She nodded to her teacher, who with a wave of her hand shooed her off to start the search.

…

Yuna got out the door without a sound and began her way down the long quiet hallway. She passed a student or two doing the same as her and those with toilet passes. It was almost completely silent as she made her way down to room-32. It was close to the other side of the school and it was a big school, so it wasn't going a take a simple second.

She began humming a song to herself as she rounded a corner, stopping a second before she ran into a man standing against a locker right next to the corner. She stepped back choosing to apologise as fast as she could so she could continue on her way. But when the words were half way to her mouth she lost her voice, seeing who she had run into actually was. She hadn't done her usual by running into the same idiot she always managed to bump into, but that didn't mean it was not someone she'd rather avoid.

"Oh Yuna!" Seymour's deep voice mimicked surprise.

She swallowed over a lump in her throat, suddenly she felt like she could no longer breathe. Her hands moved to her chest, feeling sweaty in panic.

"Um, what are you doing here?" she questioned him, trying to hide the emotions in her voice, if he was yet to figure it out from her actions.

If he was suspicious of her movements, he didn't say it.

"I had a free period; I was wondering what to do with myself. I've no studying to do and not much else I have as an option." He answered simply with little else.

Yuna was feeling unsettled to the extreme, she hoped she wasn't making it too obvious, but something about Seymour never ceased to creep her out. The way he smiled at her made her stomach plummet, did he always smile like that or was it just to her?

"Well I know most people go to the library when they have a free, I know you don't have any studying to do but you could read or something I guess." She stopped her voice from becoming shaky that time. She hoped that he would end this conversation faster if she said something like that to him.

He nodded slowly and took out his phone, still with that ever present smile on his face.

"That would seem like a good idea. Thank you." Why is it every time he talks it sounds like he was lying? She mentally shook the thought away and got on her way; but that was where her real bad luck started, for she got not even five metres away when a bell began to ring. But this wasn't signalling the end of the period; not at all, it was the lockdown bell.

Her heart stopped its beating in her chest. That could very well mean someone, a threat, to the students had made their way into the school. And oh Fayth, she was stuck in the middle of a hallway (with Seymour) with nothing but a bunch of tiny green lockers on the walls. Did the people who built this school ever dare to think of this situation? Why the hell have such a long hallway without a single classroom, it wasn't bright in the least.

Her fingers lingered in front of her chest, truly she was in a panic; one much worse than talking to Seymour could ever put her in. This was no drill; otherwise it would have been announced on the morning assembly. She knew very well that the best thing to do would be to look for a room to hide in as she couldn't here, even if she could fit herself into a locker they would still be locked regardless.

"Yuna?" Seymour's voice appeared from behind her, she jumped at the suddenness and turned back to see he had walked right up to her while she was stuck thinking what to do.

"Y..yes?" Her heart was beating fast, she was scared out of her mind but she tried to hide it. She doubted he had failed to notice.

"We should leave, it's not safe." She flinched at the word 'we', she was repulsed of the idea of being stuck with him. But being the nice girl she was she wouldn't never say such a thing out loud. She could only hope he hadn't seen her flinch.

"But…!" He cut her quivering voice off with, "There is a supply closet near here; I don't think it's locked. It isn't usually at least." She couldn't tell if that worry in his voice was sincere or not right this second, but it was all she had. She needed to take it.

But a supply closet? Now that was only going to flame her unsettled feelings a billion times more. And how and why did he even know if it usually wasn't locked?

Slowly Seymour reached up to take her hand, she knew him to only be meaning well by all it but couldn't help but feel sick near him, without him having to have really done anything.

She wasn't so sure what happened next, it had gone too fast for her mind to properly comprehend but here's what she got of it: Footsteps she'd failed to notice a moment before were now as obvious as the sun on a clear day, then suddenly a hand came from nowhere and hit Seymour square in the jaw. The blue haired man was forced back from the force, perplexed eyes searched for the culprit. Yuna figured it out before he came into view, from the spiteful comment told from the perpetrator directed at her.

"You'd think if you found him so creepy you wouldn't go ahead and trust him," Tidus' grumpy voice spoke out, she saw him out of the corner of her eye.

"Now there was no reason for that." Seymour spoke up and stopped any possible conversation going on between them. He rubbed where Tidus had hit him; most likely it was going to leave a bruise.

"Maybe just because you're creepy. I sure wouldn't trust you even if the fate of the world rested on it." He cut off with his usual glare before reaching down and grabbing Yuna's hand tightly, she gasped from the pain it caused her and from the surprise she felt.

He twisted his head back just enough for him to see her face. "Trust me, don't go near this guy." Without another word he pulled her along harshly, she stumbled and almost fell before another tug brought her back up and she was forced to keep up with his rapid pace.

When she looked back Seymour wasn't even in sight. She turned back to deliver the blonde a scowl, not caring less he couldn't actually see it from this position.

"What was that for? He meant well!" She screeched.

He stopped for a second and spun around, putting his hand across her mouth to quiet her.

"And do you really believe that?" He spat, his tone as poisonous as ever, but holding a new note of seriousness she had been yet to ever hear him speak.

Her words got lost before they reached her mouth. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. She didn't trust Seymour, she'd wanted someone to come along and split them apart. And when it actually happened her good nature didn't let her admit it to herself. For the first time Tidus was right about something, now that was new.

He began moving again, she wasn't ready as she was still getting over the realisation and half tripped; but as before was lifted up by a tough tug on the arm in his grip. She ignored the sore pain it had created at her shoulder joint, the pain wasn't important, what was important was that they got out of this hallway and somewhere safe. After all they couldn't dawdle in this situation. Hell, that could that prove dangerous.

She forcibly kept herself calm, she didn't let herself think about the situation or anything else as a whole. Her life was turning into a mess and she doubted that could calm her down in the slightest. The best thing was to blank out her mind, make it nothing but a black eternity. All she needed to know was how to keep each foot moving in front of the other, that was enough.

Tidus pulled her along for some time; to her it was a million years of silence and her heart ferociously beating in her ears, but in reality it must have been closer to five minutes.

They stopped outside a large door, reading in large grey faded letter 'supplies'. Tidus pulled forth from his pocket what looked like a key, Yuna couldn't help but eye it in sincere confusion and curiosity. He caught her look and answered her, for once in a plain tone.

"That bastard has a key for everything; I stole it off him as I went past." He turned it in the lock; they were greeted by a loud clicking sound and the door came open with only a simple twist of the knob.

She waited for him to open it enough for them to enter, without a noise and hoping he wouldn't notice all the looks she was giving him. She hadn't even seen him take it, how had he known Seymour even had one on him and that it would unlock THIS door? How could he be so calm when all she wanted to do was scream?

Lost in her thoughts she'd barely noticed him stepping inside. Noticing, he rolled his eyes and flicked her on the forehead like an older sibling dealing with their baby sister,

"Oi, Spira to Yuna, come on!" He hissed in a low tone. She blinked twice, which made him feel like she'd forgotten he was there, before stepping inside and allowing him to close the door behind them.

She could feel her hands shake at her sides, this moment and its silence was torture. She knew talking wasn't a genius thing to do, people were in the school that could cause them harm; she didn't want to bring any attention to herself. The way Tidus was acting actually made her feel more uncomfortable. He seemed too calm and collected, it was like he'd gone through this a million times over, but how could that be when they'd gone to the same school all their lives and this was the first time a lockdown was in place?

His eyes were heavily focused on the door, he sat on a box besides it with a leg outstretched. If it was opened he could stop it the first time or at least prepare himself to a degree for anyone on the other side. He was more than against showing Yuna his abilities but if it came down to it he would have no choice.

He in this serious moment was lost in a deep concentration on other things to miss Yuna's melancholy expression. She knew that no matter what she felt he wouldn't be able to help her. He wasn't good at that kind of thing – she knew enough about him to have already figured that out – but a word would have still been nice. But one thought continued to drift through her mind all throughout: 'Why help me?'

"You tell me." She heard him whisper from next to the door, in a voice she'd never heard from him. It held a peculiar mix of confusion and pain; she didn't know where to put it.

She forced back a grin that wanted to break free, this moment wasn't right for such a thing. Instead sad eyes fell to the floor, in the hopes that maybe not having to see him would bring about the loss of some of the heavy feelings she felt.

She never meant to say it out loud.

…

"Damn bastards." Paine whispered, leaning heavily against a tree's trunk, kneeling in the mid-length grass.

"Do you know any of them?" Gippal's voice came from behind her; it held hints of worry but was relatively calm. He knew he was too far out of sight to be noticed; for now, a least, he was safe. There was no reason to go into all-out panic mode.

They'd both been wagging at their usual spot on the edge of the oval when they'd heard the lockdown bell ring. They had done nothing for a while, Paine recommended they didn't as they were quite far away and hopefully that would lead to them not being found by anyone. Still they took precautions and hid as best they could by kneeling down in the longest grass they could find, The Al Bhed was now somewhat glad he'd worn a green top today; it made for great camouflage.

"I've seen them before. They're a part of Mech's crew, not ones I couldn't handle, but I wouldn't go straight ahead and cast them as weaklings. Otherwise they would have already had their lives cut short by REI some time ago," she answered. He visibly tensed; not out of worry for them but for those inside the school.

"Why do you think they're here?" His voice held the slightest quiver. He pushed himself closer to the ground, chest hovering just above the dirt. Paine looked back at him for a second, she couldn't blame him for a reaction like that; he wasn't a part of her stuff, he only knew about it. When it came down to it he wouldn't be able to protect himself like she could for herself.

"My guess? They've gotten a lead that REI agents are stationed here. Ambushing them must seem like a good idea; having two less after you is at least something, right?" She shrugged; a movement that didn't match her tone or expression.

"But what they've no idea is that one isn't even in the bloody building." He laughed dryly, something that could only come from being used to this. For someone not involved he could take it quite light considering what he was talking about.

"Another guess would be to expect they've no idea whether the possible agents are students or teachers. It could have been a simple lead, so all they know is that they are here, but nothing more than that." Her eyes showed a deadly concentration on the men standing outside the building. She predicted they were keeping watch for if personnel in the school called the police department on them, so they could hurry, get their accomplices and get the hell out of there.

"How do you think they could have gotten the lead?" Gippal's voice came from behind her in the tone of question again. She wasn't bothered by his constant questioning, considering he wasn't supposed to know a thing there was still plenty he didn't know.

She moved back and sat against the tree; from the look in her eyes, she was planning something in her head.

"A traitor maybe; it's nothing new. Usually they end up dead and most fear even daring to become one, but you get the occasional idiot that thinks he or she might get lucky, that they won't be like the others," she spat. The way her people acted was disgusting to her, it was clear; she couldn't even avoid being cast in the same group, because it was all but false she wasn't.

"Do you think it's because of boredom that they do it? I mean, they put so many people in danger because of it." He sat up next to her.

"It's complicated. The way we live, you start to feel like you ain't really living and go to extremes to make yourself feel alive. It's not exactly what I'd call boredom; it's more of a want to live." She moved across, while keeping close to the ground and stood up behind the tree. She snuck a quick look around the corner to see if the men keeping watch had seen anything. From the calm way they were acting it was clear they hadn't. Gippal saw her mouth the word, 'good' before seeing her take out a grey phone from her pocket. He knew that wasn't her regular phone; that one was black with a purple demon key-chain on it she'd gotten years ago. This looked far newer and less beat up, he'd only ever seen it when she was being assigned a mission and was away from the main headquarters. It'd broken them up more than once.

Paine didn't stop with looking around – she had gone into a very cautious mode; Gippal had only seen her like this once before. She didn't let her guard down for a second; she was a very professional person even when the situation didn't call for the utmost extremes. But as it was already put out there, she was the cautious type. These people in the school were dangerous to all that were inside, for only one would have the ability to properly deal with them. And there was hundreds in there. She turned her eyes back to her phone and began trying to call a number, and not a second later it made an obnoxious beeping sound, not one that would come from waiting for one to pick up.

"What happened?" Gippal pulled himself up from besides her, eyes full of question.

"No signal. I'll see if I can get it higher up." She shoved the phone back into her pocket and with quiet steps twisted herself around.

"Higher up?"

"From the tree. Trust me; it's worked more than once." She jumped and grabbed the lowest branch and hoisted herself up.

"Weird phone." He mumbled to himself with the slightest chuckle.

"You're telling me." She rolled her eyes at that and lifted herself higher up another two branches.

In her head she was going over how glad she was she wore shorts today, climbing up here in a skirt would have been near impossible. She wouldn't have been bothered by Gippal being there, not like he would've looked up but most of her skirts were very tight.

She climbed up one more branch and settled down into a nook in the branches. The green of her surrounding hid the black and navy of her outfit good. Gippal took one look up at her as she took her phone out again before turning his eyes to the men outside the school building. They were still blissfully unaware that anyone was even out here, so there was no way they would ever suspect that a REI agent was currently about to call her higher ups and tell them about this little invasion of theirs.

He took notice of the soft 'yes' Paine said to herself. It was just a little uncharacteristic of her and it was quite tempting to laugh at.

When he looked up again she had the phone to her ear with a small grin on her face; she'd gotten a connection from the looks of things. Sucks for Mech's jerks then. Not like he classified REI as good, but in this situation at least they were the good guys.

Paine shifted her position on the tree to better hide her boots, surely even at a distance black heels could be seen when they were such a startling difference to the pale green of the leaves. She waited patiently for someone to pick up the other end; it shouldn't be taking so long; usually they had someone at the phone in the case of an agent calling. A clicking noise sounded on the other side, she released the breath she barely noticed she had been holding.

"What's the password?" A joking woman's voice asked childishly. No doubt the woman had seen the number and realised it was one of their young members calling. She was used to this, especially from this particular woman.

"What makes you think it could be anyone else but me you idiot? I ain't going to lose this phone." Paine snapped back.

She didn't merit anything but a giggle from the other side.

"True, but I'm being safe."

"And I'm not on a mission; I haven't been given a password." Her voice kept up the same angry tone. She hoped maybe it could make this woman cut out her act and act serious for once.

"Well you sure do sound like Reddy." She made a humming noise going over a decision in her head. "You probably are her, but she's never called unless she was on a mission. And even then it's rare, she doesn't like receiving help."

"Blah blah blah, yes I know that, and I'm not asking for help I'm trying to report something alright!" She yelled into the phone.

She could imagine the one on the other end taking her head away, for the she was quiet for some time.

"Report? Aren't you at school right now?"

"Yes, but to be more exact I'm half-way up a tree on the edge of the school yard. No, don't ask. It was the only place I could get a signal and have no one see me."

She heard the woman make a humming sound again.

"So no one is near you? Are you sure?"

Paine's eyes lowered to Gippal for an instant, who was concentrating on the men outside the doors of the building. She knew it was lying but he had to remain a secret for as long as she could keep it.

"No, no-one else is here." She hoped to dear Yevon that she didn't hear the shake in her voice. It was so slight; surely the woman's constant humming had cut it out.

"Good, now what could you possibly have to report considering you're there of all places."

"Something about the men sneaking inside the building right now." She answered with a voice dead serious.

Despite what had been said the woman on the end did nothing but laugh as reaction.

"What the hell is the problem with that? Probably just some idiots going out of their way to scare some idiots, do you really care about those nobodies in there so much! Why the bloody hell did you call us up for that? Stupid kid." She burst out; Paine wasn't even surprised.

"Don't hang up you bitch!" She yelled into the phone, getting into an argument now.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I know who these men are, that's why!" She growled into the phone. Gippal actually wanted to move away some, an angry Paine was a scary Paine; Yevon was he glad he'd never been on the receiving end of one of her glares.

The woman stopped her laughing immediately.

"You know who they are?" She said in pure disbelief.

"Yes! I've had an encounter with them on missions before. They're from Mech's gang, ALL of them." Her tone was hard and intimidating. Damn this bitch for thinking she's the bright one. She had to use all her strength not to crush the fragile mobile in her palm.

"Mech's gang? What the hell they doing at a high school?" Her voice held no less disbelief; in fact it may well have been more.

"It may be that they've been given a lead saying that REI agents a stationed here; sounds logical enough doesn't it?" Her voice was starting to sound poisonous.

"Shit…" The other agent's breathing was heard clear on Paine's side, she was in a state of shock.

"But that could only mean we've got a double agent in our ranks! Oh Fayth. Thanks for reporting this; the higher ups need to know this now!" The woman's breathing stayed the same for another minute while no words were spoken between either REI members.

"The second you can you've got to give us all the details you possibly can. Now is a seriously bad time, just wait until they're gone and you can leave without someone becoming suspicious. Then come to headquarters right away!"

"Right." Was all she got in before she got hung up on. She shut the phone and shoved it back into her pockets before making her decent back to the round as inconspicuous as she could.

She landed softly besides Gippal, and sat down next to him. She wrapped her arms around the closest one of his arms to her, and rested her head on his shoulder. She had been worked up by that woman like she had so many times before; being with him was the best way to calm her down. She kept her head up high just enough for her to spy on the men still beside the door. He was looking the same way as he was before.

"You worried about anything?" He inquired in a soft voice.

"Just hoping that the bastard doesn't try to kick up some havoc."

"Hmm," was his reply.

For the next five minutes or so they were silent, only the noise of the nature around them still continued.

"Paine?" He piped up again.

"Yes?" She voiced it quietly, just loud enough for him to hear.

"About that thing you said, about how people like you don't feel like they're really alive? You wouldn't ever be like that would you?"

"No, never."

He said one final question. "And why's that?"

She tilted her head up and pecked him softly on the cheek. "Because I have you, and that's more than enough."

A pale pink blush crept onto his cheeks before he let a smile plant itself on his face, wrapping both arms affectionately around her as he pulled her into a proper hug.

…

Tidus had stayed by the door through the whole time they'd been in the room. Yuna was sitting on a box half crushed under her weight; they had been in a perfect silence for an unknown amount of time. It had felt like an eternity, the seconds felt like minutes and the minutes felt like long agonising hours. Yuna didn't know what was going on outside, but from the sound of things it was still in lockdown; were they meant to last this long? Was something wrong?

She fiddled with the hem of her shirt, a feeling of uneasiness had set in long before and her mind was racing over horrible options. Being stuck with a boy she hated did nothing for what she felt.

Tidus was strangely so sure of himself in this situation, and think as she did she couldn't find reason for it. She knew him to be an athletic person, with damn good grades for someone with truanting habits like his. But that didn't create logical reasons for how he could be like this in a moment when all else would panic. Looks like there was much more about him that she couldn't even guess; though she wasn't sure she wanted to, much less know.

He had life problems and she understood that; it had made itself clear from how he acted towards her. It was possible for that in some way what was going on in his life helped him to keep so calm in a moment needing it, like now. She currently hated her mind for wanting to question it because she didn't want to know; she had already decided on that.

Still she couldn't get herself to blank out her mind and shut her thoughts away, it was a subconscious attempt to stay as calm as possible. She couldn't stop it by sheer will alone.

Her fingers began playing with the blue collar of her shirt, her eyes searched about the dark room as a distraction from the other things. It was so dark, she could barely see anything but a small number of boxes, their contents were anyone's guess. Eventually she found her gaze returning to Tidus, who still sat on the box closest to the door. He looked so serious, she wished she could say it was comforting to know that they wouldn't be doomed if anyone came to hurt them, but it wasn't.

She couldn't stand as well what her thoughts circulated on. In all honesty it was that stupid deal that Paine made her. She'd been in non-stop question of it, what did that girl even think she could do? Was she missing something here?

For the first time since she'd been in here Tidus's gaze left the door and locked onto her, noticing her expression. She at this second had gone back to looking at the floor and didn't see his quizzical look.

"What's up with your freaky eyes?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, she really hadn't expected it.

"No…nothing!" She quickly replied and hoped for no further questioning. Her heart had begun beating rapidly again at the sudden sound, she'd been awoken from her trance.

"Right." He shrugged it off like it really was nothing.

Yuna looked up at him with eyes silently pleading. She knew she didn't want to talk to him, but she didn't want the silence to come back. She swallowed over the lump forming in her throat. Even if she didn't want to talk, there was one thing she needed to say.

"I remember a couple days ago I saw you and Paine having a fight…"

She missed the way his eyes instantly darted to her, thanks to her eyes still being directed to the floor.

"What was that about?" She lifted her gaze back up, and immediately he tried to hide his shock; she saw it for a second, a stare she'd never seen him give or think he was even capable of. Even in the dark it was easy to see he was biting his lip.

"It's complicated."

She waited for a second before making a sound.

"I thought as much. What I heard didn't make much sense." She fidgeted with her fingers, she didn't want to drop the conversation but she was still unsure on what words she could say.

"That girl is stupid." Tidus spoke aloud and broke the gathering silence.

"Why?" Her voice didn't hold any emotion to it. She was glad he was talking but at the same time she didn't want to. She guessed the feeling stemmed from who she actually happened to be speaking to.

"Plenty of reasons," The boy laughed dryly, "For one that she actually thinks she's tricking everyone."

"Everyone?" She straightaway responded.

"About her and that Al Bhed guy, whatever his name is..."

"Gippal?" She cut in and was promptly delivered a glare. She decided she'd stay quiet.

"She said you knew about it slightly or whatever; wasn't hard to figure out was it?" She disliked the tone he was using; it was like he didn't even think Paine had a brain in her head.

"I didn't figure it out; I just saw them together, no working out needed. It was obvious enough."

"Exactly, it makes me wonder why we're the only ones who've noticed." He shrugged, he was grinning but his eyes were angry. Surprisingly during this he was still concentrated on the door, and quite closely too.

The other in the room had suppressed the weird feeling she'd gotten when he'd used the word 'we're'. It was hard to describe, but she almost felt like they were being put in the same group and considering their difference, she didn't like it.

"Do you have a problem with them? Because you seem to be bothered by it." It was a question that had formed in her mind whilst she said it, and was surprised for not noticing it right away. Why would he make such complaints if it weren't so?

Tidus realised one long sigh, and rolled his eyes. She felt like she'd gotten it wrong, but more likely he was just giving her a different reaction than what matched.

"Do I have a reason to be bothered by it?" He didn't answer; it annoyed her greatly that he had instead decided to question her question.

"Not from what I can see, but-"

"Exactly, now could you shut up about it?" he growled.

She had the want to run away right now and never return under the hard look he was giving her. It was quite petrifying. And anyway, if he wasn't bothered by it why had he dodged the question? She resisted the temptation to sigh herself; she might as well say what she'd intended to at the start.

"I was going to say, after that fight Paine started talking to me about something."

He looked at her quizzically right then. 'They were talking about something?' he thought.

"And that was...?" A harsh edge had been given to his voice; he was putting on his usual act again. Too bad she was getting used to him without the constant insult after insult.

"Well in her words she wanted me to 'help the asshole stop being an asshole,' as she put it. You can guess what I'm talking about, can't you?" Yuna looked to the side; at least she finally got that bit out.

"Stop the asshole being an asshole?" He repeated, "Damn that girl's being doing that for years." He crossed his arms, he seemed more annoyed then angry, but Yuna still had the feeling he'd explode if she were to touch him.

Years though? Poor guy really must have some problems then.

"Somehow she thinks I could help her," Yuna put in, not really thinking if saying her confusion out loud would help anything.

Tidus laughed at that. It was loud, without a care.

"I was right about her being an idiot." He sniggered. "You'd think I was holding up a sign saying 'Help wanted' from the way she acts."

Yuna, like she usually did with him, had her disagreements; even if they only appeared as he laughed.

"You shouldn't say it that way, maybe I'm holding up a sign reading 'Help for sale'. Seriously though, people that are different can be a help. How would you know I couldn't be?"

She had stated it so easily it took him by surprise, for a split second he felt all out shock. She actually wanted to help him? She must be nuts!

"An outsider can see anything in a greater light, you know."

He looked away, back to the door. He didn't want to admit to her being right, not her.

After so long of being in the same position he stood up straight. A determined expression on his face, he'd made a spur of the moment decision that didn't actually have anything to do with their conversation, but it was the thing that had given him the desire to walk it.

He reached down and grabbed for the door knob, twisting it while in his grip.

"What are you doing!" Yuna's panicked voice called from behind.

"Don't worry." His voice dead calm. "I'll be safe; this will only take a minute." He opened the door wide and dashed out; leaving Yuna to ponder what the hell was going on in that crazy mind of his.

…

He snuck down the hallways without a sound. He knew that the men that were here weren't going to leave until they got something, he didn't know what that something was but he had a feeling that they weren't going to get it.

He was going to temporarily dispose of them so the cowardly teachers had time to call the police and arrest them. He'd make it look like it was an accident, and if people didn't fall for that he was going to make them have no bloody idea who'd knocked their lights out.

This was going to be easy, even easier if his mind wasn't racing over the contents over his last conversation.

Maybe she was holding up a sign saying 'help for sale'.

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone is wondering I changed the description to this story and made it better because for the past five chapters I've looked at it and said 'it looks like it was written by a five year old!' I just never got round to changing it.<strong>

**I like it much better how it is, hopefully it'll get me more readers, better than the my average 20 hits per chapter.**

**Hoped you enjoyed, reviews shall be much appreciated and shall make Arianna (my personafied paranoia) shut the hell up.**

**thanks much for reading (Animal crossing referance, heh heh)**

**Oh and by the way, because i'm kinda depressed over it I reccormend any one reading this to read my other story 'Wings of regret' because it is my favourite and no one reads it.**

**also I reccormend you read seeker of the skies stories because like wings they are not very popular (though still more popular than wings)**


	20. No!

**(3,800 words) this wasn't very long, goman ne. I finished it around midnight on saturday, I was distracted by Porcco Rosso and Chao karate. I was trying to cheer up my friend, she was being depressed. Don't know what porcco rosso would have done but Chao karate would help because at my house, we're very compeatitive over chao karate, it's hilarious.**

**My little pony friendship is magic is a popular cartoon series enjoyed by many teenage boys. True fact.**

**I may or may not take awhile to get the next update up because after the next two chaps I finish (for two of my other stories) I'm going to do my goddamn assignments. Ones not due to next term and the other is fine as long as I give it in this term, but theres no problem getting started early.**

**disclaimer: I don't own this, I'm just going to go up to Tetsuya Nomura and ask him for the legal rights to Serah. I know that's not gonna do anything, it's even asking the wrong person. But I love Nomura-san and I must try.**

* * *

><p><strong>20) No!<strong>

* * *

><p>Tidus breathed out a harsh breath. He'd found the perpetrators in a disserted hallway, whilst behind them he'd stolen a broom from an empty classroom and quiet as a shadow attacked them with it. He checked each to find that they were all unconscious, and also found an ID from one when he'd kicked him on the side – his wallet had fallen out. He didn't know that he should have been surprised that he knew the name.<p>

A member of Mech's gang, so presumably so were all the others. The best prediction for why they were here would be they've been given some kind of lead, and if Paine knew who they were as well more than likely she'd drawn the same conclusion. REI kept their information tight, so for multiple enemies to have such information as REI agents stationed here, something was up. Something was seriously up.

Just another goddamn thing to piss him off.

He did his best for the moment to push any personal opinions out if his mind, he needed to rid the scene of the evidence he'd been here. Starting with the wallet and broom for having touched them with his bare hands.

…

Paine watched as one of the men outside shut the small phone in his hand and pocketed it before yelling to his surrounding accomplishes. He was angry, even that was clear from her position. Something had happened inside for sure, because less than a second later all men were scrambling for the exit. Abandoning their comrades, it wasn't below them.

"Looks like the idiot did something after all." It had to be him, who else would be nuts enough to cause trouble with guys like that?

"You 100% sure it was because of him?" Gippal asked; he had hints of doubt in his voice, but nothing major.

"It had to be him." She repeated what she'd told herself in her head, "Who else is crazy enough?"

…

Most of the students took their time to calm down after the lockdown was over. It had lasted for half an hour in all. School never got back to normal for the rest of the day thanks to it; no one would be able to concentrate after something like that.

Yuna didn't manage to find where Tidus had gone off to, he didn't return after having left. If he had tried the lockdown ended before he made it back. She listened into a conversation that a couple of his friends were having she found out he had ditched the school altogether near the end according to a call he'd given one of them.

Well at least he wasn't in any trouble; she wasn't overly concerned about his well-being considering how calm he'd been earlier but how he'd up and left would make any one want to worry.

She found Rikku and Lenne fairly easily and told them how a boy had pretty much made her go into a supply closet because she wasn't anywhere near a classroom at the time the lockdown occurred; they flipped at the knowledge. But luckily they did not ask for who the boy had been – she really didn't want to have to answer that.

When she got home it was worse because she did happen to have to tell a six months pregnant woman whose emotions were all over the place what had happened today. It turned her into a mess for sure; Wakka had been pretty bad himself but he wouldn't have been able to compare to the way his wife acted.

At least it was over and done with. She had to hope nothing like it would occur again anytime soon. She had been so scared knowing that bad people had gotten into the school. Having Tidus there hadn't helped very much; she had still felt so unsettled. She had to wonder still why he could stay so calm and collected throughout that silent torture, what on earth was going on in his life?

…

Paine walked through the doors of REI's headquarters. It was in a simple part of the city made to look just like all the other apartment buildings in the surrounding area. The inside was quite different, and even in saying that it felt like an understatement. Sure some of the rooms were bedrooms and the like but most were anything but. They were large meeting rooms and sound-proofed training chambers where newbies and older agents could go to train and better their skills.

She, for this visit, was heading for one of the many meeting rooms to tell what she could of when Mech's henchmen had invaded the school her and Tidus were attending. For surely the best reason was because of a lead telling of them being there. What other reason could the villains have broken into a perfectly average high school for?

As she strode through the silent hallway she rounded a corner and stood in front of an elevator, waiting for it to open. She tapped a booted foot on the ground, becoming inpatient. It was an hour past sunset and a common time for agents to be at HQ, so the elevator would take it's time. Humming the tune to a song she'd heard earlier and had promptly gotten stuck in her head, she zipped up her red jacket's partially broken zipper. The jacket had seen better days and it took a couple attempts to get it to go all the way up, but she'd been stubborn with it. Too bad, she'd have to throw it out soon; Gippal had gotten it for her a year back.

She tried not to shiver against a cold wind hitting her; she started to think someone on the same floor had opened some windows. It was a cold night so why on earth had someone that idea?

The elevator in front of her made a loud 'bing' noise and opened not a second afterwards. She hid any surprise she felt when she saw Tidus on the other side of the door.

'Right,' she thought to herself, 'he was actually in there, of course they would have wanted to talk to him.' Apparently he'd knocked out the ones inside which led to them being arrested thanks to the police finally getting there. The other members had run off, she'd seen them do it herself.

"Well hello bastard, you're looking well." She chuckled sarcastically. He shoved past her, rolling his eyes at her greeting.

"Blah blah blah, can you stop being such a stupid retard?"

Paine shook her head with a sly grin.

"Only if you'd stop." She folded her arms, grin still planted on her face.

"And can you stop that?" He paused and looked back at Paine, who was herself facing the opposite direction. Her face was turned just to the right so he could see her grin.

"Stop what?" She asked sounding almost clueless. He knew it was faked.

"Acting like that! Don't you know it's so goddamn annoying!" He yelled; his usual poisonous tone came in full force. "And all that shit you go about saying? That's bloody stupid as well."

She wasn't looking in his direction but she felt the glare burning into the back of her head.

"Get a brain and stop acting like I'm holding up a sign saying 'Help for sale'!"

He merited nothing but a chuckle from the silver haired girl as she walked into the open elevator.

"She told you my deal did she? Thought she would, just seems like her." She pressed the button to send her to the right floor before looking back up and the scowling blonde, pissing him off with a smile.

"What the hell Paine!" He cried with clenched fists.

Her expression didn't falter, and when the doors started closing she ended the conversation with one sentence she knew wasn't going to help his mood.

"A tortoise has eight eyes, tell me what that means and we'll talk. Till then, goodbye." The doors shut and he was left alone in the hallway, growling to himself.

'A tortoise has eight eyes'? That was total gibberish! What is wrong with that girl?

He unclenched his hands slowly; they'd dug into his skin and left reddish crescent moon marks on the palms of his hands.

He had talked to Yuna about it; she seemed almost just as confused as him. Did she actually want to help him or did she just want to rid herself of a nuisance like him? He didn't know, but it felt like it would be the latter. It had to be; surely she had enough of a mind to know he wasn't worth her time.

'An outsider can see in a greater light.' She had said that hadn't she? Is that why Paine wanted her to help, because she wasn't caught in the same darkness as them? Because she was different? But would that really alter her thoughts on it all, wouldn't it just make it worse? She'd hate him more than she already did, because…because he was a monster. A monster lost in life's great darkness.

Did her being an outsider have anything to do with that comment Paine made? But what does being an outsider have to do with tortoises of all things?

Stupid Paine.

…

Paine exited the elevator and walked straight out, with a specific destination in mind. It was one of the meeting rooms, the same one as always. These grey walls were so familiar to her now. She'd first seen them at the age of nine, when she'd been forcibly brought into this world of shadows and lies.

This was like a second home to her; one horrible, horrible second home.

Paine stopped at a large door; which, just like everything else on this floor, was a deep grey. She knocked and waited for another agent to open it. Those inside seemed to be in a heavy discussion, she didn't feel like she'd be noticed any time soon. If they really made her wait she would start to knock harder and harder until they noticed. She could have no one go off at her for disrupting them as it was they who summoned her here. She was right on time to boot.

After taking a look around, to which all that greeted he eyes was the endless shades of grey and rushing members, she turned back to the door and knocked again. Much louder, just like she had intended.

It took a minute, but this time the door was opened. She faced a small black-haired woman that only came up to her chin. If her memory served her correct she was the younger sister to the woman that always wished to cause her hell, the one that had answered the phone when she had called yesterday. This girl, though she didn't have a bad personality like her sibling, still looked down on Paine in her own way. Not like she could literally do it but she was nevertheless older, at the age of nineteen.

"Paine, it's good to see you on time. That boy came half an hour late; you may have passed him on the way." It was spoken politely as possible but held tones reminiscent of a teacher explaining complicated subjects to one of their 'special' students. This was how this woman showed she saw herself as better. How stupid, she was not much older; she had no right to act that way.

"I did actually, in a sour mood as always." She rolled her eyes. "Didn't say anything to upset him did you?" She mimicked the petite woman's tone. It did not go unmissed, and for a second annoyance flashed in her dark eyes.

"He is the one that upsets himself, we did nothing. You shall go in now and talk about yesterday's little happenings if you wouldn't mind." She commanded with the hints of displeasure her eyes showed before. Paine of course noticed but knew picking a fight would get her nowhere, she chose to ignore it and simply push past this woman and do what she came here for.

"What do you expect me to say exactly? I wasn't near them at all." She had her arms folded with an irritated expression, nothing about her mood came out in her voice but everyone present saw it simply from her stance.

She hated them, and they all knew it.

"Whatever you can," a chubby man sitting on a chair at the end of a long table spoke up first. She had barely noticed his presence until he vocally made himself known. Most here sat on the opposite end. The woman who had greeted her had already gone back to her seat, surrounded by two tall men well into their twenties. Most here were members who all had made a name for themselves, and the reason them being here was because they had a serious matter to discuss; a possible traitor, a double agent. But despite the obvious difference in status, Paine didn't have any unworthy feelings for being amongst them; after all, these were hated existences for the teenager.

"All I actually saw was a group of three men outside the building's door. On first sight I could see they were people to be suspicious of, just from how they were acting. It was soon after that that I recognised them as criminals I'd encountered before on missions." She shrugged; barely knowing where this would get her. They already talked to Tidus didn't they? Couldn't that be enough if he was the one actually in the bloody building?

"Right, and were you sure that they were indeed part of Mech's group of bastards? From the sounds of things it seemed like you were pretty far away," one of the younger males inquired, doubting the juvenile agent. He didn't see her scowl at him thanks to the dark room. The light came from only the dull blue lights and bright computer screens.

"They were easy to recognise. I'm sure you've encountered criminals before who are thoughtless enough to give them very different types of hairstyles, which in turn, makes them extremely easy to recognise despite any possible distances between onlookers?" she retorted smartly. It was his turn to scowl now. And to make it worse for the man the small woman by his side put in another sentence to flame his irritation,

"The other agent stationed at the school, who we spoke to before did take one of the men's wallets. His ID was there and it confirmed him as one. Wouldn't it make sense for the others to be ones as well?"

The man didn't make another noise after that besides growling.

"Enough of that now, Serenity," The whale of a man on the other side commanded. "We already knew that. What we are here to discuss at the moment is what this agent knows about the situation." He nodded in Paine's general direction.

The slight woman, Serenity, nodded in silent understanding.

Eyes went back to Paine who obviously wanted her to continue. She sighed, scratching the back of her neck. What else did she have to say? Not much, that's for sure.

"I don't have much else to say. I checked no one was looking and tried getting a signal so I could call HQ and when I did I simply told who had answered what was going on, that's that. After some time the men all made a run for it, abandoning the ones inside." All eyes were still on her, some looking down on her for her lack of speaking. Well it wasn't like she could say much, she wasn't exactly there. Was that really something to look down on her for? Did these people actually have to wonder why she hated them so?

"Hmm. That's all I presume?" the fat ass questioned. She gave him a look like he was stupid but in the darkness it went unseen. So instead she had to settle for a humble "Yes."

"Okay then Miss, that leaves only one more matter to discuss with you but before that. Robert?" He addressed the lanky man on the other side of the lengthy table who had been mute all throughout.

"Yes sir?" He stood up straight in his chair.

"I need you to investigate more thoroughly. Use 'Jace', infiltrate one of Mech's hideouts and see if you can get any information of the current activities. If there is the chance of a double agent we need to know, stat. I'll give you a day to prepare yourself. Leave now."

"Yes sir." The man, Robert, stood up, kicking his seat back, and left without another word.

Paine watched him go. His stiffness annoyed her greatly, how could he be so unaffected by this kind of life?

"Paine!" A voice pulled her back to reality. She eyed them with animosity, she was plenty aware they could barely see it but from the mood of the room she knew they felt it. The man to whom she faced dead on half stumbled over the words as he tried to speak, causing them to come out in a gargled sound.

He shook his head, regaining concentration and stopping the girl's angered expression from getting to him. He just wished that what he had to say next didn't have to be another thing to send that flicker of anger into a flame.

"We do have one last thing to talk to you about kid," he reminded her sternly, having noticed her lapse in concentration before.

"And what would that be, fat ass?" She asked almost innocently but the last part more than hinted her agitation of being stuck in this place with them.

Everyone present looked at her dumbfounded having heard her speak to her superior in such a way. None of them would even dare.

The man in particular showed no signs that he had been offended, he'd lived his life faking every emotion he felt, and hiding what he knew weren't allowed to exist at all. He was blank.

"If it's possible that Mech and his cohorts has caught on to the fact we have members situated at that school it may be dangerous to keep them there." He informed her, a sinking sensation developed in her stomach.

"What do you mean?" she asked in alarm right after the words left his mouth, hoping to God he wasn't meaning what she thought he did.

He slouched in his chair, uncomfortable under her gaze.

"It means that we want to take you away from there, as it's too dangerous for them to get a hold of you. Inexperienced as you may be our young agents are valuable in missions." He was stern, and dead serious. But he'd just said one thing wrong that certainly further pissed the teenager off.

"'Take me away?'" she screamed in fury. She stamped her foot on the ground hard, letting a loud bang resound around the room.

"But that's what they want you to do! They expect it!" she yelled again. No one gave much of a response; she had no idea if anyone did agree. Would it even matter if they did? An order's an order, they had to follow it. Personal opinions didn't come into account.

"This is an order straight from Jecht. You must do as we say, understand?" The dugong of a man spoke without a hint of emotion, as always.

"Yes, I understand. But it's wrong and that's what counts!" Her hands were clenched tightly, eyes aflame.

"But listen…!"

"I don't care! Shut up! If you make me leave and they learn of it they will know that I'm a REI agent because they expect you to do just this! Don't you see!" Her stance was strong; her hands brought up still in fists to her chest.

"But it's an order!" Screeched a woman previously yet to speak.

"And I refuse to listen to it! Talk to me when you get your heads on straight!" she stamped her booted foot on the hard ground again, making another 'bang' sound in the silence she had caused in her rage.

Everyone looked to her dumbfounded, they knew she hated them and was disrespectful to them aplenty but they knew she wouldn't ever dare to disregard an order. So the fact that she was meant something had to be up. Did she really disagree that much?

She gave them no time to make any response to her actions, for she stalked out the room ready to explode.

They were all beside themselves; she was in for trouble this time.

…

Paine stormed home, visibly exerting her agitation.

Those morons, they were going to fall into Mech's hands if they made her leave the school. It was what they expected, what they wanted! Why couldn't they see that!

She slammed the door to her apartment shut and, caught in the same anger, stomped past her lounge-room into the kitchen. Pulling out a can of spaghetti she poured it into a bowl and shoved it into the microwave. She couldn't be bothered to make anything special; she was too tired and frustrated for it. She hadn't even been bothered to turn the lights on, the one light she had was from the microwave.

When it was done she placed the bowl on the table less-than-gently and ate in complete silence. Something was wrong with those idiots. She knew refusing the order would get her into real shit, but doing it would end up with a similar result. The only difference would be that each option she had switched it between Mech's entire bunch of crooks and REI. She didn't know which was worse, REI was skilled but so were some of Mech's guys. That was way they still survived.

Jeez, what on earth was she meant to do? Her possible options didn't allow for much.

Her eyes lingered over to the blank looking couch against the wall. She blushed at the memory when she'd fallen asleep on it in Gippal's embrace. She slept a night full of sweet dreams and not a single nightmare, it had been so peaceful.

Paine finished up her crappy dinner and shoved the plate in the sink without caring to clean it with any water. She tiptoed over to the couch on her mind and lied down on it, closing tired eyes. It was still early, but she wanted sleep. She needed Gippal so badly tonight; he was the only one that could calm her down. But for now she was alone and she had to deal with that. She hoped, though, that having him on her mind could maybe rid herself of traumatic nightmares, if only for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>My entire class is starting to all play tetris, slowly but surely,and it's all my fault. I'm addicted, sides Fanfiction it is one of the things that takes up most of my time. In fact I'm so good at it one game took 26 minutes (Yes I was counting), how the crap I do that? By getting up to level 41. Most people don't even get past level 3.<strong>

**Well that was compleately irrelavent.**

**Thanks for all the reviews I've been given so far, any more shall be highly appreciated and I shall love you or maybe even give you a (virtual) cookie!**

**Jya ne!**


	21. inner pains

**(4,350 words) oh shit I haven't updated in over two months, um...sorry? I've wrote two chaps in a row for this if that's better, I should have the next one up in a couple days, my beta needs to go through it.**

**I was writing this in a funny fashion for some parts of this, it was funnier than the actual chapter.**

**and now for this,**

**I CAUGHT THE MOTHERF**KING HYLIAN LOACH MOTHERF**KER, 35 POUNDS! FULL SIZE! THREE YEARS OF OBSESSING AND FINALLY I CAUGHT IT, HE LOVES ME, HE REALLY LOVES ME! I SCREAMED AND STARTLED ROLLING AROUND ON THE GROUND IN TEARS LAUGHING FROM SHOCK!**

**shhh, that never happened.**

**disclaimer: I don't own this, I'm just going to go steal Paine's boots**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: inner pains<strong>

* * *

><p>Paine opened her eyes after suffering a rude awakening from the sun's shine sneaking in from a window she'd forgotten to close. Grouchily and groggily, she flipped onto her back and lay there with one hand running through her knotty silver strands of hair while the other lingered over the top of her blanket fumbling with the idea of getting up. Tired eyes took a second to deliver that God-forsaken window a glare before, more than forcibly, she commanded her mind to rip that stupid comforter off and get up. Her body responded slowly but at least she was getting somewhere.<p>

Sitting on her scrunched-up blanket, she rubbed sleep from her eyes and yawned. She had slept in her clothes that night and made a lovely crinkled mess of them. What a shame; it was her favourite outfit. The top had had been stretched in the wash some time ago, but she thought it looked better. It hung loosely over her arms and had been extended out far enough that the hole for her head showed her bra straps and edged closely to her shoulders.

She stood up, stretched her arms and rolled her shoulders; the couch was always a bad place to sleep, as it left her back in a bad way. She kicked a fallen plate out of her path and headed for the shower; she needed one right now. She hadn't gone to school yesterday; instead, she'd stayed home in the familiar darkness of her apartment. Although she had money, she couldn't be bothered to pay the TV Company what she owed them and she'd lost her extra channels. There was nothing on, so she didn't watch. If she wasn't careful she would lose all her electricity too; again she had the money but she had more to care about then the stupid bills. At least she had given them enough that they were kind enough to keep her appliances running. So with all that she lacked, her place was left dark and noiseless. But she didn't care in the least; it gave her time to think, it didn't matter that she never got the answers.

She entered the bathroom and stripped down before rummaging about for a towel in the bathroom cupboard. When she found one that wasn't falling apart she dropped it on the lid of the washing basket overfilling with clothes that needed washing desperately, got into the shower and shut the blurred glass door behind her. She stood under the head and turned the water on cold first; she shuddered under the icy droplets as they assaulted her. But it was fine, she needed to wake up, clear her mind, to properly separate it from dreamland to reality. The water was so fresh; it washed away all the gunk taking up space in her head and let her concentrate on what she needed to be thinking of. She knew the time wouldn't last; when she stepped out it would all parade back to her. When her body couldn't take the cold any longer she switched on the hot and sighed as its wonderful warmth cascaded down the full length of her body. She put it up to as hot as she could stand, despite knowing she'd more than likely mildly burn her scalp while washing out the shampoo and conditioner. Why care, if it was something enjoyable, she'd take it with open hands and enjoy it for as long as she could. There was nothing good in a life like hers.

* * *

><p>When she was finished she kept the water running but stepped out of its way. She slid open the door of her shower and reached out to grasp the tiffany blue towel off from her washing basket. For the second before she shut the door again she eyed it with disgust. Her apartment was a mess; it was still early, she might as well do the washing. With that thought already run through she dried herself, only turning the water off when all the beads of water were gone from her body. She could relish its warmth for longer instead of shivering her pitiful ass off during the time before she got to put on some new threads.<p>

Outside the bathroom she strode to her bedroom, which had become virtually uninhabited for the last two weeks, to dig about in the mountain of clothes scattered about on the green shag-carpeted floor. These clothes needed to be washed as well; she couldn't find a single one that was clean. Giving up on the idea that she could she picked up a long top and put that on; the black fabric ended around her knees so it wouldn't matter if she went out without pants. She picked up the majority of the clothes, headed into her bathroom and dropped them into the clothes basket that had been void of use for a time so long she failed to recall the last time she'd even gone near it with intent to use it. With light steps she was over at the other side, near the overflowing washing basket, and with a strong lift she had picked it up and painfully carried the surprisingly heavy hamper over to the other pile of clothes, dumping them in as well; which caused to create a tall pile of garments leaning dangerously over on one side. Being smart she picked it up and had the side of the clothes leaning against her chest.

With some struggle she got out of the room and out of her apartment; opening the door with her elbow had been tricky. She was lucky that the apartment block had a laundry room on each floor or she would have had to face some real dread going down an untrustworthy set of steel and stone stairs. When she reached the room, the door, luckily enough, was open so she needn't have a struggle with yet another door. She dumped the first half into the laundry machine but it was too small to fit the rest; so sorry for anyone else insane enough to wash their clothes at this ungodly hour, but she took occupation of the second washing machine. Well at least if anyone else wanted to there was one spare for them.

Paine sighed inwardly and took a seat on one of the plastic seats put there for people like her. She'd have to wait twenty minutes for the washing to be done and then another twenty for them to dry. How people could manage to stay sane doing this for almost an hour was beyond her; she was bored already. She eyed the tiny stack of magazines with disdain. They were all a bunch of shit; wasting away doing nothing would pass the time better than they ever could. She spotted a wedding magazine with an ecstatic-looking bride on the cover; it made her stomach twist and turn and then stop only to plummet so fast she almost puked. There were another three, all stupid ones: a magazine about celebrities (why do people care about their lives so much? They're just a bunch of people!), a Women's Day magazine (she couldn't be bothered with it even if it made the best option; it was still stupid), and a teenage fashion mag, which really made her want to question as she was just about the only non-adult in the building. She knew for sure she was the only one on the second floor. Did people really still read it? It created false images of beauty on a generation that's screwed-up enough already. Sure she was thin, but she simply couldn't be bothered half the time to eat; she didn't have an eating disorder. It was everything else that was messed up.

Paine ripped her eyes away; they were putting her into a worse mood, not like she wasn't in one already. She adjusted the hem of her top; sure it was long on her but that didn't change the fact it was a shirt and not a dress. With a sigh she shut her eyes and decided to see if she could catch up on the sleep she'd lost while waiting for the machine to finish its job.

* * *

><p>Back in her room, she put down the recently cleaned pile of clothes next the bed and checked the clock. It was 6:03. If she got ready now she would get to school around seven. School started at 8:12; she'd make herself be stuck with nothing but waiting for the second time today. But she could deal, not like it was the worst thing going on. She wasn't even supposed to be going to that school anymore, orders straight from the top. So far it'd been a week and she was still attending. She was waiting for them to care.<p>

Shaking the thought from her head she kneeled down in front of the basket and hunted for a suitable outfit. She stumbled upon one she hadn't worn for weeks, and thought might as well, considering she already had it in hand. It was a navy blue garment; the best way she could think to describe what it was was to say it was a dress but instead of the skirt it had shorts. It had a zipper at the back which was how she could slip into it so easily. It had a V neck collar and wide sleeves ending halfway down her upper arms. The short part was as long as what those annoying popular girls usually had on; so it showed off much of her lengthy legs. Only difference was she was deathly pale and they were revoltingly tan. She didn't even like the look of tan skin; hated it in fact. It was loose around her hips and chest so she put a matching brown belt on which made it tighter around her bust and only loose at her hips. Inspecting herself in the mirror she couldn't help but think the outfit, on comparison to other clothes she had, looked cute. No it was not cute, this was a comparison after all, but the thought plagued her mind and made itself a nuisance.

To put in a bit of her Gothic charm she put on a pair of probably the most ridiculous pair of boots she had in her possession. She had bought them from an online Lolita store; not like she liked the Lolita style, but the boots had caught her attention and she needed them. They were knee-high with 4 inch platforms and a two inch heel to add to that, so they made her look extremely tall. They had buckles running up the lengths that were completely for show as they didn't make anything tighter or looser; she got them on by the zippers on their sides. On the toes was a tiny red love heart with an arrow through them. She didn't like that part as much as others. Tying her short hair up into the tiniest of ponytails she left her room to have something to eat.

Breakfast was quick and easy: simply two pieces of toast and she was out of the door. She ignored the rumbles she still felt in her stomach, she'd rather go about wishing that the thoughts rushing about in her mind would stop; it was getting to be too much to stand.

* * *

><p>At school she put on her normal emotionless act to make thick-headed people go about thinking that nothing could possibly be wrong with her life, that her only problem was her personality. It wasn't so odd for one or two randoms, or whole groups of fellow students to gather up their confidence and talk to her. They'd either go about saying that she needed 'a change in style' from the popular twats, or that she needed to 'show more emotion' from the concerned no-one's on the out of school society. These were ignored; she didn't want to change herself and she didn't want to change what she looked like considering that didn't truly reflect who she was inside. She just didn't want to be close to anyone; she didn't want to drag others into her hell-on-earth. What was between her and Gippal was originally an accident. Not a day would go past where she didn't mentally scold herself for letting herself fall. Sure she loved him, but she was so scared about what would happen if anyone found out about their relationship.<p>

A sickening feeling started up in her stomach at the thought, but she couldn't deny it. If she was given the chance to go back in time and change one thing about her life, if it couldn't be joining REI, it was that she would wish she had never met Gippal. He was the only good thing in her life, but having him there was a daily threat to him. He'd be better off without her, but she knew he'd never let her go.

* * *

><p>The day blurred past her; she managed to both keep her attention on school, and yet not have it anywhere near it. She barely knew where her mind had ended up; it was mostly on REI she knew, but what exactly? Was it her fears that everything would go wrong? The ass-holes that had taken full control of everything she did?<p>

She was happy that she got to the end of lunch without having to say a word to anyone. She got the usual looks, but for today they were directed at her feet, to her sanity-lacking boots to be more exact. Well that was a reason for why she wore them, their stares wouldn't be right at her face, looking into her crimson eyes with idiotic curiosity, wanting to know what went about in her head. The looks, oh those looks, they made her so uncomfortable; they made her sick and they made the silence scream.

She'd gone off into her own little world without them to distract her and bring her to reality. She'd enjoyed it for the little time it lasted despite her thoughts to be torturous. It was the little 'Are you alright?' that forced her back this time. She knew, she knew well, that people only said that to help, but it was never the case for her. She looked back to see Gippal leaning against a locker and looking at her with deep concern. She was blank. Void. Emotionless. She didn't know, she didn't know, she didn't know the answer to that anymore. Everyone passed by, they didn't care for why he was asking her. He was nicer than the others in his group, that was answer enough. They didn't look into it, it wasn't a concern; there was no need.

Her gaze flickered with silent pain. She glanced up to him; maybe he'd noticed, and maybe he hadn't.

"I'm fine." She said it as if she were so sure of herself, and maybe she was. But he didn't believe it.

* * *

><p>When school had ended Paine had rushed out, she had nowhere to go but back home. She didn't even have reason to rush. But she didn't want to be here anymore, she wanted to avoid all the questions; she needed to, she was so sick of them. She couldn't go anywhere but back to that lonely old apartment; Gippal wouldn't come, too much homework; he'd been getting a lot lately. She didn't know if she was glad that she knew it was the honest truth, her mind wasn't working right today. She couldn't go to REI even if she wanted to; when they contacted her she would find out her punishment. She wouldn't go anywhere else, it wouldn't be fun. She had no one, and she didn't want to suffer silence when there was no silence. It was the most peculiar horrible feeling. She hated it.<p>

She caught a bus to get home quicker. This part of town was where all the houses were, the part where she lived was a good half an hour's walk away, and she couldn't be bothered to walk it today. She found a seat without a word; some woman was sitting next to her, texting on her phone to her friend with a smile. Life must be pretty simple for her. When she got to her stop she ran off. She landed in a puddle of rainwater filled with leaves and mud washed off from the side-walk; how horrible for her new boots. And she didn't even know if she cared.

She was on the home-stretch, she was on her street. Just two houses down and she'd be there. So you could expect what a mood she was put into when a familiar voice laced with animosity asked, "Having a bit of a breakdown are we, Little Miss Princess?"

She barely had to turn her head to see Tidus sitting on the steps to the apartment lot next to hers. She was well aware he lived with his father in REI's HQ, so that meant he had come out of his way just to piss her off. Oh joy.

"Oh here's something," She laughed with a laughed sprinkled with a little 'I hate you.' "How 'bout you go fuck off, ass-wipe." She kept walking; she didn't feel like dealing with him today. It wasn't her thing to go about swearing, but it seemed like it would be the best to get him to leave her alone. But this was Tidus, and he was a stubborn bastard. So he latched onto her hand and spun her round.

"How dare you say that, you bitch!"

"And how are you supposed to be better if you go about swearing too?" she chuckled, rolling her eyes. It surprised her how she could hop into this mood. It was purely acting, for inside she was dying, but outside she was a cold hard bitch.

He let out a big groan and kicked over a child's toy that had presumably been left on the concrete by a hurrying kid.

"Stop that! I know this isn't really you!"

"And I know this isn't really you. What's with you, scolding me for something you're doing yourself? It's idiotic." She dropped the emotion from her voice. Well, she'd been caught out. She wasn't bothered by stopping, for it was fun while it had lasted.

He glared intensely at her and sighed. "Weren't you the one that was always stronger in this situation? Why are you being all depressed now?" He clenched his hands into fists.

She tilted her head like a confused puppy with an unfitting expression to go with it. It harshly pointed out where he'd gone wrong with silence. He looked like he'd been hurt for a second there. Something alien had flashed in his eyes, and then it was gone just like that. Maybe he would have explained the reasons, but he said nothing, because he knew she was about to speak.

"I've never been strong with this situation. My parents were murdered by your lot when I was nine, and while I was grieving over the fact that I was an orphan with nothing left in the world, I was forcibly made to become an assassin. Who in their right minds would be fine in that situation? Tell me!" For that last second, her emotion returned. It was said so painfully that she felt daggers stab at her. And she hadn't even faked the emotion; she'd had never had true emotion in her voice for a long time. Only Gippal could bring it out.

Tidus was quiet; he looked at her like he was seeing her in a new light. How stupid, hadn't he been aware of it all? What was the point of the look?

"'My lot'? What do you mean, 'my lot'? I hate them just the same as you do, so how are we different?" He forced out, his expression pained.

"Because you were born to it, and I was not. I was forced…."

"'I was forced'! Just because you had no prior connections, it doesn't make us different!" he yelled, perhaps just a mite too loud considering their location.

Something was gone in Paine's mind, and unlike they usually were in their fights together, the reply wasn't immediate. She looked down to the ground; maybe at her feet, maybe the cracks on the side-walk.

"Have you ever wondered if your mother was as much of an angel as you regard her?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him stiffen. The question was out of the blue, but it was one of the many things bugging her.

He adored his mother; she was the only good things from his childhood memories. When his father tried to push him further with his training, she would dive in and stop him because she understood the one thing Jecht didn't: he was only a kid.

"Just because she understood her role as a 'mother', just because she is one of REI's victims as well; does that really make her good? She chose to join them, Tidus." He winced but it was the truth, one he was already conscious of. "Maybe she was just like the rest of them; she may have had something in her, not like those soulless, empty cowards. But she was the same monster they all were…"

She didn't get to finish that sentence.

In a second she found herself on the concrete, nursing a cut on her elbow. She'd been on the receiving end of one of Tidus' punches. A red mark was already beginning to form on her left cheek.

"Shut up! How dare you say that?" He screeched. She wanted to say more, even if it would piss him off and end up with a mark on her right cheek, but there was more she wanted to say. But she didn't get to say it: he was already walking off.

She lifted herself from the cold side-walk. The cut on her elbow stung as it bled, but she was more interested in watching him walk off.

God, he's so messed up.

* * *

><p>When she got home she cleaned the cut, taking out the minute jagged rocks that had made their way in through her skin. Each touch with the wet cloth was like fire but she got used to it, it needed to be done. When it was fine she placed a simple Band-Aid over it to halt the bleeding.<p>

She walked into her tiny lounge room, and plopped homework onto her coffee table. Seeing as she had lost most of her electricity and her lights didn't work, it would be best to do this now and get it out of the way when it was still possible. She wasn't going to do homework by candle-light.

She got through most with ease; it was until she got up to her history that she paused. It wasn't because it was hard, it was easy, but her mind had chosen now of all times to drift off. It wasn't exactly REI that her mind had chosen to torture her with this time. It was her parents.

Life had been so calm and humble. It had only been her parents and her, never anyone else. Both her parents were only children, and her mother grew up in an orphanage. Her dad's parents had died some years ago. He still had his grandma, her wonderful Nannan, but she didn't see her much as she liked. Her hair had been long then, ending at her waist, because daddy was always saying it was so pretty. She'd gotten it from him, and her red eyes from her mother, who herself was a brunette. She had gotten the strangest traits from them; everyone always thought she looked weird. They were the only ones who said she was beautiful, because she was so different. They'd been loving, caring, and everything had been perfect. They'd lived on a farm in the country; she didn't have a pony like most girls in her situation would. She had five chickens; to this day she could still remember their names: Abby, Bernadette, Cassowary, Daniela and Emily. She had an ambition to have a chicken named after all the letters in the alphabet, but that dream never came true.

Her Nannan had died and they had to go to the city for her funeral. They'd been the only family there, because she didn't have any others besides them. It was at the end: they were set to leave when they heard a bang, and looking in its direction, they saw a man dead in the hallway. He had a puffing women standing over him with a gun in her hand. The image was seared into her mind, as it would be forever. She shot both her parents in the head without a second thought about it, and then the gun had been aimed at her, at the middle of her forehead. So she screamed, she voiced all her fears as her short life flashed behind her shut lids. She didn't know why, but she'd yelled louder than she ever had, "I'll do whatever you want! I'll do whatever you want!"

She put the gun down and strode over to her cowering form. Her hair was black; it was a wig, it was hazel. Her eyes were the strangest she'd ever seen, a blue and a green. They were so bizarre yet they were so beautiful. She spared her, for a price: she was to keep quiet about what she'd seen and join her organisation. Little did she know that what she was getting herself into was hell itself.

Because of those eyes she had stared at that Yuna girl in disbelief the first time she'd seen her. They were the same, exact. She knew Tidus had had the same reaction too, because the woman with those exact eyes as her; that had also been the one to cut short her parent's life,

was his mother.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews will be much appreciated, plus I'll give you cookies (Bribebribe)<strong>

**Jya ne.**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	22. blue and green

**(2,904 words) Oh new record, my beta got this back to me after only two hours since I sent it to her, arigatou Fang!**

**This is a long story and with all my others it's going to take forever to finish it, so I decided to write two chaps in a row. I've planned up to chapter 36 or 38 (don't remember), I intend for 50, I should be able to manage that.**

**I just wanted something to happen with Yuna and Tidus so this chapter is a start. But now I'm debating if I should make them a couple in the end, there will be something definitely, I'm just not sure if it's them being together. Tell me what you think about it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, I'm just going to rip out Yuna's eyes and use them as my own.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>22) Blue and green<span>

* * *

><p>Yuna was sitting on a badly graffitied bench in a park on the edge of town. It was a wide open area but no one really ever came here at all. She could spot a kid or two on the jungle gym with a mother sitting on another bench cuddling her baby on the other side of the park. But it was too far away for even them to recognise who was on this side. She wasn't even sure how this happened, it just kind of did, and that was all her mind could get out of it; but she was talking to Tidus. She'd run into him about an hour ago so they started to talk; she wasn't even sure why that was. She just had to be glad they weren't having a stupid argument: he was much easier to stand when his mean words weren't directed to her for a reason that never qualified as proper. They'd been in the park for close to forty minutes, and for the last half an hour of that he'd been complaining. She'd made the mistake of asking what seemed to be bothering him, and he'd answered, Paine. She then proceeded to ask the question of 'why' and that was how this transpired. He was sitting on the freshly cut grass with his hands held together over his stomach; she was sitting on the top of the wooden bench with her feet resting on the seat with one hand under her chin and the other on her thigh, her legs were crossed.<p>

She knew she wanted to help him, and as she didn't know, she had decided that talking was a start; even so, she was surprised how much he could talk. He didn't seem like he was going to stop anytime soon, she did her best not to drown out. At one point her mind had gotten bored enough that it started tracing the way his golden hair was spread out on the grass, but she was quick to scold herself for that and she continued listening in.

"You know when we have arguments she goes into this little mode, I've realised that it's a complete an act just to get on my nerves but she is such a total bitch like that. And she says I do the same when I talk to people, I don't even notice but now I wonder if she's actually right about that. I'm not doing it right now, and yet this doesn't feel like I'm just trying to act nice either. Shit that girl confuses me sometimes." He blew out a sigh. When he looked up her expression was slightly vague, hinting a possible trance.

"Hey freaky-eyes?" He propped himself up with his upper arms. The response came fast, immediately really: a glare.

"Oh yeah, because that's what you say when there is actually someone that wants to help you." She chuckled dryly and rolled her eyes. That name had turned itself into a joke to her now, the amount of people that called her by it had grown; it was worse back in the time Tidus called her it every single day. He never really did it anymore when they walked past each other in school; he acknowledged the fact she didn't deserve it.

"Just getting your attention. It worked, right?"

"Well you could've found a nicer way," she replied as he returned to his former position. It made her feel like she was a psychiatrist and he was her client, despite the surroundings.

"How long have you known Paine anyway?" She broke the silence that was starting to develop.

"Since she was nine; that's when she moved to the city. She was attending a private school in the city until she came to ours. They had this real stupid uniform too, took a picture on my phone first time I saw it. Not going to miss a chance to see her not wearing any black at all for once, she wasn't allowed to have any on her." He sniggered and looked back up to Yuna.

"And you're in a trance again ain't you?"

"Hah?" She jumped and looked down to him like she'd forgotten he was there. "Maybe…" She mumbled, looking to the left.

"What the crap is on your mind anyway? Does it have the slightest at all to do with this?" He hopped up into a sitting position with his legs crossed and an expectant expression. He sounded annoyed, but only a little so that was good.

"Kind of?"

"Yeah what?" He raised his eyebrows; that sentence showed more annoyance.

"Rikku…..has been talking about Gippal even more lately. It's starting to make me worry. A lot." She bit her lip and turned her head a crack in the direction her gaze was already facing.

"Idiotic, look if anyone else ain't going to say anything about it, is it alright if I go and break the news to her? He doesn't like her; I understand it all enough to know you shouldn't continue lying." He raised his eye brows again and waited for her to respond.

She looked shocked; how dare he say that! "You can't just go up to someone and say the one they love doesn't love them back! It's so hurtful. It'll destroy her, and I don't want that happening to my friend!" she yelled and stood up on the bench, glaring angrily.

His expression didn't change; she had to wait a minute for him to say more. It was like he was trying to use silence to send her insane.

"She'll only get worse if you don't say anything at all." He stood up and without waiting for any kind of response, began walking off.

"Oi you idiot!" she yelled; he didn't stop but he twisted his head just enough to see her face.

"What?"

"Restraint, search it up, I think you need to learn what it means!"

He shrugged his shoulders and kept on walking. Just before he got out of earshot she heard him shout back, "I know what it means just fine, I just don't care for it."

* * *

><p>Tidus decided he might as well head back home, not like he had anywhere else he could go, he never did. He'd only gone out to get away from his dad, he wouldn't be there anymore; already would he be concentrating on REI even this early in the day. Missions would only be occurring at night, but REI worked around the clock. He was dead tired, he gave into the idea of a nap; if he ignored it like he usually did he feared he'd screw up in his next assignment.<p>

As he walked along a well-run concrete path back to his home, he was surrounded by little kids and rushing adults hanging about the shops. It was a street of general stores, take aways and the like. There was this one very popular fish and chips shop that everyone always went to, he could see a line coming out the door; fun part was there was much better places than that one, no one was bothered enough to experiment.

When he got to the end he was waiting by the lights for them to turn red. Then he heard a familiar voice, how fun luck is. He looked and saw that Rikku girl jumping from a step out a convenience store, holding an ice tea and a bag of chips. She had on a simple pair of denim cut-offs and a pink tank top. She walked up beside him and didn't even notice who he was. 'Damn light turn red!' He shouted loudly in his head. Having her there brought back that conversation with Yuna, he didn't really want to go and tell her about Gippal when he'd gotten the brunette so angry so fast over it. Or did he? It was for the best was it not? Someone should tell her, they couldn't let her delusions keep up forever, or she'll end up worse than ever.

He looked down at her, for a second his mind distracted itself with that weird hairstyle, fifteen plaits in all he counted, 'yeah because that was normal'.

The distraction wasn't good enough, but luckily the lights finally turned red and they could cross. He hurried away to get away from her. He got to the other side and turned and got stuck waiting for another set of lights to turn red. He had a crowd gather around him, he sighed out loud when he couldn't see the blonde anywhere. He felt a feeling of suffocating pressure leave him. It was wonderful, until it came back. The Al Bhed, from the looks of things, was still heading in the same direction, and in fact she was standing even closer to him than before, the crowd had pushed her there. 'Oh for the love of Yevon.'

He looked down to her again; she seemed off in her own little world, what a shame it would be to ruin it. He felt like she would run off if he tried to talk to her though, she hated him, and she still must think it was the same for Yuna. He could put up that act then, so it wouldn't be so weird he was saying anything to her. He'd be nice to Yuna; he didn't have to for this girl.

"Oi Blondie!" He flicked her in the forehead. She flinched and rubbed the spot muttering curses under her breath; guess he'd done it harder than his original intention.

"What...Hah!" She jumped as she realised who had done it, looking plain lost for words. "You! What the hell was that for!" She growled.

"Maybe I'm bored." He sighed and rested his head against a pole, would this suffocating feeling leave if he said it to her? It was insufferable.

She opened her mouth to speak but he quickly interrupted her,

"You like Gippal don't you?" Acting like he wasn't really concerned or in proper knowledge of it. Yuna had mentioned it in enough detail; he knew much more than this girl would give him credit for.

"I don't think that's any of your business!" She snapped and as the lights went red she tried to push past him and cross the street, but he grabbed onto her and spun her around.

Her mouth was open to talk but no words were coming out, she must have not known what to say to this. Tidus' expression was cruel and serious.

"He doesn't like you, give up." He ended it like that and now he was the one to push past. She'd stiffened up like a piece of ice, her legs didn't respond to her commands and she fell onto the side-walk. She was speechless, and upset.

Maybe she knew that inside, but she didn't want to admit it to herself. Had it been that obvious that he couldn't like her the way she wished he would that even someone like Tidus could figure it out? She crawled into a ball on that slice of concrete, she couldn't care about the trouble it caused busy passer-bys. She was in pain, and that's all that mattered to her.

* * *

><p>Yuna got home in a huff, what was with Tidus? He didn't have to act like that. He as trying to be different from that wasn't he? He could make the attempt not to leave in such a fashion.<p>

She switched on her radio and crashed on her bed as 'Dear Mr. President' by P!nk started playing. Good song, she thought as she flipped onto her side and tried to sleep. It was midday, but she was strangely tired, she didn't care, she had nothing to do, it didn't matter.

Why doesn't he try? What's holding him back?

She fell asleep easily enough, in only a matter of minutes. It was a comfortable sleep, birds out the window chirped happily and the radio played a string of the few pop songs she actually liked. It was her own little paradise, nothing bad ever plagued her dreams; they were always nice. There's probably many people out there who'd be so envious of such a thing that 'envious' didn't cut it.

Around half an hour into her rest she was awoken by the sound of Lulu's voice. She was downstairs from the sound of things, she wasn't calling out to her as well, but she certainly wasn't talking to Wakka. Who then?

She stood up and fixed up her hair giving her mind a second to get used to standing before she switched off the radio and left the small room. She strode down the hall way light on her feet as she hastily got to the stair case. She leaned over the rails at the top of the stairs and spotted Lulu comforting a crying Rikku.

Oh Fayth, he told her didn't he?

She rushed down two steps at a time to get to her as fast as she could; when she reached the bottom she gazed at her tear-streaked face with a worried questioning expression.

"Yunie!" she shouted and jumped into her arms sobbing. The brunette looked to Lulu for an answer; she gave her nothing but a grim look and a shrug of her shoulders. So she didn't even say it.

"Come on Riks, let's go to my room." She pulled her away and took her hand leading her bawling form up the steps.

When she got back Rikku sat down on her bed with her head in her hands in a dejected state. Yuna took hold of her hands and pulled them away from her face so she could look in her green eyes.

"Rikku, tell me, what happened to make you like this?" She forced a smile, but her concern shone brightly from her eyes.

Rikku let out a delirious grin, "It's so stupid isn't it?" she muttered, her voice cracked and her cries were yet to stop. "I get told something I already know and now I can't stop crying." She laughed, laughed!

"Fayth I'm so stupid aren't I?"

"You're not stupid!" Yuna yelled to interrupt her. "And don't you dare say that again!" She was being serious; she could only hope she was listened to.

Rikku lifted her head up; she was beaming at her, but her eyes so overflowing with pain and despair that it broke her heart to look at.

Tidus was going to get it next time she saw him.

* * *

><p>It was the end of school, and Yuna had just finished being tutored by Sally (She had to wonder if she was ever going to be told her name, she'd gotten all the other students and teachers to join in and refuse to tell her) She had just retrieved her bag from her locker and was nearing the door to leave, when she heard a semi-familiar beeping sound. Peeping over the side of the corner she noticed Tidus texting on his phone, completely oblivious to her presence.<p>

Now or never.

She crossed the length they had between them in a matter of seconds and tilted her head like a puppy, then decided to make herself known.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat.

Tidus practically jumped when he saw her standing there innocently. He almost dropped his grey cellphone to add to that but thanks to a quick save he caught it with the tips of his fingers a couple centimetres from the floor.

"Yuna?" He said like he was shocked. And maybe he was, how silly.

"You told Rikku about Gippal not liking her didn't you?" She asked sternly.

"And if I did?" He replied with a question finishing the text. Damn it was always so annoying when someone did that.

"Then that would make you an ass-hole. I told you not to remember? She came to my house in tears; she couldn't even go home after that because of how much of a mess she was. Why'd you do it?"

For once he glanced up at her, but he didn't reply, he shoved the cell back into pocket and stared vaguely at her. In her mind she thought he may have gone into some type of trance, or that he didn't know what to answer.

In his mind it was different, he could usually ignore the thought, but it screamed too loud in the almost silence they were stuck in. Those eyes, those Yevon damn eyes; they were so much like his mother's, the mother that was gone. She'd been his guardian angel that protected him from the hell of REI, or most, at least. He couldn't stand it anymore, they were different people, but it sent him nuts having to look at those blue and green orbs.

He grabbed onto her chin, and stared her down with a peculiar longing in his eyes.

But he could never look away.

She looked stunned, she hadn't expected the sudden grab, but she didn't want to chance a guess on what he'd do if she moved. Why was he looking at her like that? In a way no one had before.

He ripped the hand away himself and stared back like she had hit him, when he was the only one that had done anything. She was too confused. He stormed off in a panicking hurry.

What was wrong with him?

* * *

><p><strong>Done, today I convinced two stupid girls I'd gone fishing in the holidays (does playing it in a Zelda minigame count?), you'd think when someone can't stop laughing they are lying. Apparently they went fishing once, they caught one fish, he died.<strong>

**Reviews will be much appreciated, let's see if I can get more than my usual reviewers this time (which is only two).**

**bye bye,**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	23. I'm not wrong

**(2,495 words) short I know, sorry, so is the next one.**

**My beta hasn't gone through this because of computer troubles.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, I just wish I did like every other devoted FF fan. That's why I have my diabolical plan to steal it.**

* * *

><p><span>23) I'm not wrong!<span>

* * *

><p>The lights were dim, and shadows covered the faces of the room's occupants, the only way you'd know who each were was from the sound of their voices. Paine had found herself in an all too common situation, getting yelled at by higher-ups for her apparent wrong doings.<p>

"We've had it with you, what made you think you could go against our command!?" A walrus of a man screamed at her from the other side of the long table. He was obscured in the darkness, but his angered voice rang loud and clear.

"Pfft, well I've had it with you too you fat bastard. Always going off at me for the littlest things." She spat. Her eyes were like fire, her arms and legs were crossed. She was obviously and clearly in a sour mood, but no one had clear view of her so the only way she could make them notice was by how she talked. So she went with that, in hopes they'd give up when they realised the teen was too angry to reasoned with.

"Not a big deal! You went against our orders! How is that small!?" He screeched, slamming his hands so hard on the table it shook violently.

Paine let out a small, slightly psychotic laugh. It came out without her intention, but whatever helped her creep them out was good in her books.

"I had reason to you stupid moron, you have the wrong idea." She repeated what she had all night. One day it would force its way into their thick heads, this was not that day.

"You stupid child how dare you talk back so rudely!" A man she couldn't make out yelled from the shadows. His voice was deep, and recognisable. This was not his first time he'd flipped out at her she presumed.

Paine sighed in frustration. She was sick of this.

"Yeah I don't really care about your feelings, ain't anything wrong with being rude. I doubt you actually feel insulted by it, so why should you be bothered by me being it?" She sniggered and stood up, "You've given me enough reason to be a bitch anyway."

She began walking to the door but a hand grabbed her out of nowhere and harshly forced her back, so suddenly she lost her balance and fell to the floor. She was lucky her shoulder took the impact instead of her head. Her right shoulder had hit the tile painfully and immediately turned into flaming stinging pain. She hissed and held it tightly in her fingers, wincing.

"Serves you right eh? You've given me enough reason to do that." A male voice yelled mockingly as her eyes slowly made out the shadowy form of a crouching man. He was young, older than her by four years at most, but old enough to be treated like he was and not as an immature child. And from the looks of things, his personality matched the higher-ups nicely. _Oh how they must love that._

She supported herself with her left arm to get herself into a sitting position, extremely glad she happened to be wearing shorts tonight.

"Haven't any of you thought even once that taking me out of that school would be suspicious!?" She raised her voice to a yell, making the man by her side jump up. "They attacked that school to find out who the agents were, take me out and they'll be suspicious! You'll be playing right into their hands!" She tried to say more but the nameless man slapped her in the face and threw her back to the ground where her face was smashed into the tiles.

She groaned in pain and brought herself up again agonisingly, a trickle of blood fell from a cut on her lip, and her cheek had turned a bright red.

"You stupid bastard, how dare you!" She yelled and he did it again. She turned her face away to weaken the impact, it didn't do much. She feared he'd knock out a tooth next time.

"Bitch you can't talk to me like that!" He laughed, kicking her in the stomach. Paine coughed up spit; she was made to inhale harshly as her breath had abandoned her. No one would come to help, she knew that.

"Now you are going to listen to the higher-ups like we all have to, you ain't no 'special exception'." He spat, moving back into the shadows to return to his empty seat.

Paine forced herself to her feet, her stomach stung; her lip stung, and her head still pounded from the hit it took from the ground. Her breathing was yet to come back to normal, but she was stubborn to keep up her side of the argument. _So this guy is actually annoyed by the higher-ups too it seems_?

"I'm not wrong, *wheeze* how can I leave when I know it will make them suspicious?" She finished and quickly sucked in a gulp of air.

The fellow members in the room all looked upon her, the younger weighing the idea of her being right with wrong, with the older perceiving the idea as worthless coming from the mouth of an agent so young. The higher-ups always thought everything she believed in or said was wrong, no matter what it was.

"Listen you," The whale of a man who had started this argument begun, "We have ordered you to leave that school, we have set up for you to return the one we were sending you to before. You are being taken off your mission; it is soon to end anyway." He commanded sternly, she made no response but a growl.

"Why can't you listen to me!?" Paine pleaded, "I'm not wrong, I don't want to be put in danger and I know you don't want that either. That attack happened for a reason, they know that REI is going to have a reaction to it and the most obvious reaction would be to take their agents away from the school!"

"Shut up! You'll listen to us and that's that!" The Walrus smashed his fists into the table again. "It's an order: an order is made to be listened to! Don't talk back to me you stupid child!"

"But…!"

"I think that's enough, don't you think so too?" A man's voice spoke up suddenly, from the doorway.

All eyes darted to the spot, to see Jecht standing there calmly with a smirk on his face and his hands in his pockets.

"Sir?" Half the room looked to him in shock.

He grinned and walked in, to stand beside Paine, who looked to him with just as much confusion as the rest of the room.

"All this yelling can be heard upstairs you know. I was curious what was going on down here that had made my subordinates so angered." He gazed over at Paine, smirking with a devilish look in his eye.

"This girl was probably the clearest." He chuckled, "It's made me reconsider my previous order."

"Sir?" One of the woman stood up in her seats, inquired, "What do you happen to be talking about?"

Jecht faked a smile at the curious brunette, "About my choice of taking her out of that school. All that yelling made me think, perhaps she is right, there is a chance a member of Mech's gang is smart enough to expect us to take our agents out. I don't doubt now that making young Paine here go through with the order would make them suspect her, so I'm going to let her stay there, and we'll see who was right in the end."

"But sir!" The Walrus began to beg, "Do you really think this inexperienced agent could possibly be right?"

Jecht shrugged his shoulders, "We'll see then won't we? I was thinking in a panic when I made the order, now that my head is clear I see it is the wrong choice."

The Walrus wanted to say more, but the words were lost in his throat because of the leader's intimidating presence.

The room fell to silence, Jecht waited for more complaining; he always expected people would go against the thought of one of their more inexperienced agents, him agreeing with one's idea was unheard of; their surprise was no shock.

He turned to Paine then, who was possibly in a deeper shock than the rest of the room, so use to having to argue for hours to make someone be in agreement with her, it must be seen as impossible for the boss to appear out of nowhere seeing eye to eye so with her so much that'd he remove the order.

"Now that that's over, I have a new mission for you." Paine nodded slowly as her mind finally caught up with what was occurring.

"There is a meeting happening three days from now, in the back rooms of Angel beats, I want you to spy on this meeting. Wear any disguise you want, as long as it fits the setting I'll be fine with it. Tomorrow I'll get someone to give you the details." He finished and left the room as quickly as he'd entered.

And everyone, not just Paine, was completely and utterly lost for words.

* * *

><p>Lenne was sitting on a bench at the side of the road. Her room had been too messy and smelt too bad to stay there any longer, and she hadn't wanted to stay downstairs because her mother was watching some TV show she couldn't stand.<p>

So she'd up and left the house around an hour ago, for some fresh air, which she certainly wouldn't get there. The laundry and dishes were piled to the roof, and the garbage hadn't been taken out in a month. Her mother would never do it; she was too tired and unconcerned with trivialities. Lenne knew she should stop procrastinating and just do it, but she was being just as lazy.

Judging from the look of the darkening sky it was at least past 4, edging to 5 O'clock. The wind had slowly become stronger as the hours had gone by and the temperature was constantly dropping. This she was glad for, for the beginning of the day had been unbearably hot and stuffy. By now though the sun remained on its throne in the sky the wind had won out and it lashed her body with cool fresh air as a wanted replacement of what the annoying sun had given out not so long ago.

She downed the rest of a wicked can that she'd been loosely holding in her hand for close to two hours. It didn't taste pleasant as she'd opened the can last night but had never been bothered to finish. She revelled in the jolt it gave her none the less, she was taking down her habit of obsessively drinking energy drinks, but she doubted she'd ever stop.

If he had an addiction she wanted one too.

With that thought popping into her head, Lenne decided on a new thing to do, to further lengthen the time before she went home. Her mother would never notice she was gone, she wasn't a neglectful mother, she knew how to do her job, but her depression kept her from caring anymore. She would just sit on the couch all day watching melodramatic soap operas, because then her pain didn't have to be felt, it could belong to the actors on the screen as her mind melted and lost its sense of reality.

Sighing and lying back in on the bench, whilst throwing her drink in the bin with a well-aimed throw; she began rummaging her bag for her phone. She found it without too much trouble and brought it to her face so she could type the well-known number. It would have been easier to add the number to her contacts, but she had never wanted to, for then she had more time to enjoy her secret wishes before reality shattered them and she was made to see life was not as good as she wished it would be.

She put the mobile to her ear and listened to the beeps. It was on the eleventh ring when the other end picked up, she was this close to giving up, she was glad she didn't.

"Hello?" A drowsy voice answered inquisitively.

"Shuu." She drawled, "I'm bored." She giggled against the smarter thing to do, which was not do this at all.

"What is it Lenne?" Shuyin asked a mite annoyed. She took it as him being tired, but doubted that belief in a corner of her own mind.

"Can I come over? I don't have anything to do." She begged childishly, she was pouting as well, forgetting he couldn't see her face.

There was a long pause, she knew at least he had not hung up on her because his breathing able to be heard.

"Fine do whatever, but remember if mum catches you you're dead. And you can't blame me if you end up with a cut on your head where she hit you with a broken beer bottle." His tired voice replied after an eternity of waiting. Lenne winced, it was sickening how easy he could say such things; he must be so used to that woman's evil doings by now that he simply wasn't affected no more. She could tell Acacia was messed up by it too; it was like she was deaf, or mute, on occasions.

"Okay, I'll see you later than." She beamed and hung up, when she put the phone back for a reason she failed to understand, that smile refused to leave. Maybe it was because she liked him, but going to his house was dangerous and she really should just be staying away from it entirely. She wondered why he even let her still go there, his monster of a mother was getting more and more violent each day, and he was getting worse himself.

She bit her lip as depressed thoughts tried to swarm her mind. Maybe he only let to keep going because he wanted her help to get better, but he was only getting worse, there was nothing she could do when she was messed up herself. He must be seeing that too, but he wouldn't let himself give in or give up to his addiction.

Kicking the thought out, she gently stuck a smile on her face and got on her way to the hell of a home.

* * *

><p><strong>I have a fun story to tell you so sit back and listen.<strong>

**Today I went to an open training session for my mother's favourite football team (The parramatta eels), with her and my sister. I was staring blankly forward for about 80% of the time because I'm not a football fan. Afterwards a hoard of fans were gathering around the side of the stadium for autographs. I lost count how many we got, that goes for pictures as well. It was hilarious because the players were like *step*, sign fifty autographs,*step* sign another fifty. It was funny. Then mum went into the official eels fan clubs store and the line filled up the entire shop. I waited on the steps for ten minutes and they still weren't at the counter.**

**There's more to this but this is a double update, so I'll continue in the next one so this doesn't get too long.**

**Could someone be nice and review that isn't my sister and the awesome person that is also being nice enough that they have become the only reader my most unpopular story has. Ps I got bored and wrote another chapter for that if you don't already know.**

**Reviews help my sanity, I'm not joking, I really have problems.**

**If any one would be nice enough to further help my sanity, you wouldn't mind to take a look at my darling precious 'wings of regret'? Just asking.**

**Bye.**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	24. Hell of a house

**(2,646 words) yeah it's still short, and beta hasn't gone through this either.**

**Disclaimer: I'm too bored to come up with one, screw you disclaimer!**

* * *

><p><span>24) Hell of a house<span>

* * *

><p>The grass felt soft beneath Lenne's bare feet. Two streets back she'd made the stupid mistake of getting so distracted that she didn't notice the wet concrete until she stepped in it. After walking for what must have been around 500 metres she had become sick of the slick and icky feeling she felt each time she made a step; so she'd stolen the use of a tap from a stranger's front yard. She had it on almost as much as it could so the pressure would rip the hardening concrete of the sole of the shoe which only moved to cover more from all her walking. It was far easier getting it off her foot, but she was sure that she could still feel it in between her toes.<p>

Whatever was correct, she now walked barefoot carrying wet shoes in her hands. It made her feel so childlike walking in such a way that a part of her wanted to start skipping, it was only held down by the knowledge she was about to step into hell.

She stopped in front of Shuyin's house, gathering her courage. Logic told her this was idiotic to keep coming back, and the rest feared his mother. The sunset fell behind the house, casting it in deep shadow; the sky was painted a threatening orange with eerie purple clouds dotted here and there. She took a breath, and took the first step.

Half way down the drive way, Lenne began walking on the grass lawn and went to the side of his house. She threw her shoes over the gate and hoped no one heard, before using the stone bricks lined up against the fence to lift herself over, careful of its pointed top. She landed, luckily, softly on her feet, missing her shoes by inches which otherwise would have tripped her over and made her scream. She placed the sandals neatly by the brick wall where she would remember them and make sure they were out of sight, before doing anything else. She edged to the back of the house, light on her feet, the only noise was the quiet crunching of the grass and her breathing. She peeked over the side, finding the tiny backyard empty, with a smile full of relief she crept to the door in three big steps. Glad that it was Acacia whose room was next to the backdoor, she knocked three times and waited. She could hear the TV from here, so any sound she made would have to be drowned out by it, so there could be no way Shuyin's mother would hear her.

Acacia slowly opened the creaky door, looking up to the brunette with a blank stare, her usual, "Big brother's up stairs, mamma will be angry if she sees you." The child announced the knowledge that Lenne already had.

"So I realised, but it's fine 'cause I'll sneak up." She put on a fake smile, hoping showing emotion to the girl would make her show some herself, it didn't work. She was worried for her.

Acacia nodded and opened the door wider, she stepped in, happy she had no shoes to increase the sound, and walked past her. Just as she reached the middle of the hallway and Acacia was about to return to her room, she made sure to thank her,

"Thanks Aki, see you later then?" The girl made no spoken reply as she disappeared from her line of sight, giving only a slight nod of her head.

Lenne let a depressed frown hit her face before she shook it off and got on her way. Quiet as a shadow she tiptoed to the hallway's end, finding she could spot the devil woman sitting on her couch watching her TV, with a beer bottle present in her hand. She took a second to glare before she got down onto her hands and knees and went up the stairway gradually.

She let her mind go into a miniature celebration mode as she successfully got all the way without the woman knowing. She, still as quiet, knocked on Shuyin's door. From here she could smell that his room smelt funny, her mind was hitting itself with a baseball bat right now, he was certainly doing something off in there.

After what could easily be five minutes of waiting he opened the door, looking at her blankly like he couldn't see her there at all.

"Shu?" She asked; unwanted feelings contradicting each other began to form in her chest; all her anxieties and a strange sense of happiness with no right to be there.

Suddenly and without any warning Shuyin grabbed her hand and pulled her into his room, slamming the door behind him. She winced, fearing that his mother would come up the stairs wondering what on earth her son must be doing up here; then it occurred to her she would probably be safe considering that bitch couldn't care less what her children was doing.

Lenne turned her face away from Shuyin, eyeing his room with disgust, it was worse than her house, and that place smelt like all of it was just one giant bin. Well this one room smelt like a garbage tip had all been concentrated into the one small space. His clothes were piled on the floor and what carpet was not concealed in clothes was covered in plate and bowels with half eaten meals still on it and the remainder the room was covered in a white powdery substance she was less than welcome to name.

"Are you ever going to clean this up?" She asked, accidentally saying her thoughts out loud. She took a look back to see if he had even noticed her talking, to see he was distracted with the broken rubix-cube she thought he'd discarded two years ago after he failed to get even one side. He certainly hadn't noticed she'd said anything. She smiled grimly as stepped towards him, tilting her head with childlike curiosity.

"What'd you doing?" She questioned, heightening the pitch of her voice accidently as her caffeine fuelled mind decided it wanted to be a child again.

"It's like a kaleidoscope of colours." He mumbled, out of his head. Lenne bit her lip, he'd had something today, his eyes didn't look right.

"Are you alright?" She asked again, doubting a response, well, a proper response.

Shuyin gazed upwards, directing new attention to her, instead of the object in his hand. Like when she'd opened the door he gave her a look like she was invisible and he was seeing right through her.

"Where am I again?" He blinked like he had all of a sudden ended up in an entirely new place by magic.

"In you room Shu, like you have been the whole time I've been here and like you have before I got here." Lenne answered, trying to keep her emotions from rising in her tone.

"Then why is there flying purple elephants behind you?" _And all god he was hallucinating._

Lenne held in a breath, that was even stranger than all the stunts she had pulled, _what had he taken that he went so...so...loopy?_

"There's no elephants Shu…."

"Then how can I see them?"

"I don't know." _It's because you are high and I'd like to hit you now, _but she kept that inside her head where it was better off.

Dazedly Shuyin knelt on the floor in a crouch and inspected the floor, for a reason the other occupant could not guess. Considering he had just accused the room of being filled with flying purple elephants, this seemed normal.

"Shu?" She knelt beside him, carefully making sure her skirt didn't go too far up her legs. She gazed down to his face with an inquiring expression present.

When he tilted his head up, he gaze that same expression, like she wasn't even there.

Lenne felt sick, she wanted to help, but how? She didn't know, she wouldn't ever know. He wanted help, he said so himself; but here he was so high out of his mind he didn't know where he was and just wasn't himself at all. Simply coming here was not going to do anything, but she doubted she had the strength to try and get him to stop his addiction. Drug addicts could get violent as she'd been told; there was no doubt in her mind that if she stepped over the line she would be hurt. Badly.

She grimaced at the thoughts; she couldn't do this herself, but couldn't gather the strength to tell someone that could, because she was so Yevon damn scared. She rubbed her head as a familiar pain started in the back, like it always would when she drunk one too many energy drinks. She was probably doing more damage to herself than she knew.

Affection is a funny thing, it made her want to help him all the more, but just the same, it made her too scared to begin.

* * *

><p>Paine strode through the long hallway with an aura sprouting confidence. Truthfully, 'confidence' was not a thing she had in this moment. She wasn't scared of being caught out as a spy, never had been, but she was disgusted by the place her mission had been set. It was her second time here, and the first time had been horrid.<p>

Angel beats as it was called, was a place she deeply hated. Frankly she didn't give a damn what it was, it was the place itself. Though it had 'angel' in the name, there were certainly no angels here, for this was, in the nicest words possible, a gentleman's club. The main room was a space filled with sparkling lights, giant crowds and the stink of alcohol and cigarette smoke. The back was a lot of hallways and rooms she was glad were all locked. The paint was white with scarlet at the bottom; a row of extravagant chandeliers were lined up on the roof above, casting a deep yellow glow. Back here, you would have thought it be an expensive hotel, not some strip club.

Paine dodged two men in suits walking past her; one gave a look she'd rather not receive. It took a lot of restraint not to hit him. She pulled down her skirt as it went higher than she was comfortable with up her legs. She wasn't wearing anything that bad compared to the other woman here, but still not clothing she was fond of. Her skirt was a glittery gold, with black stockings underneath. Her top was a plain white tee too loose around her collar; she could stand it fine it was just that it was very possible to see her bra underneath, as that happened to be black. Her contacts were an average brown, same as her wig with its synthetic strands ending at her chest.

Most would call it a cute look, but she still hated it, like she did all her disguises.

When she found herself alone in the hallway, she started putting her ears to the doors. The one problem with the details was that sure she had been given the basic location and time, but certainly not the room. It was an annoyance but easily solved, because in a place like this, a meeting couldn't be mixed up for anything else that would be happening here. She was quick with her work, knowing it was needed for she was not allowed to miss anything said, she needed to hurry to find the room and promptly find a place to hide where she could continue eavesdropping.

A grin played on her face when she found it, from the sounds of things it had only just started, so nothing major could have been said. And just her luck, an empty unlocked room happened to be right next to the very room. It was such a perfect coincidence that it made her feel like it had been set up perfectly all for her, though truthfully as she knew it was more simply Mech's stupidity to organise a meeting in such vulnerable place.

She ducked into the room, finding it to be nothing more than an average supply closet. She pushed away mops resting against the wall and shoved away a box so she could sit along the wall. She put her ear to the thin wall and began her eavesdropping.

The night went as it always did for spying missions. The meeting went on about major and trivial things; again she heard something about some prostitute not paying what she owed and they went off with their death threats again_. Jeez_, she would love to hit them over that, but this was a horrible situation for that. She also heard the usual mention or two of a shipment being late because of stupid police. Stupid police…was not two words she liked to put together. It was sickenly overused by REI. She shook her head and got back to the meeting, she couldn't dare get distracted or she'd cop it from superiors later.

She put each and every word down to memory, words which she will soon enough tell her higher-ups when she returned to HQ tonight while her memory was still fresh over the events. The meeting went on for three hours, some voices she recognised from previous missions, with one or two new ones mixed in. It would have been the most normal meeting in a long time, nothing of interest was mentioned; nothing that could help REI with catching more agents or getting closer to Mech himself, so this had been useless in the end as that was what this mission was for in the first place.

But the end caught her attention, when a new voice popped up, saying something most peculiar.

"So what's going on with your lot?" A conversation between two men initially in the background became louder as the meeting reared its end. She knew who this man was, he was Mech. Only problem was, when a member had a chance to see his face, the mission would always end in failure and something bad would inevitably happen to them.

But it was the next man who concerned her, and what he said made it even more so.

"We'll let them believe everything's alright for just a little while longer." He chuckled darkly.

"Is that right now eh?"

Paine kept her ear to the wall, trying to hear more; but the conversation had ended then and there. The men were leaving the room now so she brought herself away and pulled herself into a ball. She waited for them all to be gone, she couldn't be discovered, some random person hiding in a supply closet right next to a meeting would be mighty suspicious.

She slowed down her breathing, and didn't move an inch. They were the precautions she had to take to make sure no one would know she was in here. And even if outside she was a frozen statue, her mind was racing.

Who had that guy been? Who were his lot and what was he making them believe in? She was worried, concerned and absolutely panicking. He was a person to be suspicious about; he seemed to be higher up in the ranks because Mech wouldn't converse with just anyone. But the problem with that thought was that she had never once heard the voice in previous missions, but still, it was scarily familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>And this is the smallest gap between updates I think I've ever done.<strong>

**Now back to the football story.**

**Afterwards we went into the club and had chips and a drink. Now basically the two most famous members in the team are retiring this year, their final game is tomorrow. But when people went to get their autographs they didn't give any, which kinda sucked and everyone was really disappointed. But when we were walking out of the club, one of them was walking right towards us. So we got two autographs off him and two pictures. then the other one came and even though he only had to sign two autographs he didn't, which was really rude. He even did it in a rude way. When we were driving away from the place my mum spotted his wife and kids, so she was like "Quick we'll kidnap one right now and make them pay us ransom (AKA the freaking autograph he didn't give us).**

**My mum's a crazy football fan, it's not my dad in my family, it's my mum.**

**Thanks for any reviews and the ones in the future. one day this story will have more reviews then it does chapters, but I need your help for that.**

**If someone will be nice check out my precious "Wings of regret" **

**Bai bai,**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	25. Weird

**(1,410 words) Yeah, this is really short, plus my beta hasn't gone through it either. Really now with REI, if I manage 1000 words, I'm fine with that. I write two chapters in a row anyway, that's something. It's my oldest story, and I'd rather just get it over and done with. Don't worry, when important things are happening, I will try hard to do good with them, but in chapters like this, I don't see the point.**

**Well I'll have the next update in two or three days, enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX, Just writing this 'cause I want to.**

* * *

><p><span>25) Weird<span>

* * *

><p>The room was almost completely silent excluding the sound of a scribbling pen and the soft sound of breathing. For Yuna it had been the most normal day for a while. Both her friends were acting funny, and no matter what she did their moods wouldn't change. Lenne was starting to be less insane now; she seemed far too tired to bother with her crazy acts. Though both Rikku and Yuna had agreed they wanted Lenne to stop acting the way she was, this wasn't the Lenne they wanted back. And so now Yuna even found herself missing the side of the girl she wanted to go away.<p>

The afternoon lessons with Sally were the most normal part of her life at the moment. Home was close, but Lulu was starting to act strange because of her pregnancy. So despite it being boring school work, made a little better for having a sanity-lacking teacher doing the teaching, she was glad to have them. She was actually upset when Sally spoke up half way through the lesson saying,

"You know I don't think you're going to need to do this much longer, your work has improved heaps since the tutoring started." She smiled, blind to her student's disappointment that the one thing staying the same was leaving her as well.

Still painted on a smile, which hid her true feelings so she could avoid seeming weird. "That's nice, I'm happy that I'm doing better too, don't have to fear failing all my tests." She laughed, it had true emotions behind it, it was only those emotions didn't exist at the moment. She simply pretended they did.

Sally missed this all, believing her from the expression she failed to notice was fake. "Yeah good right?" Yuna chuckled back. Sadly Sally was easy to trick.

Yuna got on with the work in silence, with a tip of two from Sally as the lesson went on. It was a shame this had to stop, it had its times when it was boring, it had its times when it was fun; but what really mattered had nothing to do with any of that. Without it, everything was unsteady, nothing was routine. For someone that never had to go through the usual teenage dramas, this was already too much for her.

* * *

><p>The lesson ended normally, so Yuna left with a simple goodbye and exited the room as Sally rounded up her stuff so she could leave herself. Yuna retrieved her things from her locker; the entire place was silent at this time. There was probably kids doing afternoon activities, but they'd be out on the oval, too far for her to hear them.<p>

She sighed to herself as she gripped the handle of the main door, but stopped herself before she twisted the knob. He could hear clicking, an obnoxious clicking sound like that of a mobile phone. Curious she tiptoed to the corner and saw a sight that didn't surprise her in the slightest, Tidus was standing with this back to a locker, texting like he always was, who was he texting anyway? _Wait that doesn't matter! _Yuna thought to herself; what mattered was for her to get a proper response from him this time, the one she failed to last time. He'd stared into her eyes last time she tried; he had this really weird look to go with it. She had no idea what he'd been thinking, it was like he wasn't looking at her, but right through her and seeing something else entirely.

She shook her head to get the memory out, yes, what mattered was a proper response. A proper response about what he said to Rikku.

So she did what she had last time she'd been in this exact situation, she quietly padded over to him, and to alert him of her presence she coughed, "Ahem."

Tidus looked up and saw Yuna standing four feet away, with a waiting expression. He was shocked from the unexpected random appearance she'd made, but that settled down quickly. And now it seemed he remembered the odd way he acted last time and decided to turn his face away. A slight blush on his cheeks.

She didn't make an outside response to how funny she found the the embarrassed actions he'd made. She'd never seen him blush; the pink looked out of place on his face. She kept the chuckling in her head, for she wanted to talk to him about something much more serious than a guy's face going red.

"Tidus?" She asked, and walked to his front so he'd look at her.

The colour of his cheeks deepened from the close proximately. "What?" He asked like he was confused, but he just wanted to get this over and done with.

"Will I get a response this time or are you going to walk off on me?" She asked, with a displeased tone.

Tidus stared blankly for the next minute, putting his phone back in his pocket, before thinking up a reply. "I..uh." He stuttered, he bit his lip, thinking what he could say to get her off his back.

"Look I'm sorry for what I said to that Rikku girl okay? I was being a douchebag I'll agree with you there, just could you stop this? I don't want to deal with it." He admitted, Yuna's eyes went wide, she expected to get the apology from him, but not so fast.

"Yeah..yeah." She mumbled; that was odd. He didn't look to be the type that could give an apology like that, considering the way he'd acted the last time she would've thought he would have outright refused to mutter the word 'sorry'.

"Good then." Tidus replied, "Don't bother talking to me about it again, and I don't want your friend bitching about it to me later on, kay?"

And there he goes with being unnecessarily rude, She knew it wouldn't last.

"Didn't have to be so rude." She whispered, mostly to herself but he answered anyway.

"Don't care." He pushed past her and walked out the door she was about to go through before she'd heard him.

She sighed in exasperation, considering she didn't want to bump into him, Yuna decided to go find another exit.

* * *

><p>Yuna felt like a weight had lifted off her when she got outside, sure the miniature confrontation back there had gone far easier than expected, but while in the building all her thoughts had been swirling around, and it wasn't a nice feeling.<p>

She jumped over a stick blocking her path and tripped over another one she dumbly landed on. "Wah!" She stumbled forward and landed on her hands.

"That was a silly thing to do." A voice appeared from behind her, chuckling.

Yuna picked herself up and brushed the dirt off her. When she turned around to see who had spoken she failed to hide her shock when she spotted Seymour sitting on the bench not far from her position. Her eyes went wide, what was he even still doing here?

"Seymour?" She asked, and waited for a reply.

He jumped off and strode closer, walking around her, she stared intently at him, watching him with suspicion.

"You seem to be smarter than to fall like that." He smiled his freaky smile; Yuna shivered and could only hope he didn't notice.

"Everyone does something dumb every now and then. It's normal." She replied, with a slight pout. Annoyed at how he'd said his last sentence.

"That right?" He nodded, from the direction he was heading in she expected he was walking off, but what he said next proved the thought wrong. "What was that conversation with Tidus before? I know you're not friends."

Yuna bit her lip, _he saw that too?_

"It's not important." She snarled.

Seymour shrugged, "Fair enough." He sighed, and left like he hadn't cared in the first place.

_What was with him?_ The entire time she'd spent in high school he had randomly gone up to her, and would say rude or strange things then walk off just like he hadn't cared in the first place.

_Weird guy._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Had some trouble writing this. But it didn't take me too long in all because it's so short.<em>**

**_Jeez, I hate when my mum talks about my drawing...can I go on a rant? I'm going to go on a rant. She always says I'm amazing and brilliant, I can't even draw guys, so she's obviously going majorly overboard. Not to say I can't draw, I can, but I'm not some brilliant and amazing artist. She also says I should broaden what I draw. I don't draw guys or urban environments but I am starting to practice. Same with animals and I've been able to draw natural environments since I was eleven. It was the first thing I could draw. But she doesn't mean all that kinda stuff, she says I should STOP drawing Anime. But I don't want to, I want to draw what I want. I don't want to be an artist with paintings in galleries all around the world, I don't want to be a tattoo artist, hey I don't even want a job that involves drawing because I want to be an actress. And if that fails I want to be a history teacher. The only job that involves drawing that I'd remotely want to do is to become a Mangaka. And then I wouldn't have to change my style anyway._**

**_My mum needs to get off this subject, drawing is a hobby, not my future career._**

**_Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, hopefully by this chapter will be the one where the reviews outnumber the chapters. That would be nice. I've only got two reviewers, don't know why other people don't review, doesn't matter how many times I ask. They're being lazy I guess. It's worse for my sister, her readers are being stupid retarded moronic assholes. She tells them they're making her depressed, and all these other things that to a good kind person it would guilt trip them to an extreme. But they ignore it. Because they're assholes._**

**_Don't know why I just said that, Jya ne._**

**_~Serah Villiers Valentine._**


	26. tears

**(2,348 words) Okay so this chapter is longer! Good right? Oh by the way, I do a double update now so if anyone was confused as something's didn't make sense exactly with chapter 24, that's because you didn't read 23. A LOT of people didn't read 23, want to know, well you tell me the difference between the numbers 5 and 100. Because those were the hit counts on the chapters. I have no idea how I got 100, I think the website screwed up personally.**

**This is sad, so I tried to do my best, that's why it's longer. **

**disclaimer: Oh of course I own this, not.**

* * *

><p><span>26) tears<span>

* * *

><p>Lenne was sitting on the edge of Shuyin's bed, holding a moogle toy that had seen better days. He'd won it for her years and years ago; she saw it as an embodiment of the way their relationship used to be. He was sitting on the floor with his back against the bed, smoking and watching TV. He didn't pay any attention to her; he was too engrossed by what was flashing on the Television. He'd had his attention on her at first, but that didn't last for long.<p>

She kept shuffling closer to the open window because she refused to let herself breath in a wisp of the smoke, even if it was a normal cigarette she'd still be against being near him. He laughed at whatever he was watching, she couldn't be bothered to lift her head up and see. It was probably something dumb and stupid, he was high after all. Instead of paying attention to what he was watching, she busied herself with the toy in her hands. She picked off fluff and threw it in the air, flipping it.

It wasn't very amusing, but it was what she used to try and keep herself entertained when she was stuck at her trashed house. It reminded her off better times, before Shu got addicted, before her mother sunk into a great depression because her dad left them. She brought it here as a reminder, so she wouldn't feel as bad, because she knew she couldn't do anything to help, he'd asked for help heaps long ago now, but she hadn't done anything to help. What could she do? She didn't know, she didn't have a place to start from. Sometimes she told herself to just stop coming here, but then even though the thought swirled around her head a million times over each day, she still found herself coming here again and again. Having to see his little sister with a face completely blank, being terrified his mother was going to find her. Then she got to see him in this state, high out of his freaking mind.

"Hey Shu?" She whispered, doubting he'd even heard her.

"Huh?" Shuyin tilted his head; he looked at her with a peculiar expression, so Lenne didn't doubt he'd forgotten she was there.

She bit her lip, and looked away from his face, "Never mind."

Shrugging it off he turned back to the TV and forgot about her again.

Lenne shook with a sob, but forced in the tears that threatened to fall. She didn't want this anymore; she didn't want to see her best friend like this. She edged to the other side of the bed and sat by his head. He eyed her leg for a second then switched his gaze to what it'd been on previously.

"Why do you do this?" She muttered, resting her head in her hands. It had been to herself; she didn't remotely care if he noticed she said anything.

He inclined his head and saw her crying face, but made no response to it. He was far too out of it to care about what she was doing.

Near absent-mindedly he wrapped his arm around her leg, Lenne flinched and tried to kick to loosen his grip.

"Don't." She commanded with a childish voice.

"Don't what?" He asked back.

She pouted but he wasn't looking at her face right this second.

Then, without a warning or slightest care to her thoughts he scrambled up onto the bed and pushed her down before climbing on top of her.

"Ah! Shu what are you doing!?" She yelled back he acted like he didn't hear a thing.

He picked up a stray lock of hair and ran it over his fingers, looking at it strangely. Then he let it go like he'd gotten bored, and instead cupped her cheek and forced her closer.

"What do you want?" He asked in a hushed tone.

Lenne looked at him quizzically, "Want what? Let me go!" She struggled to make him lose his grip but instead he wrapped his other arm around her waist.

"Didn't you say you liked me?" He asked as he ran his hand down her cheek.

She shivered and pulled her head away. She did let that slip once; she was surprised he remembered it. She was dead sure he would forget about it. "So what? Let me go Shu!"

When she tried to pull away again both hands gripped her waist.

"If you do then why are you so against this?" He questioned, acting as confused as one can be.

Then it dawned on her what he wanted. She almost screamed but no sound came out of her agape mouth. She grabbed onto his wrists and attempted to pull herself out from under him, kicking repeatedly, but there was too much weight on them to move them properly.

"Shu no! Let me go! Yes I like you but that in no way means I want this, let me go!" She wracked his arm with her fist

He moved his arm out of her range, and instead cupped her face, catching her lips in a kiss.

"Why are you struggling?"

Lenne spit in his face and yelled, "I already told you that! Now let me go!"

But again he ignored her plea and held her tighter so she was forced to stop all her struggling. He kissed her again and tugged her shirt up.

"Shu!" She cried as tears finally fell. "Stop this! For the love of Yevon stop this!"

"But I don't want to." He replied, mumbling.

He wrested her clothes off of her, even as Lenne continued to kick and hit him. Whatever she did got no reaction out of him. She may as well be dead still.

Eventually she her mind accepted fighting was useless, so she laid there and tried to use all her tears as a distraction from the horror of what was happening to her. The entire time, she swore he didn't even notice her sobs.

* * *

><p>When Shuyin was done he climbed off her like nothing had happened, immediately she distanced herself from him, and crawled into a pitiful ball on the other side of his bed, crying and shaking, too scared to do anything else. With trembling hands she gathered up her clothes and hastily put them back on. Lenne went to get off his bed but stumbled on her unsteady feet and fell down; cutting her arm and leg on one of the piles of assorted objects and trash he had stuffed about. Tears of pain mingled in with tears of fear then, but still Shuyin acted like he was blind.<p>

She picked herself up, and steadied herself, her breathing was fast and sharp, and her chest felt like it was being crushed. Her hands shook, she watched them as they did; she sick of what she was feeling, she sick of looking at the man in front of her. She wanted to puke her guts out, everything was broken; it was shattered into a million pieces like glass. She should've stop seeing him long ago, but she couldn't stop herself because of sweet memories of the past. Lenne held her shaky hands closer to her, in front of her mouth, feeling like they were a barrier for protection.

She stepped up to him, and with one hand slapped him in the face. She couldn't stand the blank way he was just staring.

_He didn't care! He didn't care! No one cared anymore!_

She bit down on her lip, hard enough to draw blood, how dare he do such a thing to her; they used to be friends didn't they? It was sick, it was disgusting. And now she felt broken. So why couldn't she just say she hated him?

She swallowed over the lump in his throat, and looked into his void eyes with a look of sympathy. He didn't understand, he couldn't understand. She didn't want anything to do with Shuyin anymore, she felt like her skin was burning, like she was weak and worthless. Even though she knew she'd probably go and break this promise later, she promised that she had to stop coming to this place. She looked up to him one last time, with a sympathetic hateful look, before storming out.

* * *

><p>The cut on her arm and leg stopped bleeding half way home, the blood turned crusty around the injuries themselves, but the reddish brown streaks were thin enough for no one to take notice. Lenne felt even more negative, because despite her injuries being too hard to see, her crying face was clear, and perfectly in sight even with her head down. But everyone that walked by her were too concerned with their own matters to care for the sobbing teen, so they strode by like everything was right in the world.<p>

Nothing was ever right in this world.

She wiped the wetness of her face, her eyes were red at the edges, but it could be far worse. It wouldn't be too hard to hide, she could put her hair in her face so when she walked by her mum the woman wouldn't see, if she realised her daughter was home at all. Lenne got to the front door and tugged on the doorknob, finding it locked. She kneeled over and picked up the key her mum left under the mat and inserted it into the lock. She was stopped from what she was doing by a timid voice behind her,

"Um excuse me?"

Lenne twisted on her feet to look and see a short woman standing a few feet away. She had long brown hair tied into a bun with blonde streaks by her fringe, and held what looked to be a small package or an overfilled envelope in her left hand.

"Yes?" The teen asked, pulling strands of hair over her face so the stranger wouldn't see her red eyes.

"You're Lenne right?" The older woman asked, nervously like she was doing something wrong.

"Yeah?" Lenne answered, she took in this woman more. She looked to be in her mid to late twenties and had a very small and slender form. Her build and appearance sounded familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on where she'd heard such a person. So she decided it be best to let her continue so she could get the answer.

"Oh thank goodness, I have to leave very soon so I'm very glad I got it correct first go. I've been freaking out all day I'd get the wrong house." The stranger sighed outwardly; acting like a heavy weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Right away the shyness she'd exerted previous evaporated and now in front of Lenne stood a woman with confidence.

She took in a breath to calm herself before getting on with what she came here for. She held out her hand with a small smile. "I've always wanted to meet you since I finally got my husband to mention you." She grinned before realising she hadn't explained one bit who **she **was. She flushed red before adding, "I'm your dad's wife. I just..I" She stuttered and the shyness came back full force as her voice let her.

Lenne blinked in surprise as she struggled regaining her courage. She knew she knew this woman in some way or another. Though she had never met her, her mother had complained about her at a constant rate. Saying she had the plainest personality, and physically nothing about her stood out, she was short, flat-chested and her face was so ordinary. Lenne was sure that was just a woman angry over having lost her husband to her, even if what she'd claimed about her body was dead-on her face was very pretty.

"I want to apologise for what he did to you and your mum!" She yelled finally, smiling sadly. "He does love you, but he knew from the start him and your mother were never meant to be, it's her fault he left. He was too scared to face you because he knew your mother was bound to tell you lies out of spite."

Without waiting for a response she continued, she held up what she had in her hand; a brimming envelope. "Here, from what I heard your mother doesn't earn very much. It's to help you a little."

Lenne nodded in understanding and took the envelope from her, finding it was stacked full of money.

"He knows I have it; don't go thinking I stole all this from his wallet." She paused, Lenne was too busy looking at the money, she'd never even seen this much before much less hold it in her hands, so she didn't notice how the expression of the other changed.

"Why are you crying?"

Lenne's eyes opened wide at the comment, a hand went to her cheeks, finding that, yes, she was crying.

"I..I didn't even notice." She mumbled, mostly to herself.

The other nodded and began to walk off. She smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes, she believed the teen was crying for what was happening; even she had been blind to notice something was wrong with her from the start.

"Do whatever you want with it, probably hide it from your mother though." She said before leaving, disappearing from Lenne's line of sight.

The teen stuffed it in her pocket before entering the house and running into her room. She crashed onto the bed, and cried until her eyes were puffy and red. Until she was so exhausted she fell into the world of dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Did I do good? Please tell me!<strong>

**And I want someone else answering me other than my sister and the one other reviewer! Don't ignore me you'll make me depressed. Like you already have, for the past year and four months, because you have never reviewed. When somewhere inside you know you should.**

**Now I'm going to go read Inuyasha, it's so good! It's a shounen but because a woman writes it it has the best elements of a Shoujo and a Shounen, it's awesome. And screw you Inuyasha I like Miroku. Though if he really existed I wouldn't want to meet him. If I did, something tells me at one point I would break his face.**

**Inuyasha fans would understand that perfectly, bye bye!**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	27. Convincing

**(3,264 words) I repeatedly forget what Gippal looks like. Stupid right?**

**I decided not to bother waiting for this to get beta'd. My beta's going to be overloaded with all my stories. Ari is convinced I've only got two readers, despite to 15-30 hits each chapter gets. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this.**

* * *

><p>27) Convincing<p>

* * *

><p>"Oi hurry up or we're going to be late!" Yuna yelled to the lagging Rikku.<p>

"It doesn't matter if it's only a couple of minutes is it? We have all day."

"Yes but it's good to be early so we can get a parking spot." Yuna informed her as the Al Bhed reached her and hopped into the car.

For the past couple of months Lulu had been talking about a massive shopping spree she wanted to go on with Yuna, she'd barely even bought anything last Christmas just so she could save up. She originally intended for it to be just her and Yuna, but when the younger told her about the depressed ways her friends were acting, there was no argument over letting them come too. It'd help cheer them up they both hoped, Rikku and Lenne were usually so cheery, this just wasn't like them at all.

Rikku yawned as she shifted to sit in the middle, besides a strangely silent Lenne whose face was blankly staring out the window with droopy eyes. Yuna hopped in last and sat besides Rikku, a bright smile gracing her features. Rikku wasn't too bad, but lately Yuna noticed her temper had shortened, for the whole of last week she flipped out at every nasty comment sent her way, ones she usually disregarded completely. She blamed it on the girl's dejected feelings about the whole Gippal situation, she had become majorly frustrated, and despite her attempts at not saying a single word about it, it was clear as day it was the root of all her problems. Lenne, just wasn't being Lenne at all. She had stopped stealing her mother's 'happy pill's, though on paper that was a good thing, really thinking into it it truly wasn't. She needed them as well now, though Yuna couldn't gather up the courage to say that to her face, she'd deflect it, saying she was being stupid or something else like that; to pretend she was perfectly fine, when everyone knew she wasn't. She continued with her unhealthy consumption of energy drinks, but the amount she took had dwindled drastically, so her body was having trouble adjusting to the sudden lack of caffeine it had only just adjusted to having. So complained of migraines every hour, not like anyone was surprised by it; it was all the more worse that she never had a moment when she was wide awake, except for the small moments after drinking a can of energy drink, and that didn't last for long any-more.

Everyone had their doubts this spree was going to help lift their spirits, Rikku maybe, but Lenne had already fallen too deep into the abyss. If only she'd talk about her problems, the one factor Yuna was aware about was: without a doubt, it was all Shuyin's fault.

The drive to the shopping centre was particularly quiet, with Lulu asking a question now and then as an attempt of making conversation. Yuna would reply, but she wouldn't hear anything she didn't know already, they'd talked about it at home a million times over. Rikku would yawn then say a word and nothing else. Lenne didn't make a sound, but the end of the trip one would think she'd fallen asleep, but taking a glance to the side you'd see she was awake, staring blankly out the window like she was last look. Lulu turned into the parking lot, and decided since it was such a hot day she'd look for an undercover spot. She skilfully drove around the sharp turns into the underground parking and got the others to assist her in spotting an empty parking space. The first floor was already filled up, so she drove up to the second fearing the exact scene would be above. But lady luck was with them today for the second floor was practically empty sides five cars. Easily she picked a spot, just near the door to the centre so she wouldn't have long to walk.

"Come on girls." She said cheerily as she slowly made her way out of the car, with a hand on her stomach. Yuna unbuckled her seat and quickly went to aid her, but Lulu waved her away saying she was fine. Rikku exited from Yuna's side as Lenne was sitting in the same position except her belt was undone. Rikku had already walked around to the other's side before Lenne had even opened the car door. They all had to beg her to get out before she finally jumped out.

Yuna would've been glad about Lenne's get-up, but she knew despite it being a perfect example of her previous insanity, she was only trying to trick them she was better; she had failed and inside she must've known that. Yuna was too good a friend not to see clearly she was not the same person. Her dress was a mite revealing, but no one would even think to call her a whore because they'd been far too distracted with the thought: 'who wears that as casual clothes?' The skirt poofed out with the assistance of a steel cage, visible when she moved too fast, it was a pale pink-just like the rest of the dress- that reached only halfway down her thighs. The top had a low collar, showing cleavage; it was edged in black at the collar and on the stomach and sides where cut-outs showed skin. The neckline was reminiscent of a sailor collar, which covered half her back, making it take a second for one to notice it was a backless dress. Perhaps the weirdest part of her attire was the black bat wings attached to it just above the brown waistline. Her shoes were nothing more than pink converses and her hair was tied up into pigtails on the sides held up with red ribbon.

She was the odd one out seeing that Yuna was in her usual, a black shirt with sleeves ending at her elbows, a pair of burgundy jeans with a messy black pattern, and her plain black knee-high boots. Rikku had on blue denim short shorts and a blue tee with orange flip-flops, her hair was tied into a million plaits. Lulu had on a simple black dress, which as she noticed when she put it on, made her baby bump look dramatically bigger.

"Come one then?" Yuna tilted her head with slight embarrassment, her go at ridding the awkward silence that had risen in the short time since they'd got out of the car.

Lulu nodded and strode forward straight past Yuna and into the shop, giving the others a smile telling them they'd better follow otherwise she'd leave them behind.

...REVIEW...

The shops were absolutely packed today, so for most the time they all just window shopped. The talk was mostly between Yuna and Lulu, seeing as neither of the other two weren't in the mood for it, later in the day Rikku joined in on occasions, but it didn't go beyond that. Yuna eyed all the boots she past, obsessing over each and every one, unluckily enough to repeatedly eye the expensive ones which were unfortunately well over her price range. Rikku had lucked out and had a massive stash of money on her, which Yuna guessed it was from having a dad who had heaps of money and never spent it. She bought almost everything she wanted, on more than one occasion bought the exact product Yuna had set her eyes upon. The little evil grins she gave her were proof she was improving, being a great step forward. Yuna was happy, that at least her plan worked for one of her friends; Lenne had dragged her feet following behind them with her head down all day; she wasn't going to improve.

Rikku had a weird moment in one of the shops, when she found a chocolate slipper. She laughed and had joked about wondering if it'd fit her foot. She even went as far to say, 'just imagine actually doing it, and then giving it to your friend as a present', Yuna told her she'd gone too far with it but continued anyway, 'and you watch them eat it all and at the end they ask, _why did it taste funny_? And you answer, _because I put my foot in it'_.

Rikku had laughed her head off, Yuna laughed it off seeing as she found it too weird to be funny. But the joke had made her feel even better, because it was perfect proof she had helped Rikku today.

They had lunch close to 1 o'clock because the food court had been too crowded at 12. Lulu ordered something from the healthy stores- no one else had any idea what it was she was eating-, Yuna and Rikku both ordered a quarter pounder meals from McDonald's and Lenne ordered from Hungry jacks. They all ate as if they'd been starved for a month, except Lenne who ate like she was a snail. In the end they had to wait for her to finish, under her breath Rikku had grumbled to Yuna that waiting for so long while being surrounded by food had made her hungry again. So she'd left and bought herself an ice cream.

Rikku had finished it by the time Lenne finished with her lunch, she drank half her Pepsi then threw it in the bin with her rubbish. It showed clearly that she certainly had made no improvements today whatever. They shopped around for a while, and around 2 Yuna strolled over to Lenne, a good three metres behind and asked knowing their food would have gone down by now.

"Hey Lenne, you love DDR right? I'll verse you if you want." She smiled, hoping it'd pick up her spirits. She feared this wouldn't work seeing as the arcade had been a place Lenne went to with Shuyin, and her depression was his fault in its entirety.

Lenne froze on the spot, making a sound like a cat being strangled. Both Lulu and Rikku glanced back in curiosity. Yuna gave her a sympathetic look, knowing she should've kept her mouth shut. Lenne, felt cold, she felt like someone had just wrapped their hands around her neck and applied pressure. DDR, she loved it, she adored it, it made her feel so happy. But it's what her and Shuyin would play every day after school back in middle school. Even thinking about those memories, brought back the one from the other day. He'd pinned her down, ripped her clothes from her, and hurt her in a horrific that could never been undone. She eyed the ground; suddenly she felt like puking up her lunch; Yuna rested her hand on her shoulder to show her sympathy. She altered her sight to look at her, for a second before she returned her eyes to the floor. But she didn't want to make her friends worry.

She painted on a smile and lifted up her head, "Okay, that'll be fun."

Yuna returned the smile, Lenne not sure if she'd fallen for her fake happiness or not; she'd like to believe she had, but knew inside she was more than aware of her true feelings. Even so, she didn't force her out of her decision.

…...REVIEW...

For Lenne she felt the walk to the arcade hadn't taken long enough, just seeing the machine made her feel like vomiting again, she hid those feelings well. Her painted smile remained as she hopped up onto the buttons and inserted the right amount of coins needed for both her and Yuna to play. Yuna took of her boots knowing it'd be easier to play barefoot like Lenne always did. She claimed it was easy to miss the buttons when your shoes were significantly bigger than your actually feet.

Yuna clicked the 'light' difficulty while Lenne chose 'heavy'. The brunette picked her favourite song: 'Speed over Beethoven'.

The steps were repetitive Yuna found and the song was neither fast nor slow. It was easy to play, and she only missed four notes. Lenne missed the same amount, but she had to take in the fact she had to hit a hell of a lot more notes.

Next she picked the song 'Butterfly'. It was a faster pace and though repetitive in parts the pattern was far more difficult and she came close to failing. Lenne fared well, again missing only four notes.

Next she chose a song called, 'I do I do I do'. It was slow in comparison to the last two and both had trouble adjusting to the speed. It was lucky it was such a simple song, otherwise Yuna would have failed. She did pretty mediocre.

The last song was one called 'Love Love shine'. The speed was faster than 'I do I do I do' and again Yuna had to adjust to the change in speed. This time the song was not so simple, and even included a handful of long notes. Yuna did well for most the song, but then the long notes came along and she found herself failing, and just before the end, failed the song. Despite the heavy difficulty, Lenne passed with almost a full bar, proving how much she'd done this song.

With her win she grinned and did a peace sign at the loser.

"Heh heh, I win of course," She poked her tongue out cheekily.

Yuna rolled her eyes, "I never doubted you would."

The happiness was there in her eyes, which filled Yuna's heart with joy, but as soon as the grin left Lenne's face, so did the light. When Yuna frowned, she popped on a smile, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"Lenne, what did he do this time?"

She didn't answer.

…...REVIEW...REVIEW...

Paine flapped her red fan back and forth, she'd fished it from the many piles of rubbish that inhabited her apartment; she'd almost forgotten she'd had it. She was standing in the hall way of REI's HQ, the sun's heat behind her was too much, but thanks to her superiors she couldn't move from here. Two had come up to her ten minutes ago, they congratulated her on success of previous missions, a clear sign they were trying to make her joyful before what they said next pissed her off.

"Now we know you make a good spy, your youth is a big help yes, they've no idea we have members so young." The woman put her hand on her shoulder, with a fake smile. The man faked one too, they were trying to keep her mood good, being as sick of her as they were.

"But we think you could be more convincing." The man said this time, resting his back on the window, with great emphasis on 'more'.

Paine glared at him with suspicious eyes. "I do enough, what is supposed to be more convincing?"

The woman widened her fake smile and hobbled, stopping at her front. Her eyes were sickenly blank showing how much of her 'cheerfulness' was a stupid lie.

"Well all the other spy's do it, at least the younger ones, when you get to my age it's easier to see that I'm old and not as young as I'm pretending."

"Get to the point already!" Paine hissed, shutting her fan with a bang. The older woman shuffled backwards fearful she was going to be hit. For a moment her expression faltered and showed disgust but as soon as it appeared it was gone.

"You know what type of girl's we deal with; you're pretending to be one aren't you? Well there's a certain factor that makes you not so believable." The older woman giggled uncomfortably. "That needs to change. Immediately."

"Yes. Immediately." The man stepped forward as backup.

It was then Paine figured out what they meant.

"You sickos you expect for me to sleep with the men I'm trying to get information from!?" She took a step back appalled.

When neither of their expressions changed at all, she knew she had it right."

"Hell no, I'm not sinking that low! Those people may as well be riddled with disease, all of them!"

The man sighed and walked forward, catching her wrist before she started to run her hands through her hair in a panic.

"Don't be so against this, it's for the greater good. I mean it really couldn't be your first time, surely you've slept with someone before?"

Paine growled and lowered her head before he saw the truth in her eyes.

"Let me go, you all sicken me." She spat and ripped her hand away.

She stormed down the hallway, with her fan back out and fanning away the heat of her reddened face. Clueless bastards.

…...REVIEW...

Paine had ambled around aimlessly for a couple of hours, and by the time she reached her apartment, night had fallen. Outside the sky was turning navy as the remnants of light disappeared over the horizon. She kneeled down and picked up the hidden key under her mat, expecting perfect silence and darkness inside. This she did not get, the lounge room light was on and the TV quietly played.

The strode to the end of the hallway, and found Gippal lounging on her couch. When he saw her his face lit up and he exclaimed,

"Paine! I've been waiting for hours; you said you'd only be an hour or so." He laughed off any annoyance he had with the matter.

Paine didn't make a verbal response, instead she plopped herself down on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder, her arms wrapping around his neck. She sighed inwardly and shut her eyes, letting herself be comforted by his warmth.

"REI's being frustrating again I take it?"

She nodded and dug her head into the crook of his neck. He held her close and ran his fingers lightly through her hair. He laid back and she rested on top of him. They fell asleep in that position, Gippal felt calm, but even with him to comfort her, Paine couldn't turn her mind off.

She was so worried, REI expected her to do just as she'd been told, she couldn't go against them again, not anymore; it was too dangerous to cause trouble two times in a row. But she really couldn't let herself sleep with those disgusting men; she wouldn't even let Gippal touch her in that way. She was still a virgin despite what they thought and what they wanted out of her. On top of her sick feelings, she feared that if people began to notice her aversion to the command of sleeping with the enemy, they might suspect she was already in a relationship and wanted to be loyal. That was true, but it wasn't the entire reason, it was simply disgusting.

Still, it didn't stop her for fearing for Gippal even more than she ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>My friends made me watch Breaking dawn...not enough beheadings.<strong>

**Review and I'll give you COOKIES! **

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	28. Good Idea

**(1,882 words) This is a double update so make sure you read the chapter before this as well. There was a problem that occurred not last update but the one before where no one noticed it had been a double update. May have confused some people.**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this**

* * *

><p><span>28) Good Idea<span>

* * *

><p>Paine was wakened by the sound of squawking birds outside; with weary eyes she lifted her head and glared at the window she'd left open. If she'd remembered to close it before she'd gone to REI's HQ the day before she could've had a wonderful sleep in. With a red face she laid her head back on Gippal's chest, on multiple occasions she'd woken at night and forgetting he was there, luckily she had shut her mouth before any screams of surprise could come out. She had no want to wake him, not now even despite that the sun had already risen.<p>

She allowed sleep to take her to the world of dreams once again, the sun was barely over the horizon, it was early on a Sunday; she could chance this.

She woke up around nine, finding herself alone on the couch, curiously Paine propped herself up and scanned the room around her. Gippal was in the kitchen helping himself to what little food was in her cupboards.

"Remind me never to tell someone where my food goes." She sighed and jumped up off the couch and rounded the small coffee table to reach him.

"It goes in the cupboards of course, that wasn't a hard one." He joked, a cheeky grin present.

Paine rolled her eyes and dodged him to reach a cupboard full of glasses. "I meant which cupboards you idiot." She picked up a long glass and poured herself a cup of water.

He laughed at her annoyance, apologising. "I know I know, I'm not stupid."

"I know you're not." She said before finishing off the glass.

"Then why'd you say it?" He asked jokingly.

She took a glance up at him, over the edge of her empty glass, "Okay now you're being stupid."

He chuckled and dropped the subject. "Yeah yeah I know. So what are you planning to do today?"

Paine threw the glass in the sink and strode past him, into her room, still in earshot. "I have to go back to REI, I was supposed to be told something yesterday but the person who was supposed to tell me it wasn't there, he got sent on a mission because the person that was originally intended to be sent was injured. So I'm going to have to be told it today."

"So if what wasn't supposed happen didn't happen, why did you take hours?" He questioned with a mixture of hurt and honest interest.

Paine stopped her search for clean clothes on the floor of her room for a second to glance back at him, still standing on the same spot in the kitchen. A pang of guilt hit her for purposely taking so long to come home. When she was in a bad mood, it really was better for her to be by herself. So instead of hurting him she lied and said, "Well something else happened obviously." She groaned when her mind thought back to it, "The nerve of those people." She muttered.

Back in the kitchen Gippal heard the groan, but her words sounded indistinguishable at this distance. "What'd they say?"

Paine bit her lip as she begun to feel sick in the pit of her stomach, thinking about it sickened her; no way would she actually get it out of her mouth. It made her worries go into overdrive.

"I don't even want to think about it, "She replied truthfully, "I think it'd be better to just let me forget."

"Alright then." He replied, and returned to finding himself some breakfast. Glad he had stopped trying to pry; Paine resumed her search for clean clothes. She picked up a black singlet top and a crimson and brown halter skirt. She added a black leather belt to keep up her skirt which was too loose on her thin waist, and grey cuffs around her wrists.

She exited her room and went back to Gippal, nicking a piece of his toast.

"Hey!" He complained, she gave him one of her rare smiles and it made him shut up. Lazily she laid back on the bench, tilting her head with quizzical eyes.

"So where are you going today?" She questioned, knowing after she went out the door they'd have to separate. He'd already spent one whole day in her apartment; he wasn't going to spend another.

"Umm." He hummed, tapping the bench as he thought, "I guess I'll hang out with some of my 'friends'. They've been asking me to hang out for ages; I guess I might as well say yes for once before they drop me for someone who doesn't always refuse."

Paine nodded and pushed herself away from the counter. "I hate those people; they are so superficial, caring only about appearances. They probably hate everyone secretly, but because they look good together they make a group." She spat in disgust.

"I know, I hate them too, but if anyone is going to get hurt because of my connections I'd rather it be people like that instead of Rikku."

"Right." Paine inwardly sighed; Gippal would always look so dejected when he spoke of her. He ended their friendship when him and Paine started going out, fearing if it was ever discovered the people he knew would be hurt as well. He chose the least likeable group, because no one would truly care if they got into harm's way. It hurt him inside, they had been best friends, and he was more than aware that RIkku had feelings for him, which made him dread her ever having to find out about his relationship; she had to be thinking that Paine is creepy, just like everyone else.

"I'll see you later than?" She spoke up to rid them of the silence that had arisen. Gippal forced a smile and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Yeah, see you later."

...REVIEW...

Paine entered HQ around ten, and got out about half an hour later. What she had apparently needed to be told wasn't really anything at all, just an update on the situation. They had made progress with Mech and thanks to it had dealed with others connected to him. Still Paine felt like the progress they spoke about was utter shit. They had caught a large amount of the gang's members in only two months, but just like always when they made great progress, he would recruit more and they'd end up right back where they started.

It made her suspicious of a traitor; someone had to be assisting him. The police were clueless of the situation going on in the underground, but REI had far more skills than them, surely they should know more than they did at this point in time. Mech had made himself an enemy to them years ago, when he started as nothing more than your everyday drug dealer. Soon he gained more and more, becoming the leader of multiply drug rings and having a hand in every aspect of the dark life. When he first appeared REI knew his face, when he became what he was today, he changed his appearance and had successfully kept himself hidden ever since.

Something wasn't right, if something wasn't up, then REI must really be screwing up, and REI weren't like that, they were the perfect assassins. Nothing added up unless the possibility of a traitor was true. She decided to keep her mouth shut despite her reasoning, she made perfect sense, but because of her youth and inexperience no one would give her the time of day to explain. All it'd earn her was more fights.

Paine was glad when the talk was over and done with, she could go home and flop on the couch. She wouldn't have to feel frustrated by all of REI's crap, she wouldn't need to speak; she wouldn't need to do anything at all. She headed for the exit speedily.

"Oi, idiot!" The voice of the most annoying person on Spira -in her opinion- stopped her before she touched the outside. She would have ignored him and continued if he hadn't grabbed her wrist and pulled her back with so much force she tripped. It did nothing to help her growing bad mood.

"You moron what on Spira was that for? Go away!" She yelled from the ground, to Tidus who stood above her, his expression somewhere between blank, irritated and amused.

"Why do you look like you've been crying again?"

She blinked as he said it, "Eh? Crying?"

He nodded and pointed to her face, "Your eyes are red around the edges, looks like you've been crying."

Paine 'TSKed' at him and picked herself up, wiping off the dirt from the ground. She growled thinking how dumb it had been to push her down in the entrance hall; it was the worst place possible.

"If I'd been crying I would've noticed." She barked.

Tidus frowned and eyed her strangely, trying to find some hint to her mood besides the obvious.

"What's your problem?"

Paine paused wiping off the dirt, and glanced up to him. _He would listen wouldn't he?_

"Hey, can you keep a secret?" She asked in a low voice.

He slanted his head like a confused puppy, before deciding, "Yeah, whatever."

Paine breathed a long breath to calm herself before she informed him of her thoughts. "The other night when I was on a mission, I heard this voice. A very familiar voice, one I know I've heard before-"

"Well of course you've heard it before, you're always sent after the same people aren't you?" He cut in but stopped at her deathly glare.

"I meant here.** Here**, at HQ. Someone from REI is associating with Mech and no one will believe me. He said something about 'let's let them think everything is fine for now'."

"So in short there's a traitor and everyone just thinks you're stupid and over analysing is all?" Tidus summed it up.

Paine rolled her eyes at his use of words, but nodded yes. "Exactly, damn REI is going to destroy itself from within."

She waited for him to respond, and got it faster than she expected, but also a far different one from what she expected. Tidus hid his face behind his hand as he began to laugh his head off. He attracted a look or two from passing members but by the time he said anything they were already out of earshot to hear his hushed tone.

"I always knew this day would happen, it was bound to the way the members live." He calmed himself down albeit a slight chuckle here and there, and continued his sentence. "Hey, here's a question for you, how 'bout we help the idiots get what's coming to them?"

Paine against what her common sense told her, smiled in reply. It was a good idea, one she'd always wanted to do.

"Finally the idiot says something smart for once."

* * *

><p><strong>Whenever someone says 'hey' or 'right?' in my mind the character says 'ne'. Too much Anime...<strong>

**I've been watching a live action version of Sailor moon, and the fifth season of Sailor moon at the same time. My Minako-sama is a J-pop singer in the live action version. It is extremely fake, espeicially Luna, her movements look natural but she herself looks sooo fake.**

**My sister likes the idea of Seiya being with Usagi, and now she feels like a traitor. She believes in the canon match up of MamoruXUsagi, Seiya is a girl after all and even if he's a lesbian Usagi is straight.**

**Review for COOKIES! 3**

**Jya ne,**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	29. Pink laces

**(2,327 words) I didn't really know what I was writing here. So it's not much more than random conversation. Except the ending, I even love how I wrote it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Oh by the way the chapter is called what it is because of what started the conversation in the first place. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX**

* * *

><p><span>29) Pink laces<span>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing by the way?" Yuna asked from curiosity.<p>

She had a free period, and though she certainly wasn't allowed to she'd wandered away from her class, who had been stuck in the library. Though their teacher wasn't here they'd still told another that the class had an assignment to do. So, sticking them there was a pretty decent...um…hint. She'd gone outside, and was reading a book atop a table; the library would've seemed more reasonable to most, but her class was being annoyingly loud. While doing this she had spotted someone else lying on the ground a way off, next to one of the green tables scattered about. She was certainly bored, so she'd gone over there to see who it was, they were in so much of a trance that they didn't see her come up, nor sit upon the table near their head. And it took to her leaning over their line of sight and asking that question for them to notice.

"Nothing," Tidus mumbled, turning his head so he wouldn't have to stare up into her green and blue eyes.

"But it's impossible to do nothing, so you have to be doing something," she stated almost childishly, it was a ploy to get him to talk, as he could plainly see, considering she wasn't a childish person.

He rolled over and hopped off the ground; he sat down cross-legged, refusing to sit next to her on the table. He also refused to look up into her eyes, so he instead gazed at the bright pink laces of her black knee high boots. What is up with her and boots?

"I've got fourteen pairs of them," he heard Yuna say, which took him by surprise, but then he simply realised he must have said that out loud.

"Weird."

"Lenne has a lot more. I've seen the pile."

His expression was quizzical for a moment; she'd mentioned more than once that the girl had no money. And he knew boots were around $100 dollars each.

"Weird."

"Not in the mood for talking, are you?" She asked, with a tilt of her head. It was cute, but the second that thought went through his head he took to staring at her pink laces again.

"Not really. Honestly I though you didn't want to talk to me. Kinda surprised I guess." He scratched the back of his head; he didn't know what else to say. He wasn't used to talking to people when it wasn't an argument. It was foreign ground.

Still she smiled; for whatever reason, he found it confusing. She didn't have a reason, right?

"You are much better when it's an argument, aren't you? I noticed that some time ago. You were talking but whenever I tried to put something in you went weird for a while and only got back on track after I hadn't said anything for a bit."

He shrugged. "Didn't notice," he lied. He knew he had trouble.

"Don't friends and parents usually teach you that kinda stuff? What happened there?"

"My mum died when I was young and I've never had any friends."

"But aren't you popular-"

"Like those shits count as friends," he sniggered, before realising he'd cut her off. He looked up a mite to see the bottom half of her face, avoiding her eyes. He hoped that was enough to figure out what she was thinking. It was rude wasn't it? So she'd be annoyed. But against what he thought she smiled. Yeah she was definitely weird.

"I guess that's right. Those people are too superficial. That's why I like being on the outskirts. Makes your friends more true." She grinned, and leaned back, thinking something that Tidus was unable to guess thanks to her vague expression.

"You're weird," he said. Most people wanted to be popular; it seemed strange to want the opposite.

"Some people are like that. Just because popular people think they do, does not mean that everybody wants to be them."

"Still think you're weird."

"I guess, but then again I think you're weirder. You don't get stuff." She shrugged and continued. "But you did just say your mum died when you were young, so maybe that explains it a bit. They're usually very good when it comes to teaching that kind of thing."

He stared at her for a while in silence. She didn't bother to continue the conversation, she was thinking about something or another; it was difficult to figure out what someone was thinking when you avoided eye contact. Eyes spoke volumes.

"Is this going anywhere?" Tidus asked when he became bored or the silence.

She hummed in thought. "Well if we kept down that one path it wouldn't."

"I can see that," he muttered.

The silence soon fell upon them again. He groaned and flopped on the ground; she giggled and broke it with, "Not good with silence either."

"Are you testing me?"

"Maybe." She smirked.

He frowned and looked away from her cheeky smirk. He was beginning to wonder if he should just get up and walk away, seeing as this was certainly not getting anywhere when she said almost out of the blue, "So your mum died did she? How...how old were you at the time?"

"What's this about?" Tidus asked back.

"Just making conversation."

"I thought we already were having one."

"A failed excuse for one at least. So I'll make it a proper one," she proclaimed happily.

He just raised an eyebrow, and said, just as she suspected he would, "You're weird."

"You know I should be given a counter to count how many times you say that." She put a finger to her mouth as she decided on the idea.

"You're definitely weird. That's a stupid idea."

"Take a joke, I was kidding obviously. So are you gonna answer my question?"

He groaned, already in a bad mood over this stupid chat.

"Fine. Car accident, I was five." He finally revealed. Only that unbeknownst to her it was a complete lie.

Yuna frowned. "That's sad. That's so young, does it hurt?"

"I was five!" Tidus yelled, "I barely remember her!"

"Well I was four when my mum died and it still hurts when I think about it."

He paused before he went to yell at her again, "Wait, your mum's dead!?"

She nodded, "Yep, boat sunk when she was going to visit Uncle Cid. That was before he lived here in Zanarkand. Said he wanted to live close so no similar accidents ever happened. My dad died a couple years ago too, when I was seven. He was out a little later than usual. I didn't mind since Uncle Cid was looking after me and he'd brought Rikku with him so I'd have a friend. Some crazy woman attacked them, she was just trying to steal their money apparently, that's what she said in court at least. But that seems ridiculous to think, when she took the lives of three men that night."

Tidus fell into a silence that he was stuck figuring out if it was a shocked or awkward silence. He had her pinned as the type who'd act like they'd been through a lot, when really they hadn't.

"Never through someone like you would've gone through that type of thing." He was awed really, she seemed to be such a happy person. Even he'd seen, and all he had done to her was provoke her into yelling at him.

"Oh it's fine I guess." Yuna smiled half-heartedly. "I won't lie, when I think of them it does hurt, after all they're my parents. But I'm not going to let them be a memory that'll always keep me down and ruin my life. I have people who are there for me whenever I need it, I don't need to worry. Sis was there the moment I lost them anyway, she decided practically immediately afterwards that she was my new family. Took me in and everything." Her smile broadened to a proper smile, one that lit up her eyes with joy.

"Sis?" And for the second time in their conversation did he raise an eyebrow.

"Well she's not my real sister obviously. But she's a friend who I've known for a very long time. She never had family herself, and neither had her best friend – used to always call him 'brother' – but they'd always wanted one desperately. I guess I was the answer to their prayers."

"Her best friend was a guy?" It was her turn to raise an eyebrow, as he commented on the most trivial thing she'd mentioned.

"Yes her best friend is a guy. He's her husband now, actually, and the father of her unborn child. So I don't call him brother anymore; I stopped around the time they got engaged." Yuna rolled her eyes and waited for him to say something else, hopefully not as stupid as the last.

"There's quite an age difference isn't there?"

"Yeah, but that gives them more reason to be so protective of me. It's like my parents never left, it's nice." Her expression was sincerely happy, but there was something in the corner of her eyes, hinting at a different emotion. He believed, if not fully, that she didn't believe in her words. Of course she'd say it to make people happy, but no one can ever replace those lost.

"Sooo," she drawled. "What're your parents like?" she asked innocently, like there couldn't be a bad answer to that. Tidus however, felt his stomach drop and felt a wave of sickness come over him. He didn't want to speak of them, his mother had been a wonderful person….but his father, however…

Time to lie about this without making it seem like lying. It was a good idea, he thought.

"Mum had blue eyes," he lied. "And light brown hair, kinda like yours," he said as he gestured to her hair. She giggled at his chosen comparison. She must have found it weird, he thought. But Yuna and his mum had had startling similarities, not their faces, but the other details surely.

"She was really nice," he continued. "When people needed help she'd give them it, she used to spend a lot of time with me too, since no one else ever would. They thought I was weird-"

"And yet you were perfectly fine calling me that," she interrupted, he sent her a look and she grinned mischievously. "Sorry, I won't do that again."

"I know she had moments where if you tell her to do something, she'd do it. I'm not sure she wanted to, but she felt as if she had to, or that'd be rude. I guess that was a bad thing." He frowned. "But Dad's horrible. She loved him, there's no way she could say no." Tidus bit his lip, realising he'd said too much.

"Your Dad…?" She tiled he head, curiously.

"It doesn't matter. I should go. Both of us should be in class I'm pretty sure. If we stay out here the whole time we're bound to get into shit." He hopped up onto his feet but Yuna followed the movement and jumped off the table, latching onto his arm before he got away.

"Wait, what was that about your father? Why'd you stop yourself like that?"

He gazed back at her, regretting that he'd looked fully into her eyes, because now he couldn't look away. "I'm sorry," He mumbled. "I shouldn't...I can't say."

She frowned; she wasn't angry, just annoyed. "Why?" she asked, and nothing more. Innocent curiosity was all it was. But still, though a part of him honestly wanted to tell her, he knew he couldn't. Tidus lowered his head, successfully getting himself to look away from her green and blue eyes. What did he think of this girl; if he actually wanted to tell her it? Admit to her that his father was the leader of an underground organisation that had killed thousands, and that he himself even at his young age was a part of?

She said something, but even right next to her he didn't hear it; he was so lost in thought with his heart beating so fast that he could not hear her. What was wrong with him? Did she remind him of his mother, simply from their similarity? Back when she was alive he used to do that, go into great detail about what'd he been doing; he'd loved it as a child, since no one else would dare give him the time of day. No, this was different, it was much different. Something in the corner of his mind told him it was so, but how was it then?

He didn't know, he just couldn't tell anymore. All he knew was that when Yuna tried to interrupt his thoughts, he did not stop her by telling her the truth; in fact he said nothing at all. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her close, catching her lips with his. Her eyes grew wide and her heart rate sped up, as did his. He had no idea what he was doing, he had no clue why his mind told him to do it, he just did it.

He let go of her, and took a step back, his expression equally as shocked as her own. The second they looked each other in the eye, they turned away. Him to the side, she to the ground.

"I'm sorry." He twisted around with the intent of getting as far away from her as he could.

"I was going to say I forgive you for what you did to Rikku. I know you already apologised for it, but I was still angry over it. But she's better now, so maybe things aren't as bad as I thought." She bit her lip, he'd barely heard her. But he certainly didn't miss the tear slipping down her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda sad yet not...Finally wrote something YunaXTidus...kinda. Since the kiss was random and unexpected.<strong>

**If no one but my sister and my one other reviewer (you have a long name and I keep forgetting parts sorry!), reviews this I will find out where the readers live and kill them. I mean come on, you exist don't you? You're reading this note aren't you? You can tell how badly I just want someone to review? This fic means so much to me. Yet nothing. No one seems to care.**

**Please review!**

**Jya ne,**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	30. I love you too

**(2,122 words) Chapter 30! Nyan! This is most certainly the longest thing I've ever wrote. **

**This chapter's colour is navy blue. If no one understands me read this and see what colour pops into your head as you read it ( so what colour the feel of this chapter makes you see). I'm probably not making sense but I saw navy blue.**

**I like how I wrote this, and that's rare for me. But I've been wanting to write this chapter for half a year now so I'm happy. In short don't review and you're dead.**

**By the way, this is a double update so go back and read the last chapter before this one. You'll miss something important if you don't.**

**Enjoy,**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX.**

* * *

><p><span>30) I love you too<span>

* * *

><p>Paine walked in silence down a long hallway at REI HQ; night had long since fallen, the moon shining high on its throne in the night sky. Her arms were crossed, her expression deadpan. A handful of fellow agents passed her, giving her no more than a condescending look. They'd lie and say they'd never done if she dared question why. Not like she didn't already have that answer; they would forever look down upon her no matter how old she grew, she'd given them enough reason to dislike her.<p>

She entered an elevator and pressed the button for the 3rd floor. The room she needed to head to was there. She only had to report, that was all. Simple enough, but bound to annoy her. REI had been extra annoying lately, and Tidus was suffering just as she was.

She'd been spying on multiple people during the party, at some drunkard's house, nothing much. She still wore the outfit, blonde wig and all. It was a blue cocktail dress, with lace sleeves. Definitely the least slutty garment REI had ever made her wear, not as if she liked it; though her main problem was with the overdone make-up that frankly was beginning to burn her eyes.

She made it to her goal quickly, but not soon enough for her liking. The higher-ups made no hesitation to get the new information out of her. So she told them it all like she had before, as she had it all recorded inside her mind to the littlest of details, as she had been trained to. She told them of the new shipment that was coming in that they'd manage to sneak in under the police's noses, which REI would now intercept. She told them of new members in Mech's gang, who'd now have the honour of having their lives cut short by REI's skilled assassins. Everything, as always. She'd heard more word from Seymour; seems the guy, despite how young he was, appeared to be rising high in the ranks. REI had made the decision to keep him alive, for now at least. When they were sure they had all the information they could get from him drained thoroughly, she'd end him just as they had so many before him.

She wondered if she should feel sorry for him, seeing he was just as young as her. But then she remembered how the life he lived had been his choice, completely. Far different from her and Tidus, who'd been forced to work for REI.

It got to the part that she didn't have much else to say; the higher-ups were beginning to converse amongst themselves, obviously planning between themselves how to use this new information. She took this as that they were going to let her leave at last. One of them gave her the OK to leave just as she had predicted, however when she reached the door one of them piped her up, stopping her from exiting, they had one final thing to say.

"Hey Paine. This is just me being curious here." She could see their smirk in her head, knowing it was there from the tone of her voice. She was one of the ruder ones to her, because she hated her guts, but that was fine because the feeling was mutual. "Did you take our advice?" She sniggered. Paine tensed up. This was not something she needed to be asked.

She bit her lip, taking a quick breath, hoping they wouldn't notice it, how uneasy she had suddenly become. She forced her panicking emotions down, and made her voice as steady as possible.

"No, there was no need to. I got that information same way as always. It was fine." Her voice was cold, and mean. Directed to the one woman who had spoken up, the same one who let out a small, but clearly there chuckle.

"Heh, imagine what you could've gotten if you had slept with them eh?" A handful of others joined in with her laughter.

Paine scowled. They were like children, screw that they thought she was one, it was them in truth. So she left them on a 'good' note.

"Go fuck yourself." Behind her gasps were heard all around, she let her lips form into a smirk, and left them alone to be shocked over her 'unneeded' rudeness.

* * *

><p>Downstairs Paine scrubbed the heavy make-up off her face with water from a bathroom tap and some wipes she had stuffed in the stupid black handbag dangling at her side. She could suffer the dress for a bit longer, but this had to go. She was long since sick of it.<p>

Heh, she thought, sounds like her thoughts of REI.

They were children. They were immature and stupid. And she was so sick of them she failed to put it in words.

And what was with them persisting with that issue? That she should sleep with Mech's gang because she'd get better information? Hell no. She couldn't even dare think of doing something like sex with a stranger much less actually do it. Besides the issue of her being a virgin, she still wouldn't do it. It was…it was…disgusting! And she couldn't tell them her thoughts on the matter, they wouldn't listen, and they in no way would believe her if she told them she hadn't done it before.

She sighed outwardly as she rid the last of the make-up from her face. She stood up straight, staring at her pale form in the mirror. The light was dim, coming from a flickering light bulb on the other side of the room; but she still noticed the tear running down her face.

"Eh?" Paine blinked in confusion then wiped it away, she hadn't even noticed she was crying. "What is wrong with me?" She muttered, an unexplainable feeling of sadness rushing over her. She didn't know what provoked this, but all of a sudden she felt like collapsing on the floor and bursting into tears.

"Am I…sad?" She placed her hand over her heart, finding it has sped up without her realising. "Is there something wrong with me?" She brushed her wet fringe off her forehead, her face soaked with water and the growing tears she was unable to explain. Her hands shook slightly, as if she was frightened.

"Why…?" She mumbled, her head hanging low, "Why am I crying?" She breathed in, a sob stopping her from letting it out. "Why am I crying!?" She screamed and kicked the cabinet below the sink. She let out a shriek and spun around, falling to the ground, her legs sprawled over the freezing cold, sopping wet tiles.

Her breathing came in unsteady breaths, her knees drawn close to her chest, her head in her hands, clenching the silver strands of her hair.

"What's wrong with me? What the hell is wrong with me!?" Paine lashed out and elbowed the cabinet. She was so confused; was she worried, was she scared, was she angry? If so why, at what?

She must have been on the floor for an hour, she was freezing, but she barely noticed as she searched her mind in a panic, struggling to find what it was that had gotten her like this. But she found nothing. Absolutely nothing. She didn't know, she didn't understand. All she got was a blank.

* * *

><p>Paine arrived home in the early hours of the morning. Lights were on inside, so was the TV, she could hear it from the hallway. Gippal was here. She checked to door to see it was unlocked, but she didn't go ahead and open it. She rested her head against the wood and closed her eyes. Calming herself. She had already wiped away the tears; they had stopped a long time ago. It wouldn't be easy to tell that she had been crying, and Gippal shouldn't be able to tell in the dull light of her apartment.<p>

She entered, silently. She tiptoed down the hallway, and stood at its end; she stared blankly at Gippal sitting on her couch, completely distracted with a tiny grin on his face.

Then she realised what it was, that had made her so depressed she had collapsed on the floor in tears. She was worried, not for herself, but for him. The subject of sleeping with the enemy had put thoughts in her head she hadn't noticed were there. She knew that somewhere down the line she'd have to admit she was a virgin. Some would go ahead and say that it was a lie, but some were bound to believe her. And those might suspect that she was with someone, and surely would want to give it to him, and not some stranger. It was obvious that she wasn't ready for it, but REI had members who were capable of seeing the whole reason.

Gippal looked up at her then, quickly taking note of her distraught expression.

"Paine?" He exclaimed, hoping up off the couch and running to her side. His hands held onto her elbows, keeping her close. They were standing like that for a minute, before she burst into tears. He pulled her into a hug, so she wrapped her arms around him, digging her head into his chest as she let it all out.

There had been plenty of time where she'd feared for him, where she'd feared of REI finding out about their forbidden relationship, but never had they compared to this. The fear induced pain was ripping her heart apart. The tears wouldn't stop falling.

It was stupid how much he had given up for her, his best friend, his parents who hated him now for what they thought he was. For a girl who thanks to her he'd lost his freaking eye the first time they'd met! It was stupid, maybe he knew that too. Who was to say she would last forever? The others could easily, but not her. Never. Not when she lived the life she did.

Gippal grabbed her chin and lifted her face up, so they could look each other in the eyes. Her crimson orbs glistened with tears. He stroked her cheek and kissed her softly.

"Paine, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

She shook as a wave of tears fell down her soaked cheeks. She knew what she needed to do to keep him safe. Things couldn't go on as they were, not now.

She wrapped her arms around him tighter, before lifting herself up onto her tiptoes so as be at his height. She kissed him deeply, pulling away only a moment later.

"Paine?" He began to say, his confusion as easy to see as her tears. But she stopped him before it went further.

"I'm sorry." She apologised, voice heavy with emotion. "But things can't go on like they are."

"As they are? What do you mean!?" He shook his head, not understanding, and falling into a panic.

"We have to break up. If this continues they'll find out."

"No! We can't; they won't Paine, they won't!" He was in a full out panic, his eyes fearful as he tried to convince her otherwise.

Paine pulled out of his embrace, hands held at her chest and her head hanging low. She almost looked like someone had hit her.

"They will. You know that." She raised her head up; her expression showed that she was sure of herself. It was forced, but that was only because she felt like crying again. "Look me in the eyes and tell me that!"

He went to say something, but he hesitated and it was caught in his throat. He knew she was right, but no way in hell did he want to give up on this.

"Paine please! Don't just end this! I love you!" He grabbed her again, as he yelled those three words.

It almost made her falter, and it took all her strength not to. She shook him off and said nothing more than, "Get out," in a calm, confident tone.

"Paine!"

"GET OUT!" She screamed, not wanting to at all but knew full well he would be stubborn with this.

Gippal's expression showed it all. He was hurt.

"Paine-" She slapped him.

He looked back, stunned. It brought back her tears when it hit her what she had just done. Gippal said nothing. He got it all from her expression.

"Fine, I get it," he muttered, defeated.

He walked out, leaving her alone in near perfect silent, interrupted only by her crying.

Paine fell to the floor, a sobbing mess. She crawled into a ball, muttering an almost silent pain-filled sentence he'd never hear.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>It was either at school or at my friends house when I had the word doc up with this chapter on it and my friend saw the 'I love you' and she said something about it being cute. She's my beta so she got to see what was actually going on first, I doubt it's what she thought it was.<strong>

**Please please please please please REVIEW!**

**I'm stating to hate you all it depresses me so much you're worse than the DATW fans and I get 3/1000 people reviewing it!**

**Jya ne,**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	31. Stalker

**(4,288 words) I apologise in adavance for any mistakes I was a little distracted while writing. I'm putting most of my stories on partial hiatus so I can get this one finished quicker. Though DATW (my most popular story) and Wings (My favourite story) will be updated about the same as always since they get the second most priority after this. **

**I hope the quicker updates will assist getting more people to know of this story and probably in turn more reviews. It kinda sucks after almost two years I only have two reviewers and no one else has ever reviewed besides one person who only did it once. I'll accept anything as a review, even if it is in actuality a comment (it's a pet hate of mine when people comment instead of review). A proper review, a comment, constructive critism hey I don't even care if it's just plain out critism by someone who hates this story apparently even though they've read it to this chapter for some reason (I've had that happen, they told me and my beta to go commit suicide because my story sucked so bad. But they still read it the the ninth chapter AKA over 40,000 words).**

**But really, it's getting rediculous, to know that people are reading and enjoying this is all I want. I've been saying that for over 20 chapters now, it's getting despressing.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>31) Stalker<em>

* * *

><p>A few days later Paine was walking to HQ as per normal. She was trying to act unaffected by what she had done, but wasn't doing as well as she hoped. Usually she would be able to stay plain faced -seemingly emotionless- whenever something bad happened, as she was meant to. But not this time. There was a sadness constantly lingering about in her eyes, even from the way she stood and walked she looked crestfallen. Yes, someone from REI had taken notice, but as they didn't really care about it they only asked a simple question <em>'What was wrong?<em>' She easily answered that they were imagining it; they surely knew she was lying but saw no reason to pry. The other REI members were truly unable to feel sympathy, they were uncaring and cold. She didn't want to become like that, ever. Hopefully REI would destroy itself before that was possible.

She knew that Gippal was in a worse state than her. It wasn't to say that his feelings for her were stronger than hers for him, she loved him back an equal amount for what he did her; the only difference was that she'd gone through loss many times in her life. Her family, her friends, her freedom and practically everything that once existed in her life; all he had lost was an eye and a grandmother, but he was too young to remember the woman so it barely counted. He'd skipped two days of school after they'd broken up, he'd came on the third day, but was obviously deeply bothered by something. Many people had picked up on that, even his shallow excuses for friends. He made no response at all to the questions no matter how many were sent his way. Though they rarely ever spoke during school hours, he would look her way on occasion, that day his eyes had never once glanced in her direction once.

The rest of the week followed a similar pattern; he made no change to say he was getting better. She showed no emotion over the matter, but Gippal knew her well enough to know that she was just so adjusted to not showing any emotion that she was only pretending not to care. She was in just as much pain, only she didn't make it clear to him and everyone else.

Paine did her best to try and get the thought out of her head as she walked along the familiar path to HQ. It was Sunday, around noon. The sun was high in a cloudless sky and children ran all about playing tag and such games as teens and adults made their way to their destinations in a much more quiet fashion, not so different to her. There was a chance, she feared, that if anyone else was to notice the sadness abounding around her besides the one who already had, they'd become doubtful of her ability to complete missions whilst in a mood such as hers. They were doubtful of her abilities to begin with; she didn't need it to get worse than what it was already. She needed to show nothing; she had to walk and talk as she always had, to oppose them to a point to show that she wasn't their puppet like they would love her to be.

Of course, being the type of people they were, there was always a large chance that they wouldn't notice at all and if they did there was still an almost equally as large chance that they wouldn't give a damn, and they'd just tell her to snap out of it and get on with it.

"Oi!" Paine heard an annoyed voice call out to her when she was almost to HQ. Now there was always someone that would notice when something was amiss with her, someone that wouldn't leave her alone when she said it was 'nothing'. Someone that didn't give a damn if he was prying into something that really wasn't his business at all.

She stopped and turned her head to spot Tidus sitting on the second bottom step of an apartment building. He must've been waiting for her she thought, since he'd rather not start a conversation in the middle of HQ, he would avoid it when he could. She would do the same, but wasn't given that chance quite as much.

"What?" She asked, neither angry nor curious.

Tidus pushed himself off the steps, and strolled to her lazily. Either he was tired or bored, possibly both. "Something's up right? Just because they don't realise it doesn't mean I'm the same. I'm not some emotionless douchebag."

"Do you even know what a douchebag means?" She questioned, she wasn't overly sure why, she wasn't trying to change the subject or nothing. Maybe she was too well adjusted to getting on his nerves, it really was a habit.

"What does that matter?" He growled.

"It doesn't. I'm just saying."

"Look can you just answer me? I'm tired, I need to sleep." Tidus said as he scratched the nape of his neck. In her head she grinned for being right about him needing sleep.

"It's nothing really; at least nothing that really concerns you. You should just go back home and sleep if you're tired you know?" Paine said near emotionlessly, this time really attempting at changing the subject.

"What do you take me for? Something is up I can see that. I've known you long enough to be able to tell that!" His go at trying to be rude to her was ruined when he failed to hold back a yawn.

"Like I said, it doesn't concern you, go back home and sleep. You clearly need it." Still she had no emotion present.

He growled but didn't go and stop her when she walked right by him. But that in no way meant he was about to give up, so he followed her along the concrete path on the way to HQ. There were bedroom's there, for agents getting back at ungodly hours. It came to be very convenient. He could use them if he ended up taking the whole walk there trying to get her to spit it out.

"I don't care if it doesn't concern me, I want to know and nothing's going to stop me. You've made me tell you things in that past that you shouldn't have known about, what's the difference now just because the tables are turned?"

"Because I don't want to tell you." Paine sighed. He was terribly stubborn. He wasn't emotionless like the other REI members; the two were the most human out of the lot. But he didn't understand, he'd grown up not knowing about such simple everyday occurrences, how was he to understand something like a break-up?

"Look Paine, don't be stupid, just tell me please!" Tidus yelled it, but she didn't react. They'd received a few onlookers, but as silence gathered they looked away. "Is it REI? Did they do something?"

"No, they did not." He could tell she wasn't lying.

"Is it Gippal, did he do something?" His tone was hopeful; she should've guessed that he'd go for that as a second option. To him the only ones that could cause problems for her were REI and Gippal; he didn't count that she could be the one hurting herself.

"No, Gippal did nothing, not a thing, nothing at all." She worded it oddly, but that wasn't the first thing that had caught his attention. Her voice was shaky and gloomy; and though he could not see it the sadness in her eyes had doubled by tenfold. It was almost a miracle she did not start crying.

"You're lying! I can tell. Something happened! What was it!?" It was funny, they were talking about something so serious, and yet here he was, sounding like an excited three-year old.

Paine bit her lip, a deep seated feeling of annoyance rose in her quicker than she could blink and almost immediately after the words had left Tidus' lips she turned back and screamed angrily, "He did nothing! I told you that already! It's my fault not his!"

Taken aback by her sudden outburst, he took a step back to distance himself from her. "Jeez I was only asking." He muttered quietly to himself, but it was more than loud enough for her to hear.

Frowning, Paine turned back around and continued on her way, only her pace had doubled. Tidus copied her hasty movement and kept in pace, much to her dismay.

"So what did you do? Something concerning him right? And that'd be why you don't want to tell me huh?" It was horrible, but he'd gotten it dead on. It surprised her how well he knew her sometimes, but she did have to take into consideration that over the years they had gotten to know each other quite well whether they'd wanted to or not.

"Yes, it has something to do with him, so what?" She growled. He had no right to pry into her personal life, especially not in the middle of a busy street when the information he wanted to know so badly threatened to make her have a break down.

"Nothing what, I just want to know. Nothing wrong with that."

"Everything is wrong with that." She shot back furiously. She'd gone from depressed to angry in only a matter of moments. Usually it was him getting in a bad mood; it was strange that the tides were turned.

"According to you, but that's just stupid. Look tell me it now and I won't ask again." He pestered her.

Sighing loudly she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You really want to know? Fine then!" Paine grumbled; the stubborn bastard really wasn't going to give up; she had to come to terms with that. She twisted around to face him. "This'll probably sound stupid to you, but some of the higher-ups have been telling me a different, much more useful way of getting information." She spoke in whispers inconspicuously so no one would notice.

"This isn't anything like sleeping with the Mech guy's isn't it?" Tidus questioned in the same quiet tone she used.

"It's exactly that." She sighed in annoyance. "Stupid morons don't know what they're saying wrong."

"I thought you said it wasn't REI-"

"It's not; I'm not saying it is, let me finish first." She cut him off before he could finish his sentence. After a moment of silence she went on. "It's not really what they were saying that made me worry, it's how I was reacting to it. I gave a reaction; I wasn't being emotionless like I usually was. Now a part of me worried that they'd get suspicious, not all but some at least. I thought that some would realise that I'm a virgin and that I'm against having my first time with some possibly infested stranger-"

"Infested?"

"Shut up don't question, let me finish. I was scared of that to a degree, but it wasn't really the main reason. I was mostly scared that they'd come to realise that maybe I didn't want to sleep with a stranger not because of that reason, but because I was with someone and didn't want to cheat on them no matter what the reason."

"Oh come on Paine, do you really think those heartless moronic jerks could figure something like that out!?" Tidus laughed.

"I'm allowed to be careful aren't I? There's always the chance of it happening. I'm not saying it's what I thought would happen, I'm just saying it could."

"So what did you do?" He interrupted to ask, but she didn't go off at him.

"I broke up with Gippal, at least I wouldn't be lying if they ever asked me about it, that's if they ever realise it. It's to protect him in the end, I don't want anything bad to happen to him; I couldn't bare it."

"You're thinking in too deep, they're not that intelligent. But I guess it's an alright idea, you're just being safe. He doesn't seem like that bad of a guy."

"He'll stay safe as long as he stays away from me. That's how it'll be from now on." She pivoted on the ball of her feet and began to walk off, though as he had to travel in the same direction anyway he still remained fairly close to her.

They walked in silence for a while until a question formed on her lips. "Hey Tidus?"

"What?" He didn't sound angry or nothing, but he didn't sound too interested in continuing to talk either.

"Do you know what's wrong with Yuna? I noticed her acting funny at school last week." Paine inquired curiously.

"What? Why do you think I know?" Tidus growled; already in a bad mood.

"Because you've been talking a lot lately, you're a better choice than any I know. Those two friends of hers look pretty distracted, I doubt they've noticed; for what she is she's fairly good at hiding things." She explained.

"I haven't talked to her for over a week."

"But she's been like that for over a week, is that just a coincidence?"

"Has to be, I didn't say anything wrong last time we talked. She would've had a weird reaction to my words if I had, and she didn't so I mustn't have." Well, he hadn't _said_ anything wrong, but he certainly had done something wrong. If he could begin to explain to Paine why he had done it, he would've told her the truth, but he was unable to manage such, and in turn kept quiet.

"Hmm, it's a shame; I've always wanted to make you eat those words you gave to me so long ago." Paine said nothing more and soon quickened her pace so they weren't so close together. It didn't take long till she was far out of earshot, leaving him to be confused by her vague words.

* * *

><p>She reached HQ a while before he was anywhere near the building. She could barely even spot him walking towards the place when she looked back in the direction she'd come from. Inside she followed her usual path to an elevator at the back of the room on the first floor. As always it was only a short meeting with higher-ups, she suspected it'd be the same one's as always too. It was probably just a check up on what information she had. Though they disliked her greatly the information she gathered was plenty helpful to their cause. They really didn't need to give her that 'tip'. Things were fine as is.<p>

Paine entered the elevator calmly and pressed the button, no one else was in it, something that made her glad. It wasn't too common that she ended up being stuck with another member in an elevator, as the times she was in HQ weren't normal times in comparison to other members. The building would be most full in the late hours of the night, a time when she would be more than likely back at her apartment fast asleep, unless she had been on a mission. REI members didn't converse with her much, and it'd never happened in an elevator to be completely honest, she just didn't like the way they stared at her. These moments gave her a break.

She exited the elevator and strode forth to the room where the meeting was meant to take place, only to find the door closed. Now, for her this meant that another meeting was taking place, as they would always keep it open if they were waiting for her to come. She couldn't be bothered to question why they did it, since they did it for no other member, not even Tidus. Maybe they just thought she was stupid considering her age. Though she doubted that they'd ever stop the habit no matter how old she got.

Whatever the reason, she was stuck waiting outside the door in a deserted hallway with nothing to do. So to pass the time she began picking dust off the window sill behind her. It wasn't like this place was cleaned often, dust on the sill and dirt on the floor accumulated quickly and was easy to spot almost everywhere in the building. Or at least in the places she was sent to. The one time she mentioned it to Tidus he said it wasn't so, so either he was too used to things being that level of cleanliness or it's only specific places in the building he never goes.

After what may have been somewhere between ten minutes to half an hour, she couldn't tell as there was no clock around, the door to the room finally opened and a handful of fellow agents filed out. They ignored her completely of course, disregarding her presence. After the small crowd had dissipated one of the men still inside stood in the doorframe and signalled for her to enter, she complied without a word and sat on a chair at the furthest end of the table inside, where no one else sat near.

There was the usual moment of silence before someone spoke up. A tall brunette woman next to the seat exactly opposite to her asked her to give them what information she had gained lately. It wasn't as much as they had become accustomed with when it came to Paine, as she hadn't had a chance to get the information near as much as usual. It didn't help that she did feel majorly distracted by the break-up; that fact still remained. If the lack of information bothered them, for all it was a thought left unvoiced.

They conversed in hushed whispers for a while, too quiet for her to make out the words but loud enough she could hear the sound without trouble. She was perfectly fine that they left her out of the conversation; she had never liked speaking with the other members anyway. Soon they all turned back to her, ready to make her join in finally. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't a little anxious, they always came up with insane things for her to do, lately they had been especially insane; that 'tip' was not excluded. Though, luckily enough, there was no problem with what they said next, not a problem for her at least.

"That's good; we believe we have enough information to take down practically all of Mech's new members thanks to this new info. You have our deepest thanks." Paine knew they were only just saying it; she'd call it polite if the lie wasn't so obvious. "We hope we have enough to get closer to Mech as well, we all know he will only keep recruiting new members if we don't take him down soon." They all turned quiet for a moment, for this was the truth. They'd go in circles if they did not take him down, they needed Mech out of the way so their job could become easier, that gang had been around for far too long. "We should be able to kill that Seymour kid now, I doubt we'll get very much more out of him, he's high up in the ranks but not high enough. He's useless now, his life is worth nothing." The others nodded in agreement.

The person speaking ended on, "You can leave now Paine. We thank you. We'll transfer you to another mission later. Perhaps one that won't take as long. We'll keep you at that school for a while longer, to avoid suspicion. When things calm down you'll leave."

"That's fine." Paine replied emotionlessly before pushing the chair back, standing up and taking her exit. She shut the door behind her. She didn't have a problem with being taken away from that school anymore. The suspicion that Mech could possibly have on her being a REI member would dissipate in this situation, unlike the last one. Plus, even disregarding REI and Mech, what reason did she have to stay? No more Gippal, and there was no point in getting back together when she knew deep inside it'd only cause more pain.

The high-ups would continue to press her over if she'd gone with that handy little 'tip'. Eventually they would be able to tell that something was wrong, and she didn't want that to be because she was with someone. It'd lead to them discovering her relationship with him. She'd destroyed enough of his life; she didn't want to end it as well.

As Paine made her way to the elevator and back downstairs, her thoughts wondered over to the possibility of a traitor again. The others were so pitiful with their disbelief that it just couldn't happen, if she brought it up again they'd go and say that 'we're not that stupid. No one here is stupid enough to oppose us.' Fools, they were idiots, each and every one of them. They would have caught Mech by now if they were correct. Sure she hated them, but even she had to agree that when REI wanted to do something it would happen without fail. They were skilful assassins of the highest calibre.

As the doors closed, her thoughts switched dramatically, to the paranoid feeling that someone was following her.

* * *

><p>She, with a brisk pace, wandered about one of the lower floors trying to find where on earth Tidus had got too. She knew he would've gone and found an empty bed somewhere in the building seeing as he avoided going home whenever he could. The beds here were comfier to be perfectly honest anyway. She found him without much trouble; he was on the second floor sprawled over a bed horizontally on the second room to the left. At first considering his position she thought him to be wide awake, but as she neared him to her surprise, he really was fast asleep.<p>

Paine couldn't care less about him actually getting rest or not, so it didn't bother her even remotely the idea of rudely waking him up. He hadn't been on missions as of late, so the reason he was tired must've been for something that was his own damn fault.

"Oi, idiot!" She kicked the bedframe.

He murmured sounds that failed to resemble any language in existence, so he certainly wasn't awake, but not fast asleep either. It would make things easier. This time she aimed a kick at the frame that held the mattress up instead of a leg, she hit right next to his head. Tidus woke with a start, his eyes opening wide. It didn't take him anytime at all to recognise the ebony clad teenager.

"Paine!? What the hell?" For once he had a really good reason to be angry with her, he'd been incredibly tired and she'd disregarded that completely.

"It doesn't matter, calm down and shut up. I want need to tell you something." She ordered. She didn't expect him to listen, and it was easy enough to tell.

Still, he reluctantly flipped himself around and sat properly on the bed, his head held low in his drowsy state. "What is it?"

Paine knelt down so their heads were level and whispered to him, "I think someone's following me. I doubt it's just paranoia. They underestimate me, the footsteps are so easy to spot and I've already seen her shadow." Her voice was dead serious. If she was being loud enough for others besides Tidus to hear her, they must've been impressed that she'd already worked out that her stalker was female.

"It may have something about me mentioning about the possibility of a traitor; either she's working with the traitor and is one herself and wants to keep an eye on me, or the higher ups are suspicious that I'm the traitor and are trying to pass the blame on someone else." She'd worked this out in the time it took to find him. She was intelligent, something REI did not realise.

"You should be careful as well; they might suspect you too. That's all, go sleep." She stood up straight and left the room.

She could only hope no one else had spied on that, and if they had she hoped they had only heard minor details. It wasn't the worst conversation to overhear certainly, but she didn't want REI to know, and especially her new stalker to know, just how talented she was.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of this wrote itself somehow. <strong>

**Hey isn't Lulu pregnant in this? I kinda forgot. I have something written somewhere a plan for future chapters (though I think it's only about five or so more), I'm going to find that, see which chapter doesn't seem to have enough content, and make her have a baby in that one since I think it's due by now. I hope I don't mess up the chapter but I'm sure there's I good moment for it soon.**

**Yeah there is a really good reason I'm putting this on priority.**

**Please review, I'll adore you if you do. Concrit's welcome.**

**Jya ne,**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	32. Positive

**(2,493 words) I apologise in advance for any mistakes as I was distracted while editing. This story will get priority after I finish the next chapter for wings so expect much more updates! Also as it has been for quite awhile this is a double update so please go back and read the last chapter or you may miss something important.**

**I would love it for someone to review, had a miniture rant about that last time but I reckon my argument is just. It's been two years of nothing, so even a simply 'I love this story, please keep up the good work!' or even for some reason 'I hate this story go die.' Yeah I don't even care if you do that...why do people do that anyway?**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this delightful chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>32) Positive<em>

* * *

><p>Yuna was sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Lenne and Rikku; it was half way through lunch time. She had gotten bored soon after she had finished eating and had started up a conversation with Rikku, who luckily enough kept up her end. Rikku was steadily getting better, though her friend doubted she'd return to one hundred per cent any time soon, at least she wasn't staying depressed.<p>

And about their conversation, neither girl had any idea how they got to the subject they had.

"Really think about it, they're just like zombies!" Rikku said a mite too loud. She attracted a few curious onlookers with the peculiar sentence.

Yuna sighed, "I don't see the resemblance between slutty girls and zombies." She disagreed with the thought Rikku had randomly began to talk about a couple minutes back.

"Stuck up boys as well don't forget them. Seriously you don't see it?" She questioned like it was the weirdest thing in the world.

"No, how _can_ you see it?" Yuna asked back.

"Think about it. You have this nice kind girl who goes to this new school where she has no friends but doesn't want to be a loner because she's the friendly type. But then the only option she has if she doesn't want to be a loner is to join a group of those popular slutty types of girls. And gradually over time she becomes one as well, like she's infected! And soon the infection will spread all over the world until the whole world is a bunch of horny retards whose brains have all de-activated and humanity will meet its doom because it can't keep itself up without help. But no one will help it because everyone is too stupid and has lost the skill to." She explained. She'd said it three times already, only this time she went into greater detail.

Yuna bit her lip, in a way she was right but there had to be a better comparison than zombies of all things. So instead of agreeing with her, as she refused to give her that satisfaction, she replied, "You know I really worry how you even managed to think that all up."

"Aww, come on!" Rikku grumbled and leaned back in her seat, feeling defeated. Out of desperation she called out to Lenne, who hadn't been paying them much attention from the start,

"Oi Lenne! Do you reckon that those popular retards are like zombies?"

Lenne looked up from making about her hundredth paper boat, which was all she had been doing as she had no food and an odd amount of paper in its place. "Huh what?"

Yuna frowned, last time she'd talked to Lenne she had been told that she had stopped drinking all those energy drinks and taking her mother's pills at the same time. Sure that should've been a good thing, but her body had been adjusting itself to that level of caffeine, and now that it was gone it had trouble dealing with the loss, and in turn made her incredibly sleepy. She'd been in a trance all of lunch.

"Jeez, listen for once can't you?" Rikku muttered, to herself not to Lenne. Yuna was upset hearing those words, because it meant that Rikku was blind to the situation clearly present.

After a few minutes of silence Rikku spoke up and said "At least lunch is almost over." Their conversation had stopped after she had asked Lenne her opinion, but it wasn't as if she was going to talk. She'd gone back to making the paper boats.

"Eh, almost over!?" Lenne inquired loudly, catching both her friends by surprise.

"Yeah…" Yuna answered her, confused by the reaction Rikku's words had caused.

Without warning Lenne pushed her chair back and jumped up, before packing up all her things and taking her bag with her. A second before she was out of earshot they managed to question her, to which she simply replied in a calm happy tone, "Don't worry; I just have to go to the bathroom."

They figured she'd only taken her bag with her in case the bell rang before she returned.

* * *

><p>Lenne entered the furthest away cubicle in the bathroom, before resting her back against the wall and taking a calming breath. She'd felt so sick lately, too sick to be all in her head. Sure she was worrying deeply over what had happened to her of late, but that wouldn't have the power to make her puke her guts out into the toilet like she had the last couple nights.<p>

She'd quickly began thinking up reasons for why she'd gotten this sickness, it was out of nowhere to her after all. She'd gotten a couple possibilities, one being that it really was just all in her head, and another that she wished it to be anything but. In the end, if it really was what she feared, she had to do something about it; it wasn't the type of thing that could be ignored.

Lenne put her bag down on the toilet seat before opening it and rummaging through it. "Damn where is it?" She muttered under her breath, almost getting into a panic before she found what she was looking for. She sighed a sigh of relief, but then looking at the object in the face made her be filled with a set of new, worse, feelings of anxiety. With slightly shaky hands she read the instructions on the box because honestly she had near to no idea what on Spira she was doing. She subsequently followed said instructions before falling to the ground. She would've already gotten the results, but she was too scared to look.

She spent the next five minutes on the ground doing her best to gather up her courage, each time she'd get so close, only to lose it and fall back into a panic. Though the time in truth was short, it'd already felt like an eternity. After a time she began to think that this was all pointless, that she had been too stupid and had thought too deeply. Maybe it really was all in her head…yeah that seemed like a good thought. Angry at herself she shook her head to shake the idea out. No, chances were all her fears were correct, after all what was to stop her from being wrong?

"I have to do this, stop being silly Lenne you'll deal. All you have to do is move your head just a little and look up, then we'll know okay?" She told herself in a trembling whisper. She bit her lip as tears gathered in the corners of her eyes. She was scared, but she had to do this. After a breath to calm herself down Lenne lifted up her head to view the item in her hand, a pregnancy test, and it was positive.

Releasing a sound like a wounded animal she snapped it in half and threw it at the wall, before the tears she'd been holding back streamed down her face without end. Lunch must have ended a while ago, but nothing could move her from that spot.

After about ten or so minutes she heard the bathroom door open, picking herself off the dirty floor she peaked through the crack in the cubicle door, spotting Yuna enter the one opposite. She decided that if she was to tell this to anyone, she'd rather it be her first. Lenne grabbed both pieces of the pregnancy test and shoved them in the bin besides the toilet, before zipping up her bag and exiting the stall with it. Yuna heard the sound right before closing the door, and out of simple curiosity turned her head back to see Lenne standing shyly as she fiddled with a bow on her dress.

"Oh Lenne, you still in here? That's odd, lunch ended heaps long ago. Silly me forgot to go to the bathroom, I've been spending half the lesson trying to get the teacher to allow me to go, and he only just did. He's really mean some-" She froze before she finished the sentence, upon noticing her friend's puffy eyes and red cheeks. "You're not okay are you?" She questioned, concern filling her tone.

Lenne didn't verbalise a response, instead she nodded then walked over and sat down near the front of the bathroom, where she could lean her back against a wall. Worried Yuna followed her, finding her pouring her eyes out in a ball on the floor.

"Lenne, what happened? You've been in here forever and you're certainly in no good mood. Something is definitely up!"

Yuna expected some trouble getting it out of her, she expected she'd put up a fight and try to get her to go away, sad people were like that. Strangely, that didn't happen at all. Lenne looked up, with a serious face and admitted without a fight: "I'm pregnant."

Shock: was the first emotion her friend felt, it ran all the way through her body till she was aware of nothing but the words uttered to her a moment ago. Soon, she calmed down enough for other feelings to rise in her. Concern and confusion, similar to earlier but far stronger.

"Ha…who…what? How!?" She stumbled over her words, this kind of stuff didn't happen to the people she knew, it happened to those annoying popular people who were too stupid to be precautious.

Lenne's bottom lip trembled as she recalled what had happened, she was a little reluctant to come out and say it, but she had to now after she had gone this far.

"Shu…" She muttered, before crawling into a smaller ball.

"He's the father? When did it happen?" Yuna was clearly still confused, not like anyone could blame her. She knew they had been close, but their relationship had already died practically, Lenne wouldn't let him touch her in that way.

"I'm not sure; I didn't want to think about it so I can't remember how much time has passed. But I know I should've gotten my period by now, and I haven't. I've been late before but not lately I haven't. Plus I keep feeling sick, I've already lost count how many times I've gone and puked my guts out in a toilet!" Lenne's voice got gradually louder; she was trying so hard to keep in control of herself; that was clear.

"Lenne?" Yuna started to question, "Why don't you want to remember it exactly?" Sure it could just be from regret, but she had to be sure.

Lenne looked like she was going to be sick. "Because he raped me." Yuna's eyes went wide. "He knows that I like him, and maybe it was because he was high or something, but he just decided that it meant he could do whatever the hell he wanted with me! Whatever the hell he wanted! Ha! I was screaming in his ears and clawing at his chest! Does that sound like I wanted it! Does it!? How could it!?" She screeched; there was a good chance that half the school could hear her. Yuna had to block her ears as she continued flipping out as she was.

"He disgusts me! I want him to die! I want to witness his slow and painful death because of what he did to me! My life is going to be messed up for the rest of my life now! I don't have the strength to get rid of it, even if they aren't alive yet my minds going to tell me that it's still murder and then I'll feel even sicker!" By this time tears ran endlessly down her face, her body wracked with sobs uncontrollably.

"So why? So why do I still love him as I used to!? Why can't I bring myself to hate him like he deserves!? Why, why WHY!?" To stop her further screams, Yuna grasped her by the shoulders. She'd been brought to tears herself by the sight of her friend being like this.

"The human mind's a weird thing. Sometimes people's thoughts just don't make sense, even to the people they belong to." She of course had no idea how to calm Lenne down, this was the best that she could do. She could hope that the fact she had someone to support her, and always would have someone to support her, that maybe, just maybe it would help.

* * *

><p>Rikku was standing by her locker at the end of school, the bell had rang a few minutes ago and people were already out the door and long gone. Yuna had left near the end of the lesson and had never come back, she intended to wait for her, which was the only reason she was still here. This idea was quickly forgotten as she became distracted by a certain person in the corner of her view. Gippal was standing by his locker, taking out his bag and other items he'd stored in there and now intended to take home.<p>

She severely doubted that any of his so called 'friends' had noticed, but as of late he'd been looking incredibly down. She wanted to go over to him and have a chat, just to know what was wrong, but was scared she'd be stopped from making the attempt. It could be by his 'friends' who didn't want some dork talking to someone in their group as it'd look bad on their part, or it could be by his stupid fangirls. They still stalked him, but not as bad as they once had. Many had given up on trying seeing as he seemed really adamant on holding true the fact that he doesn't want a girlfriend. Another reason she was scared of going near him, and this was the worst of all, she was petrified that she'd go up to him and he'd act like he had no idea of who she was. After they had drifted apart, it was the main reason she had never talked to him even once. She'd always heard stories of it happening to people, and dreaded it happening to her. She wanted to believe that whether or not it showed, that he still saw her as a friend.

It was sad, though she fully accepted that he'd never see her in the way she saw him, she didn't want to give up.

* * *

><p><strong>Nyaw poor Rikku. Then again maybe Lenne's who I should feel more sorry for. Dunno, Nyan. Hope you enjoyed, reviews shall be much appreciated, Nyan.<strong>

**'Cupcakes' by Mr Sprinkles. Read it Nyan. No questions, just read it. I promise you it will make you hungry for cupcakes, Nyan.**

**Jya ne,**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	33. Overhearing

**(1,780 words) Yes this is pretty short, so is the next one, but REI tends to be like that. This chapter marks the start of me making this my priority. I intend to write two chapters of REI and then one for another story, and then repeat until this is complete. It's my oldest story and it'****s best I get to ending it now before I forget too many details. I'm having trouble remembering certain things in this story since I have too much on this site. It'll be good to at least get one of out the way. **

**I'm writing a chap for Innocent eyes next unfortunately which always has really long chapters so it'll take possibly a week or two before I can begin writing this again. But it's the last chapter for that so that means afterwards I can update faster, unless DATW decides it wants to have freakishly long chapters.**

**Hopefully the more speedy updates will assist in getting this story more fans, hopefully. I'm starting to feel this story doesn't have any since only one person besides my friend and big sister have ever reviewed. In the two years this has been on here...so I'll say what I have been for over twenty chapters, that's real depressing. Reviews are nice, so why not review this story every once in a while?**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>33) Overhearing<em>

* * *

><p>Tidus ducked out of the way of a group of men passing by him. He could tell by their words that they were from Mech's group. He was on a mission to assassinate a new member of his gang, though the man had only just joined he had proven a threat to REI already and they'd quickly decided to end him as fast as possible. They'd assigned the task to Tidus seeing as the man likely was far less skilled then other members, who even they themselves, would have serious trouble against a REI agent. He knew from information he'd been giving afore hand that Mech was having a meeting with a few high-ranking members, in the midst of the party going on in the gigantic house he was currently in. He was giving word not to go anyway near the room this was located, that was if he found it accidentally. Though he was also told that if he did catch word of anything said in the meeting he must report it.<p>

When the men were no longer near him he snuck over to a hallway and continued to search for his target. His target wasn't much older than he was himself, if he hadn't been exposed to all of REI's crap since childhood, he might've actually felt really bad about ending someone's life so early in.

Unfortunately for him, his target was just like almost every other person in the bloody house; some stupid young person just having some stupid party. If he didn't know his appearance from the photos he'd been shown earlier, he would've had no chance. Tidus was glad to know his appearance as well as he did, it made this much easier than it would've been, but that didn't mean it was something that could be completed in ten minutes, or even half an hour. It'd take him much longer to successfully find him and kill him in an inconspicuous fashion, as he would have to with all the Mech members littered about this place.

As he made his way around the place, looking like some curious idiot that didn't know where the food was, or who'd been ditched by their group. He didn't really know, but it'd be something stupid like that. Eventually he ended up upstairs, eavesdropping on the conversations within the rooms. For the most part it wasn't anything that would remotely matter, but as he came to the end of the hall he overheard something that piqued his curiosity.

Discreetly he stepped closer to the door, and rested his back against the wall with his arms folded in front of him. He wanted to look like someone who was just thinking about what to do, and not even thinking that hard on it. It was difficult to make his face so blank when he was trying to listen in as much as he was. It had nothing to do with his target sure, but that didn't mean he was going to go and ignore this.

One of the voices from inside he recognised quite well, believing it to be Mech himself. His voice was well-known amongst REI members, only his face was unknown. Some members had been reckless enough to smash the door open and try to kill him once they recognised it was him; they'd be shot dead on the spot by those inside. Some had also been idiotic, and thinking they were being smart, walked in 'accidentally' just to get a look of his face. Of course drunkards and stoned party goers had also done this, but member or non, none lived out the night.

Tidus remained outside the room just a moment longer, before deciding he would leave, there seemed to be nothing important being talked about right this moment. But just as he moved he heard a voice he recognised far more than Mech's, one he'd heard from REI itself. Though it shocked him deeply, he made sure he had no outwards reaction. His heart beat fast as he left the room behind, at a pace that felt agonisingly slow to him. He was sure he'd just heard the traitor that Paine had mentioned multiple times, and was sure it wasn't just some random member, but one of their most important.

* * *

><p>He dismissed the thought as the night went on and continued searching for his target. He found him after another painful hour of searching. He slipped something into his drink unnoticeably. It was a slow acting poison, which would kill him later in the night. To anyone else, it might just look like an overdose. No one would be expecting poison, and thus no one would dare the possibility. REI had killed many without being traced thanks to it.<p>

With his mission complete, Tidus left soon after. He had to head back to HQ to report that the target was on his way to his grave. As he made his way there he decided against telling them of the traitor. If Paine was laughed at who was to say he wouldn't either?

If they wouldn't believe him what was the point in trying?

* * *

><p>Tidus made it back without incident and informed them of the details of the mission. He put mention to the fact he had overheard the meeting between Mech and the important members of his gang, but told them that he'd heard nothing worth mentioning. Unfortunately for REI at the time he'd passed by the room they'd been conversing nothing of any importance to them.<p>

It wasn't a lie, not completely at least. They hadn't said anything that mattered; it was the voice that had. But he feared he'd get a similar reaction to what Paine had when she first admitted to her belief they had a traitor amongst their midst. There'd be no point in caring to tell them if this was so; so he held his tongue on the matter and only said what else he had heard or seen that was of significance.

When leaving Tidus passed a group of disgruntled members, they weren't much higher up in rank than him, but they'd act like they were far above him. Paine would get it even worse than him; he got off easy for being the leader's son, not like such a thing could be considered positive. He stood by them for a moment wondering, only a little, what had gotten them so fired up. Half the group had been on a mission earlier, an assassination mission like his. Only they were after one of the most important member of the group, someone very close to Mech. The plan was to either capture him and bring him in for information, or to end him if this proved impossible. This should have been simple enough, they were experienced agents, higher skilled in the art of assassination. But something went wrong and the man had escaped before anyone could reach him, long before it actually. Something was up for this to happen so perfectly for the other side, for them to evade REI with such ease. They'd been tipped off, each person in the group agreed wholeheartedly.

Tidus grinned as he left them behind. Other member believed in the idea of a traitor whether their minds successfully translated it as that or not. He could only hope they'd come to realise this before it was too late, so they could send the traitor to his grave before any real trouble came to them.

* * *

><p>Flicking through the channels on the TV absentmindedly, Paine tried to find something worthwhile to watch, at least until she was tired enough to willingly let sleep overtake her. The lights were off, and random piles of clothes and other assorted items littered the ground. The usual.<p>

She lowered her position on the couch so she'd be more comfortable. She really wasn't thinking about anything, she was bored out of her mind but had no want to sleep. She decided she'd stay up for as long as she could, one way or the other she'd fall at some point; either of her own accord or because she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

Everything had gone back to how it used to be, the constant repeat of pointlessly attending school and then being made to complete mission after mission assigned to her by REI. It all went in a dizzying loop that would drive her mad in the end. She didn't know what to call it, dull perhaps. She had no want to do anything, she didn't care about doing a thing, but she didn't want to do nothing either. Her thoughts were contradicting themselves; she guessed it was annoying; she was too tired to think at the moment.

After some time she was unable to comprehend, easily in the early hours of the morning, her phone began to ring. Reluctantly she lifted herself up off the couch and picked up her mobile, eyeing the number written on the screen with displeasure. She'd recognised it as Gippal's number instantly, and both the feelings of annoyance and sadness welled up inside her. If she dared continue staring at the number any longer she'd break, and she couldn't chance that happening, not in the situation she was in. Biting her lip, she turned the phone off. She didn't want to know why he was ringing, or what he wanted to say, and she wasn't going to give him another chance.

Throwing the phone down on the floor she collapsed backwards onto the couch with an outwards sigh. It was regrettable, that she'd let go of the most important thing in her life, but it was for the best. This was a belief she'd cling to no matter what.

They should have never met she begun to think, being with him had given her false hope, hope for change. Hope that this life wouldn't be forever, that somewhere down the line she'd be granted freedom to do as she pleased. Even if REI were to be destroyed from within because of their own arrogance and stupidity, she'd never be the person she was before she was with REI. Things would never be as she wanted as long as she bore the scars they'd given her, and scars never disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Nya, done.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed and please if you have any spare time after reading, don't mind to drop me a likkle review.**

**Jya ne,**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	34. Window shopping

**(2,112 words) Remember as this is a double update to go back and read the one before this before reading this.**

**I'm listening to a K-pop medly done by a Chinese orchestra, why? Been wondering that myself. I keep recognising tunes but not remembering the songs themselves. It's driving me crazy, only one which I knew what it was instantly was Gee by Girl's Generation...but that's Gee so it doesn't count. I love that song.**

**Don't forget to review and hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>34) Window shopping<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey wait up!" Yuna called out to Rikku as the girl sped up from her previous walking pace, to go check out something she'd noticed in a shop window. When she caught up to her she placed her hands on her knees to steady herself and to catch her breath. It was the third time today that her friend had run ahead without explaining why first. At least by now Yuna knew the reason, as she'd expected it'd be the same as the other two times.<p>

The friends were at the local shopping centre window shopping. Rikku had rung up earlier claiming she wanted to go somewhere, but as neither had any large amount of money they'd decided they would window shop to pass the time, seeing as there wasn't very much they could do. Yuna had brought a ten dollar note to buy lunch, but she had nothing more. Rikku had done similar except the money she had was double.

During the call Yuna had asked if it were alright if she brought Lenne along too, but the other had told her that she'd rather not, as the girl was majorly depressed at the moment and she'd only bring them done. She accepted her friend was in no way trying to be mean, as it was likely this was an attempt to ignore the sadness she was feeling, seeing someone else being sad would just remind her of those negative emotions and thus ruin what she was trying to accomplish.

Yuna also knew that what Lenne was going through was not something that could be solved by a happy day out, though she was reluctant to admit to knowing that. She'd promised the girl she would keep her mouth shut about what she'd been told a few days earlier. She didn't like it but that meant that Rikku had to be excluded as well. If Lenne wanted her to know she'd tell her it face to face.

Rikku entered the store she'd run over to, to go find out how much the boots she'd set her eyes on cost. They were black ankle boots with tiny spikes on the heel and toe, they weren't what Rikku tended to wear but the type of shoe had been stalking her apparently. Now she felt like she needed to buy one, and this particular one had caught her attention. She hadn't any money, but hopefully she would be able to save enough up before it was gone.

"Dang, they're $90. If they'd been 50 I would've been able to have them, maybe 70 if I was lucky and got dad to give me some more money." She grumbled as she put them back in place and circled the store trying to find something of similar appearance that was also in her price range. Yuna would've done the same if she hadn't been specifically told by Lulu that she was not allowed any more boots for at least the rest of the year. Usually Lulu wouldn't give her such a rule but given the large amount she already owned it was easy to see that she'd come to see it as a waste of money if Yuna bought anymore.

After her unsuccessful search Rikku returned to her side and they left to go somewhere else.

"You should wait for a sale. Those shoes are bound to still be there, and you'll have more money then."

"Yeah, I really should've waited for a sale. That store is dreadfully expensive. It's one of the worst in this place." Rikku complained.

"True, but they have a whole bunch of sales right?" Yuna agreed. "So you shouldn't have to wait too long."

After a half hour of wandering about without any real thought to where they were going, they ended up heading to the food court and buying themselves some lunch when they could no longer put up with their increasing hunger pains. They each bought the usual and sat down without any trouble trying to find an empty table. It was an hour past lunch time so the place wasn't as crowded as it generally was.

As they hadn't much to do but didn't feel like going home they got into a conversation after they'd finished, instead of getting up and walking around some more like they did practically every other time they'd gone here.

"Hey Yuna?" Rikku asked as she fiddled with the straw of her empty cup.

"Yeah?"

"When's Lulu's baby due again? She's eight months ain't she?"

"Nine actually, so pretty soon. Could be tomorrow even." She laughed; she'd only been half serious. It was more likely to happen in a week or two near the end of the month.

"You'll be an aunty then won't you?" Rikku chuckled.

"Yep." Her friend replied with a smile. "I hope it's a boy, Lulu wants a boy. Which is funny 'cause Wakka wants a girl."

"Must make coming up with a name difficult. What with one coming up with girl's names and the other with boy's names."

"No actually, Lulu wants him to come up with the name. If it's a girl he's probably already got his mind set on one, if it's a boy he'll come up with one I'm sure. Hopefully. Or maybe he's come up with one that's unisex so it wouldn't matter anyway.

"Or he has no bloody idea because she's made him do the job of coming up with a name himself and the pressures weighing down on him too much." Rikku added. "It's not like it's a pet, it's a human being; it's the name they'll always have for the rest of their life. It's a big decision."

"Heh, yeah there's that too. I hope the pressure doesn't become too much, even a bad name is better than no name at all."

* * *

><p>After another hour of window shopping the two left the shops and went opposite directions to their houses. Yuna wasn't bothered having to walk back by home by herself, being day time it wasn't near as scary as the first time she'd done it. There was a plentiful number of people walking about and the sun was out so there was also a lot of light.<p>

She walked at a leisurely pace, having no set time when she had to be home. She'd been informed before she left that it'd be best if she returned before five, but if she was later though less preferable she wouldn't get in trouble for it. It was three, so she had a bunch of time.

She went off into her own little world as she walked. She knew the path so there'd be no trouble if she wasn't paying any grand amount of attention to it. She was first thinking about stories she'd made up when she was younger, and then some she'd made only a little while ago. She remembered so many things she had completely forgotten, things ranging from people's names to the fact that a character in one of the stories had been blind. There were some things she tried her hardest to remember, but got as close to being on the tip of her tongue and refused to move from there. So she had to give up on them in the end. At some point she recalled how one of the evil characters in one of the stories had no name, so she decided to give him one now, but failed at creating anything she deemed good enough for him.

Somewhere down the line her mind left the topic of childhood stories to go onto what was currently happening in her life, she worried about Rikku, she was pretending to be perfectly fine, but when you took a close look you could easily see how that was a just a lie. She could only wish that she could do something, Yuna knew full well that her friend's problems stemmed from Gippal. Having neither lost a friend nor having liked a guy before, she hadn't a clue how to help. There would never be anything between her and Gippal, Rikku knew that inside too, but didn't want to admit it to herself. He liked someone else, Yuna knew, but even if things didn't work out between him and her, he wouldn't go to Rikku after that.

She worried also about Lenne, the only thing she knew she could do to help was support her, which was the best thing anyone could do for her at the moment. Everything would be difficult for her now. The most anyone could give was support; that was what she needed the most. Rikku's problem wouldn't last forever, it'd fade away with time, Lenne's wasn't like that. Her life would be forever changed, and she needed someone there so she didn't break. Yuna hoped that Lenne's mother would give her the help she needed. Family was important in a time like this.

Having gone into a trance, Yuna didn't even remotely notice someone come out from an alley way until she'd walked right into them. With the sudden surprise she jumped back, only to trip and fall backwards. She bit her lip as she landed on the concrete as pain erupted from her backside.

"Jesus, watch where you're going." A familiar angry sounding voice muttered.

She recognised it right away; she frowned and looked up to see Tidus standing above her, a frown also placed on his face. He looked more annoyed than he usually did, or it was possible she'd just gotten used to not seeing him look at her in that fashion, and this was just his normal expression.

"You watch where you're going! Could you help me up; that hurt." She yelled, before asking for some help.

He rolled his eyes and replied, "It was you're fault so help yourself up."

"It was yours, not mine. Why were you in an alley anyway?" She questioned, quickly she'd gotten frustrated with him.

"Shortcut." He answered half-heartedly before going around her with the intention of leaving before both parties got too annoyed by the other. He hadn't been in a good mood from the start and that'd just create a fight.

"Oi, this is just in my head, so don't go off at me for asking," Yuna said to halt his attempt. "But why'd you kiss me? Last time we talked." Her tone to start off was light so he expected it to be nothing major, but the second half had been spoken with a tone dipped in sadness, and he knew what she was going to say before the had even left her lips.

Tidus became uneasy, he didn't know the answer to that question, and he didn't want to either. His mind went over the question in his head over and over. It didn't help him any, instead it increased his discomfort. Somehow, the only thing that formed on his mind had nothing to do with her question at all. Hoping that some way or another it'd change the subject he decided to voice it.

"Do you know what 'a tortoise has eight eyes' means?"

"Eh?" Yuna exclaimed in surprise. "What?"

"It's just in my head, so don't go off at me for asking." He repeated what she'd said earlier.

Yuna frowned at him for trying to dodge the question. "I don't know."

"Then I have the same answer."

"To wha-"

"To your question." He interrupted, before hastily walking off without a further word.

Sighing, she got up without the help she'd asked for and continued making her way home. "A tortoise has eight eyes? What on earth was going through his head?"

* * *

><p>Yuna decided to forget about her earlier conversation almost immediately after it'd happened. She wasn't going to get an answer that easily, and he'd just been speaking utter nonsense. She got home without any trouble, like running into someone else for example. But when she neared the house she noticed something that took her by surprise.<p>

A sobbing Lenne on the doorstep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next one will be a long one! It just hit me then, that it shall be so!<strong>

**But I have to finish Innocent eyes first. I'm 2000 words in to the chapter and nothings happened yet. Something has been set up to happen, but nothing has happened. They get really long...**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and if you have any spare time after reading this a review would be absolutely lovely.**

**Jya ne,**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	35. Surprise

**(4,641 words) I was supposed to be writing a chapter for another story, but got terrible writers block-half way through the chapter. Joy. So I wrote this chapter, and another REI chapter, and now I'm going to write a chapter for DATW, and then I'll have another swing at it. **

**I'm pretty god damn sure that this is the first chapter where Wakka speaks. Umedatou Wakka, umedatou.**

**Review and I'll give you cookies!**

**Well,enjoy!**

* * *

><p>35) Surprise<p>

* * *

><p>As she neared her house, Yuna spotted a sobbing Lenne on her house's doorstep.<p>

"Lenne?" Curious as to what was wrong; she increased her pace to reach Lenne quicker. In the midst of her crying she did not notice Yuna's approach until a hand was placed on her shoulder, and a soft voice inquired, "Lenne? Are you alright?"

Startled, she flinched and crawled into a small ball. She shook her head and sniffed, holding back further tears. "No, I'm not."

Concerned over her friend's state, Yuna took a seat next to her on the concrete doorstep. Usually people didn't so readily admit to being upset, or that something was seriously wrong; but maybe considering the tears running down her face, she knew she couldn't escape that question.

"What happened? I mean I know something is wrong with you, but it's not that is it? Something else has happened too right?" Yuna questioned, knowing that something very wrong had recently happened to her besides the fact of her pregnancy. It was just a feeling she had, though she couldn't say whether it had anything to do with that or not.

Lenne took a breath in, calming herself in preparation for what she had to say, and without a further ado she recounted the events which had led her here. "In the morning, I went to Shu's house; I planned to tell him that I was pregnant. Frankly I didn't even care what his reaction was, and I didn't care if he wanted to help me or not, I just wanted him to know what he'd done to me." She paused, swallowing a lump that was forming in her throat. "His little sister, Acacia opened the door. Told me he was the in the hospital because he was 'sick'." Her voice became shaky, full of pain and shock. She shook her head slowly, showing she was still partway in disbelief of the information. "'Sick' is not the way to put it, but I know she doesn't know everything that is going on around him, so I can't blame her. She was scared though, and nothing scares that girl after all her mother has put her through. But she's scared now, because she knows that the only person who tried to protect her from that woman, may die soon." The tears she'd been struggling to hold back streamed down her face by the time she'd finished. Pain, shock, fear, they all ran through her until it became hard to think of anything else.

"It was an overdose wasn't it?" Yuna asked, her voice void of emotion from the shock she as well felt. Back when Shuyin and Lenne's relationship had been good, they'd been friends as well. And though they hadn't seen each other or talked for ages, she still saw him as one no matter how he viewed them.

"I think so; I don't know what else it could be." Lenne bit her lip and shook slightly with a sob she'd tried to stop. "He told me to help him you know, and I promised I would." Her voice quivered with a mad laugh. "But what good is a promise when you don't know what to do? What good is it when you can't do anything at all but be forced to stay at that person's side and watch them slowly change before your eyes until they're no longer the person you once knew, but someone else entirely? And what good is a promise when the person you promised to save is dead? What good can it possibly be, when they're no longer there!?" She screamed, attracting looks from passer-bys.

Not wanting to have to look at her like that any longer, and not knowing what to do, the worrying Yuna pulled Lenne into a hug, letting her rest her head on her shoulder. Lenne slowly closed her tired eyes and wrapped her arms around her friend's back. "After I left his house, I went back home, and tried to tell mamma."

"How'd it go?"

"She yelled at me, first she accused me of lying, so I took another ten minutes convincing her I wasn't. Why would I make up stuff like that? Especially something so terrible. So she decided I was telling the truth, but that just made her call me a slut. I tried to tell her that Shu had raped me, but she doesn't know what's been happening to him lately, since I never told her, so the last thing she knew about us was that we were best friends. She thought it was consensual, and refused to believe anything beyond it. She stopped calling me a slut since she understood it was only the one person, but then she called me an irresponsible idiot. And it was after that she kicked me out."

"She kicked you out?" Yuna exclaimed in shock. That was cruel.

Lenne nodded, like it wasn't anything. Most likely she had already forced herself to accept it. "So I came here, knowing it was the best place, you already know and I know Lulu and Wakka will be plenty understanding too." She smiled; it was small, but genuine. It was then Yuna noticed the bag Lenne had besides her leg. She must've brought her belongings with her too; though after thinking that Yuna went off at herself for not finding it obvious, seeing as her friend had been kicked out of her house.

"It's the best place I guess." Yuna returned the smile. Her house truly was the best option for Lenne. She needed support, and here she would certainly get it. "Come on; let's go inside, you can put your stuff in my room." She offered her hand to assist her getting up and she gladly took it, before picking her bag off the ground and carrying it in with her.

The door shut quietly behind them as they entered the silent house and went upstairs to Yuna's room, where Lenne deposited her bag before taking a seat on the bed and leaning back. She seemed much calmer now, and hopefully it would last.

"I noticed Wakka and Lulu aren't here, where are they exactly?"

"Dunno, they should be here. Wakka wouldn't be at work at this time, and Lulu isn't even working at the moment. Guess they went out somewhere." Yuna shrugged in reply, placing herself by her friend's side.

"Why don't you call them to check?" Lenne questioned, only half caring. It bothered nether very much if they were not here at this specific moment.

"Good idea." Her friend said anyway, and took out her phone from her pocket and dialled in a number. Her smile ceased and turned into a frown soon after.

Lenne was about to ask why when Yuna told her. "Lulu's not answering her phone, I'll try Wakka."

After dialling in the number she put the phone to her ear and waited. This was more successful than the first try. Lenne was immediately curious as to what was happening when the moment Wakka picked up, Yuna recoiled from the phone with a hand to her ear. He'd obviously shouted something loudly, but what she had no idea until Yuna got off and repeated it back to her. Yuna's face went from confused to shocked to happy in under ten seconds.

"I have to get to the hospital." Yuna exclaimed loudly the second she put the mobile down, in a dead seriously tone that was trying it hardest to drown out hints of excitement.

"EH?"

"It's Lulu, she's having her baby!" She laughed; any of the sad feelings that had been lingering about in her mind had instantly evaporated with the news, now she practically glowed with joy.

And Despite how sad she had been feeling for most the day, Lenne mimicked the emotion, but to a lesser extent. "Really!?"

"Yes, I have to go right away! I have to see her!"

"I'm going with you." Lenne decided.

"Of course you are, I'm not leaving you in my house all by yourself."

With haste they ran back downstairs and locked the door to the house. Wakka had seemed too caught up in the moment to request that he pick them up and bring them there, and since the hospital wasn't far, they were fine with walking.

* * *

><p>The pace at which they had walked was a good degree faster than usual, so when they got to the hospital they were both out of breath. At least they'd reached their destination in under half the time it would've taken to get there normally. With what was possibly completely unneeded haste, Yuna, with the assistance of a member of staff, received the information of where Lulu was located and with equal haste, her and Lenne ran along to find the room.<p>

Along the way Lenne piped up with random questions, that she herself had been thinking about too, but had preferred waiting for the answers then voicing them when she had none.

"When do you think Lulu went into labour?"

"I'm not sure, I left home around eight-thirty to nine, so after that obviously. Why do you ask?" Yuna questioned back.

"I'm curious if she's had her baby already, I've heard of women being in labour for only five hours, but then I've heard them being in it for more than double that."

"Well if it's taking a long time no, since the longest possible time that she could be in it right now is eight hours."

After that any questions were not as important and Yuna could manage to answer them by herself without further information necessary, if only to a degree.

They soon neared the room, and upon turning a sharp corner, spotted Wakka in the middle of a hallway.

"Wakka!" Yuna called out an excitedly ran over to him, Lenne trailing a few feet behind.

The man looked up and smiled at her, he also took a moment to see Lenne behind her, his face went quizzical for a second but before he said anything Yuna predicted his question and answered for him. "I ran into Lenne while walking home, she was still with me when I got the news so she came too since I couldn't leave her by herself in our house, that's both rude and a bad idea."

He grinned and nodded in understanding. Wakka looked exhausted, which was funny since he probably hadn't done anything to end up in that state. It was clear he had at least exhausted himself mentally, that at least made perfect sense given the situation.

"That's fine. I was out here waiting for you, not like Lu could come here herself, she's really tired and should rest. But she refused to until you got here.

"Ah-you mean she's already…?" Yuna stuttered.

"Had the baby, yeah. She went into labour at little after you left, we would have called you back but she decided against it, it'd been long enough that you must've been almost there."

"So how long was the labour?" Lenne cut in to their conversation, but they found no problem with it.

"Just over seven hours. Could be a lot worse, but could be better too. She was tired this morning, much more than usual. This really took it out of her."

"But the baby's still perfectly fine right?" Yuna asked anxiously.

"Of course," Wakka smiled brightly. "You want to see him?"

"She had a boy?"

"Yeah, come on I'll show you the little guy." Wakka looked incredibly proud, and happy too. He would've appeared more so, if not for how drained he was.

* * *

><p>When they entered the room, Lulu was asleep, but her arms remained to keep a firm yet gentle grasp of the newborn in her arms. Wakka sighed and shook her softly, to wake her. She couldn't have fallen fast asleep just yet; he hadn't been gone for very long at all. With a twitch of her eyelids she woke. Her gaze was unfocused for a minute before she registered the extra presences in the room besides her husband.<p>

She sent a smile to Yuna who smiled back, and she did not question Lenne being here as well, predicting they'd had a run in when Yuna had gotten the information.

"He's cute isn't he?" Yuna asked, not sure what she was meant to be saying. The baby boy yawned as he roused from sleep as his mother had a moment before. He had tiny blue eyes in the centre of his round baby face, and the cutest tuft of orange hair on the crown of his head.

Lulu smiled proudly at the child in her arms. "The cutest."

Yuna walked closer, standing by Wakka's side next to the bed. She grinned and laughed, "He looks like Wakka."

"Oi, what's so bad about that?" He cut in.

"I never said anything was wrong about that." She pouted in response. The trio shared a small laugh over it, before saying anything more. All little questions, like was giving birth really thaat painful, and how did they feel knowing they were parents now?

During this time Lenne remained standing awkwardly in the doorway, too nervous to come any closer. Lulu was the one that picked up on this, and discarding her current conversation for a tick she told her. "You know you don't have to stay over there, we don't bite." She said jokingly.

The nervousness written on Lenne's face increased as Lulu said that. She had a good reason why she didn't want to come over, and it had nothing to do with ruining a family moment. She just didn't want to go near any babies right now, seeing as what they'd remind her of. Even so, she painted her face with a smile and tiptoed a tad bit closer, standing by the end of the bed. When urged to come closer she refused saying she was fine where she was. Yuna offered her a sympathetic smile, knowing why she was acting so funny.

"So does he have a name yet?" Yuna asked to lift the heavy curtain of negativity Lenne was dragging behind her.

Lulu's eyes went to Wakka, with a knowing smile present. "Hey, it's a hard decision alright? It's my kid not just some pet."

"I'll take that as a no." Yuna chuckled, making Wakka go red in embarrassment as both her and Lulu laughed.

They talked for hours, Wakka and Yuna took the seats that were placed beside the bed. Many questions were asked, like what they planned to do now to help him, and completely irrelevant ones which had no importance. At some point Lenne had left claiming that she had to go to the bathroom, but she never came back. Partly curious, partly concerned, Yuna had eventually gone off to go search for her. It'd be good to give the new parents some alone time with their son she had decided as well. It was possible that it'd help for Wakka to come up with the child's name. They couldn't go on nameless forever.

* * *

><p>Yuna found Lenne sitting on the ground with her knees drawn close to her chest. She was on the phone, and her face was devoid of any emotion whatsoever. When she was not replying to the person on the line, her mouth was drawn to a thin line. Her eyes were empty pits of darkness. Her friend decided against moving any closer, she waited for the other to get off the phone first. She didn't know what the conversation was about, but it was affecting Lenne terribly. It'd be rude to go ahead and interrupt it, waiting was a good idea.<p>

After five minutes, Lenne hung up and altered her position so that her legs were sprawled on the ground instead of tightly held to her chest. She placed her phone on her lap, and said nothing. Yuna thought that she was holding back tears, but at the distance she was from her, it was hard to tell. Possibly it was just a trick of the light.

"Lenne? Are you alright?" She asked after gathering up the courage to disturb the silence.

Lenne lifted her face to look her in the eye, but her melancholy expression did not change. "I don't think I've been okay for a while now, and I doubt I will be for a while yet."

"Who was on the phone?" It was a question, but sounded more like an order because of Yuna's severe tone.

"Acacia, she went to the hospital soon after I talked with her. Her mother didn't want her to go, that's why she was still there when I went to the house, but she snuck out anyway. She needed to see him, in case she didn't get the chance again. She decided to give me an update on the situation, she's been ringing for a while actually, but I had my phone on silence so you wouldn't have noticed. I couldn't continue to ignore her, I knew I couldn't."

"So you've been talking ever since you left the room?" Yuna asked as she sat down beside her, with her back to the wall.

"Yeah, there's a good chance that the hospital he's in is this one, but I can't bring myself to go. I've already told him everything sides one thing, and I only want him to know that if he lives. I want him to live with the knowledge, to suffer with it. I can't do that if he's dead."

"But what if he dies? Are you fine with that? Even with everything that has happened in the last couple of months, you were still best friends all throughout your childhood, doesn't that mean anything to you?" Yuna inquired, her voice louder than need be.

Lenne smiled, it was neither sad nor happy, it was mad. "It means everything to me, and that's why I didn't go. To see him in that state would be to be given confirmation that everything that once was is lost, that my world will never be the same."

With the reply, a curtain of silence fell upon them, so all that was heard were the sounds of hospital staff and patients rushing by. As time went on, Yuna could no longer stand it and had to cut through. "So what's happening to him at the moment? Is he alright?"

Lenne smiled the same mad smile that she had before, but this time a laugh accompanied it. "When Acacia said he was sick, she had meant it. He really is sick, but at the same time, I wasn't wrong either. He did have a drug overdose, but he was brought here quick enough for him to be saved. It didn't help that he was in bad health to begin with, but they saved him despite it. Only, he didn't want to be saved."

Curiosity hit her from how she worded her last sentence, _'he didn't want to be saved'_. "Lenne, what do you mean by that? What happened?"

"Acacia wasn't being very specific, but what I grasped was that the nurses weren't watching, so he stabbed a sharp object into his arm to try and bleed to death. It was already too late to save him by the time they'd noticed what was going on."

"So he…" Yuna stuttered in shock.

"He's dead." Lenne said without tripping over her tongue or even appearing bothered by the idea. "He's gone."

"He can't be….!" Yuna responded, the idea of someone she knew being gone was something that could not, would not sink in.

"But it is." She was smiling bitterly, tears welled up in the corner of her eyes but she refused to let them fall no matter how much they blurred her sight. "And I don't even know what I should think. Should I care? After all the hell he put me through? Frankly I should just say good riddens and forget he'd ever been." She bit her lip and sniffed. Her tone as she continued was softer, and shook as she struggled to hold back sobs. "I should care though shouldn't I? Regardless of the last couple months, he was my best friend throughout my childhood, and I his. He was always there to comfort me, to look after me; I'd do the same in return, always." Her smile showed a hint of happiness, only it disintegrated in a second.

Yuna remained silent, there was a lot she needed to get out, and she'd let her finish doing so before she'd dare the thought of interrupting her.

"We'd play together; we'd help each other with school work. We'd run like hell when his mother almost caught us, it didn't matter what we were doing, but she was bound to yell at him just for letting a 'stranger' in the house." Lenne said the word stranger in disgust. They'd both hinted that Shuyin's mother had no idea who on earth she was, but had never admitted to it fully. "I knew him since kindergarten, but she had no idea I even existed. We would always hide if we went to his house; we'd bring Acacia with us too, after she was old enough to walk." She chucked dementedly. She adored the little girl as if she was her own sister, what she said showed how long she had had these feelings.

It shocked Yuna to be true, she knew Shuyin's mother had no right to call herself by that title, but she didn't know to what degree both Lenne and Shuyin had done in her place. Ever since she was a toddler? They were children; they shouldn't have been looking after a child at that age.

"It was fun back when we used to play DDR together too, we did heaps better than all the other people; we'd have crowds gathering around us. It was awesome, but I doubt it would have even been as remotely as nice without him. He's what made it so fun for me. I guess I liked him even all the way back then, but was too young to understand that my feelings went past what a friend should feel. Maybe I still have those feelings, despite everything. So, I should feel sad, I should miss him, right?"

Yuna didn't reply, she wasn't so sure how she should, frankly her head was still reeling from the information she'd gotten a few minutes earlier.

Without a reply, they both went silent. It was clear early on Lenne had no intention of going on, she'd ranted enough. Yuna stayed quiet, unaware if she couldn't figure out what to say or just didn't want to.

Shuyin had been a good friend of hers, same with Rikku. They'd drifted apart since entering high school yes, but she still cared for him as a friend no matter what he did. They never officially stopped being friends, and since that didn't happen she'd chosen to continue counting him as one. It was wrong, for him to be gone. He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't be. He had always been there, there was no way she could accept that she would never have the chance to see him again, how on earth could she? At the end of the rant she had in her mind one thought that reigned supreme, she really didn't want to be Lenne right now. Her thoughts would not only contradict each other, she'd be feeling them at a much higher level.

It was possibly over ten minutes before anything more transpired between them. It started when Lenne spoke up and said in a quiet half demented voice.

"You know, I did contemplate the idea of getting rid of the baby." She smiled crookedly, "Even when I knew that I'd never be able to live with myself if I did, I'd lose two people in only a matter of weeks. It'd send me mad." She sighed, allowing a tear to slip down her cheek before she went on.

"But then I remembered how both Wakka and Lulu looked earlier, they were so happy and proud. And I decided that even if it'll be hard, even if it'll send me half-crazy even trying, I want to keep the baby. I want to be able to feel what those two are feeling now, that overwhelming sense of joy. I want something to hold precious, I want someone there who can comfort me, and I them in return. They can be my happiness, and how I can remember my dearest friend who's no longer there and can never be with me again. I don't care what the circumstances were that brought them into existence, I won't let them bring me down, I'll shower them in happiness and they'll give me love in return." She smiled a serene smile, filled with joy. It lit her up and washed away the shadows that had gathered around her.

Lenne placed a hand on her stomach, and took Yuna's hand in the other. "And if it gets too hard, all you guys will be there for me won't you? I know you will. You wouldn't let a good kind person suffer for something that isn't their fault." She paused as more tears trickled down her cheeks. "I should be able to get Daddy to help me too, if I no longer have anything to do with mamma, he'll have no problem associating with me again. She was the only problem; she was the only thing in the way from me being able to see him. I'll get into contact with him, no matter how hard it is. He'll be shocked to know that his daughter is pregnant, but he won't react as horrendously as mamma did. I know that even if he doesn't like it, he'll still be there for me, since he wouldn't want to be separated any longer." Her smiled broadened, so that it spread across her face.

"We'll always help you when we need it, me, Rikku, Lulu and Wakka." Yuna smiled back. "And I hope things go well with your father as well, you need family there more than anyone else, and if your mother isn't going to be there anymore he's most certainly the best option."

Lenne lowered her head, after giving a small nod. "After Lulu return's home, that's when we'll tell them everything, okay?"

"Okay. Now come on, I think we should head back before they worry too much."

"Good idea." Lenne grinned before following Yuna back to Lulu's room at a steady pace. She'd stopped crying, and by the time they'd returned the redness had left her face as well.

* * *

><p><strong>My sister doesn't like certain happenings in this chapter. Doesn't take a genius to figure out what exactly. I refuse to change it though, it's been set in stone for two years.<strong>

**Review and I'll give you cookies, delicious cookies.**

**Jya ne,**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	36. The truth

**(3,997 words) Remember that this is a double update so go back and read the previous chapter before this one! Seriously, major spoilers right at the start of this chappie if you don't.**

**Fun fact, the little thing in the first paragraph of this chapter (about the baby being real small) is something I got from my friend's family, well more specifically her stepmom's family but whatever. God, babies in her family are absolutely tiny, smaller than you'd think newborns could possibly be when not premature. My friend's little sister was a good deal smaller than I was when I was born, and I'm three months premature. I've yet to meet anyone as premature as me that didn't die in the first couple months. I have no idea how I'm alive either...**

**Review and I'll give you a puppy.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>36) The truth<p>

* * *

><p>After three days, since both Lulu and the baby were healthy enough, they were allowed to return home. They were in such a state that they may have been completely alright for them to leave in one day, but as the baby had been born very small the doctors had wanted to make sure he was in good health. Lulu had to tell them that being born so tiny was something that simply ran in the family, and she in fact had been far smaller than her son had been when she was a baby.<p>

During these days both Lenne and Yuna had lied to Wakka and Lulu by simplifying Lenne's situation and leaving out information, as the reason for why she refused to go home. All they knew was that she'd fought with her mother; they hadn't any idea why and of course knew nothing of the baby or its father's untimely death. They'd chosen to keep their mouths shut over the issue. Though for Shuyin's death it was more denial on Lenne's part than anything else. It appeared to Yuna that she had accepted it more fully after first finding out, but now that it had had its time to sink in, denial had found a comfy place to stay in her mind.

The two had made the decision to only tell them when both mother and baby were home, even if some complication happened and both would have to stay at the hospital for a month or so. They were perfectly fine waiting. They were happy that nothing of the sort occurred and the wait was only a short three days.

On the day Lulu returned home with her newborn son, Yuna and Lenne were up in Yuna's room thinking out how to tell them about the baby, and all other important information. It'd come as a shock to them, no avoiding that. As Yuna had been friends with Lenne and Shuyin since she was young, they knew the duo very well. They'd be saddened by his passing just as much as the others. Their main problem was what to say first, how to start things off, how to word the most important bits and pieces. Lenne was admittedly growing more nervous by the minute, but with Yuna's encouragement did not give up on the idea of telling them everything. If they kept quiet it was likely she'd eventually be forced to go back home, since the owners of the house thought she'd had a normal everyday argument, nothing too serious. If she told them the truth there was no way they'd be so mean, and they would definitely help her for as long as need be.

After they'd figured out each part, they headed down stairs to the kitchen where they knew they'd find Lulu. She was having a late lunch, since she'd only just gotten the still nameless baby to have a nap. She was visibly very tired, but that was to be expected with a newborn in the house, everyone was suffering from lack of sleep, though the young occupants to a lesser degree than the baby's parents. They were lucky to have a room further away from the constantly crying fiend. It was also clear that she was having trouble carrying around the extra weight she had on her thanks to her pregnancy, but luckily that would soon reduce now that the baby was out of her.

"Hey Lulu, where's Wakka?" Yuna asked, with a light tone that hinted nothing of what they had to say.

"Outside sitting on the doorstep." Lulu replied without much thought as she looked for where the butter had been placed in the fridge.

"Brainstorming for names I take it….still?" Lenne giggled. She also muttered under her breath that she betted herself she could come up with a name faster than him, but made sure to be quiet enough Lulu did not make her out.

"I don't see why else he would be out there. It's silly I know; he's had over nine months if you think about it."

"True that." Yuna laughed before heading into the lounge room which would lead her to the front door.

"Hey where are you going? Did you want to ask me something?" Lulu called out curiously.

"No, but we want to tell you something." Lenne answered for her, and then added, "But Wakka has to hear as well."

"And what is this you have to say?" Lulu raised an eyebrow. Both girls were speaking in light tones, so she didn't suspect it to be anything serious.

"Just wait, Wakka's got to hear as well. It's much easier than saying it twice over."

After thirty seconds or so Yuna returned with Wakka in tow. She stood by a cupboard near Lenne, who herself took a step back to be closer to her. Wakka took a seat at the table, his expression curious. Lulu mimicked the movement with a similar expression firmly planted on her face.

"Ah…" Lenne mumbled; the ability to talk abandoning her the moment she tried to speak. From annoyance of not being able to do it after all that time building up her confidence and from uneasiness about what she was trying to say, her face went bright red. Pouting she pulled on Yuna's sleeves. "Yuuna." She pleaded.

With a frown Yuna replied but in a soft voice. "No, this is about you so you must say it yourself."

Lenne remained pouting, but seemed less opposed to speaking about it after hearing those words.

"Umm…well..." She stumbled about for words. "There's something I have to say…but I guess that was already obvious." She bit her lip and hummed, trying her hardest to recall the earlier wordings she had thought up.

"Come on, there's nothing wrong with telling us is there? You trust us right?" Lulu cut in to help her gather her courage back up.

Lenne nodded enthusiastically. "Of course!" She practically yelled, before going red over being so loud. "Um, didn't mean to do that."

"Come on get back on topic." Yuna whispered in her ear to get her back on track.

"Right." She outwardly sighed before her face turned dark, and with a shaky voice admitted. "The reason my mum kicked me out is because…I'm pregnant."

Lulu and Wakka's eyes both went wide, so wide it appeared if they went any more so the orbs would fall out of their sockets.

"Eh!?" Wakka exclaimed, stunned.

"How, who's the father?" Lulu questioned, just as overcome with shock as her husband.

Lenne's ability to talk disappeared again, but after a half minute of silence she got her voice back in working order. "It's not a nice story. It's alright if I say some stuff before telling you right? Since mum wouldn't believe me when I just tried to come right out with it. Of course she didn't believe the rest of the story either, but you're not her." Her eyes saddened at the mention of her mother, the fact her mother had accused her of lying and kicked her out, had hit her more heavily than she'd readily admit to.

Just as she opened her mouth to tell them the reason behind why everything had happened, Lulu cut in with, "It was Shuyin wasn't it? He's the father isn't he?"

The expression Lenne gave in response was all she needed, it was an obvious yes. The girl was aware of this, but still nodded. "I'm not sure how much you know but he started drifting away from us around the start of high school. Kinda like Gippal but their reasons were completely different, as Shuyin didn't completely abandon us to be popular like he did." She paused, she was getting to a part she really didn't want to speak about, but knew if she was going to tell them all the important parts she needed to say this first.

"Shuyin was doing bad things, I think it's his mother's fault, he needed an escape from her. He couldn't run off, she wouldn't allow that, so he turned to different ways, where he could stay where he was and not have to care. So he started doing drugs-"

Wakka's eyes widened and Lulu's mouth opened in a silent gasp. They'd known him well, and he hadn't been the type of person who'd do that type of thing, at least the Shuyin they'd known.

"-I'm not sure which ones to be perfectly honest, but I don't really care. It doesn't change the fact of what he was doing. He told me to help at some point, I had no idea what I could do for him, so the only thing I could do was watch him become someone else right before my very eyes. It hurt so much to see my best friend in such a state." She held back a tear as she said it, and forced herself to continue. "Then one day, while high out of his mind, he decided he could do whatever he wanted with me, and nothing would be wrong with that." She swallowed a lump forming in her throat and with all her strength forced out, "So he raped me."

"What?" Both Lulu and Wakka cried in unison. Their voices both overfilled with concern and sympathy for Lenne, and anger at the act.

"But he knows doesn't he? What's happened to you because of it?" Wakka questioned, Lulu must've been aiming to ask the same question, as her mouth was open, but was beaten to it.

"I can't tell him."

"Why not, surely he should-" Lulu tried to say but Lenne stopped her with.

"He's dead." Her tone was flat, emotionless.

Their faces showed their disbelief. So she repeated herself, this time her voice was overcome with sadness and anger at the truth.

"He's dead." Tears slipped down her face, she cared none to stop them. "Acacia told me, it was the same day you had the baby, but I kept quiet because I didn't want to ruin such a perfect day. And I've said nothing since then because I decided this would all be easier to say all at once. He was sick I know, but that didn't really have anything to do with anything, it just made things more difficult. He'd had a drug overdose, they'd managed to save him, but he hadn't wanted to be saved so…"

"You mean…" Lulu mumbled.

"Acacia was very vague with the details, but this is her brother we're talking about here, I can understand that very well. She said he'd stabbed a sharp object into his arm, when the nurses weren't looking. By the time they'd noticed it was too late to save him. So yes, he killed himself."

"That's terrible." Lulu said, her hand covering her mouth. The Shuyin she'd known wouldn't have even dared the idea of taking his own life; it was too much to take in. Wakka was having similar troubles.

"So," Lenne begun again, "I know he can no longer help me, and his mother's evil and his sister's too young to help me either, and my mum's being evil and refuses to give me any help since she wouldn't believe my story, but…" She took a deep breath in to calm herself. "I am going to try and get into contact with my father for help, since his only problem is mum and she's not with me anymore. But if I can't, even if I become a burden and it's troublesome, will you please look after me?"

Her answer came when without warning when Lulu launched out of her chair and pulled her into a hug. "Of course, why do you even need to ask? We've always looked after you and all of Yuna's other friends before. Just because there's a baby now doesn't mean anything will change. We'll always be there for you when you need it. You're a part of this family now, you got that?"

For the first time since she'd entered the room, Lenne let a smile grace her lips. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Tidus strode through the halls of REI HQ at a leisurely pace. He'd barely slept a wink the last couple of nights, so he'd love to have some extra sleep, but he'd been called over to HQ for today. The part that annoyed him most was that he wasn't even being assigned another mission; it was only updates on the current situation. Most of said updates didn't apply to him; they just didn't want their agents to be unaware of what was going on in case of problems arising in the near future. Little was said on Mech as always despite the manpower REI put in to take them down, because as usual barely a thing was getting done. Mech was always a step ahead of them; it'd been like that for years, which was certainly more than a little suspicious.<p>

All he had learnt today was that two drug rings had been stopped, and their members each individually punished. He didn't know why they chose to say it in such a fashion, it meant what it always had; they were killed. It was something so simple. He couldn't understand why he'd been woken up early; he'd been waiting for a weekend so he could have a sleep in without a single problem. He knew he wasn't going to get a mission for a while; he wasn't needed at the moment.

He drifted about the corridors for a small while, trying to get himself completely awake. He wasn't going to get to sleep now, it was too late in the day and once he woke up he never got back to sleep. That was something he hated very much. He spotted a tiny group of about five or six REI members deep in a conversation, something appeared to be bothering them, but he disregarded it and passed by them. Whatever it was didn't concern him.

He would have left them behind without a problem if one of the women had not come up from behind and grabbed his right arm tightly before coming to a stop so he couldn't move either. Caught completely by surprise he stumbled back a foot, he twisted his head to glare at the culprit. She was a bright eyed hazel haired woman, a young agent twenty-five at most. He didn't expect anything good to come out of her mouth, because regardless of how tiny the gap between their ages was the older agent would always count it. So he was taken by surprise more than just a little when she asked in a hushed tone,

"Hey, you believe there's a double agent too right?"

It took almost all his self-control not to make his eyes go wide. "Eh?" Was the only sound he could get out, he hadn't intended it surely, but he didn't know what to say in response. He'd been sure that only he and Paine had come to that conclusion.

"Do you believe in the possibility of a double agent?" She repeated; her tone urgent. This was not a topic she was welcome to stay on for long; you never knew who could be listening in in a place like this.

"Yeah, I've thought so for heaps long. So has Paine for that matter. I didn't think anyone else had come to that same conclusion though, they laughed at her when she first spoke of it."

The woman smiled grimly. "I'm not surprised. You are young, and the evidence was less back then than it is now I suspect. I just don't think Mech could outsmart us so, maybe for a while, but not years. And everything we try to do to them is foiled, that's how it's been lately. All is not right at REI. Do you have any thoughts of who could do such a thing to us? Betray us as they have done?"

Tidus took a minute to think, he was sure he had heard the traitor speak on his last mission. And that voice was scarily familiar. The person's reasoning's for why he could do something like betray REI made perfect sense to himself, but he had his doubts if it would to others.

"I'm not too sure on it." Which was a lie, but they didn't need to know that. "Most members I know are too delusional, so they're out, and some are too dedicated. So I can't really pick any person, at least none I can think of. But if it helps I'm sure I heard their voice last time I was on a mission. What they were saying was not only impossible for Mech or any group such as them to know of, but I know I have definitely heard that voice at HQ."

"What!?" The woman screamed, the closest people behind them also appeared similarly as shocked, though did not voice said shock. "Really, is it a man or woman? Young or old do you think? Or better yet do you recognise who it belongs to?" She seemed incredibly excited at the mere mention of a lead.

Tidus frowned at her enthusiasm. There was a good chance he wouldn't be believed, but he might as well say it anyway. "Well I know how stupid it sounds, but if I remember it correctly the voice sounded a hella a lot like Jecht's."

Her eyes went wide. Then her mouth broadened into a grin. Then she burst out laughing.

"What!?" She laughed, then quietened down immediately when she realised how loud she was being and remembered that their topic was not one many a soul would be welcome to hearing. "Your father? But he's the head of REI! Why would he be against us? It just doesn't make any sense!"

It made perfect sense. But that was a belief he would keep to himself. "Hey, I didn't say it was him, I just said it sounded like him. I'm sorry if I don't know anyone else with that voice, but if it sounds like my father isn't it easier to say that it sounds like my father instead of straining my mind to think of someone with an identical voice?" An outright lie of course, but it sounded reasonable enough that he was sure to be listened to.

She hummed in thought, and then nodded in agreement. "True that. Well, it'll help us, go do whatever the hell you want, we don't need you anymore."

Glad it was over, Tidus headed down the hallway at a faster pace than before. He'd be happy to leave that group behind. He was pleased to know that he and Paine were not the only like-minded people here, but a REI agent was still a REI agent, and he didn't like any of them. That included Paine as well, but it was to a level that meant he could at least put up with her. His hatred of her had lessoned from what it had been in the past, either that or he was being less hateful.

After he had gone far enough away from the little group that he'd passed two corners, another arm latched onto his, but unlike the other did not hold tightly and let go after he had noticed. He turned around, and speak of the devil, there was Paine.

She was absentmindedly fiddling with the hem of her ebony singlet top, with a question posed on her lips.

"What?" Tidus barked at her when she did not voice her reason immediately.

"Don't have to get angry at me." She sighed. "I only wanted to ask what that was over there. Why was that woman speaking with you? I've known you for long enough to know you never speak with other members, me excluded but you don't really like speaking with me either."

"Well apparently her group suspects the chance of a double agent as we do. Took me by surprise certainly."

"Huh." Paine didn't look overly shocked. "About time. So what else was that all about?"

"Asked me if I knew anything. I'm pretty sure I heard the bugger last time I was on a mission."

"And you know exactly who he sounds like don't you?" She smirked, her expression all knowing.

"Like Jecht." She smiled, showing she had been thinking the very same. "They said it must be someone that sounds like him, thinking it's gotta be impossible for him to do anything bad to them. He's REI boss after all, why would he want to?" Tidus frowned, his expression angry. "Stupid idiots."

"I think it makes sense if it was Jecht. Maybe he's bored, and wants to give us a challenge, or, he's intentionally letting us hear him so we know that there is a traitor among us so we all become overcome with suspicion."

"And let REI destroy itself from within." Tidus finished for her.

"Exactly, doing our job for us. And then all that's left is getting rid of him, that shouldn't be too much trouble. It's his own fault if he's trained his agents as well as he has."

"True, and I wouldn't mind to shoot that man in the face to be perfectly honest."

Their conversation ended there, and they continued walking on. They both had the intention to leave, but even as they had to travel in the same direction, they saw that as no reason to speak. They were near the exit when quietly Tidus asked,

"Wasn't someone following you around before? Wouldn't they have heard all of that?"

"No, I chose now specifically of all times to talk since the distance they've been walking behind me is more than usual, enough to make listening in very difficult. I don't know when I'll have the chance again, so today was a good choice."

"Man, you're being underestimated here." Tidus chuckled as they got outside and took opposite directions down the street. He knew their houses were in the same direction, so clearly she was heading somewhere else first, but he saw no need to question.

* * *

><p>Back home Tidus entered his room and flopped down on his bed, from his position he had a clear view of the kitchen, where he could see Jecht drinking straight from the bottle. The man was probably more than a little drunk, so there was little chance he would notice his son death staring him, considering his bedroom light was off. Still surprising, he did spot his son's furious expression and barked angrily,<p>

"What!?"

"Nothing." Tidus replied, without much emotion in his voice_. Just hate your stupid guts._

* * *

><p>Paine was walking down the street at an unhurried pace when she felt her phone vibrate in the front pocket of her jeans. Curious, she took it out and eyed the screen to see who had been calling. She scowled when she noticed five missed messages, all from Gippal.<p>

"Jeez, give up already."

She deleted them all.

* * *

><p><strong>Nyan, done. Now to write DATW...well tomorrow actually 'cause it's almost midnight and I'm tired.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**Review and I'll give you a puppy.**

**Jya ne,**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	37. Future

**(4,608 words)Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, I'm not sure if anyone is really upset by that but I want to apologise anyway. I had assignments and tests and all that. I decided to put FF on hold until I finished them. I was going to write heaps during the holidays but I had a friend over for a week so I didn't do any writing, then I kind of got writers block.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>37) Future<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lenne let out a sigh as a gust of wind swept by. She was outside on the doorstep of Yuna's house. She had said she'd wanted some fresh air, it wasn't a lie, but she wanted some silence too. Since her and Yuna had told them about her pregnancy, the untimely death of the baby's father and all the facts surrounding them, she and Lulu had been talking non-stop. It was for the most part precautions in case her plans to get her father's help failed. Lulu had sworn to look after her and her baby if there was no one else who would, but it was a fact that it would be most difficult. Her and her husband weren't the richest people in the world. Sure they made it by fine when they had to look after themselves and Yuna; even with the new baby included things were still alright. But they were unsure how they would fare with an extra two people to look after. It was somewhat possible Lulu was sure, but she wanted to play it safe.<p>

Lenne was sure that her father would offer his help when the situation was explained to him. All these extra precautions were unneeded, but even so, she didn't blame Lulu for taking them. She was being smart was all, it was a good idea.

But it was a little trying if she was being honest. Lenne felt these talks went on for a tad bit too long each time they happened, and the time in-between was usually spent helping Lulu with the baby. She'd been allowed a short time off from school to calm down. Everyone agreed that she had gone through a lot at once, it was the least they could do for her. Though, she had decided she would only take a week off, and it was already three days into that short break. She'd go back on Monday.

She had been eyeing a leaf being swept around in the wind for around a minute. It was still green, showing it'd broken off quite recently. She wondered if it would be calming, if she could flow in the wind in place of the leaf. When she closed her eyes, she imagined being swept on the wind like the leaf, each time the wind passed. She herself found it calming, but thinking about it, she doubted that if the leaf was alive, it would enjoy it as much as her.

After another few minutes, she heard the door creak open behind her. Partly curious, Lenne tilted her to upwards and to the side to see Wakka standing behind her. He'd gotten home only a little earlier in the day, about half an hour she thought, shortly before she had come out here.

"Oh, didn't expect you to be right at the door." He chuckled, scratching the nape of his neck.

"Sorry, am I blocking your way?" Lenne asked, slightly embarrassed.

"No, it's fine." He replied as he squeezed through the partially opened doorway. "I can still get out." He finished as he freed himself of the house.

"I can see that." Lenne commented, before going to return her attention to the leaf, only to find it was already gone. She frowned, it may seem strange, but she was having fun watching it.

She had initially thought Wakka had somewhere to go, so she was taken by surprise when he took a seat next to her on the doorstep. Or attempted to anyway, it was just too small to fit both of them, so a part of him was hanging off the edge.

"Taking a break are you? Lulu has been talking your ear off hasn't she?"

"Yeah she has. I wouldn't blame her though; she's just being concerned for my health." Lenne grinned; it was almost cute in a way. But even so it wasn't something you could take forever.

"Well of course she is, you and the rest of Yuna's friends are like family to us, and family looks after family." Wakka smiled broadly. "Hey, I'd probably be doing the same thing she is if I didn't have to go to work."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did."Lenne laughed. "You guys are really protective of those you care about. You've illustrated that to me plenty of times since I met you."

He joined in with laughing with her for a moment, before the conversation turned to silence. He was just thinking something else to say, for either he hadn't had much to say and wanted to continue the conversation, or he'd forgotten what he was going to say. It didn't bother her at all, she was about to go back inside anyway.

Whatever the reason, Lenne beat him to talking first.

"You know what? That child is going to have wonderful parents." From the sound of things, she said it to him, but truthfully, it was more to herself than anything.

Wakka smiled contentedly. "Thanks, that means a lot, really. "

"It's true, you know that right? You and Lulu are wonderful people. We're not even related and I feel more at home here than at my own home. None of my friends, not even Yuna are related to you, and yet you've become family for everyone. Not everyone you meet can say that about themselves." She grinned, the joyfulness she felt shone through her.

"Thanks," He laughed, as he ruffled her hair, "you know you're kid's going to have plenty of people there for them too."

"I know, and that makes me happy. They'll have a good future ahead of them."

"What are you going to try and do in your future, if you're alright with me asking?" Wakka questioned, somewhat curious over the subject.

Lenne shrugged. "I'm not a hundred per cent on that to be perfectly honest. I'm going to try and finish high school, I'm going to try and get a decent job, not the best of the best, I know that's out because I'll be a mother by then, but I never wanted that anyway. I'm going to try and do my best, and though I know they'll always be people I can rely on, I'm not going to rely on them completely. That'd make me lazy, and set a bad example for my kid, I don't want that. I don't want them to think that they can reply on other people for their whole life and still get somewhere. I want them to know that they have to put in the work if they want to get somewhere good in the future.

I know I also don't want the bad things to bring me down, I know things will be difficult for me for sure, I didn't think even once that my future will come easy. I want to be strong, I don't want things lost to bring me down, and I don't want to regret what could've been. I know that there are people in the world who's had worse done to them, I know it could be better, but it could be a lot worse, I should just be glad that it's as good as it is. I guess if I can manage all that, than I should hopefully create a good future for me and my kid."

When she finished, she noticed Wakka had leaned back, and had his back against the door. He had an odd grin on his face.

"Wakka?"

"Do you think Vidina sounds nice?" He said practically out of nowhere.

"Vidi-what? What's that?" Lenne tilted her head, confused.

"Vidina, it's the Al Bhed word for future." He answered, with a smile just as odd as before, only this was more cheerful.

"And? What about it?"

"I was asking if it sounded nice."

"I got that, but what about it?" Lenne asked again, still confused.

"Do you think it makes for a good name?" He asked.

Lenne paused as the meaning sunk in. "Vidina? As in a name for your son?"

"Yeah, exactly that." He answered, his smile remaining even as he was given an odd look.

"The Al Bhed word for future?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I can see how that is a good idea, but isn't it a little strange?" She raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to see her point of view.

"I don't really think it is you know. I think it's a nice name." He stood up as the sentence finished, and pinned on the ending, "I think I'll go tell Lulu."

"I think you're crazy, are you being legitimate here?"

"Of course I am; I would really like to call my son Vidina."

"You're crazy." Lenne laughed as he entered the house and shut the door behind him.

"Oh why thank you!" She heard him call out before she could hear no more as he was too far away.

Lenne spent a good minute in silence, thinking about what just happened, before bursting out into a fit of laughter at the strange way their conversation had found its end.

* * *

><p>"You sure you don't want to wait until after school? What if someone hears something?" Yuna asked, deeply concerned.<p>

"Frankly I don't think I'll care that much, everyone is going to figure it out sooner or later. Besides, I'm being impatient. It's been heaps long now and she doesn't even know anything yet. Think how mean that is." Lenne replied, calmly.

It was Monday, the first day of school for the week, and the end of Lenne's time off. Today she had decided they would tell Rikku everything, as she'd been left out of the loop for far too long. She was their friend too, and she deserved to know just as much as everyone else. She had decided she would tell them during the first break they got, far away from everything else, Yuna was perfectly fine with Lenne confessing to Rikku everything that had occurred as of late, but she found it problematic to tell her at school. Someone could hear, and words spread like wild fire around here. But Lenne didn't see the problem, unless she stopped going to school entirely, people would eventually pick up on the fact that she was pregnant.

The first two periods went by as normal, for Lenne didn't share classes with Rikku and didn't have to fight the temptation to tell her earlier than she had intended. She knew Yuna, who did share classes with Rikku wouldn't say a thing, since she'd find it awfully rude of herself to spill the beans when it was Lenne who should do the talking. Plus she was reluctant to make mention of it while on school grounds.

When recess finally came Lenne ran along to go find her friends, and subsequently an appropriate quiet place for them to talk. She spotted Yuna and Rikku near the door that led to the oval. She could hear Rikku even at a distance; she was saying something that she had to go home with Yuna to get a look at Lulu's baby. She hadn't seen the little guy, she was the only one who hadn't yet; it annoyed her.

When Lenne reached them she hooked her arm around Rikku's and giggled,

"Ooh, speaking of babies, come with me!"

Her sudden appearance scared the crap out of poor Rikku and made her jump, the force almost disconnected their arms.

"Jeez Lenne, warn me next time, and what are you going on about anyway?" She questioned; her face a perfect picture of confusion.

"Well come with me and you'll see then won't you?" She grinned.

"Well I hope so." Rikku sighed.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Yuna give her an odd look. She expected it; she had started in a seemingly overly cheery mood. She wasn't even sure what had made her act that way, she had just done it. Sadly she'd probably gone and made things difficult, since now she ran the chance that Rikku wouldn't believe her when it came to telling her everything.

* * *

><p>They found an out of the way excluded part of the oval, partially hidden behind a wall of the school building. Yuna, who expected Lenne would do most of the talking, sat a little off, with her back to the brick wall. Rikku sat crossed legged on the grass, staring up at Lenne who remained standing. She was thinking things through last minute, figuring out what to say first.<p>

"Okay, so what is this all about? You're acting a little funny now that I think about it." Rikku sighed, "Or is that just all in my head?"

"No, I say that would make sense." Lenne admitted, as she sat down in front of her, with her knees pulled closed to her chest. "And I'm sorry about what I'm going to say." She smiled with a sad look in her eyes.

Rikku raised an eyebrow quizzically, "Why should you be sorry?"

"Because it's not nice what I have to say. And I should have said it a lot earlier, I hope you don't think of me as a bad friend for keeping quiet."

"Seriously Lenne, what is going on?" Rikku was annoyed to a degree, but her voice remained light. She didn't expect sunshine and rainbows, but no doubt she did not expect what was to come.

"Did you know that Shuyin was doing drugs?" Lenne asked, her voice unsteady and frail.

Rikku bit her lip, "I heard it once, but I didn't believe it. I'm sorry to hear it; I know you guys were close."

Lenne nodded her head.

"Is this something about that?"

"Well, sort of, but there's more to it." Lenne turned her gaze downwards and toyed with the hem of her shirt. She tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat. She was clearly attempting to say something to her, but stayed silent for close to a minute.

"One day, I can't even remember how long ago now, whilst he was high out of his mind, I guess he just decided he could do whatever the hell he wanted without consequences, sooo," She drawled. "He raped me."

Though she was not looking directly at her, she saw Rikku stiffen up, shocked by the appalling news. Lenne tilted her head up just a little, and could see she was about to say something. She had a feeling it'd be something along the lines of 'I'm going to kill him!', which was something she especially did not want to hear. So before a single sound left Rikku's lips, Lenne Placed her hand in front of her Rikku's mouth, stifling her and rendering her incapable of speech.

"And," She begun shakily, "I'm pregnant."

Rikku froze again. She stayed frozen awhile after Lenne took her hand away.

"You're kidding." She breathed, unable to take the information in.

"I'm not, though I wish I was."

Rikku twisted her head around to look at Yuna, eyes opened wide, "Did you know about this!?"

Reluctantly, Yuna nodded yes.

"Why didn't you-"

"As I said, we're sorry we said nothing earlier." Lenne interrupted her before she finished her sentence. "Something should have been said, we know that. Besides, Yuna wouldn't have found out when she did had she not run into me moments after I found out myself. I was in tears, I couldn't avoid her questions."

Rikku's expression turned sad as she turned her head back towards Lenne. "Okay. Is that all?" She asked, hoping that was it. It was already too much.

"No, there's more." Lenne answered gloomily.

"Did something happen to Shuyin?"

"Yes." Lenne replied, emotion leaving her voice for her answer.

"He knows about this right? I mean, he has to right? He has to know what he's done to you!"

"He doesn't." Her emotion stayed away again.

"What!?" Rikku yelled, her tone changing to furious, "How can he not? He has to know what he's done to you, it's only right."

"Because I can't tell him." Lenne said back, her voice stern, as if she stood by her decision and nothing could change it for it was set in stone.

"What why not?" Rikku yelled again, remaining angry.

"Because he's dead."

She froze up, an uncomfortable sensation like ice running through her veins hit her. Her mouth was left agape, her eyes shone with disbelief. She felt sick in the pit of her stomach. She did not change from this for a good thirty seconds.

"How? How did it happen?" She whispered, unable to make her voice go higher from the sheer shock she felt.

"He had a drug overdose, they managed to save him in time, but he didn't want to be saved. When the nurses had their backs turned, he stabbed a sharp object into his arm and let himself bleed to death. Unfortunately it was too late to do anything about it by the time the nurses even noticed." Tears built up in the corner of her eyes. "That's what Acacia told me, she avoided details, but I won't blame her for it." Her lip trembled as she held back tears. "This is her big brother we're talking about here."

"When did this happen?" Rikku asked, concern overflowing from her voice.

"On the same day Lulu had her baby. We didn't mention it to either of them until a couple of days later, we didn't want to ruin such a special day for them." Lenne admitted.

"So they knew as well."

"Yes, I told them so they didn't make me leave. I've been staying a Yuna's since my mum kicked me out, she didn't believe me that it was rape and called me and irresponsible idiot. I had to tell Lulu and Wakka because they would've sent me back eventually, they thought me and mum had just had a little fight and she'd simply overreacted. I'm not upset over it really, those two are better family then mum is anyway." Lenne explained.

Rikku took a moment to let it all sink in, and when it did, she lifted herself up into a kneeling position and without warning pulled Lenne into a tight hug.

"Listen you, if you ever need help, I'll be there for you okay? I'd never be such a bitch like your mum alright? And I'll even make my family help you too, even if they don't want to, I'll force them so they'll have no choice. You are a good person and you deserve the best."

When she released her, Rikku tried to give an encouraging smile, "I'll always be there okay? And so will everyone else, never doubt that."

"I never did." Lenne returned the smile.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the day, and everybody was leaving as fast as they could so they could get home and enjoy the rest of their day. Rikku was retrieving her belongings from her locker. She was pretty sure that Lenne and Yuna had already left for home, she would have gone with them so she could see the new baby, but she had decided against it last minute. She'd remembered she had a stack of chores to do back home and it'd be smarter to start them early rather than to rush and do them all at night. As she finished she shut her locker and begun to walk off. She could see down the hall a way down, Gippal doing what she had been doing a moment before. She frowned as sadness took over.<p>

It wasn't her own feelings that made this sense of sadness wash over her, but that every time she had seen him as of late, he'd be wearing a miserable expression. A part of her still completely saw them as friends, even though they'd barely said a word to each other since entering high school. It was this part of her that made her want to help him, though she was pretty sure she could do nothing. When she'd first noticed he was down, the feeling had popped up right away, but she had decided to ignore it believing that common sense would knock it away. They weren't friends any more, she couldn't help him like he was a friend in trouble, because he wasn't one. It annoyed her so, because common sense did not do its job and wash away this feeling running through her. She still wanted to help him, because she felt like if she didn't, she'd be abandoning a friend.

But maybe it was common sense to want to help him, his friends weren't going to do it, that she knew. They were like those popular people you only ever saw on TV, she wished it was a joke, but it wasn't, that was the truth. So, she felt as if she was the only one who could do anything. Some people wouldn't notice, some people wouldn't care enough, and some couldn't do anything at all even if they wanted to. Something in her mind told her she was the only one who could do something; it was almost a preposterous thought.

Just as she was about to pass him she stopped. She turned her head just a mite in his direction, wondering if she should say something. She didn't expect to be able to fix anything, but maybe, she could find out what was wrong. That was a good first step. When she looked around, she found only a small amount of people remained in the hallways, it was better that way. She figured it make it easier to make him talk.

She took a step closer and said, "Gippal."

It took a moment for him to respond, he turned around with an expression that for a few second expressed nothing. When it registered who had called out his face turned into a peculiar mix of shock and confusion.

"Rikku?" He questioned, as if he thought he was hallucinating, like the act of her talking to him was an impossibility.

She nodded and spoke softly. "I'm sorry if you don't want me asking, but, you seemed upset. Well, actually, you've being looking upset a lot lately. Did something happen?"

He didn't verbally respond to her. But he looked away and his eyes became dark. Immediately she felt like she'd done something wrong.

"Ah, I'm sorry for asking, it's just that, when I noticed I couldn't forget about it. You looked really blue." She hastily apologised.

He gave her a tiny, sad smile. "Don't apologise, you didn't do anything wrong. It's weird, but I'm kind of happy that someone asked. It's sad when I think about it though, that it came from someone who I'm not even close to."

Rikku frowned, "Well your friends are terrible aren't they." She muttered.

If he heard, he didn't comment.

So she asked again, "Did something happen to you? Did something happen to make you upset?"

Gippal gave her the same tiny smile. "Yes, but I don't want to talk about it. It's not even important anyway; I'll get over it soon."

Rikku nodded. He was lying when he said he'd get over it. She could hear it in the sound of his voice; it was a lie when he said it wasn't important. He'd never been a good liar; she reckoned he'd gotten worse since he'd become friends with morons.

"Okay then." She said anyway and begun to continue on her way.

But he stopped her by calling out, "Hey Rikku?"

"Hmm?" She twisted her head back to him, curious.

His expression was as sad as always. "I'm sorry about refusing to say anything, but, if it makes you feel any better, there is one thing I can say. I don't hate you or the others, I never did. So, I'm sorry if I've ever made you sad.

She smiled, "Thanks." And walked off.

She had always hoped that it was true, it filled her with joy to know it was so. She also decided then that she'd continue to try and find out what was wrong, one failed attempt wasn't going to make her give up. She still cared for Gippal, and if no one else would do something, she would.

* * *

><p>Yuna was waiting by her locker. Lenne was taking her time to get her stuff; she'd been waiting for a while now. She wondered if something had distracted her from the task. While waiting, she watched the people walking past, the number was small now compared to what it was, most of the students had already left, the vast majority of those remaining had after school activities.<p>

To her left she heard the shutting of a locker and turned her head. It was a decent ways down on the opposite side. She frowned when she noticed it was Seymour. He was a bit of an odd one. She hoped he didn't say anything to her if she had to pass him. He didn't move from where he was, she guessed he was lost in thought. Somehow, these thoughts quickly altered to how weird his hair was. She caught herself before they could change again with a shake of her head.

Down the hall she spotted Lenne running over to her. She breathed a sigh of relief and strode down the hall to reach her. As she reached her Lenne went to her side and hooked her arm around hers. She was grinning happily.

"Come on, let's go home."

"Finally, what took you so long?" Yuna questioned with a laugh.

"Got distracted. Lenne replied.

"Thought as much."

After that they remained silent. Yuna was glad for this when they passed by Seymour, she didn't want to hear a word come out of his mouth. Sadly, her wish to get away was destroyed when a calm voice asked from behind her.

"Ah, Yuna, how have you been doing lately?"

She didn't want to appear rude, so she turned and replied, "Um, I've been good." She shakily answered while straining to form a smile.

"Well that's good." He smiled back as he began to walk off, luckily in the opposite direction to the one they were taking.

He seemed a mite less creepy than before, but the politeness he exulted felt so superficial. It was hard to take.

"I don't like that guy." Lenne muttered angrily.

To this, Yuna did not reply, less Seymour hear her. She didn't want to say anything while he could still hear her. After another moment, they walked off, heading for the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't trust the power puff girl's anymore...they're homunculus now...<strong>

**Don't watch the power puff girl's while reading Fullmetal Alchemist. **

**don't ask, my sister put it on TV while I was editing.**

**Please review, it'll make me ever so happy.**

**Jya ne,**

**~Serah**** Villiers Valentine**


	38. Phone call

**(5,528 words) Remember that this is a double update, so go back and read the chapter before this.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>38) Phone call<strong>_

* * *

><p>"YUUUNAA!" Lenne screeched as she ran down the hall at full speed into said girl's room. She stopped herself by grabbing onto the doorframe, which made her come close to stumbling, but at the last second she regained her balance. Her sudden appearance had startled the room's occupants, Yuna, who was sitting cross legged on her bed, and Rikku, who sat with her back to the bed, she'd originally came to see little Vidina.<p>

Both girls opened their mouth to question but Lenne beat them to it, who screamed, whilst completely out of breath and covered in sweat, "Where's your phone!?"

"Umm, to your left." Yuna mumbled, too confused over the sudden intrusion to manage louder. Lenne had gone with Lulu earlier to buy food for the week, from that she could see no reason to cause her current behaviour.

"Good." The girl said to herself as she entered the room, tiptoeing over to the table where the phone rested. She picked up the tiny device at the same time as she pulled out a strip of blue paper from her pocket. After this she turned around and planted herself on the floor, her legs sprawled around her. She held her breath and her cheecks were buffed out.

As her face begun to turn red, her friends saw need to question.

"Um, Lenne, aren't you going to do something?" Rikku questioned, severely confused. "Do you have someone to call?"

Lenne did not react to the question for a further ten seconds, as she continued to hold her breath until her face turned a bright red. After no longer being able to take it, she opened her mouth wide and greedily sucked in big gulps of air.

"Yes!"

"Do you have someone to call?" Yuna asked; leaning forwards a tad bit on the bed.

"YES! I just said that." Lenne replied, annoyed.

"It's kind of confusing when you wait a minute before you answer." Rikku laughed, "Besides, how is having to call someone enough to merit that reaction, I don't think falling down is a good idea for you right now."

Lenne pouted and rubbed her belly, "I don't think it's as bad this far along, I'm not even showing yet. And yes actually, this call totally merits that reaction." She said in a knowing all tone.

Both her friends raised an eyebrow, their faces reading, 'really?'

She pouted again and held out the strip of blue paper, which Yuna recognised to be a torn off piece of Lulu's shopping list, while grinning like a mad man.

"I got daddy's number!" She exclaimed joyfully.

The other two had a very visible reaction. They both bent forward wide eyed, and exclaimed in unision "Eh?"

Lenne's grin grew smaller, but remained full of happiness.

"I got daddy's number." She repeated, Rikku would have complained that they already got that but before she could say anything Lenne continued and explained.

"When I was out with Lulu I spotted this woman and thought she looked familiar. I realised after a while that she was daddy's wife, I've seen her before; she recognised me too. I think she was going to ask me if I was alright but I didn't let her since I said, well," She paused, "Yelled actually, that I had something really important to tell Daddy. She said she would tell him it for me, but then I said I wanted to say it to him myself, so she gave me his number."

"That's awesome, now you can tell him everything!" Rikku shouted excitedly.

"Hmm." Lenne nodded. She moved her fingers to start writing in the number, but stopped before her fingers reached. Her expression darkened.

Rikku's and Yuna's turned concerned.

"Lenne?" They both asked in a worried whisper.

It took another moment before they got an answer.

"You know," She mumbled. "I just thought, what if he doesn't want to help?"

It was a question directed to her friends, but they did not reply, instead the worry on their faces doubled.

"I know I kept saying he would help me, but what if he doesn't? What if he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore? What if I created these ideas that mum was the entire problem in my head. What if I'm the problem too?" As she finished, tears gathered in the corners of the eyes. "What if I'm the problem as well? What if I got all my hopes up for nothing?" She sobbed. "What if he hates me too?"

Not waiting for her to say more, Yuna jumped off the bed and pulled her friend into a hug to silence her. She released her as quickly as it'd started, but she stayed in a crouch in front of Lenne, her expression strong.

"And what if he doesn't? What if he does want to help? How are you supposed to know anything if you don't take the first step? Call him Lenne. Even if you're unsuccessful, at least you tried. That's something isn't it?"

She pulled herself away, and sat back on the bed, this time on the edge, staring Lenne in the face with an expression of strength. She was forcing it, in hopes it'd encourage her.

Lenne watched her for a further minute, firstly, she was shocked. Then she calmed down, and a smiled found its way onto her face. It was calm and joyful.

"Thanks, I guess I'm just scared. I'll call him. But, could you leave me alone to do it?"

"That's fine." Yuna agreed, and stood up, dragging Rikku along with her. Rikku went down the hall and down the stairs, to talk to Lulu perhaps. Yuna stayed by the doorway, in complete silence. She trusted her friend, but wasn't sure how truthful she was when she had answered. She had calmed too quickly she thought. So without her knowledge, she stuck around and waited.

Lenne did not ring the number for a time, as Yuna predicted she would. She spent a period of time, which reached somewhere close to ten minutes, in a ball pouring her eyes out. Yuna would've helped her, but the girl wanted to be alone, and she would give her that at least, if not completely. After the ten minutes had passed, she spent another five drying her eyes and taking in deep breaths. And after all this, when she had decided she'd calmed down enough, she dialled the number, and waited for the other end to pick up.

Yuna left soon after.

With each beep her heart rate sped up, and she once again begun to fear that she would fail. All she wanted was to let go of the phone, so she didn't have to risk disappointment. But the part of her that believed she could get his help was being extra stubborn, and no matter how badly she wanted to do otherwise, she kept hold of the phone and waited for the other line to pick up.

When the beeping stopped, she heard a man's voice speak, asking 'who is this?', she barely even recognised it, and yet she knew it was her father on the other end.

She opened her mouth to respond; only nothing came out, so she tried again, but received the same result.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Her father asked curiously, "I can hear someone, I know you're there."

"Um…" She started to speak, only got no further than that.

"Who is this? Do you have something to say to me?"

"Ah, I…um…" She bit her lip as she shook nervously. She didn't want him to hang up on her; she needed to say something, anything. Just something so he stayed on the line.

"Yes? Who is this?" He asked for the third time.

After a multitude of stumbled over words which amounted to nothing but a pile of gibberish, she forced out with much trouble, "Lenne!" It was almost a yell, not her intention of course, but she hadn't been able to help it.

The line turned silent, at first she feared he really had hung up on her, until after a span of thirty seconds a soft voice whispered as if in disbelief,

"Lenne?"

"Yes!" She answered, again in a yell. She was yet to calm down to a level where she could talk normally.

The line once again turned silent, but this time for only around ten seconds.

"Lenne, is that really you?" Her father asked, his disbelief remaining.

"Yes, it's me. I need to tell you something."

"How did you get my number?" He asked, confusion abounded in his voice, and at first she thought he was angry and upset, but after a moment of thought she realised he was just confused, nothing more.

"I ran into your wife earlier, I've seen her before so I knew what she looked like. I told her I needed to tell you something, she said to tell her it and she'd pass it on, but I wanted you to hear first, so she gave me your number." Lenne explained. Hoping he wouldn't be upset with his wife if he was indeed upset about her contacting him, which a part of her mind continued to fear.

During the quick pause that passed after her explanation, she imagined he was nodding his head, only to realise she couldn't see it. She could remember him doing it back when they lived together, he'd always nod his head while on the phone instead of verbally answering whoever he was talking to. It'd take a minute but eventually it would hit him that the other person couldn't see him doing it, and he'd make a verbal response.

"I probably should've guessed that. I doubt anyone you know would have my number."

"I'm glad I ran into her, it was better to tell you this now than telling it to you later."

"Is what you have to say important?" He questioned, concerned.

"Yes, I'd say it would be, why?" She asked, wondering why he was asking such.

"Then it's not phone appropriate is it?"

"Eh?"

"If it's serious than it's not phone appropriate, so you shouldn't say it over the phone." He declared.

"Um, then what am I-"

"Do you remember that little cake shop I used to take you to, it's near that big café they built a couple years ago, that really popular one with all the bright colours." He questioned, practically out of the blue.

"Um, why are you…?" She didn't finish the sentence, she was too confused.

"Look, if it's so important than it shouldn't be something to be said over the phone. Let's meet up there, than you can tell me, okay?"

"Um, alright." She agreed, her confusing sticking around.

"Good, on Saturday at one, you're still in high school aren't you? You'd be free then wouldn't you?" He chuckled.

"Ah, yes. I will be."

"Then I'll see you then." He decided, and ended the call.

Lenne took the phone away from her ear and thought for a moment. She had intended to tell him everything over the phone, as she was terrified to say it to him face to face, but, if she told him it face to face, then she could see her dad again. She smiled to herself, a small jovial smile. She stood up and left the room, to go explain the situation to the others.

* * *

><p>Lenne got to the chosen location around ten minutes late, but didn't see anyone around, well, at least any men. She guessed she had arrived first. The cake store was a tiny green painted store at the corner of a line of shops. It was the smallest of all of them. She stopped by the shop's window, and waited. A minute or two later she heard a bell, signifying the door had been opened. A mite curious, she looked up in the direction of the door, and saw a man carrying a small white bag. He was very tall, and slim. He wore a white shirt and black pants done up with an expensive looking leather belt. When her eyes edged up closer, to see his face, she found she recognised him. It was her father, her heart rate sped up. He was thinner, she remembered his shoulders being broader, his hair was greying in places and he didn't have the short beard she recalled him having. But it was definitely him, no doubt about it.<p>

He turned and looked in her direction, as if knowing she was there. His eyes widened when he spotted her, ten years of growth were not enough to make him unable to recognise his own daughter. Sadness welled up in his eyes, and softly he asked.

"Lenne? Is that you?"

She nodded, her own eyes mimicking the sad look in his. She didn't think he'd recognise her so easily, it'd been such a long time since they'd seen each other.

Though the sad look stuck around, a smile found itself a comfortable place on his features.

"Here, these are for you, I don't like sweets." He tossed her the small white bag, which she subsequently opened; she found inside it a pink frosted éclair and a caramel donut. She allowed herself a small smile, whenever they came here when she was little, she'd always get the éclair, and he'd always get the donut. He didn't like sweets then too, but she had said that since she was getting something he should get something too. He'd have a donut every time they came, and he didn't even like them, it was just something that made her happy.

"Thank you."

"It's fine, there's a table over there; we can talk there if you want." He pointed to a table around the corner.

"Hmm." She nodded in agreement as she followed him to said table. They sat down on opposite sides, while Lenne begun to nibble on the caramel donut. She decided to leave the éclair for last, she liked them better.

At the same time, shortly after they'd been seated, both became reluctant to speak. Her father fiddled with a loose strand on his shirt, she continued nibbling her donut. Lenne outwardly sighed, she knew she should start, after all the reason they were here was because she had something to tell him. But she wasn't so sure what to say, seeing him face to face after all these years, her words were lost in her throat. But she knew she couldn't back out now, she had to say something.

But the more she thought about it, the less she wanted to say anything at all. She knew it was completely in her father's power to help her, but was he a person whose help she wanted? He was the reason her mother was the way she was, because when they'd still been together he'd betrayed her countless times. He'd abandoned her at a young age, with a woman who couldn't even look after herself much less a child. He didn't even pay child support. She guessed she had only allowed herself to want his help because she was desperate, she couldn't look after a child by herself, she was still a kid, her mother refused to help and Lulu and Wakka could only do so much.

"Lenne? Are you alright? You seemed deep in thought." Her father asked after some time passed.

"Hmm, uh, Oh I," She stuttered then bit her lip, before admitting in a depressed tone. "I was just thinking, about what happened when I was younger. Was any of that true?" Of course, it was way off of what she wanted to talk about, but she felt like this was something that needed to be said. She needed to know.

He did not respond immediately, and even after that his response was not verbal. His eyes turned sad and he tilted his head down so she couldn't see his expression. He took in a breath to calm himself,

"What exactly, are you referring to?"

"Mum said that soon after you got married you began cheating on her with many different women, then you met your current wife, and divorced mum to be with her."

He sighed. "That's a bit of an exaggeration, but yes, that did happen. It wasn't right after we were married; it was a couple years after. You would have been about three at the time. I'm not sure what happened, but she just changed all of a sudden, she was angry all the time and if I said one word I'd be scared she was going to strangle me or bash my head in. And I realised, I couldn't stand the sight of her anymore, I didn't want to go anywhere near her, and frankly I didn't want you to be anywhere near her either, lest you started to think that acting like that was normal.

Maybe I was being foolish, but the best option in my mind at the time was to cheat on her, I didn't want her to keep yelling at me for no reason, I wanted to give her a reason. Thinking back on it now, I should've just grabbed you and ran the moment it started, but I was angry, stupid and young. It didn't occur to me for even a moment that that was an option too.

It wasn't a whole bunch of woman, only a few. The affair would go on for a while before one of us tired of it, or if they found out I was married. But only one or two hadn't been aware of that from the start. They felt betrayed when I told them, went off at me, left, and then I didn't see any of them again. After four years of living like that, I met Ann. She was a university student at the time, in her last year. We were together for a while before it hit me, I felt for her how I once did with your mother. I had become so numb to everything going on around me, that I didn't truly realise it until she told me she was pregnant.

I wasn't angry, I wasn't upset. The child was a big accident surely, but I didn't feel anything negative because of their existence. I was happy, happier than I'd been in a long time. I was sure the last time I felt that way was when I'd first held you in my arms. And that had been seven years before this."

He paused, and breathed, he was facing the ground, but Lenne could see clear as day the tears that rimmed his eyes.

"I can remember so clearly, what I felt when I returned home that day. Everything caught up to me all at once, and it almost made me break. I realised how much I had betrayed my family, and even the woman I was in love with, for she didn't even know that family existed. It was as I tucked you into bed that night, you looked up at me, with eyes full of innocence, knowing nothing of the bad in the world, so trusting. I felt ashamed for feeling so happy about Ann's child, because that child shouldn't even exist. And if I keep going down that path, I'll destroy the world of the poor child in front of me."

After this point, the tears that had rimmed his eyes fell, and he did nothing to stop them.

"The next time I saw her, I told her everything. About my wife, and all the hell that she had caused me, and of my daughter who I loved dearly, but had kept a secret to her. I apologised again and again, I was terrified I was about to lose everything. But she just looked at me with a sad expression and pulled me into a hug. She was upset, but she knew I was not the world's most perfect person. She'd always had a feeling something was up with me. And she didn't blame me either for the actions I took, what your mother made me go through when I was with her was hell. So I chose to leave her and marry Ann.

I had decided as well to take you with me, but when I confronted your mother and told her everything, she took a knife from the kitchen and threatened to kill me if I dared take away her daughter. She'd decided that since I had another child on the way, I would be fine with that one. I should at least leave her something. She said it like you were a possession, and god I hated it. I confronted her about another six or seven times, always when you were at school so you didn't have to witness anything. Each time ended with a knife pointed at me, on one occasion it was the largest frying pan she could find. I had to give up; even if I tried taking her to court I probably still wouldn't have gotten custody. They usually give it to the mother, even if she is terrible. She had her family to back her up too; they knew nothing of how our marriage had degraded over the years. They still thought she was a good person.

After we got divorced, I married Ann, and she had a son soon after. I still had to pay child support for you, but I was fine with that. Until I ran into you mother and she promised me she'd spend every cent on herself. And I knew she wasn't kidding. So I stopped paying, I was going to start again, but each time I saw her she made the same promise."

He finished with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry; I'm not trying to get you to forgive me: regardless of my reasons I still abandoned you. I still broke apart what had been your world. I destroyed your mother too, she was bad from the start, but from what I've seen, she's even worse than what she began as. If I hadn't stupidly decided to cheat on her, she would never have reached that stage."

For quite a time, they said nothing. He had nothing more to say on the subject, he had gotten it all off his chest. And Lenne was unsure how to respond, so in the meantime she scooped up the jam off her éclair with her finger. After five minutes passed, he removed his head from his hands and mumbled,

"I said, a lot more than I needed to, didn't I?"

"Yes, but it's fine. I'm glad to know everything. Though, even if you were trying to convince me to forgive you, I still wouldn't. If I'd gone with you, things would have been very different. If you had never cheated on her and just had been smart and tried to work things out they'd be very different as well. But they'd be for the better; that I know. So many bad things have happened while growing up, and I know it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't left. I hate you for that. But I know in comparison to mum, you're a much better person. She never tried to help me with anything, I practically had to raise myself. So I hate her more."

He nodded, "I understand. You… had something to tell me correct? What was that?" He mumbled, not yet over all that had been said thus far.

Lenne bit her lip, she still had so much to say herself, and after all that, she was still not ready to tell him. "Mum, didn't believe me when I told her. And she knows a lot more than you do about what's been happening to me the last couple years."

"Then tell me, if you think it'll help me understand, tell me everything." He says, catching her by surprise. Still, she had to agree it would improve her chances.

So she told him about Shuyin, how they had been incredibly close. She also mentioned her other friends, but to a lesser degree. She told him how his mother was an evil bitch who would do better rotting in hell than being a mother. Shuyin hadn't been able to deal with her anymore, and his escape was drugs. She could see her father's expression turn concerned, he made no comment. She explained how he wanted her help, so she refused to leave him alone. But she hadn't any idea what on earth she was meant to do; it was completely out of her abilities. So she had been forced to watch as he slowly turned into a completely different person, one that terrified her.

"And one day when I was over at his house, while he was high out of his mind as usual," She went on in a despairing tone. "He decided he could do whatever the hell he wanted without consequences. So…" She paused, and swallowed a lump in her throat, "He raped me."

Her father's response was immediate. His eyes went wide in horror, his mouth agape. "How dare he!" He began to say. He was going to go on about how vile an act that was, but Lenne didn't want him saying anything, she wanted him to be silent until she was done. Interruption was necessary.

"And I'm pregnant, and I'm keeping the baby." She had said it louder than intended, luckily, no one was around.

Her father's anger evaporated, and was replaced with worry. "Is that true?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Mum has refused to help me, she called me an irresponsible idiot and nothing I said could change her mind. I've been living with my friend Yuna and the two who have been raising her, Lulu and Wakka. But they have a baby themselves, and though they promised to do everything in their power to help me, I know they cannot keep it up. They can't look after everyone no matter what they say.

I need your help. Someone else needs to be there, I know I'm lucky to have what I have, but it still isn't enough to ensure we'll be safe."

Her father smiled, a tiny smile. "Then I'll give you that help, I've done nothing for the past ten years, it's about time I do something for you, and if it is helping you and your baby I'm fine with that."

No one said anything for a time, until her father asked, "Does the father know? About your pregnancy?"

Lenne shook her head. "No, he doesn't." He opened his mouth to question but she stopped him with, "Though I desperately want to, I can't tell him. He's dead. He was admitted to hospital because of a drug overdose. They saved him in time, but he didn't want to keep living in that hell. The details I got weren't clear since I got them from his little sister, but what I got was that when the nurses weren't paying attention he stabbed a sharp object into his arm and tried to bleed to death. By the time anyone noticed, it was too late to do anything about it."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I mean I know it was terrible what he did, and if I'd had the chance to meet him I would have broken his face. But, you said he'd been very close to you as a child, and I'm sorry for his sister as well. No one should have to go through what she must be going through at the moment."

Lenne nodded, sadly. "I'm scared for Acacia, more so than for myself. She doesn't have her shield anymore. I'm terrified to think what her mother might try to do to her."

"Someone should take her away from that house." Her father decided, resolutely.

"But how?" Lenne sighed, leaning forwards so that her arms rested on the table.

"Someone could become her legal guardian."

Lenne raised an eyebrow, "And who would do that? I doubt any of her relatives will take her in, and her friends and their families can only continue living normally if they keep it at just themselves. They have neither money nor room for her."

"I do."

"Huh?"

"I have room for her, and money as well."

Lenne took a second to let what he just said sink in. "Wait? You're willing to help a girl you've never even met?"

"You could have lied about everything you said just now, and how would I know? We haven't talked in ten years after all. But I'm still willing to help whether or not you're telling the truth. I'll never expect forgiveness from you, but I want to be there from now on, and if helping this girl will make you happy, I'm willing to help her too."

Lenne allowed herself a small smile, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>After a few moments of listening in to the conversations around her, Paine pushed herself off the wall and continued her way down the hall. She had come here today to report what had happened last mission, it was a simple mission, simply observing a suspected killer. Though she reckoned the man was about as bad as REI, REI deemed him worse, and thus he was labelled as a target. He had been going around killing people from varying walks of life, he clearly had no pattern. He wasn't really anything at all to REI, but the unfortunate man had killed a girl not even two years younger than herself, who happened to be a REI agent in training. He'd gotten himself onto their radars then. In her mission all she had to do was observe him for a few hours, if his mannerisms and such matched those of the killer, he'd be eliminated. But that had nothing to do with her beyond this point, and frankly she didn't care what happened to him anyway. He was a killer for one thing, anyone who would harm innocents so easily didn't deserve to live, plus, compared to REI's usual targets, he was nothing. She didn't doubt she'd forget him soon enough, he didn't matter.<p>

She had been leaving the building when she noticed something was clearly amiss. The amount of agents around was above average, they seemed ill at ease, and not just some, all of them. With her curiosity and concern at fault, she'd leaned against a wall and listened to their conversations for the next twenty minutes. It was disturbing how fast she got her answer.

All of the ones speaking in hushed tones said practically the same thing. They spoke of double agent.

The possibility of a double agent eventually becoming a common ideal among lower ranking REI members wasn't a surprise. They had been having no success with any missions that related to Mech, and all other missions had become increasingly harder over the last couple of months. She didn't deny her hatred of REI, but they didn't screw up, and they didn't fail. Not at anything. They were the perfect assassins. Something was up, simple as that. She just didn't expect it to happen so fast. Almost all those around her spoke of it.

She could tell this rumour must have spread to the higher ups by now, but they were high ranking for a reason. They were too loyal to REI to believe it, they would never dare think even for a second that someone would betray them like this. And for it to get this bad, it had to be one of them.

As Paine exited the building she let a small grin form on her face. _It's about time,_ she thought. But then, it worried her. Something like this would make more than a few members paranoid, there was no way they would trust each other now. Things were going to turn violent.

The very thought sent a chill down her spine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Please review, it's kinda sad when the only one that does is your friend and sister/beta.**

**Jya ne,**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	39. Free Period

**(4,676 words) I started this around the end of the holidays, but got sick of writing it, so I wrote the next chapter of DL, which ended up over 9,000 words, so it took me a bit to get back to this and finish it.**

**Well, hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>39) Free Period<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Oi you; been filling up on cake recently, eh?" A giggly, rude girl's voice asked. It was followed by a handful of chuckles which could only come from guys. Rikku stopped taking her books out of her locker and looked over her shoulder to see what was going on. She frowned when she realised it had come from an obnoxious looking blonde girl and the three male minions that surrounded her. The girl's comment had been directed to Lenne, who at this moment was yet to respond. She watched the girl who had said it to her, and nothing more. Perhaps she was waiting to see if she was going to do anything else. She obviously didn't care much for what she had to say; otherwise she'd at least look somewhat unhappy.<p>

Rikku glanced down to Lenne's stomach; the bump was barely noticeable, if her top had been any less tight on her, no one would have even noticed she wasn't as thin as before. Of course, her stomach would continue to swell over the coming months and yes people were going to make fun of her, either by calling her fat or pregnant. Though she had to admit she didn't expect it to start so soon.

"Hey, you listening, I said you been pigging out on cake recently?" The blonde girl laughed. For some reason, she was laughing as if she was a genius who had just solved a one hundred year old puzzle that no one else could solve, she sounded so cocky.

Lenne hummed in thought. "Not really, no. I've been eating pretty healthily to be honest. Lulu said I should at least eat well since my sleeping patterns have gone all retarded. I stopped drinking so many energy drinks so now I keep falling asleep."

She was given an odd look by the group that had gathered around her, not quite expecting that for an answer Rikku surmised.

"Why the hell would you start eating healthily?" The blonde girl mumbled, to herself, barely audibly. She had practically had it explained to her already, so Rikku guessed this pointed to her being an idiot, not like she hadn't already come to that conclusion.

"Why do you think I've begun eating healthy?" Lenne asked, Rikku took a guess and decided that she was testing them to see if they could figure it out by themselves. It appeared that so far they were going for too much cake.

She was given another strange look, probably because she had reacted in a less desirable way to the way those around her had wanted her to. A frown would have been nice. They were beginning to lose interest. Rikku hoped they did. Because then Lenne could hopefully avoid more teasing for at least another month.

"A diet?" One of the guys guessed, though he said it half-heartedly, he clearly didn't care; he looked like he only wanted to leave. The fun was already lost, no point in sticking around.

Lenne smiled brightly, "Nope, I don't need to go on one of those any way, there's nothing wrong with this amount of weight and plus the very idea of a diet is a bad idea at the moment."

There was a pause before the blonde girl spoke up and said, just for the heck of it going from the tone of her voice, "You're not pregnant are you?" After she said it, she laughed at how stupid it sounded. In her mind she saw the good kids of the school as completely innocent, like children who were too young to understand the world around them. To her, the idea of one being a teenage mother was as weird as riding rainbow dragons that spewed ice-cream home from school each day. Which was certainly an insane thought indeed.

Lenne smiled at her like she did the girl's friend, but made no comment on it.

"You're not are you?" The girl raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Lenne tilted her head, as if in wonder. She was trying to mess with the girl to a degree, but Rikku couldn't help but dislike the way this was going.

The tone used in what Lenne said didn't make any indication as to whether the girl was right or wrong, but somehow despite how only a minute before she thought it was impossible, the sentence convinced her completely that it was the truth. However her mind worked no one present was interested in wanting to know.

She stepped back and gasped, with a hand to cover her agape mouth. "Eeh? You're kidding me!?"

"Kidding what?" Lenne questioned, pretending to be clueless.

"You're pregnant aren't you?" The blonde girl practically yelled, attracting quite the number of onlookers.

"Took you long enough didn't it?" Lenne smiled, and nothing more. It was at this moment that Rikku decided she reeaally didn't like where this conversation was heading.

"Oh you slut, so who's the daddy?" The obnoxious blonde girl chuckled, putting her arm around Lenne's shoulder. Lenne looked over to her and said without much emotion.

"Look who's talking, and plus who he is, isn't really any of your business." Lenne knocked her arm away and turned to walk off. But the girl took the insult hard and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back.

"Hey, I'm not the one who's knocked up you stupid bitch! Maybe you won't tell me who he is just because you don't know who he is! I bet you were going all around town sleeping with every good looking guy you could find."

Lenne battered her hand away. "And maybe he's a purple unicorn who flew off into the sunset never to return, or maybe he's dead. Don't make up stories just because I upset you. And by the way, don't do that again, any injury to me could injure the baby; you'll have plenty of people to answer to if you hurt either of us I assure you. "

Again, she tried to run off, and again the blonde girl went to grab her, only this time Rikku decided to stop being a bystander and step onto the field. She ran up to the girl before she could respond and kicked the back of her head. She went sprawling on all fours, luckily missing Lenne by quite a lot. Before the girl could rise, Rikku placed her foot on her back and threatened her, "Oi, she already told you not to touch her, so don't, or next time I'll make sure to hit a lot harder. Send you to the hospital, you know, or maybe six feet under the ground, whatever sounds better to you." Afterwards she stepped off of her and went after Lenne who was already walking off.

"Hey, Lenne! Why did you tell them? You could've avoided being teased for quite a while yet you know; now it's going to get bad, especially because you actually confirmed it for them." She scolded her as she caught up.

Lenne turned her head to look over at her. "It really doesn't matter does it? So what they learn a little earlier than they would have, they all would have found out sooner or later anyway. Plus, I'll be comforted by the fact that whenever they call me a slut I'll know I'm not one and it's actually more likely they are one."

"But-"

"Ssssh, It doesn't matter all that much alright. I'm fine, you don't need to worry. Now go or you'll be late for your next class."

Rikku stopped in the middle of the hallway, letting Lenne out of her sight. She was being really stubborn; she couldn't tell if the aspect of future teasing bothered her, or even would. Still, it didn't stop her being deeply concerned.

* * *

><p>Last period when Rikku was going to class, a classmate she was acquaintanced with informed her as they walked past that their teacher had called in sick and no one had been available to cover the class, so they had a free.<p>

She allowed a small grin to cover her features. It was pretty rare for them to get a free, so she was glad for it. It'd give her some time to relax. When people had frees they were usually sent to an area outside that was in full few of teachers, it had plenty of tables and trees so there were many places to relax and talk. Rikku however didn't tend to stay there, she'd wander off and nap in the shadows of the school building. It was difficult to see from both outside and inside her little hiding place; that was why she liked it so much, no one could come up and annoy her while she slept.

Outside she strolled past her fellow classmates lazing around the tables heading in the direction of her destination. Just as she was passing the last table did she stop, as she noticed who was lying down on top of it. Gippal. She had almost forgotten that they shared so many classes, since they were always on opposite sides of the room it usually slipped her mind he was even there. Rikku glanced at the area left behind her. The table was left practically invisible thanks to two trees and a part of the school building that separated it from the designated area for those with free periods. She wondered why his friends weren't with him for a moment before it occurred to her he probably ditched them when they weren't looking so he could nap in peace. It was a smart plan, those idiots didn't shut up.

When she looked back to him, she remembered how badly she wanted to know what was wrong. She hadn't seen him for the last couple of days, by chance of course, but in that time she had almost forgotten that there was a problem. Now that she saw him again the need to ask hit her full force. She looked behind her once more, checking absolutely no one was in sight. No one was there. She had decided it'd be easier to ask him again when things were less crowded, there being no one around at all made it even better.

She tiptoed in his direction so he wouldn't be immediately alerted to her presence, when she got to the table he was resting on; she stepped up onto the closest seat and leaned over him. She blushed when she found that he hadn't been resting, he'd merely been gazing up at the sky. Alarmed by the sudden presence, before he even had time to take in who it was he jumped up, accidentally smashing their foreheads together. The impact made her lose her footing, and she fell to the ground next to the table, Gippal was luckier as he managed to stay on the table without the threat of falling off present. Both suffered with a searing pain and dizziness.

"Ow, be more careful next time!" Rikku grumbled from her place on the grass.

Realising who it had been Gippal only managed a single word, "Rikku!?"

"Yes, thanks for hitting me on the head. Really hurt." She sighed, rubbing her forehead; if a mark came up she really wouldn't be surprised at all.

"I'm aware; don't think you're the only one." He rubbed the same spot on his forehead. "Sorry, I didn't expect someone to be over here, it just took me by surprise."

Rikku paused and stared at him for a second, she hadn't expected him to say sorry. A part of her mind was still half convinced he was one of those kids, so the very idea of one apologising to someone like her was crazy in itself.

"Um, ookay." She drawled, as she picked herself up off the ground. He didn't continue the conversation; he only sent her an apologetic look and laid back down as he had been. So she sat down on the edge of the table, by his feet.

"Gippal?" She asked.

"Hmm?"

"What's wrong with you? You said you'd get over it soon, but you're still upset. It's not something that's not important at all, is it?" She questioned, with a gloomy undertone to her voice.

He didn't reply.

"Answer me this at least, something bad happened right? It wasn't something insignificant right? It was bad wasn't it?"

He made a sound in his throat, so she looked in his direction. He had turned onto his side so she couldn't see most of his face, but that was probably his plan. But from what she could see, he was definitely upset. Hurt perhaps, it was hard to tell.

"I have no idea what you'd label it as. Most people don't care too much nowadays when it happens, especially people our age. It's just something to do to pass away the time. For a lot of people anyway, I know not everyone's like that."

"What are you talking about?" Rikku asked, curious. The way he was talking was making it seem like he was saying it was a trivial thing, when it's actually serious. It was an odd was to put it, whatever he was going on about.

He grinned, but it wasn't happy. It left a moment later, replaced by an expression of thoughtfulness. She guessed he was debating with himself about whether to answer or leave it alone. Just before he begun to talk, the grin returned.

"My girlfriend dumped me."

There was a long silence.

And then, "EEEEH!?" Rikku leaned forward wide-eyed and gasped, "You have a girlfriend!?"

"Had. Gippal corrected her, "I already said we broke up remember? But yes, I did have one."

"Eh? For how long, it wasn't one of those crazy fan girls was it, because those girls are crazy."

"No, I started going out with her before that horde even existed." Gippal admitted.

"Wait," Rikku paused to think, "That means all the way at the start of high school, you're kidding me right?" It was too insane to even consider.

"Pretty much yeah. I don't remember exactly when we started going out, but I know it lasted for quite a while. I was devastated really, when she said she wanted to break up. I tried to talk her out of it, but she'd hear nothing of it. Her decision had been set in stone." His expression was sad, but she knew he was holding back, if he was showing to her the true level of sadness he felt, she didn't doubt he'd be in tears.

She frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that, she didn't go to this school I'm guessing. I think people would at least figure you guys were close or something, but I don't really know any girl who is like that with you."

Gippal grinned, and this time he did it to hold back a laugh. "Well, she wasn't initially, but she's been attending here for a couple months now. Though of course people wouldn't notice anything, we've barely been anywhere near each other at school. Only on a rare few occasions have we talked at school. Though I will admit Yuna once saw us kiss, it was on her first day here if I recall correctly."

"Eh, Yuna knew!? Why didn't she tell me anything?" Rikku grumbled.

Gippal didn't really want to answer that, the answer was obvious to both parties; they just didn't make comment on it, so he answered simply with, "It was a long time ago, I kinda feel like she's forgotten. She hasn't had need to go near us anyway. I wouldn't blame her if she doesn't remember.

"Oh okay then. Soo, who were you going out with?" She decided to ask.

Gippal sighed, "You won't have a weird reaction if I tell you right?"

"Why would I have a weird reaction?"

"You'll know if I tell you."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense." He declared.

She groaned, "Okay, so who is she, just spit it out."

"Paine."

She froze up, "Paine? That creepy girl with the fan?"

"She's not creepy." Gippal objected.

"Yes she is!" Rikku responded.

"Only if you have absolutely no idea who she is. She's really nice you know." He outwardly sighed and shook his head, laying back in the position he had been in when she'd walked over to him. "But I guess anybody would react the way you would, she's not open about what she feels. She comes off as cold to most people. It's her thing really."

Rikku nodded and made a sound in her throat as a response. "She seems distant I've always thought. I think people are scared to go up to her."

"She's mentioned that to me, and I somehow feel like 'scared' isn't a good enough word. She told me once that she walked past a group of girls who wouldn't take their eyes off her the whole time, and they looked pretty damn terrified. I've always wondered what went about in their heads for them to have such an overreaction to a harmless person's presence."

"Hmm." She was right then, people really were scared. Rikku fiddled with a strand of hair as she thought up what to say. She was a bit anxious speaking with Gippal; it'd been years after all since she'd had a proper conversation with him.

"Is the way she acted, why you guys kept it a secret? Did you not want others to find out because of the reaction they were bound to have? In the least it would be an annoying thing to have to deal with." Rikku asked, in a voice that was a little shaky.

Though he knew she was not looking in his direction, Gippal shook his head. "No, I never really cared how the other students would react to us going out, they act as if me and Paine lived in different worlds, so yeah it'd be a strange thing to them, but it would calm down eventually. It wasn't to spare anyone's feelings either." He paused there; giving Rikku a feeling he'd been completely aware of her feelings the whole time. "She's in a complicated situation, so we kept it a secret to keep safe. I'm sure it was the situation that made her break up with me as well. I could tell by the look on her face when we broke up that she didn't actually want to. She still has feelings for me and I still do for her, but she did it anyway."

Rikku looked over in his direction, taking it all in. "Complication situation, what kind?"

"It's hard to explain." He avoided the answer. "I'm sorry though, even if I could put it easily into words, I still don't think I'd say it. It's not nice I can say that though. I'm hoping things won't continue that way forever, I'm hoping things change for her, calm down. Even if I can't be with her again I still wish that for her sake."

Rikku nodded, and took some time to think. "So do you think if things calm down, you can try again?"

"Things could be calming down right now and I wouldn't know." Gippal admitted. "I think she's going to be stubborn and go against what she wants anyway. If things all change at once it'll probably scare her, as would anybody, so she'll want to be by herself for a while. I have tried to get her to say something to me, but even that's impossible."

"And why's that?" Rikku questioned.

"It's a whole bunch of little things, but she's making things difficult. If I call, she hangs up, if I text she deletes the text. If I try to go near her at school or out of school, she'll walk off. Even if I went all the way to her apartment, she wouldn't answer the door I bet."

"That would be a pain." Rikku agreed. "I'd still keep trying."

Gippal sent her a weird look; it was a peculiar thing to say, coming from someone who did happen to like him. "Eh?"

"I'd still keep trying if I was you." She repeated. "I know you said that she's in a complicated situation and all, but that'll calm down eventually wouldn't it? When it does, keep trying to fix things between you two. Why not?"

"But-"

"Seriously, keep trying."

"Rikku-"

"It's a good idea, don't deny it."

"But you don't even know what's going on…" He sighed.

"And? It may be bad, but it shouldn't go on forever right? When it ends, that's your chance." She turned to him and smiled brightly, it was the last thing he'd expected from her, and before he'd realised it, he was smiling back.

"I forget how stubborn you were." He chuckled. "Fine, if things calm down, I'll try to get back together with Paine. I don't really expect success, but I guess it's better to try then give up, who knows, maybe it'll work. Stranger things have happened."

"Exactly." Rikku grinned before hopping off the seat.

"Hey, Gippal?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah?" He lifted his head up off the table to look at her properly.

"It doesn't have to be forever, but would you mind, tomorrow…hanging out with us?" She bit her lip, expecting a no. He didn't really enjoy hanging out with his current friends; anyone with a brain could see his reluctance when he was with them. But…could things even go back to how they were?

Gippal looked at her like she was crazy, so she prepared herself for the worst, only after he gave her the look, his face burst into a smile.

"I'd gladly hang out with you guys tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Yuna was taking her bag out of her locker at the end of the day. Lenne was waiting for her somewhere outside she knew, she guessed that when she got outside Lenne would find her rather than she having to find Lenne.<p>

She was just about to walk away when she heard two familiar voices, which didn't mix together in her head. She turned her head to see who they were to see Seymour chatting with a short statured teacher with her blonde hair up in a ponytail. She frowned when she noticed it happened to be Seymour, and decided to leave before he noticed her. However, for whatever reason, she lingered for a moment, noticing the way he was talking. Usually he'd be polite to a point, which made her feel the way he acted was completely superficial. But as she looked on, this politeness was not there, he was speaking as normal as anyone, it was natural. She was a mite quizzical but decided to disregard it and continue on her way. Soon after she turned away footsteps begun behind her, they were slow so that signalled the person wasn't trying to catch up with her, however soon after she noticed them Seymour appeared by her side. He scared her for a moment, but she decided that being taller he probably had a larger stride than her.

He didn't notice her initially, but after a few feet down the hall he looked over to her, his face lit up with surprise.

"Oh Yuna, didn't see you there. How have you been?" He asked nicely, he was certainly being polite, but it still wasn't the point he had been all the other times.

"Um, I've been good." She answered, before taking a quick look behind her to the teacher he'd been talking with.

"Do you know Miss Taylor?" He questioned, looking back as well.

"I didn't know her name was Miss Taylor. I suits her I guess."

"It's short name for a short person; a lot of people keep saying that. She hates it."

Yuna rolled her eyes, "Taylor isn't even that short of a name. Oh the minds of high schoolers, how so very intelligent." She muttered sarcastically.

"How come you didn't know her name? You seem to know her to some degree." Seymour questioned, slowing his pace down a bit before he walked ahead of her.

"She used to tutor me, she was strange. She made me call her by her first name. I haven't talked with her in ages, though she's sort of friends with Lulu…ah, that's someone I know." She made sure to add, when she remembered that Seymour had no possible way to know who she was.

"I see." He replied, while looking at his watch. "I'll see you later, I've somewhere to go, I better hurry."

"Um, yeah, later." She almost stuttered. It seemed ever so wrong to say that to him, Seymour of all people.

Seymour increased his pace to a fast walk, and was soon out of her sight. She hummed in thought, he was always somewhat creepy or superficial on the occasions where she was unlucky enough to run into him, but he wasn't then. He seemed so normal, none of that superficial politeness, the fake looking smiles. He was just normal. After another moment of thought, she wondered if it had just been all in her head. There was that possibility. She laughed at herself when she thought it through; maybe his weird appearance had convinced her mind that he was weird personality wise too.

As she walked to the exit, she turned another two corners before the door was right in front of her. Just as she took a step after going around the corner, Tidus appeared in front of her and stopped her from going ahead. She jumped in fright and screamed.

"The hell!? Warn me next time!" She yelled, shocked and irritated.

He didn't reply verbally, he only sighed and leaned against the locker. Looking frustrated for a reason god only knows.

"And why'd you do that?" She raised an eyebrow, wondering.

"You were talking to Seymour before weren't you?" He asked, she gave him an odd look in return.

"And? What about it, he came up to me and started talking, I didn't want to be rude."

"Next time ignore him." Tidus said, it wasn't a request, it was an order.

"And why are you saying this? I don't recall you having control over me." She grumbled. God he was being rude.

"Just trust me; he is bad news, stay away from him." He looked at her with a dead serious expression, and then without saying another word, just walked off.

Yuna stayed where she was watching him disappear from her sight. They had to walk in the same direction and she wanted to put distance between them.

Sure Tidus was a strange one? But why stay away from Seymour, and why be so determined to make her do so? She shook her head and decided to forget what he said; he was being weird that was all.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm having trouble making Seymour gradually less creepy, I was supposed to start a while ago. It was too difficult. I hope I haven't screwed myself over.<strong>

**Ooh, I have all chapters planned out to chapter 49, so it'll be fairly easy to finish this. I'm hoping I can by the end of the year. I'll come up with fifty when it comes to it, sometimes the story has a mind of its own.**

**I'm also hoping I'll get a review by then. Come on guys, this is just cruel. Reviews shall be much appreciated, I know someone is reading this.**

**Jya ne,**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	40. Explanation needed

**(2,255 words) Bit short I know, I didn't have heaps of trouble writing it though, I guess that's something. I'm flipping out, it's chapter 40...I've wrote a story with 40 chapters...**

**I wrote a lot as a kid but usually the story would only write a few chapters and then the story would be abandoned. So this is really something for me.**

**Though, this also means that there's only ten chapters to go before the story is finished, I am also flipping out about that. I haven't finished many stories, this will be the first long one to be finished. Ever.**

**It'll be quite an accomplishment, and I hope to achieve it this year.**

**Well, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>40) Explanation needed<p>

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed, and Yuna did not listen to what Tidus had told her about Seymour. She'd taken time to think about it afterwards when she got home, but she couldn't find a single reason why Tidus could hate Seymour so. He came off as a little odd, but the both of them would have near to no connection, so it was unlikely his reason was more than that. It was so rude to refuse to go near someone because of such a reason, and to try and to make others do so as well, that was even worse.<p>

She'd spoken with Seymour a few times since then, quick five minute conversations that occurred as they were leaving school in the afternoon. They weren't really anything, and she didn't expect them to become more, Tidus was just being weird if he was worrying over this. She felt like she had misjudged him completely. That wasn't to say Seymour was the most normal of people, but he wasn't quite so big an oddity as she had originally thought. She mentioned how she had always found him superficial, it was something about the way he was so polite, the way he worded things. She said that she guessed that she had thought that because she was mostly looking from afar. He told her then that other people had told him similar things, so he didn't feel like that was correct. He decided it was a certain ring his voice had, that people always seemed to manage interpreting it as dishonesty. He also mentioned that he had an odd way of wording things, it was a habit he always had had, and it had led to misunderstandings many times.

She knew he wasn't the nicest or best person in the world, but she'd decided there was no reason to hate him as she once had. He was a decent guy. What was wrong with that?

Today, as she had the day before that, she was speaking with him as she was removing her books from her locker. It was becoming a semi-recurring thing. Some days they'd talk, and others she wouldn't even see a glimpse of him.

She replied to each thing he said so easily, since it was so easy. Though they were handling it well, she was still having some drama in the group. It was nice being 100% free of it.

She wasn't so sure how their conversation had gotten to the topic it had, as she'd been half drowning out at random moments, but she was sure it would've at least sounded a little weird to passer-bys.

"I keep having this weird feeling lately." Seymour said, holding back a sigh. "Like someone's been watching me, following me I guess.

Yuna sent him a look as she shut her locker, and shoved all that she'd gotten out into her bag. "Some one's been following you, seriously?" She'd been talking to him so she could talk to a sane person for once, this had certainly ruined it.

"Well, I don't know for sure. I think it's only in my head. I'm not sure what got it in there in the first place." He forced out a laugh, since the thought bothered him.

"I think it's just in your head. Who would follow you? What reason could they possibly have?" She laughed, without forcing it. She found it funny because she found it strange. Sure, plenty of people disliked Seymour, but she knew nobody who could have a reason to shadow him everywhere.

"True, I think that's the way things are." He nodded, and pushed himself off the locker he was leaning against.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, perhaps?" Yuna said, though ending with a question. He didn't always come to school, either he got sick a lot or had personal problems, she wasn't sure.

"No, I have things I need to get done desperately, so I'm skipping school for the day. I've put them off and now they've piled up."

"Okay." She nodded, choosing not to question. Considering the 'lovely' way he chose to word things, his explanation might only prove to confuse her more. "Bye." She waved as she strode down the hall. Lenne would be waiting for her near the door. If he replied, she didn't hear him, but she saw him wave as he disappeared from sight.

He would never say it to her, but he knew for certain the answer to whether the feeling was real or not. Someone had been following him around for the past month, but, that was something she had no need to be in knowledge of.

* * *

><p>The next day, at lunch Yuna was heading towards the cafeteria as per usual, when she got quite the surprise upon turning around a corner. A little way down the hallway she spotted Lenne, talking avidly with Gippal.<p>

She paused, and stared in wonder. Lenne was talking with Gippal, actually talking with him. And nothing was wrong; both parties seemed perfectly fine, happy even. Gippal hadn't even gone near any of them since the start of high school, and Lenne hadn't exactly been friends with him even when they were friends, so the sight of them talking was the most bizarre thing she could ever hope to see within the school walls. She headed towards them at a slow and steady pace, taking in the situation. Lenne seemed fairly happy, and though Gippal appeared to be so to a lesser extent, he was definitely in a good mood, and wasn't bothered in the least by her presence.

When Yuna got close, Lenne, who was facing her waved and called out. Still sceptical to a degree, Yuna did not increase her pace, but did go over to them. She gave her a small smile, and stopped in between them, forming a triangle. Lenne smiled back and lowered her arms so that they rested by her stomach. She was wearing a loose fitting top and jacket, which obscured her tiny baby bump. Since she was wearing similar clothes recently, most people had decided that the rumour of her pregnancy was just that, a rumour. People hadn't believed the group who she'd told the truth to at all.

She sent a quick glance to Gippal, which she wasn't sure he noticed or not. It was to show that she was severely confused, luckily, Lenne did happen to notice.

"This is probably really weird huh?" She giggled, smiling knowingly.

"Yes…" Yuna mumbled, actually taking a proper look towards Gippal now. He sent a similar look.

"I guess this needs explaining?" He asked, with a short laugh.

"Yeah." Yuna replied, her tone stressed the need of an explanation.

"Rikku was talking with him." Lenne cut in excitedly the moment he opened his mouth. Both the other two sent her a look. So when Gippal tried talking again she did it again.

"For a week apparently, but then he was sick for another week or something, she rushed too much when she was explaining things to me. But she said that he should hang out with us again!" she squealed with unnecessary loudness, thankfully, few payed attention. "And he said yes because his group of friends are stupid, well not those words exactly, but you know." By the end she appeared to be talking to herself from the expression on her face and the way she was looking, even by the tone of her voice. But Yuna knew Lenne enough to know she was only being weird, as she got from time to time.

"What are you on?" Gippal sighed, with his head in his hand.

"Nothing, I just kept puking so much last night I couldn't sleep." Lenne admitted like there was nothing wrong.

Yuna looked at her like she was mad. "Lenne!" She hissed.

Lenne would've replied, but instead this time, Gippal beat her to talking. "It's alright, Rikku already explained to me Lenne's situation, after finding out she was fine with it of course." He frowned, "It's quite terrible really."

"No, it's horrible!" Lenne screamed, leaning into Gippal's personal space with an expression of insanity. "Don't let the name morning sickness mislead you! You should be glad you're not female."

He hadn't been referring to the pains of pregnancy, and she probably knew this herself, everyone believed; he'd been talking about what had originally caused this situation and of Shuyin's death of course. But she was obviously refusing to focus on that, and this was her way of ignoring it.

After Lenne moved out is his space, and returned to standing a half a metre away, things went quiet between them, and the sound of other people's conversations replaced theirs. That was until, Yuna needed to voice something.

"So…you're really joining our group again?" It didn't seem real. The time when they'd been friends felt like a lifetime ago. She'd begun to see him as one of those popular guys who lived in a completely different world to her. She hadn't thought it possible to bring him back.

He sent her a warm smile, "Yeah, I am. I just couldn't…stay with those guys forever. They sure know how to be insufferable to people of average intelligence and above."

"So why'd you leave? If it's like that?"

"It's…a long story." Though his smile remained, in his eyes was a spark of sadness.

"Will you tell us?"

"Someday perhaps. I guess for now it's just good enough being here."

Yuna allowed herself a tiny smile, though she wasn't sure how she felt about the whole thing. "Yeah, I guess that's good enough for now."

If not for anything else, she knew Rikku would be happy with him around, whether or not anything was able to happen from it.

* * *

><p>After school, Yuna was walking towards the front door where Lenne was waiting, just like any other day. However, around halfway she spotted Tidus texting on his phone. He always looked like he was in a bad mood whenever she saw him texting, which she found odd.<p>

She hadn't spoken to him since she'd told her to stay away from Seymour two weeks back. She wondered if he was still in a bad mood over it, and if he would be annoyed if he found out she was still talking with him. Well, there was only one way to find that out.

She walked over to him and stopped just less than two metres away. For a moment he didn't pay her mind, and concentrated on finishing whatever he was texting. But when he was done, he peered over his phone, looking her in the eye. He didn't waste any time in asking.

"You're still talking with him, aren't you?"

"Yes." She answered, calmly. It wasn't her problem if it annoyed him. What was his problem with Seymour anyway? She was yet to figure that out.

"I thought I said to stay away from him." He growled.

"And last time I checked you weren't the boss of me!" Yuna responded; irritated with the way he'd chosen to say it. It was like he thought he could control everything she did. They didn't even go near each other enough for that to be remotely possible.

Tidus sighed in frustration as he put his phone into his pocket and pushed himself away from the wall. "Look, he is bad news, so you should stay away from him. It's for the best."

Not a second later Yuna spat, "And why is he bad news exactly? Yeah he's a little creepy, but that's no reason, so what is the reason!?"

"Just trust me alright! He's bad news, so stay away from him!" Tidus stood in front of her now, his tone dead serious. He wore a matching expression.

"And how so? Can't you just tell me that!?" Yuna yelled back at him, equally irritated.

"Look, I'm not really in a position to tell you anything. But please, believe me." He had gone far quieter by the end of the sentence, but his expression showed no change.

"And why should I, huh!" Yuna questioned, getting furious at him. "Why are you trying to control what I do!?"

"I'm not!" Tidus replied, taking a step back and shaking his head. "I'm not trying to do that at all."

"Then stop this!" Yuna requested. Her face was a mix of anger, annoyance and hurt. She knew Tidus could get rude, but this was just stupid.

"But-" He tried to say, she silenced him with a look.

"Don't." She muttered. After a second passed, she side stepped and pushed by him, walking to the door, acting like nothing had transpired. Behind her Tidus sighed exasperatedly and walked back over to the wall he'd been leaning against, and sat down by it.

* * *

><p>Half way home, Gippal had gotten out his phone and sent a text to Paine. They were always basically the same thing, that being he wanted to talk to her. He didn't ask for anything more at the moment; because he knew the opportunity to ask for more wasn't there. This was the best he could get. He'd sent her quite the number of texts, and tried to call a good amount of times too. She'd never picked up, and she was clearly deleting all the texts he sent as well. But he was being stubborn, and hoped that if he kept it up, she'd eventually reply.<p>

He didn't want to give up, he couldn't give up. Not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Nya. Hope you enjoyed, reviews shall be much appreciated.<strong>

**Only ten more chapters...I'm betting no one is going to review ever...Claire might...but she hasn't for the past four. Review Claire you Aku-chan.**

**Jya ne,**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	41. Breaking

**(4,227 words) I would have gotten this out ages ago, but I lost the chapter from when my laptop screwed up, so I had to rewrite it right from the start. It took me a week to write...luckily it only took me three days to rewrite, and the second one was better anyway. It was still a pain in the ass though.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>41) Breaking<p>

* * *

><p>Lenne sat in the corner of the room, watching Acacia play a game of patty cake with a little boy so fast she was surprised they managed to keep it up. It was a warm day out; much different to how it had been earlier.<p>

A week back, her father had stayed true to his promise to make Acacia his ward, and a court case had been held. They'd both been told the basic gist of what was to occur, and it was said to them that if her mother did not show, Lenne's father would become the legal guardian of the girl. When Acacia had first been told of what they wanted to do, she'd been very happy. It hadn't bothered her in the least that a man she did not know was where the offer had come from. The fact that he was Lenne's father had made any bad thoughts disappear. She knew that Lenne was slowly getting to know him again, so that gave her a better chance of spending time with her, and after all that had happened to her as of late, it was something she wanted very badly.

It'd been raining outside on the day of the court case, Acacia's mum was late, and after a while, everyone begun to hope she wouldn't show at all. Most gave up on the thought because they didn't want their hopes up, even Acacia did, but Lenne refused. She refused to believe in the idea that Acacia would have to be sent back to that house, her father and his family were going to look after her now, end of story. So she'd spent the entire time, holding the girl's hand tightly, watching the rain dribble on the windows, hoping that the vile woman wouldn't show.

In the end, she never came. Perhaps she'd forgotten, perhaps she'd never cared in the first place. When she'd been rung up, as no one dared go near her in person to give her the news, to be told that another person she didn't know was trying to become the legal guardian of her remaining child, she'd flipped out. She'd screamed at them that they had no right to take away their child, for they were theirs, no one else's. Everyone agreed that she did not deserve to be a mother. Acacia had mentioned to Lenne that the woman didn't even seem fazed that her son was dead, it was her fault, Acacia had decided, since he wouldn't have lost it so badly had it not been for her.

Lenne believed that maybe custody would have gone to her father anyway, even if the woman had shown, they had much evidence against her how terrible she was.

After the court case, they'd gotten all of Acacia's possessions from her house, whilst her mother was away of course. There was no way she was going to accept that her daughter did not belong to her anymore, no legal document could get that through her head. They'd cleaned out her bedroom, and taken few other items from around the house, that either belonged to the house or that the girl refused to let her mother keep. No one was bothered by this, as most was objects or relatively poor value that her mother wouldn't miss, minus a diamond ring that had apparently belonged to the girl's grandma on her father's side. It'd been left in the house when he'd left. Lenne had recognised one of these objects, a small purple teddy bear that Acacia clung to possessively, as something Shuyin had won in a claw game years back, back when everything had still been good between them. He'd originally tried to give it to her, but she didn't want it so he was made to keep it. It'd been gathering dust in the corner of his room, but lately, she was told, Acacia had begun to value it as a reminder of the person her brother had been.

In the week that had passed since the day the young girl had begun to live at Lenne's father's house, Lenne had visited her practically every day. She knew her way since she'd visited a few times before, but now it was turning into a common occurrence. Perhaps this was a good thing, because she did want to get to know this family, seeing as they were technically her own. Ann, her father's wife, was a sweet woman. She was still young, but even so seemed wiser than most women twice her age. Her son was small for his age, and not the smartest either, but he shared the same kindness she had. It was yet to fully hit Lenne that the boy was her half-brother, and that the age gap between them was slightly over seven years. He seemed younger to her than what he was.

Acacia got along with the two of them very well; she'd been playing games with the boy every waking minute at home. It had started because she'd wanted to get used to her new environment, but now that she had discovered how fun it could be, she didn't want to stop.

Lenne felt happier in this environment as well, because she herself had a terrible mother too, and it was refreshing not having to deal with her. Of course, there were sad things that she'd never get over, but having this new family, and having her friends and co to support her, she didn't feel so bad about it all.

She wrapped her arms around her stomach and allowed herself a small smile, as she watched the two children in front of her play their game. Her kid would be born into a world much better than what she'd entered into, she hoped it'd stay that way forever for them, and not have them go through what they had to.

* * *

><p>Behind her, she heard quickly uttered hushed whispers zip around her. Yuna sent a look to the group of girls who the whispers belonged to, they were not the only people engaging in the act, but they were the only ones in earshot. They were just far enough away that their voices were unable to be understood, they all mushed together and made a wispy sound. She knew why they were doing this of course, it was the same reason everyone had today.<p>

Because Gippal was sitting amongst her and her friends.

At first, she thought that maybe people were either too confused or shocked to comment on his actions, but now that that phase had died down, they had found their voices, and pretty soon, she was sure, they'd ask Gippal to his face what was going on.

He'd hung out with her group only a few times since re-joining, but already it was like he'd never left. He was talking with Rikku at the moment, about some strange conversation that made near to no sense. It wasn't that odd for Rikku to end up chatting with someone, with the topic as it was, but she hadn't done it in a long time. Yuna took this as a sign that she was happier than she had been as of late. Lenne too, seemed to be in a god mood, for every comment she dropped into the conversation was weirder than the subject itself. And already it was something difficult to tell what on Spira they were talking about. She'd first heard them speaking about ways they had to sleep when they younger because they were convinced that if they didn't demons would get them, she found it concerning that all of her friends had something to say about it. It'd ended with Lenne screaming, what she could tell was completely irrelevant, something about cats and beds of roses. If she'd been listening in better, she might've been able to tell how those two things were connected. They current conversation had changed in the last few minutes, to when Rikku had been stuck near two idiots in her last class. She'd started speaking in an odd fashion to them, and though she was sure that the person had meant to say 'I don't speak gibberish', it had come out as 'I don't speak English'. So to mess with them, she'd started speaking in Al Bhed.

Yuna had to look back at them when she'd mentioned this, for she had actually gone and said what she had said to the two idiots from her class. She hadn't translated it to English, unfortunately for Lenne who didn't understand Al Bhed and did happen to be participating in the conversation; unlike the other brunette sitting by her side, who'd been off in her own world. When she asked for a translation, Gippal repeated it, but instead of translating, he said it word for word, still in Al Bhed. When asked again for a translation, both he and Rikku came to the simultaneous decision, to mess with Lenne by replying only in Al Bhed. And soon enough, they were having a full on conversation in the language, much to Lennne's displeasure, for she understood nought.

Yuna let a little giggle out, she made out a few words, which she'd learnt from Rikku over the years, but they weren't enough to fully understand what her friends were going on about. Luckily, she wasn't in this conversation, so it didn't matter.

Most of the remaining break time went like this, though near the end, something that Yuna had been waiting for for a while happened. A group of girls, not unlike the ones behind her, who still were whispering curiously, timidly tiptoed over to her group, or more specifically, to Gippal. They were chatting hastily among each other, as if electing a leader who'd do the talking for the rest of them. They seemed reluctant, but that was no surprise, at current, they had half the eyes of everyone in sight looking right at them, watching closely to see their next move. After a solid two minutes of them panicking, one of them, a tiny brunette, stepped forward, and in a voice that was clearly straining to remain calm, she inquired:

"Um, why are you hanging with, you know, them…" She trailed off, her eyes dashing over the three females who occupied the table as well as him.

Gippal followed her line of sight, and his features split into a wide grin. "Because they're my friends." He answered, as simply as possible. But the lack of details wasn't going to get them to leave any time soon. They were curious, and a sentence like that wasn't going to erase said curiosity.

"But, aren't you friends with-"

"I was friends with that group." He cut her off, he'd been a part of what was the most popular group in the school, no joke, he didn't need to be told who they were.

The girl looked at him funny, like she'd just been told off by a mad man, he had really stressed the 'was'.

"They're terrible friends, got shit for brains every single one of them. Why the hell I ever stayed friends with them I'll never know. These guys are much better, trust me."

The girl, her friends included this time, sent him the look she'd given him earlier, only times a hundred. "You're kidding, that doesn't make any sense."

"That other people hate them is irrelevant. They value their friends far higher than those idiots whose group I was in before, if there's a problem, not only will they actually notice, but they'll care too. And that's why they're better."

The girl stuck around for a moment longer, her stare continuing.

"I think you got you answer." Gippal grinned, "I see no reason for you or your friends to stay." He didn't say it rudely, but he knew it would be taken as so, not that he cared at all. They were free to think that they wanted to.

She gave him a look of disgust before walking off. Gippal turned back to his friends and shrugged his shoulders. "Jeez, I'm not crazy." He muttered. After this their conversation started up again like nothing had happened at all. Yuna even joined in this time too.

Their chat went on for the rest of Recess, during which, Yuna noticed Gippal's eyes wander over their heads to a spot beyond them, a glint of sadness flashed in his eyes, but as soon as it appeared, he'd returned his gaze to his friends and it was gone. Curious, and somewhat concerned, Yuna turned her head back to see what he'd seen. She spotted Paine at the edge of her view, sitting alone, taking small bites of her lunch.

* * *

><p>After the bell rang, Yuna stared back and waited for everyone else to leave, before Rikku could go, however, she grabbed hold of her arm and held her in place. Rikku complained, but after noticing her friend's serious expression, she turned silent and waited for what her friend had to say.<p>

When the place was practically empty, Yuna spoke. "Um, I was just wondering, why um…"

"Why what?" Rikku tilted her head curiously, her small smirk present on her face because of her friend's stammering.

"Let me finish." She ordered, so her friend turned silent again and waited for her to get the words to leave her mouth. "I was wondering why you're so…calm."

"Calm? What do you mean calm?" She raised an eyebrow, not seeing what her friend was meaning.

Yuna bit her lip and let go of Rikku's arm, thinking of a better word for what she meant. "Well, I guess that's not the ideal way to put it. It's just that, everything is still normal, considering how you've always acted, I would have thought that well…maybe…"

Rikku grinned and took a stab at a guess at what her friend was trying to say. "Do you think that if Gippal ever became my friend again that I'd try something, like, try to get him to go out with me or something, and you're curious as I why I haven't attempted?"

Yuna blushed at her friend getting it correct. "Uh, yeah. I hope you don't find me rude."

Rikku shook her head, "No it's fine, seriously. Lenne's already asked me, you being you I would have thought you'd ask first, I've been waiting for you to say something."

Yuna still blushed, "So, why haven't you?"

"Because…"The blonde drawled, "That'd be cruel of me." Her grin disappeared, and was replaced by a look, that was filled, with nothing but sorrow.

Yuna's eyes widened when she said that, her expression too, brought this reaction out of her. She'd thought that Rikku had been feeling good lately, and plus, she didn't understand what could cause Rikku to say what she was saying. "And how would it be cruel?"

Rikku sighed, her grin came back, but the look of sadness didn't leave. "Don't be silly, I know you know."

"Know what?" Yuna had to question.

"That Paine and Gippal were going out. He said you saw them kiss once. I don't blame you for not telling me, I was very upset when he admitted it to me, since it looked to me that he likes her very much."

Yuna nodded, she'd tried so hard to keep it a secret that she'd almost forgotten about it. "Ah yes. But what do you mean, 'were'?" She questioned about the word Rikku had started with.

"Because they broke up." She divulged, "But he still likes her, and I'm sure that she still likes him too. So that's why I won't try anything. There's some complicated circumstance on her side, but I'm sure when they clear up, that things will work out between them. And because of that, I have no right to try and do anything."

Quickly after she finished speaking, thick silence grew around them, broken only by the sound of insects in the grass.

"And, you're okay with that?" Yuna ended the pause, it didn't seem like something Rikku would do, to just so easily give up on something she wanted so badly.

She shrugged. "You know what? I'm not okay with it. It hurts. To me, this is someone I barely even know stealing him away, when I've known him my whole life. It feels so unfair to me, my mind keeps telling me I'd be the better match, but honestly, how am I supposed to know that? I'm being stupid really. He loves her, and I don't want to upset him by ruining any chances of getting back together with her. I know I'll be happy simply be knowing that he's happy, it'll make me sad if he's sad, and if he can't be with her, he's just going to be sad. So I think, isn't it better for him to be happy, and for me to stop wistfully waiting for something that is never going to happen? One day I'm going to meet someone who I love and who loves me back, I think that's much better. Of course, he's always going to have a special place in my heart, being who he is. But trying anything won't make anyone happy in the end."

She ended with a smile, and added, "Oh, and I think Yuna, we better hurry off to class unless you're fine with getting in trouble for being late, and I know you're not."

"Right." The brunette returned the smile before walking back into the school building with Rikku.

* * *

><p>Paine stood by the door to a higher ups office, growing ever impatient. He was well over ten minutes late, and she was stuck waiting for him until he came. This was a situation that had never occurred like this, she had been forced to wait before, but only for other meetings to end, not for extremely late members to turn up. It tried her patience, but she put up for it, she understood what was wrong.<p>

From the moment she had entered the building she had been harassed by paranoid members, some simply wanted answers out of her, for some reason or another they seemed to think she had them. Things must have been much more difficult for any higher ups at HQ today. They were going mad they were, losing it because finally everything was not perfectly in their hands. And she knew why that was.

It was all because of the double agent.

What had started as a little rumour had spread like wild fire, and now only a few didn't believe it. Those few happened to be a handful of high ranking members. The level of trust between high ranking and low ranking members at the moment was very little, if there was any at all anymore. Some of the higher ups claimed that there was no double agent, not because it was what they thought, but because they wanted to keep calm amidst the other agents, to save their own hides. The remaining ones truly believed that there was no traitor in their ranks, if their opinion brought danger upon them, they could not care less. These were the only members who were perfectly right in the head, besides her and Tidus who'd been the first to believe in a double agent, and it had not bothered them.

After another five solid minutes of standing by the doorway, the man she was waiting for turned a corner and appeared in her sight, hastily moving down the hallway in her direction. He entered the room without a word, so she followed him, assuming she was meant to. She was to be assigned another mission today, nothing serious, just an assassination of a new comer to Mech's gang. Even with its simplicity, she doubted she would be successful. REI had failed in every mission concerning Mech for quite a time now, even other missions that had nothing to do with Mech were unsuccessful. It had REI unnerved, as horrible as they were, they were the perfect assassins. They made no screw ups, they did not fail. And yet fail they did, they were unable to take it, because this was something that had never happened in their history, not once.

Paine sat opposite the agent who was to be giving her the details of her new mission; he was disgruntled, and did not speak for a long time after she took her seat. His arms were crossed, and he seemed to be deep in thought.

"I can't believe them, you saw them didn't you? Huddling in groups, speaking of traitors, REI does not have traitors. They simply aren't being careful enough." His tone was about the angriest she'd ever heard out of a member of his position, usual they were so smug. He was infuriated.

She shrugged, not caring to reply to him.

In spite of her response, he continued down the same path. "They have no faith in us, and that's why things have gone bad. Can you believe that even people are above me believe them? The only reason they keep saying no one has betrayed us is because they want to keep their heads. Three of us have already had our lives cut short by lower members driven insane, believing that the person in front of them were the double agent. It's positively ridiculous." He growled, and said no more.

"Um, sir, my mission?" Paine spoke up, as it was possible in his mood he'd forgotten all about why he was here.

"Ah yes, your mission." He nodded, taking out a sheet of paper from his pocket. His lips went into a straight line, and the paper crinkled in his head as his grip on it tightened. "You know, I feel the need to ask. You, what do you think of all of this? You're not one of those idiots are you?

His eyes went to her, demanding an answer.

She gulped, and hoped he didn't notice. If she answered truthfully, it'd cause a bad reaction. But it was not like she wanted to lie.

"Well, I'm not one of the faithful idiots, but I'm not one of the insane idiots either, with all the constant deaths."

"And what does that mean?" His eyes narrowed, "You don't believe that someone has betrayed us do you? Betrayed REI, the greatest organisation in Spira?"

For a moment, she wasn't sure how exactly she was meant to respond to that. She paused, and a great idea came to her.

Paine grinned cheekily, "REI is not the greatest in all of Spira, and it never was you blind old fool. And like everything that exists, it's not perfect, and it's not impossible to break or destroy."

His eyes widened as her hint hit him, "So, you're one of them!?" He referred to of course, one of the many members that believed in the existence of the double agent.

"Well of course you stupid man, to be true, I was one of the first to believe it. I noticed the signs that something was amiss long before all those nutcases out there harassing those passing by them. I think this happened by one of us letting it slip." She chuckled, to make light of the serious topic.

The man growled, and crumpled the piece of paper that contained the information for her mission on it. He stood up, kicking his chair back, positively enraged. "OUT! Out you traitorous bitch, how dare you doubt this almighty organisation!? You're no better than the rest of that disillusioned lot, get out of this place now, or I'll have your head!"

He pointed to the door, and in a hurry she complied, it wasn't like she wanted to stick around anyway, since she'd pushed him to this. Before she went out the door however, she made sure to mention, "Oh, and, it's you who's no better than the rest of the so called disillusioned lot. You've gone crazy too," She spun her finger near the side of her head, "You just haven't noticed it yet."

With a smirk, she dashed out the door, and got out of the building as fast as she possibly could. When outside, her pace remained fast, as she wanted to be nowhere near HQ for a long time to come.

* * *

><p><strong>An unfortunate thing about having to rewrite this, was that I forgot what they were going on about. So the conversation that Rikku and co were having were inspired by my real like conversations. The 'I don't speak English' thing was from this guy who'd yelled it at me in an attempt to make fun of my speech impediment, which he thought was a British accent. <strong>

**The things Lenne yelled out about cats and roses was me laughing about Ikuto in a bed of roses. Ikuto's from the anime Shugo Chara, if you didn't know. All my friends which have watched it obsessed over him, he was the sole reason for watching it. We all scared ourselves talking about demons, and now that's a way we calm us down. **

**Hope maybe I could get a review, considering only one person ever has...I wonder what happened to them though, they haven't reviewed in months. My friend and my beta-sis I'm not counting as you can see...because well they're my beta/my big sister, and the other's my friend. I force them to review my stories, though my friend hasn't in heaps long even though she always complains about me not reviewing her stories, despite the fact I ALWAYS review her chapters. All of them, every single one of them. Even if I hated the story.**

**If you haven't noticed, I've worked myself up over the reviews, or lack of them I'll say. It's not quite that there is none, is that no one cares no matter what I say. I really don't give a shit what is in the review any more, it can even be a stupid comment, which are a pet hate for me. I know you'll only review out of pity at this point I think. Or you'll continue to ignore this, thinking something else is going to review, well actually, no, no they will not.**

**Not trying to be mean, but I'm not in a good mood.**

**Jya ne,**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	42. Dreadful man

**(2,381 words) Remember this is a double update, so go back and read 41 before this one.**

**I'm sorry if there was anyone who was annoyed by the thing about the reviews, but It has been a long time. 42 chapters, two and a half years.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>42) Dreadful man<p>

* * *

><p>Yuna and Lenne were walking home from school; Acacia was with them as Lenne had taken a detour and picked her up when they were going past her school. Nearby a chirping bird stopped it's singing to inspect them as they walked past, Acacia caught sight of it and watched it as well, eyeing it's beautiful multi-coloured feathers with interest. The sight was lost to the two teenagers, who were deep into a conversation, one the girl barely heard a word of as she found each bird flying past, or sitting amongst leaves a more interesting thing to pass the time.<p>

"Why don't you go to your father's instead?" Yuna questioned. They'd gotten to talking about Lenne's father, and she had wondered why Lenne chose to stay with her, Lulu and Wakka instead of living with her father. Since the girl was trying to reconnect with him and get to know his family, it seemed like the better choice. Plus, it was where Acacia lived now, so that only added to her list of reasons.

Lenne however, didn't see things the same way. "Well," She drawled as she tried to think of what words to use in her head. "I guess it's since Lulu and Wakka's house is very homelike."

"Homelike?" Yuna repeated, in the form of a question.

Yeah, Homelike." Her friend nodded happily, a grin forming on her features. "I know I should spend more time with dad and his family, since I really do want to get to know them more, but I feel like a visitor, like a friend, not a close relative. It's a weird feeling to have constantly. But I can have a break from it at your house, since it's so homelike. "

"I don't know if that's a good thing." Yuna mumbled, mostly just thinking aloud, but she found no problem with it being given a response. It was that if Lenne was to become close to this family, they'd have to feel like a family, not being with them would make this something very difficult to occur.

"No, it's fine. The feeling goes away more and more the more times I go, and it's not like I'm not spending time there. I've spent a whole weekend there twice. It won't be like a stranger's house forever, so you have nothing to worry about. I'll probably start living there after the baby is born anyway." She wrapped her arms slightly tighter around her stomach as she thought about it. "They have more room and all, plus it'd be such a hassle if I was to stay since there's already a baby at your house. You just have a very homey kind of house." She concluded, ending the conversation there.

Acacia however, wanted to add more, "Yeah, Yuna's house is very homey isn't it?" She tilted her head up to look at Lenne, who smiled back and agreed. They went on to speak of silly things and allowed Yuna to think of things by herself. It's worried her quite a bit when she heard Acacia agree, she'd only been to her house twice; she really shouldn't be able to call it 'home' if things were like that. It went to show how little she'd enjoyed living with her mother, she had no doubt at all, that just as it did for hers, that Acacia found her new house more of a home than she had ever found the one where she'd been living with her family.

A couple of minutes ticked by with the situation staying the same. Acacia at random intervals became side-tracked by the tweeting birds on the branches of the trees they passed, and on one occasion by a tiny dog than ran by them, seeing to have escaped from its yard going off its collar and no owner in sight. This calm moment was ruined when two idiots that Yuna recognised from school went past them on their bikes. They slowed down to barely faster than walking pace, with a certain purpose in mind.

"Hey!" The smaller one called out. "The chick on the right!"

Both Acacia and Lenne turned around at that, since Acacia was on the far right, but it was more likely for him to be referring to Lenne, who was in the middle, as he would actually know her to some degree.

"What?" Lenne asked, deciding he had to have meant her.

"You're really fat aren't cha?" He chuckled to himself, with his friend joining in. Yuna was tempted to roll her eyes at them, since they really had actually found it funny, but she didn't because she knew they'd cause a scene if they noticed.

Lenne looked at them like what they'd said was very confusing. "I know, it's what happens when you get pregnant, the baby won't fit otherwise." She said it calmly as could be, since she'd already revealed she didn't give a crap if people knew.

The two boys looked at her like she was a mad woman, before speeding off on their bikes after getting the wrong reaction. Those they left behind speculated that they had wanted her to burst into tears after being called fat.

Yuna sighed regardless, not for their stupid actions, but for her friend's actions. She was being too calm about things, it had to bother her to some amount, but she'd shown nothing so far. A fair few people had heard that she was pregnant, though a percentage had decided it was a mere rumour and just chose to see it that she'd gained extra weight, as those boys had possibly thought. Those who took the rumour as true, which it was, were harsh with their insults, some took the commonly tread path and switched between calling her a slut and a prostitute. Some of the smarter, but not at all kinder students said that she was stupid for not being careful, but those of course, were clueless morons. Yuna and her friends made sure that conversations with these people did not last long; since if they pushed her to it, they were 100% sure that Lenne would graphically describe the rape to them if the conversation did not stop immediately. They had learnt that this was a necessary thing to do after a teacher asked to talk to Lenne in a hallway after class. He had started off nice, but was set off into screaming to her about all the precautions she should have taken. Everyone agreed that the words he used crossed the boundary of what teachers were allowed to say to students, since saying that he'd been harsh, was a severe understatement. As revenge for this, Lenne then had gone into great description of the rape, and the following events. The teacher had said no more about the subject, in fact, Yuna hadn't even heard him speak since the incident.

All through this, Lenne remained stone faced, calm as could be, like nothing even touched her. When she'd sworn to be strong, by god had she meant it. For she'd past the point of letting anything negative from getting to her, her body devoured it and hid it in a space she'd never find, and would never surface in the future, no matter how bad things got.

* * *

><p>Tidus beat out a tune to a song he'd heard earlier in the day, as he watched Jecht pace around the room. They were home, Tidus was in the kitchen, sitting by his unfinished dinner that he had no intention of finishing; Jecht was walking around the lounge room, muttering to himself in a quiet tone, unheard by his son. He only knew he was talking for he could see his lips move, he was turning his back to him too much for his lips to be read however.<p>

The day had left Tidus completely drained, it hadn't helped that the night before he had to for once pay attention to what was actually happening school-wise, for he had three assignments to complete in that one night, as he'd left them so late. The following day, which he'd gone into with a severe lack of sleep, he'd gone back to REI HQ to check up on what was happening. He'd merely been wondering why it'd been so long since he'd been assigned a mission, and though it'd been a very short amount of time he had spent in the building, it'd been a very unpleasant experience. The other agents had been in little groups, spread throughout the building, in little circles mumbling to themselves, acting like they were in a rush, acting like they had to keep quiet, because they weren't allowed to speak of what they were talking about. But it was so stupid a thought, because everyone knew what they were talking about, because everybody was thinking about it. The double agent of course, like always.

He'd never seen REI so paranoid, it'd always annoyed them how they could never catch Mech himself, they'd kill member after member of that god forsaken gang, but nothing would change. New members would join, and they'd go on doing all the illegals things that existed in the world. The random drug dealer and such were always much easier to deal with, because they could be taken out in one fell swoop, though they'd be plenty more where that came from. But now things weren't so simple, nothing to do with Mech was working, absolutely nothing, it was like they could see what was coming, which of course, they could, for they were being tipped off by the double agent. But now it seemed like things had been upped, for not only were their other missions doing bad, but suffered from the same level of failure that the ones all Mech related missions suffered from.

He'd heard that the level of paranoia was steadily rising in REI because of this, not just a few were killing themselves, but a large number now committed the act. It was pitiful to be true, that the great and grand REI couldn't take some failure. The only thing that made sense when it came to the agents reactions was how they suspected the higher ups for being at fault. No member like him could have done what the double agent had done, the organisation was smart enough to realise this. Only high ranking members had enough connections to sneak around and tell their enemies all the information they could. Sadly, no one but he and Paine suspected Jecht. Members were flipping out at other members, accusing them of being the traitor whenever one said there was no double agent. They were only trying to regain a sense of calmness throughout the organisation, trying to save their hides. But no one could see this, and more than one had died from this. When he'd gone earlier in the day, he'd ran into a girl he'd seen once or twice, who'd gotten into an argument with one of the higher ups, it'd gotten bad, and she'd stabbed the other, and now they were dead. She'd said that she thought the person she'd killed was the double agent, but she'd only thought that in her fury, now that she'd calmed down, she could see that that didn't make any sense. And it was eating her up inside.

She was not the only case like this sadly; he'd heard a number of them from Paine, who'd been acting sane enough around the remaining higher rankling members to be told anything. She admitted that one had flipped out at her, but things had gone back to normal for her now, or at least, as normal as they could get. She was being refused any missions, as was he, it seemed like they'd been stopped. It was a ploy by the higher ups to stop the way the lower ranking members were acting. So far, it was not working.

They agreed, that this was so avoidable, because it was so obvious who was the traitor. It was Jecht, simple as that. He, who'd been alarmingly calm throughout all of this, who, in front of him right now, despite all his pacing and muttering, was perfectly sound. He hardly reacted to what was going on. He was trying to destroy his own creation; it was what made other members hesitant to believe them, as Paine had mentioned to other members twice now what she thought. A man destroying his own creation, it repeated in their heads, sounding ever so impossible. But it was the truth, the duo were sure of it. He'd grown bored of REI, and wanted to do something new, but he couldn't just do that, the members would have nowhere to go, this was their life; they couldn't just go right back into a normal one like nothing had ever happened. Many of them would be put to death if their crimes ever came to light. They couldn't have it. So he'd set them off, it had probably been his intention to have them kill each other

Perhaps it was good that the double agent was doing what they'd wanted, destroy REI, end it all. Perhaps it was good that it was very unlikely that he or Paine would ever be accused of being traitors, since everybody already thought it to be a much older member. But, he wasn't sure if it was good that things were ending in such a bang.

Tidus lifted his gaze, seeing that Jecht was still stuck pacing around the lounge room. He sent a glare in his direction. He was such a dreadful man. Many people would lose their lives over this, and it was doubtful that he cared.

* * *

><p><strong>And now I'm done with REI for a short while. I'll get back onto it when I finish Rabbit Heart. It's a one shot I've been writing bits and pieces of since April. I think it's about time I sit down and finish it.<strong>

**Hope you liked, and maybe a review would be nice, it'll be much appreciated.**

**Jya ne,**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	43. Wondrous haze

**(6,065 words) Sorry this took so long to get out. I actually wrote it two months ago (Beta wasn't editing it). It also took me the entire of January to write it, admittedly I went a lot of places then (like going to Melbourne for the first time), but still, I took an unreasonable amount of time. The first part of this chapter is something that has existed for as long as this story has existed practically, so I hope I managed to do well.**

* * *

><p><strong>43) Wondrous haze<strong>

* * *

><p>Gippal ended the call and placed his phone back in his pocket. It was the weekend, and he'd just been speaking with Rikku. It'd become a somewhat normal habit to talk over the phone every now and then, even though he knew the girl much preferred speaking to people face to face. The conversations tended to be nothing out of the ordinary, just the type of talk you'd have with a friend as a catch up. But her reason for doing this was obvious, even when her hints were not. During these conversations she would drop Paine's name in at random intervals, and mention how he should be trying to fix up their problems.<p>

He had been doing that the whole time since he'd first re-befriended Rikku. He'd been calling Paine and trying to get her attention every time they passed each other at school and other places. She'd been ignoring him and deleting his texts. He was being stubborn of course, so he had no intention of stopping.

The reason Rikku only ever mentioned Paine over the phone, and not to his face, was because she was finding it increasingly difficult to say it to him in person. Now that they were friends again, a part of her wanted to use this chance to go out with him. He was perfectly aware of this without her saying so, sometimes she was painfully obvious, even when refusing to let the thought pass through her head. She knew what was best, and was being willing to give up her own happiness to let him have his own. This was something he knew wasn't like her, and must be straining for her. He was sure that if he mentioned to the girl that he had figured it out, she would deny it, because she wouldn't want him to feel bad.

It's been over the past week where she had started to only ever mention the girl whilst talking over the phone. Before then she had managed to at least mention her once or twice while talking to him in person. Also over the past week, had he found how pointless it was to only ever call Paine, she wasn't going to pick up as long as REI existed. She wasn't going to speak to him at school or any public places either, because then other people would know they knew each other, something which she didn't want happening. So, he'd come to the conclusion that the only way to get her to speak to him, was if he went to her apartment and forced her to talk. Even if he was unsuccessful, he just wanted to be able to speak with her one last time.

He'd contemplated going there a number of times since the breakup; it was the best place after all, to work things out. But, only now had he gathered the confidence to do so.

* * *

><p>The walk there hadn't taken as long as he thought it would, and it had felt even shorter, since his phone call with Rikku had occurred while he'd been heading in its direction. When he'd reached the building and gone inside, a woman he passed, who he knew wasn't an occupant, gave him a funny look. He supposed this was because she recognised him, but knew that he had not come here for a long time. Unlike his walk here, the elevator ride was excruciatingly slow. He knew in actuality it was ridiculously shorter than the walk, but perhaps since he was so close to his goal, he was getting impatient.<p>

When he got to her room, he stood in front of her door, and gathered all the confidence within him to knock. She would be here, he was sure, because she had nowhere to go during the day except for REI, and it was too early for her to be there. After an unknown amount of time, he knocked on her door, just hoping she wouldn't slam the door on him the second she saw who it was.

After a few minutes, which he guessed passed for she was unaware why anyone would have reason to visit, and was suspicious, the door opened after a second knock.

For a moment they both froze up and stared at Each other. Paine's eyes had gone wide with shock. She looked like she was about to say something, but the words got stuck in her throat. Her reaction to this, was slamming the door in his face.

Reacting immediately, he jammed the door with his foot, an action that was incredibly painful when the door, which she'd been slamming with all her strength, rammed into him.

"Stop!" He begged, when she tried to do it again, as if he'd move his foot out of the doorway if she did.

"Why are you here!?" She screamed back at him, before smashing his foot with the door again. She looked deeply troubled by his presence, to no surprise of his. Of course she wouldn't want him here; she didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore.

"I want to talk!" He explained, in a higher than needed voice, caused by her repetitive act of hitting his foot with the door.

"Please, go away!" The please was uttered in a kind tone, but the last part returned to the normal standard of the conversation.

"No!" He yelled back, and before she could make another failed attempt of shutting the door on him, he grabbed onto it with both hands and with as much strength as possible, pushed to keep it open.

It was difficult, but he managed to keep it open, something which made Paine scowl. "Please, understand, you can't come round here anymore, don't make this any more difficult than it already is." She no longer sounded angry, she was pleading with him, for reasons obvious to them both. She didn't want to put him in harm's way, and him being with her was doing just that. However, sending him away was also the last thing she wanted, so it pained her to let the words leave her lips.

"I know," He replied in a strained voice. "But I really don't want to give up everything."

Paine looked down dejectedly, and let the door go. No one opened it any more than it already was, and it was left not much more than a crack. Though she wasn't looking directly at him, he knew what expression was on her face. Pity flourished there, against what it may have seemed to anyone passing by, it was not towards him. It was towards the situation as a whole.

"Things can't go on as they did. You know that as well as I do, even if you didn't see everything first hand." Her voice was as strained as his had been.

"I know, maybe I'm just being stubborn, but I really can't stand the idea of it all ending." Gippal smiled bitterly. "It's probably why I kept sending all those texts. I never expected you to answer, why would you when you had the choice not to?"

"Of course you don't want it to end." Paine laughed like it was the stupidest thing in the world. "Who in their right minds would? But that's the way it is, and you'll have to accept that."

"I'm starting to think that's impossible. My mind can't comprehend it."

She lifted her head back up to look at him, he thought it may be a trick of the light, but he swore he saw tears edging her eyes. "I guess that's why you actually came here; even when I made it clear we were over." Her hands, held loosely at her sides formed into fists as she spoke. "You keep trying tactics you know aren't going to work."

"Talking face to face is better than nothing. I think so at least."

"Not much better." She added, sullenly.

He studied her face, unsure what to say to her, unsure what could make her change her decision, which was already set in stone. He'd said most of what he'd wanted to say, and didn't know what else he could do. He'd gathered up all his courage to come here today and speak with her face to face, but maybe he never should have tried. He should have known that it would be as useless as sending her all those texts.

"What, is going on with REI lately?" He asked; most of him didn't care in the slightest. But it was them who had forced their relationship to end; their current status would continue to effect what they had in the future.

Paine's eyes widened a little, for she hadn't expected them to be mentioned. She frowned and answered truthfully. "Not so well. Since most of the members have come to a conclusion that there is a double agent. They can't take the fact that all their missions are failing, and it's not just those to do with Mech, it's every single one of them, for every single agent. That's something that's never happened to them in the history of the organisation. It's sending the lower agents mad; they want things to go on as they are, so they want to find the traitor who's betrayed us to Mech. So they keep suspecting everyone, especially the higher ups, who have the information to do this to us. The higher ups have no idea of what's going on either of course, but the other members are failing to see that. If a higher up denies the existence of the double agent, another member will kill them. And plenty other members have killed themselves from the pressure. It's hell now."

Gippal's expression was nothing but shocked, he knew the possibility of a traitor popping up in their ranks was not at all impossible, going from what Paine had told him about them over the years, but this was beyond the scope of what he could imagine. He would have thought the agents would have more strength.

"I can't believe it, and you still have something to do with them?"

She shook her head, "I'm refusing to go back to HQ, I won't be issued a mission; I can assure you they've been halted given this madness. If things calm down, I'll go back; I know I don't have a choice. But I think it's more than likely they'll destroy themselves from within."

"If you have nothing to do with them, what's the problem with going out with me again? You're in no position to blame REI anymore if it is as you say." His grip on the door tightened. He needed to hear her response to this question.

She turned her head to the side, her expression like one injured. "It's not over yet, and until then, I'm still a REI agent, and I still have to follow their rules. They can still punish the both of us."

Gippal's grip on the door tightened once again. "Paine, what is the chance they'll notice anything, if they're too busy killing each other?"

She looked taken aback, "Slim, but-"

"Then please, don't force this to go on for longer. I know it's hurting you as much as it's hurting me!"

At this point, she was struggling to hold back tears, but even so, she held an expression of strength. She stepped forward, one hand resting on Gippal's cheek. "Please, I know it hurts, trust me I do, but we can't be together. Even if the chance of them noticing is slim, I don't what to chance it. You getting hurt is the last thing I want. I certainly don't want it to be my fault. So please, leave me alone. It'll do you no good to associate with me."

An expression of extreme pain on his face, without permission he stepped forward into her apartment, and when he was close enough, forcefully pressed his lips to hers. The action supressed a gasp that escaped her. In spite of her shock, in spite that she had her hands raised up in front of her, ready to push him away, she did not do so.

Gippal released her lips and stood back. "I'm sorry, but I don't want those bastards to ruin what was ours. I'm going to go ahead and say, from the sounds of things, REI is finished. That's how things are, so please, no matter how scared you are, please, take me back. I don't want to force myself to suffer through something for no reason, and I sure don't want the person I adore to do the same. "

The tears Paine had been holding back at this point begun to trickle down her cheeks, she tried to wipe them away but more came to replace them. "Please, you don't want to be near someone like me…" The words were a weak mumble, wracked with sobs.

Gippal with his thumbs wiped away the cascading tears, and stole her lips again. "Maybe it's strange, but no matter what you think, I don't want to part with you."

If anything, this made the tears fall down faster.

"I love you." He stated loud and clear, the words made her freeze up, she looked into his eyes, to see if he was speaking the truth. "Do you love me too?" He brushed his hand along her cheek, and held her close to him, against his chest.

She felt weak, like she was about to drop, the tears wouldn't stop, even though her head was beginning to pound because of them. She wrapped her arms around his back, and dug her face into his chest.

"Do you love me?" He repeated his earlier sentence, he was trying so hard to keep his voice steady, as by this point a steady stream of tears had begun to drip down his face. "Do you?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat, and with much strain, she voiced, "Yes!" She held him tighter, her hands bawling up, clinging to his shirt. "I love you, I love you, I love you!" She sobbed, "I'm so sorry!" She cried. "I'm so sorry…"

A tiny smile graced his features, as he pulled her away, only so that he could kiss her again, more passionately than the times before.

"Do you want to be with me?" He asked, his tone both very serious, and full of love.

In the midst of a sob, she nodded. He wiped away the tear, smiling softly.

The rest passed her as a blur, all his words, spoken lovingly, full of happiness and joy. She knew she was replying to him, she knew she wasn't crying anymore, she was happy, extremely so. But anything more than that, her mind wasn't able to comprehend. She'd fallen into his arms, and he'd picked her up, and carried her to her bedroom, she'd snuggled against him, clinging to his warmth, sucking it in. He'd laid her down, and he'd been on top of her then, their lips met again and again, passionately as they'd felt each other in ways they had never before. She'd removed his clothes, and he hers, and then she was in the midst of a pleasure she had never felt before, and didn't want to end. In that moment all that existed was them, and their love, both stuck in a wondrous haze.

When it was over, she nestled close to him, not wanting to leave his warmth behind her. A thin layer and sweat covered her body, she was exhausted, but it didn't bother her in the slightest.

* * *

><p>Yuna was walking towards the exit at the end of school. Lenne hadn't been feeling well, so she hadn't come to school today, but she wanted to be fast none the less because she wanted Acacia to still have someone to walk home with. She didn't find it a hassle at all even though it was something Lenne did, because she did genuinely like the girl, in spite of her oddities.<p>

She'd chosen a different door to what most people used, as she used the one at the bottom of the school, not the top. She'd only done it because it was closer to her classroom, and the movement had been rather robotic, but the amount of people around her had dwindled a surprising amount since leaving the classroom. So by the time she reached the door, not many people were around her.

As she raised her hand to twist the knob she yawn escaped her mouth, and from force of habit she took her hand away to cover her mouth.

"Tired I take it?" A familiar voice appeared from behind her.

Curious, she tilted her head to find Seymour walking in the same direction as her. He was further away than she had expected from the loudness there had been in his voice, but by the time she replied, he was almost by her side.

"Not particularly."

"You look like you are. Not lacking in sleep are you?" He asked in fake concern. A concern she wouldn't dare believe wasn't real by this point.

"No, I've been sleeping quite fine actually. I've been woken up by Lulu's baby a couple of times, but he's not crying as much as he used to, so I'm pretty sure I'm all good sleep wise." She shrugged, "So I'm not very sure why I yawned, sometimes it happens when I'm a little dazed, maybe my body thinks I'm tired…" She gave a half-hearted smile. The conversation was a little pointless and she did have somewhere to go.

"Well, that's good at least. You do look like you're worrying about something though." He nodded, his expression turning serious.

"Eh? I wasn't aware." Her expression turned quizzical. "Maybe it's in your head."

"No, I think there is something wrong. Anything you could think of?" He asked, as he moved to lean against the wall.

Yuna watched him with the quizzical expression remaining present. "I can't really…I remember hearing something off Rikku about some complication, but I don't think even she knows what she's going on about. I've been trying to work out what it is, but I can't think of anything. I don't think it's bothering me at all, I'm just a little curious."

"Complication? Do you know what sort, and do to with who?" He tried to pry.

She shrugged, showing she was clueless herself. "I know who it concerns, but I haven't the slightest what it is. Plus, I don't think I'm in the position to tell. It'd be incredibly rude of me."

"True, true." He looked away, pretending to be deep in thought. "Is there anything else that may be making you worry?"

She hummed in thought and fiddled with her fingers, "Uh, well, I got told a little while back to stay away from you. Quite harshly too, it was as if they thought you were some demon. It was ridiculous I've got to say." She chewed on her lip as she thought some more, "Maybe I was subconsciously thinking about it since it was about you."

After she said it she laughed, "God, that sounds weird!'

Seymour looked back at her, feigning perfectly a serious expression showing much concern. "Maybe not as much as you think. Who said this to you?"

She snapped out of her laughing and stared up at him. "Tidus, why?"

"Tidus, are you friends?" He questioned, seeming to be very interested suddenly.

"I wouldn't say so. But we used to talk every now and then. He's actually really strange. We've stopped talking though, since he was being really rude when he told me not to speak to you. It was like he was trying to control me, really, I've no idea what made him think he has that right. So, I don' want to go anywhere near him anymore, because for one, he wouldn't even tell me why I shouldn't go near you. I think he just doesn't like you." She explained in an exasperated tone of voice.

Seymour nodded in understanding, before looking away to stare at a point beyond her, whilst holding his fingers to his lips in a sign of thought. "Yes, that's understandable that he'd be like that…"

"Hah?" Yuna tilted her head in wonder, "How on Spira is it understandable? He was being a bastard for no reason. He was treating you like a horrible person, and tried to boss me around." She pouted in annoyance.

Seymour glanced at her for a second before turning his eyes away, "No, I don't think I should say. It's…it's not the nicest of stories I can assure you."

She raised an eyebrow, "It's okay; it can't be that bad can it?" She did her best to make it sound like it wouldn't bother her no matter what it was, but seeing as she didn't know what it was, in reality she wasn't so sure.

He took a second to glance at her again, and like before turned away the moment she was in his gaze. "Are you sure, as I said, it's not a nice story, it's horrible frankly!" He put much emphasis on the horrible, in hopes he would get the message to go through. Though, in truth, he did not want her to get the message, he wanted her to continue prying, because he knew he had gotten her attention, and she wouldn't stop until she achieved what she wanted.

"But I want to know! Please, tell me!" She begged.

He peered back at her, but allowed her to stay in his gaze for longer than before. "Okay, fine. I'll tell you, but promise me, you won't tell anyone about this, and I mean anyone!" If she had found his tone serious earlier in the conversation, it didn't hold a candle to what it was now.

"I never intended to tell from the start. I'll be fine." Her expression was determined, showing she wasn't lying.

"Fine, I'll tell you." He took a breath in, as if to calm himself down and prepare himself for what he had to say.

"It may seem insane, but he's a part of this organisation, a bad one."

"An organisation?" She questioned, "What kind?" Her tone was ignorant, showing she did not expect it to be something truly bad.

Seymour paused, and bit his lip. And act to make it look like it troubled him to say it. "Well, I know it sounds insane, as I already said, but…to put it simply, it's an organisation of assassins." He cut himself off there, to let the knowledge sink in.

Yuna's eyes slowly went wide, and she stepped back, a choking sound arose in her throat when she tried to talk. After a moment's struggle she forced out in an alarmed voice, "Assassins!? But that's crazy! In this day and age? How is it even possible!?"

Seymour took in her shock, truth be told, it amused him. But that did not show on his face, which showed only worry, so she could never guess that. "Assassins still exist even now. But usually they're lone wolves. REI is an exception; it is a large organisation of them. They're raised by older members, who for most cases are their own family members. So they know of no world beyond that, and they become very twisted people. They think of people as disposable, they care nothing if someone dies, no matter who they are. They could be their own family and they wouldn't give a damn.

"That's why Tidus is like he is." Seymour continued to explain. "Because he doesn't think of the people around him as anything, it's why he thought he could control you, make you do anything he wanted you to. He finds people agitating because he finds their way of living pointless. He's a horrible person."

Yuna shook her head slowly, still in shock. "I know he's always been rude, but I never got that image from him."

"Of course you would! REI agents are highly trained, even one as young as him is no different. He could easily make you believe whatever the hell he wanted you to believe. It's entirely in his power."

Yuna, still shaking her head begun to mutter to herself. It was too quiet for Seymour to make out properly, but he was pretty sure he heard 'the complication'.

Her hands clenched into tight fists. "He…he mentioned Paine a lot, you know, when we were talking. He knows her from somewhere else…it sounded to me like he'd known her for a long time…so, does that mean, that Paine, she's from that REI thing too?" She looked Seymour directly in the eyes, hoping he wouldn't be able to surmise the reason for the tears dripping down her cheeks.

With a frown, he nodded. "Yes, from what I know of her, she wasn't born into REI, but she'd been living with them for many years. Maybe once she was a normal person, but she's nothing but one of them now, I can assure you."

Yuna nodded, a gut-wrenching feeling taking over her as she thought of Gippal and his feelings for her. He was only being manipulating. Forcing herself to look at him again, she asked what had been on her mind the whole time their talk had taken such a horrendous turn.

"Why, why do you know about all this? Do you have something to do with REI? Are you a bad person too?" Her voice was frail, she was scared that if she was correct, he'd attack her.

Seymour frowned. "No, but I do have something to do with REI. I'm from an organisation that is working against them to stop them. I haven't been with them long, but I've helped a substantial amount. We've done all we can to stop them, who wouldn't when this is a group of people who kill anyone no matter what the reason as long as you pay them!?" His face was a pretend picture of disgust. "It's taken a long time, but we've got someone from their ranks helping us, and finally we have gotten somewhere. I know it's a bad way to do so, but we've used all our resources and nothing has worked. If one of the other members doesn't kill him first, we will send him to jail when REI is finished. But for now we still need his help. But it won't be long now, they are on their last legs, they're falling apart. Soon, nobody will have to worry about that horrible organisation ever again."

Yuna nodded as she swallowed a lump in her throat. She was shaking, it was visible. "I…um…I…have to go meet up with someone, I'm meant to walk her home…" She spoke in a wavering voice, as she was too traumatised to speak normally.

Hastily, she stepped away from Seymour and ran out the door, hoping to leave the memory of what he'd just told her behind with him.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, Yuna did her best to let her last conversation with Seymour out of her head. And the best way to do this, she found, was to keep quiet and go off into her own world. She had trouble to keep her attention on class itself, but she'd rather do bad in class than have to remember about REI. A feeling of sickness almost overwhelmed her the moment it entered her mind. She was fast in kicking it out.<p>

She survived first period like this, but when walking to her second class, she spotted Rikku avidly talking with Gippal, and all her attempts in forgetting what she'd been told were made futile.

Paine was a REI agent, she didn't care at all for other people, meaning, she was doing nothing but manipulating him. He was a good person; he didn't deserve such horrible treatment. It made her sick. She intended to go right by them, not get sucked into the conversation, but when she was almost past them, Rikku latched onto her excitedly.

"Hey Yuna! How you doing?" She giggled, and before the other could form a reply she mentioned, "Gotta get going, my class is on the other side of the school." She giggled as she ran off to said class.

Yuna watched her as she disappeared into the crowd, before going to do the same herself, unfortunately, from behind her a voice spoke up.

"Hey, you doing good?" It was Gippal, who afterwards strode up to her side. He was smiling happily, in a good mood same as Rikku.

After a second of looking at her, his smile faded. "Something's wrong." It wasn't a question, he was merely remarking it. She didn't realise instantly why he'd picked up on it so fast, but after some thinking, she realised it must have been written all over her face.

She looked away, not wanting to speak to him, she didn't want to think of anything, and he brought it all up so that it was shoved in her face.

"Hey, Yuna, seriously, what's up?" He was deeply concerned, so much so that he grabbed onto her shoulder so that she couldn't leave.

Yuna looked his way, contemplating whether to speak, or to rip herself out of his grip and run off. This wasn't the right place to talk. But she doubted there ever would be a 'right place' for what was on her lips.

"Gippal, do you know, um…what the complication was that made Paine break up with you?"

He raised an eyebrow, but then his face returned to normal. "Oh, Rikku must have mentioned that to you right? Why're you asking?"

"What was it? I want to know." Her voice was weak, but her tone was commanding.

He looked at her funny, "That's not really for me to say." He tried to give her an apologetic smile.

"Was it something bad?" She questioned further.

"I suppose you could say that." He answered, a frown forming on his features for he worried where she was heading with this.

"Really bad?" She questioned further again.

"I suppose it was; why do you want to know?"

"Was it something strange? Something not normal?"

He started looking at her with much concern and confusion. "I guess, but why are you asking, what are you going on about?"

Yuna bit her lip; she wanted to come right out with it. But here was a terrible place to do so, and Gippal may not even know the truth, he could have been lied to. After thinking it over, she decided what to do.

"Do you know about REI?" It came out as a quiet hiss. Perhaps he hadn't heard it completely, but he definitely heard the last word, for his eyes went wide and he turned white as a ghost.

"So you do know about it!" She exclaimed in shock, she'd hoped he'd been completely clueless.

"How do you know about it?" Gippal inquired; his tone shaky. He was stunned she'd heard word of it.

"Seymour, told me yesterday afternoon." She admitted.

"I thought you were told to stay away from him!" She didn't bother questioning where he'd heard it, she didn't care anymore who he might have gotten it from.

"I can't believe you knew about it, and still you let it go on? That's horrible. You know what they are right? They're assassins!" She made sure she was extra quiet when saying the word 'assassin', she didn't want to bring any attention to them both.

He made an expression like he'd just been slapped in the face. "I know, some of their missions are that kind of thing."

"It's disgusting, how could you stay with Paine, when she's a monster like that!?"

Gippal smiled sadly. "I don't think she's a monster, but I won't disagree with you that she's done bad things. "

"But he said that REI agents don't care about anything, that they think other people are disposable, that they'll kill anyone as long as you pay them!" She had to restrain herself so as to not yell that.

Gippal looked at her like she was mad. "What made you think they'd all be like that, Paine certainly isn't like that, and I know I don't know much about him but I know Tidus isn't like that either! And they don't kill anything and everything just because someone paid them. REI kills criminals, they were set up because a mad man decided that the police wasn't doing good enough. Why are you trusting Seymour's word for it, clearly he was just trying to make himself sound good in your eyes. He's a Mech member, REI's their biggest opponent. He's a criminal who wants them to disappear!"

Yuna was taken aback by that explanation, but her decision had not changed. She frowned and asked, "How can you so easily take Paine's word for it? How do you know she isn't lying?"

"I don't" He admitted confidently. "But I do know that being with her may endanger me, but I don't care because all I want is to be with her. But because of this, I distanced myself from my friends and family, and to make sure you didn't try to stay friends I joined a different group to make you hate me. I joined a group of people who would abandon me the moment things went south. That way no one would have to get hurt but myself. And when Paine didn't want me to go through that anymore, she broke up with me. It was for my protection! She cares for me, she's not heartless, and she doesn't think other people are disposable either."

Yuna glanced at him, holding back a strange urge to start crying, "And why do you believe that?"

"Because I trust her." He stated it with the same confidence he'd had before, his decision was unchanging, his view on her and his beliefs were set in stone.

Yuna looked away, "But even so, REI aren't good people are they?" She was shaking, but hoped he wouldn't notice it.

"For the most part, that's correct." He didn't care to deny that.

She returned her gaze to him. "Then I hate you, for letting things go on like that, and I hate her too, and I hate that stupid idiot Tidus as well. You're all monsters regardless of the truth!"

"That's fine." He responded. "But, promise me you'll act like nothing is wrong, I don't want Rikku getting upset over this too."

Yuna nodded, "Fine, for her sake, I'll keep quiet."

With that, she stormed off to her next class, leaving him as far behind as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>The second part of this chapter changed a lot as the story went by. <strong>

**Reviews shall be much appreciated.**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	44. A little question

**(5,012 words) Since this is a double update, please remember to read the previous chapter before this one. **

**I like the previous one, took a month to write, but still.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>44) A little question<strong>

* * *

><p>After the bell for Recess rang, Gippal hurried through the halls, having in mind what he was searching for. It was good he'd known afore hand where they would be, having memorised their timetable.<p>

He dodged a couple of girls when he turned too close to the corner itself, and had to push through another group of teens too caught up in whatever they were going on about to notice that other people even existed. After another few metres he saw in sight what he was looking for, he strode up to them and rested a hand on their locker. At the sound Paine flinched and almost dropped what she was holding, a small handful of food.

"Ah!" The sound escaped her mouth as she regained a proper grip on the bag. When it was firmly in her hand, she looked to the side to see who had startled her. "Gippal? What are you doing here?" She sounded confused, and a light blush appeared on her cheeks.

"Do you wanna hang out with me?" He asked earnestly. His expression was a happy one.

She remained clearly confused, but not as bad as before. At least she knew why he was here.

"Really? Isn't that weird though?" She whispered the next part, "Plus it's not like the problems with REI are over, they still exist you know, wouldn't it be playing it safe if we-"

"To be honest I'm sort of unable to find it weird since I'm so used to you, and plus, "He mimicked her, "You said it yourself that REI's almost finished. I can understand that there may still be some risks, but from the sound of things, I doubt anyone will notice. So please, how 'bout today you hang out with me? Rikku knows we're back together, I told her yesterday; I'm not entirely sure about the other two, but I don't see why it should be a huge problem." He was very serious about the idea of her being with him during recess, and she assumed lunch as well, and even more assuming, that he would make sure it wasn't just a one-time thing. She could hear the stubbornness emanating from his voice.

She looked away as she thought about it, seeing his earnest expression would make her biased to saying yes, since she liked the expression. She wouldn't know if she'd picked the right answer if that was so.

"But, what about Yuna? About what she said to you before? She wouldn't like to be near me then, if she thinks I'm a monster." Gippal had told her what the girl had told him yesterday, about how she'd been told about REI, in a rather distorted way, and that she had decided that the both of them were monsters. It had bothered Paine more than him, for she was the reason Yuna had been able to accuse him of being a monster. It also looked like Yuna had been told a very incorrect version of what type of person she was. Meaning it was incredibly likely the girl despised her. She thought being near her would make her upset.

"I know, but it isn't correct what she thinks, I'm hoping that actually being near you might show her that you aren't the type of person she thinks you are. Even if that fails, maybe you could say something to her, maybe it would help."

"If you can't do anything, how could I? Honestly Tidus would be a better choice; at least they know each other, even if him being an asshole would make her believe what she'd been told even more." Paine frowned, the situation certainly was difficult.

For a minute or so, he allowed her silence to let her think, at the end, he asked again,

"So, will you hang out with me? I know there are problems surrounding Yuna and all, even though she won't show them if you do come, she promised not to. But still, I know it'd make things difficult whether her opposition to you is obvious or not. But please, I'd like our relationship to be a semblance of normal for once, it'd be nice."

Returning her gaze to him, she felt bad refusing, but wasn't sure still if it was the right choice, given everything.

"If you say no I still might carry you." He mumbled to himself, she wasn't entirely sure if she was meant to hear it, but because she did, she felt like she needed to respond.

"I'm sorry what?" She questioned in a voice louder than the one he'd used. A light blush returned to her cheeks.

"Huh, oh yeah, my mind decided that was an option considering I know I can do it. You're surprisingly light you know?"

Her blush deepened a shade when she remembered where he'd done that. "I'm thin, so I'm not going to be that heavy…." She sighed. "Why'd you have to comment on it?"

"No specific reason, it was just in my head. So, what is your answer?" He smiled, hoping for a positive answer.

She hummed as she thought, "I guess, it wouldn't do any great amount of harm if I do come, especially if you're going to make me come by force if I don't choose."

"Good answer!" He cheered, before grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him to the cafeteria. But not even halfway down the hall they were halted.

Donna was standing before them, stopping them from going further. She'd been in the group Gippal had left, though he'd told Paine awhile back that even so he'd kept away from her. She had a severe lack of values and morals, which went on top of the fact that her personality was difficult to deal with.

Gippal had needed to take a step back so that he didn't collide with her. He watched her for a moment, wondering what on earth, it was then, did he notice her eying Paine coldly.

"What is with you?" She spat, her gaze shifting to him, with her hands on her hips.

"Eh? What exactly?" He questioned, finding her too vague, though he had a good idea what she was referring to, but he had given her group plenty of things to question him about. And this was the first time one had spoken with him since he'd stopped hanging out with them.

"Her…" Her eyes moved to Paine for a second, before she took them away like what she'd been looking at was the most disgusting thing in existence. "Why is she with you…?" She muttered, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

It probably sounded a little crazy to any passer-bys, and most certainly to the woman in front of him, but as a reaction, Gippal let out a long laugh. When he'd calmed down enough to speak, he grinned and answered truthfully. "She's my girlfriend."

As Donna made a movement that looked like she was choking on something, Paine blushed profusely and ducked behind his back in fear the girl would soon attempt to destroy her. She also preferred not to have people see that her face was bright red

"What? Has that psycho and those idiots turned your brain to muck? Her!? You kidding me!?"

"Psycho?" Gippal decided to respond to before anything else.

"That bitch Rikku, she tried to kill me one, and I didn't even say anything bad. It was just her being a bitch. Seriously! It came out of nowhere!" Donna made jolting arm movements to signify the suddenness of it.

"Hmmm," He hummed, "No, I think it would have been provoked. She's usually nice, but provoke her and you're dead."

"So you're saying I'm lying? Wow, you really have gone crazy." She scowled and looked in another direction. "You've gone so far off the deep end that you'd actually consider going out with that thing." Paine sent her a look when she called her a thing.

"Eh?" Gippal paused and thought about Donna's wording.

"Since you started hanging out with psycho and the idiots, something's changed about you, and apparently it was so big a change that you'd go out with her." She pointed to Paine, who was somewhat relieved she had stopped calling her a thing.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He interrupted her before she could go on. "You think I changed, went crazy? I haven't changed at all. And also, I started going out with Paine at the start of high school." He admitted with a slight grin. The result was Donna's eyes going wide, and Paine's face going red again, so she ducked behind him again to hide it. "So things can't be like the way you said they were, since I was going out with her whilst friends with you guys. It's just that it would have been annoying if we hanged out at school because of all of the questions we would have gotten, also since you guys would have had a massive problem with it." He used the simplified lie as an excuse for Donna's unawareness of the true situation.

After a moment of sputtering and quizzical expressions, it seemed the woman was sick of this talk, and hurried down the hallway in a nasty mood.

Gippal and Paine watched as she left, before sending each other a look.

"I can't help but feel she's overreacting." Gippal chuckled.

"Oh, you know how young people are." Paine rolled her eyes. "Maybe it's my fault for giving off such a creepy vibe to everyone. The rumours of me are pretty crazy, you ever heard one?"

He grinned, "One of her lot told me that you were a demon that rose up from hell to kill all of mankind by sucking up their energy as you posed as a student to avoid suspicion. I haven't heard any others, but I hope that's the worst."

"Oh, I do to." She sighed, with a look in her eyes that read, 'you've got to be kidding me'.

With the distraction gone, they continued on their way to the cafeteria to meet up with Gippal's friends, keeping up a conversation of sorts on their way.

"So, I'm just asking since it's in my head, but weren't you supposed to change schools awhile back?" Gippal asked, sounding confused.

"Hmm, oh I think they completely forgot. Completely and utterly." She sighed.

They walked on, their conversation sounding to anyone nearby like the topic of the conversation were a set of extremely neglectful parents.

* * *

><p>At the cafeteria, Paine walked a stride behind Gippal. She would say she was embarrassed, but she didn't see that as the correct word for how she felt. It was just weird for her to be near anyone other than Gippal when she was not at HQ. The feeling was uncomfortable, and already, before she'd even sat down it was unbearable.<p>

Gippal returned a wave Rikku sent him when they were in clear sight of the table at which his group were sitting at. He sat down opposite the girl, Paine stayed standing awkwardly by his side until he signalled for her to take the seat on his left, near Rikku. After a moment's hesitation she sat, not meeting the gazes of the girls sitting around her. Her face felt hot, so she hoped it wasn't too red, she didn't want to them to think she was actually embarrassed about being near them.

"How come you're hanging out at school?" Rikku was first to speak, "I know you got back together but the complications are still there right? Wouldn't that make things difficult?" She wasn't entirely confused, merely wondering.

Gippal didn't reply right away, since he knew the 'complication', was something rather difficult to understand, so he needed to figure out a way that made sense with how he'd described it to her. Even so, it was to his surprise when Paine beat him to the mark.

"Well those involved in that 'complication' are a tad bit too distracted at the moment to notice anything I do. So it's fine, for the moment at least. I think they've forgotten I exist."

"Seriously?" Rikku raised an eyebrow at the comment about them forgetting her existence. "Who are we talking about exactly, neglectful parents?"

"Uh, I'm an orphan. So no." Paine admitted, finding the fact normal. She had been for a long time, the time she'd spent with her parents felt like a lifetime ago to her thanks to REI.

"What, oh I'm so sorry!" Rikku hastily apologised, her expression clearly showing how bad she felt for her remark.

"No it's fine." Paine stopped her before the girl made herself depressed. "It was a long time ago; I live with relatives now anyway. I'm used to it, so I'm not sad about it." She attempted to force a smile so the girl would believe her when she said it was fine, but failed thanks to it feeling so weird since it wasn't aimed at Gippal.

"Oh, okay then. I'm sorry if I looked ridiculous…" She half-heartedly smiled.

Lenne had her head on the table, and looked like she was about to be sick, which was actually quite likely considering her condition. The others had expected her to comment on Paine sitting with them, since no one could remember if they mentioned to her that Gippal had been going out with her. Contrary to their beliefs however, she stared silent. Perhaps she'd figured out what was going on and was fine with it. She was not in the best condition, and perhaps wanted to try and wait out the sensation of sickness she was feeling at the current time.

Yuna did not like Paine's presence being so close, and didn't want Gippal around at the moment either. But she stayed true to her promise to him and acted like she was fine, so Rikku didn't notice. Either way, it would have been unlikely for her to notice anything. She was far too distracted by the act of sending Paine a question every millisecond, even when the girl was clearly uncomfortable with every single one. She kept sending glances to Gippal that read, 'save me', he laughed them off however and allowed his friend to continue asking his girlfriend questions, which he found to be very normal, even though she did not. He had decided that she needed to get used to things like this, they were normal, and she needed some more normal in her life. Desperately so.

* * *

><p>As the bell rang, people slowly began filing out of the room; Paine remained where she was for a moment longer than usual. She was debating with herself whether or not to have a word with Yuna quickly before class. She knew now was a bad time, but she also knew that she was unlikely to run into her in the streets, and even if she did the girl would probably make a run for it. She was very reluctant to try after school, since she knew that was when she talked with Seymour, so upon thinking about it, now really was the best time to say something to the girl.<p>

Before the girl was out of her sight, she hopped up and quickly headed after her. It was at the doors of the cafeteria did she catch her.

"Yuna." She called.

Yuna twisted her head to see who'd said her name; she frowned upon seeing that it was Paine.

"What is it?" She sounded displeased.

"Gippal told me what you said to him yesterday." She informed her.

"Why am I not surprised?" Yuna had said it to herself, and in spite of knowing this the other felt like they needed to reply.

"Because Gippal trusts me enough to tell me something like that. He told you he trusts me didn't he? He knows I'm not going to do anything bad to you even if you declare me a monster. I won't do anything even if you call him one because of me, though I'll admit I think that's idiotic and it annoys me."

Yuna scowled, and looked like she was about to leave, Paine thought she would, so she was ready to grab onto her if she dared, however, she made no move.

"It's not idiotic, it's reasonable. And you are a monster, I know what you do. I know what REI does." Once Paine would have thought a girl like Yuna was incapable of it, but her eyes were full of hatred she knew was directed to her.

Paine sighed; she had a feeling this wasn't going to go well. It appeared she was speaking to someone who was being very stubborn in believing what she'd chosen to believe.

"I take it that it was Seymour who told you about us?" She inquired, in an all-knowing tone of voice.

Yuna raised an eyebrow, "Yes, how'd you-"

"Because going off your reaction, I'd say it's unlikely for it to have been Tidus who'd told you. Clearly that stupid Mech member has glorified himself, and made us the bad guys in all of this." She scowled, she'd really like to knock one of his teeth out for this.

"But you are the bad guys. REI kill people. You're not to be trusted!" She'd spoken quietly for the first part of the sentence but her voice had risen to a yell by the end.

A moment passed, and then Paine grinned, and let out a chuckle. "Yes, REI is not to be trusted," She whole heartedly agreed, confounding Yuna who sent her a confused look, "But," She went on, "Neither is Seymour."

She allowed the words to sink in some, before adding on, "If nothing else, you can trust in that." She pivoted on her heel and walked off to class, only after taking a handful of steps, she heard Yuna speak in a wounded tone.

"If REI's not to be trusted, how can I trust you?" After having her say, she as well turned and walked off, in the opposite direction to Paine.

Paine watched her go, frowning sadly. "Ah, sorry Gippal, looks like I failed." She shook her head and sighed, before continuing on, thinking of other ways to fix things, but coming up with none.

* * *

><p>Tidus was strolling through the hallways at REI HQ. It was almost strange not to hear any of the insane mumbling from all the members who had lost it. It had practically become the norm by now. But he hadn't passed a single group of people huddled into a corner, casting glances at every single sound, and glaring at every person who passed them. He had begun to wonder where they were, all he had passed were a handful of high ranking members and a few like him, wandering around curiously to see if they could find any answers.<p>

He hadn't completely stopped coming to HQ like Paine had, even though missions hadn't been given to him in a long time, he doubted they were still being given to anyone. He was sure they'd stopped completely by now. He'd gotten a much better view of the degrading state of the organisation as time went on. First, people laughed at the idea of a double agent, blamed the screw ups on horrid luck and newbie agents. When more people begun to have unsuccessful missions, they became suspicious, but did not doubt their fellow REI agents. But soon many of them begun to suspect that it was possible that someone had betrayed them by giving details of their missions to crime groups.

That was the point it all went to hell. Slowly but surely the rumour had spread, and soon it had sped up to the rate of wild fire. That was when the little groups had sprung up; lower members refusing to do missions because the higher ups would screw them over. It had to be the higher ups, because no one else had the authority to know the details of their missions. Plus, the higher ups always denied the existence of a traitor in their ranks, so it made even more sense. It was unfortunate for them really, because they said what they said either because they were simply a terrified coward, or they had placed blind faith in the organisation and what it stood for. When all knew the rumour, and disorganisation begun to take place, that was when the killings started. It was the paranoid members killing themselves and each other, them killing innocent members for telling them to calm down or because they held the same blind faith as the higher ups; that no one could ever betray them, and the killing of higher ups who they suspected was the very double agent who had caused the whole mess.

Tidus didn't find the idea impossible at all, that the reason he hadn't seen any groups gathered about was because all the members who'd created them were dead. Perhaps some people were smart like Paine, and just got out of the place before they could be harmed. The members of REI were horrible and twisted people, but he hoped that some of them had taken the later route. Some people had the chance to become a normal person, their personalities permitted it.

He had decided to see if a higher up knew anything, but so far the ones he had passed were the ones he knew were the cowards who'd denied the existence of the traitor not because they themselves thought they didn't exist, but because they thought they'd survive if they did deny it. He didn't want to go near those people with a fifty foot pole. He'd rather one of the ones who had kept faith in REI, even when there was no point, because the double agent was real. They, though majorly stressed out by their fellow members who had fallen to insanity, had kept their heads completely and utterly. The only thing crazy about them was their trust in the organisation and Jecht, who was likely the double agent. It had seemed, that no one had figured out it was him, no one at all.

He been wandering the HQ for over an hour, and he had not found a person he could stand to talk to. A few of the members of his rank had spoken with him; it looked to be that they had the same idea as him, but were having the same luck. The same woman came up to him three times asking if he knew anything, he almost felt bad that he couldn't say yes. She was like him, her parents were REI agents, and she'd been born into it. She didn't know life outside REI, to say she was positively terrified was not an overstatement, nor a surprise. She didn't understand life outside of REI, she'd never learnt unlike him and Paine, who with difficulty had picked up bits and pieces over the years.

In the end, he had decided that Jecht was a possible way to hear what he wanted. He just wanted an explanation of the state they were in. Because he couldn't actually be sure if most of the members were dead, or just not at HQ. He knew they were faring badly, but he wanted to know how badly. He was reluctant to use his father as an option, but if he had no choice then he had no choice.

He knew Jecht was at HQ, he'd left for it very early in the morning, and Tidus had been coming here for enough years to know where he'd be.

* * *

><p>It was around the top of the building where Jecht's office was, he didn't do as much work as you'd expect, given he was the leader; the work he should have been doing himself was passed onto the members below him. So his office was very empty, just a few sheets of paper here and there, with a desk at the back with a number of miscellaneous items.<p>

Tidus did not find him in the office, but out in the hall way, a little ways down. He was gazing out a window, deep in thought. He had been stressed out just as much as the other higher ups, it wasn't as if he'd come under suspicion, but everyone had believed he knew who it was, and that he should be the one to deal with them and end the torture they were enduring.

Needless to say, he did nothing, because he was the double agent.

He'd had to lock himself in his office some days, when it got really bad. He was being harassed too much, there were too many questions and pleas that he could not answer or help. Things had calmed down some thanks to the lack of members, but it was doubtful his mood had changed since then.

Tidus continued down the hall until he was only a few metres away before asking in fake curiosity, "What's up?" It was obvious he was still irritated over the treatment he had reserved as of late.

Jecht turned his head in his son's direction, only to glare at him. "I don't think that's difficult."

"I know," His son replied, "I'm just wondering over the details is all." He shrugged his shoulders. He wanted to look like he wanted to know, but wouldn't be bothered if he wasn't told. If he looked like he desperately wanted to know, he would not be told the answer.

"A number of agents attacked a base known to belong to Mech. They killed about thirty underlings whose lives were beyond worthless, and a few higher ranked members." He sighed.

"What's so bad about that?" Tidus pretended to be confused, he'd caught him out; because it was clear the worry was aimed at Mech, not REI.

"All the agents who went were killed as well." Jecht caught himself before it sounded too bad. "They were outnumbered in the end. There's been a lot of similar cases, all up 120 Mech members have been killed. We've lost almost the same amount."

"I was wondering where everyone went." He scoffed. He was sent a look in return, which he ignored. "So how many members do Mech have anyway?"

"300 confirmed, but some I think may just be other dealers and what not who have close ties with the man and his gang."

Tidus nodded, and thought for a moment. He wasn't sure if he'd catch Jecht out again, but it'd be interesting if he did. "I know they still have more than half their members, but this is a really big blow isn't it? Are our members still out doing it?"

The man nodded, as he looked out the window again. "Yes, I assume so. We've lost a lot, but not so much that we would be this empty. I can also assume that some members are simply not coming, for the sake of their safety. That little girl who's attending the same school as you, is she one like that?"

"I think a higher up absolutely flipped out at her, with only the slightest provocation. I'm not sure whether to call it bad of her, but I do think it's smart of her. I don't think you should concern yourself about her at all, since I think she had the mindset that if things get back on track she'll return. She probably thinks we'd kill her otherwise." He wasn't sure if he was exactly correct. Even though he couldn't stand her, she was a lot nicer and saner than their fellow members, so he didn't enjoy the idea of her dying.

"Fair enough, we probably have others like that then." Jecht presumed.

"Do you think Mech will be destroyed?" Tidus questioned when a silence managed to land on their conversation.

"Yes, but if it's going the way it is, we will be too." He replied as such, so no clue as to what he really wanted could be seen.

"So your plan failed then?" Tidus asked, he'd tried to keep the grin off his face, but he'd failed. Even if it was a clue that he knew what Jecht really was, he wanted it out.

Jecht's eyes snapped up, he was staring intently at his son, he'd been found out, must have been the only thought going through his head. "What do you mean by that?" He snarled.

"What do you mean? It doesn't have to mean anything." His son chuckled, before turning around, and walking off. He was told to stop, but of course he did not listen. He did not stop walking, until he was out of the building, and all the way home.

He loved the vagueness of his question, because it could mean nothing and everything all at the same time. In spite of whatever the answer was, it would turn his father into an incredibly paranoid man. Just like all the poor members whose lives had been cut short

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed.<strong>

**Reviews shall be much appreciated.**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	45. A terrible liar

**(2,061 words) My severest apologies...but it seems I completely forgot to post these. I've not only gotten to writing the next update I'm already done one of the chapters and have sent it to my beta to edit. Pretty stupid of me really. Well, here's the first half of my last update, short but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>45) A terrible liar<p>

* * *

><p>Yuna trailed a few feet behind Lenne and Acacia. It was the weekend and the two had wanted to go out, and seeing as she'd had nothing better to do on the day, Lenne had seen no reason not to invite Yuna as well. Acacia had begun to really like her, so she saw no reason to decline. She wouldn't be intruding at all if she said yes.<p>

She was a little lost in her thoughts so she didn't match her pace with the others, and missed bits and pieces of the conversation occurring between them. It didn't matter too much, as it was a simple everyday conversation, just a little catch up for the two of them. Acacia was telling the older girl of games she'd been playing with Lenne's little brother. Yuna herself couldn't see the boy as her friend's sibling, but Lenne had steadily accepted it, and now it was like she'd always known the boy.

As her thoughts took her away again, Yuna again dropped out of the conversation, her mind wasn't focussing on any one thing, but a number of small insignificant little things that mattered little. She was avoiding thinking of what was really bothering her.

What brought her back in was when Lenne turned around to her and asked, "Hey, Yuna, you mind getting something to eat? I'm kinda peckish…well I mean I'm starving." She giggled.

Yuna's eyes fell onto her and she sighed with a smile appearing on her face. "And when are you not?" Her friend's appetite had gone quite peculiar as of late.

"Hey, at least I'm not thinking that a sponge looks tasty again."

"How are sponges tasty?" Acacia's inquiring voice cut through the friend's chat.

Lenne shrugged, "Wouldn't know, but my mind was trying to tell me when we were washing up the dishes that I should eat the sponge, it will be delicious."

The little girl sent her a look like she was a mad woman.

"Hey, " Lenne chuckled, "Pregnant woman have the weirdest cravings, I'd just hoped to miss that part. At least it's not sand; yes I've heard that before."

Yuna laughed softly as she caught up to the two. They were passing the park, and just across the street were a set of shops, probably why Lenne had chosen to speak up about her hunger. "So, are we going to get some food or what?"

"Oh yeah, food!" Lenne squealed, with an expression like she'd forgotten it'd been what set off the conversation she was having with Acacia.

After checking the road was free of cars, the trio crossed. Lenne and Acacia went to go get a meal from a fish and chips shop that was there, while Yuna decided to wait outside. It wasn't hot or cold, just a very pleasant temperature. She found it better outside. She headed over to a table covered by an large red and white parasol for some shade, but got a shock when she went to sit down to find none other than Seymour occupying one of the seats.

"Seymour!?" She exclaimed in surprise, the memory of their last conversation took over her mind in an instant, and all the thoughts she held back rushed to the surface. The result was an instant feeling of sickness like she was going to vomit.

With a slight movement of his head, the blue haired man looked at her curiously. "Ah, Yuna, fancy to see you here."

"Eh, yeah." She forced a smile and shuffled uncomfortably. She was used to him now, so it wasn't his presence which had upset her, just what he now reminded her of. She had a whole bunch of questions that sprung to her lips that she so desperately wanted to ask him about; But considering she didn't want to think at all about what he'd said about Tidus and Paine, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to let them out.

After a moment of extremely awkward silence, he picked up on her mood. "Are you alright?" He questioned with fake concern.

"Ah, not really I guess." She admitted truthfully. "It's just what you said before." She bit her lip, not even wanting to say it.

"About REI?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm." She nodded. "I don't doubt you; I know it's true, but still. It's hard to think. I didn't think Tidus or Paine were capable of something so horrible."

"I wouldn't blame you. The idea of assassins is hard enough to take in, much less in such a supposed normal society. Even more so when they're friends of yours."

"They're not my friends." Yuna corrected him as soon as the words left his lips. "Just acquaintances." She wanted him to understand that. Her connection to Tidus wasn't strong enough to consider him a friend, and her connection with Paine was through Gippal.

"Fair enough." Seymour nodded in understanding as he stood up and moved around the table to stand in front of the girl he was talking to.

Another awkward silence took hold. Perhaps it was only awkward because Yuna was convinced it was so, Seymour didn't seem to have any problem.

"Hey, do you think Gippal knows anything?" It was a question she knew the answer to herself, but she was curious of the other's opinion.

"Oh, I heard he was going out with her. Apparently it's actually been going on for a while. I'm amazed he's got out scot free. There's a rule of only being with members from the organisation in case anything gets out. I'm not sure if it runs for the older members as well though. I still have to feel sorry for him even if he manages to get out without any harm coming to him; he's only being manipulated by her. She's bored perhaps." Seymour paused and folded his arms.

"As for if he knows anything, I'm not very sure. I strikes me that he wouldn't, but who knows really. What do you think? Has he mentioned anything that could be interpreted that he knows?"

"I asked him." Yuna answered straightaway. But after a second's passing, something told her that such a truthful answer was bad. And she found herself unable to continue. So she instead replied with, "Well, I mean…I implied it. I think he understood that it was something to do with Paine's secrets, but he didn't ask me anymore than that. So It's fifty fifty I suppose. I almost hope he doesn't, because it changes everything if he does."

She couldn't understand why she couldn't say to Seymour's face that she had spat it out, admitted to him that she knew about REI, and that yes, Gippal knew who they were. But she acted as if on instinct. Something told she needed to keep quiet, or something terrible would happen.

Either way, Seymour didn't pry. He nodded, and accepted her answer. Truthfully he was contemplating how to use the information of the possibility, however slight, that Paine had allowed an outsider know of REI. If the opportunity ever came up, it was an amazing tool to use against her, especially since the outsider was someone she cared very much about.

Uncomfortable with staying on the topic, Yuna made a slight movement away, she wanted to say that she was going to go back to Lenne, and wait inside, but Seymour spoke before she could.

"Hey, I'm just curious, and I'm not forcing you or anything, but would you like to come with me somewhere? Next week if possible?"

Finding the request to have come out of nowhere, Yuna found herself stuck staring at him in shock. It wasn't anything she knew, but it'd been so far off topic, she hadn't thought he'd even be able to think such a thing.

"Ah, sure, I don't see why not." She smiled unenthusiastically. Of course her words were true, but she didn't know what to think of the request, and thus didn't know how she should feel.

"That's good." He replied. He went into details that it was easier to just meet him at his house, so he gave her his address and asked about times that were right for her. When they landed on one they decided to make that the time. He nodded and stood up, with the intention of leaving.

But Yuna found she caused the situation to occur in vice versa from before when she inquired:

"Hey, just because I was wondering…well, just remembered really. But do you still feel like someone is following you?" She sounded oddly innocent as he words left her lips.

Seymour stared at her blankly, before his face split into a broad smile. He'd mentioned that to her so long ago, he'd forgotten he'd said anything at all. "No, the feeling's subsided. I'm fine now. I haven't any idea what set it off in the first place."

"Oh, that's goods then. I suppose I'll see you later then?" She asked as he began to walk away.

"Yes, yes. I'll see you later Yuna."

She nodded before heading inside the shop to wait with Lenne and Acacia.

* * *

><p>A short ways down the street, not far out of earshot from where he'd been speaking with the brunette girl, Seymour turned his head to spy leaning against a fence lazily with an indifferent expression, was none other than Paine.<p>

"You're a terrible liar you know? I think the only reason she didn't know you're lying is because she'd too nice and trustful. I bet it was written all over your face." She scoffed.

"Oh, I think I did quite well myself, but I have to ask, "He smirked, "Why on earth are you still following me. You're not under order; REI's lost its mind. And you may as well not even consider me a follower of Mech, we're not in a much better state ourselves you know. What with your lot killing us all. So, why do you persist with being my shadow?"

Paine sighed and pushed herself off the fence. "Because I know what type of person Yuna is. And I know what type of person you are as well. I want to protect her from you, she needs it."

"Humph." Seymour shook his head. "Ah, you're just as crazy as the rest of your lot." He laughed as he walked off, leaving Paine to glare at his back.

* * *

><p>When Yuna returned home, Lenne had brought Acacia with them, as she wanted to spend some time with the girl before going back home. During the day she'd spent with them, after speaking with Seymour, she'd done her best to get him out of her head, as he kept putting back in her head the existence of REI. She'd been successful all the way home, but now as her friend and the little girl clinging to her went off to go play some children's game, she was left without anything to occupy herself.<p>

So she'd sat on the couch, watching TV next to Lulu, who was cradling a barely awake Vidina. They maintained a conversation for a while, but she was too distracted too keep it up.

It occurred to her that she really wasn't alright with the knowledge about REI. She felt sick thinking about; it made her want to shake. It wasn't right, it wasn't something that needed to exist in this day and age, or even should for that matter. She was upset, but she didn't want to admit to it, she didn't want to admit why she was upset. So she knew she'd have to continue being forced to fake being okay, when she knew she wasn't. It wasn't any better than lying she felt, but she had no choice but to keep it up.

* * *

><p><strong>I really can't believe I actually forgot to post this. I'm sorry for the wait.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed and I hope for a review, it'll be ever so appreciated. Admittedly by now I know this is all pointless. By I'll hold onto hope.**

**Jya ne,**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	46. Persuasion

**(3,013 words) Second half of the update which I forgot to post. The wait will be short for the next two chapter as one is already finished.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>46) Persuasion<p>

* * *

><p>Paine set her glass of water down on the coffee table before collapsing on the couch with an exasperated sigh.<p>

"Frustrated?" Gippal asked as she leaned against him, he wrapped his arms around her shoulder and she snuggled closer.

"A little. Nothing new really." She muttered.

He'd come earlier in the day, since he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her to make up for the time they spent apart. They hadn't done much, just sit on the couch and watch TV; they talked a little as well. But as there wasn't much to speak about, they were mostly content with just being in each other's presence.

As they'd talked, Paine had begun to think about all the little things that had frustrated her, and they'd built up over the day.

"What exactly is annoying you?" Gippal questioned when she begun to chew up her lip.

"Yuna." She answered honestly. "I know I don't know the girl well, but I'm worried for her. She's getting too close to Seymour, and he's not someone to be trusted."

The other nodded and sighed. "It's a shame that she's too trustworthy of people sometimes, but she's really placed her trust in the wrong person this time. I'd be pissed at her for not believing me, but it's not as if I can blame her. It's a fact that you two don't really know each other at all. And she knows that there's something wrong with Tidus, she just didn't know what. I can't even blame her for what she said to me, there was a quite a gap where we weren't friends, from her point of view, who's to say what I was doing during that time?"

Paine frowned and pulled away for a second to take a sip from her cup. "Freaking Seymour just made everything worse telling her about REI. It was bad enough for them to be close; I bet he's made himself into some glorious hero. "

"No kidding. And he's made us all into monsters. Didn't he say something about REI would do anything if you paid them?" He laughed.

"Yep, REI don't give a crap about money, they're fuelled by this crazed sense of righteousness. " She scoffed. "He neglected to mention they only kill criminals too. Who's going to bet that he's admitted to being against them too? Making it sound like he's from some righteous organisation? He's a criminal! I've seen him selling drugs on school grounds for Yevon's sake!"

"Woah, really?" His eyes went wide.

"Yes, Really. Thought it was the stupidest thing I've ever seen."

Gippal wrapped his arm back around her and she leaned against him again.

"Think I'll have to knock some sense into her."

"Already tried that haven't you?" He questioned.

"Doesn't mean I'll stop trying. Someone needs to do it. I know I wouldn't be able to get Tidus to do it, he'd get pissed off too quickly and she wouldn't listen to him anyway. If it's you Rikku might notice and try to get involved because she'll worry too much about a fight going on between her friends. I'm the best option really."

"Fair enough then."

"I'm just hoping I don't have to take myself literally. That'd be a mess."

* * *

><p>Yuna grabbed a handful of food and shoved them into her bag to eat for school. She dropped her bag on a kitchen chair and hurried out of the room to get her shoes.<p>

"Haven't forgotten anything have you?" Lulu asked as the younger girl finished tying her laces.

"No, I'm fine." She replied as she returned to the kitchen to get her bag.

"Definitely sure?" The older woman asked.

"Yes, definitely sure." Yuna laughed off her concern. She'd been forgetful lately, either forgetting to pack lunch or all of her books. Her order had been upset since Lenne had started living at their house. Lately Lenne been the one to remind Yuna if she had all her things for school, for she knew it was unlikely she hadn't forgotten something. Lulu was replacing her today because the girl had woken up feeling far too sick to attend school. Everyone was expecting more days like this to come as her pregnancy advanced.

"Okay then." Lulu smiled as she moved to go up the stair case, Vidina had just woken up and was crying his lungs out. Attending to the baby was more important than dealing with Yuna, who could help herself with her own problems.

They waved goodbye to each other as Yuna re-entered the room to go out the front door.

"See ya later Lulu."

"See you this afternoon, and try to have a good day."

"I will." Yuna flashed her a smile before exited the house.

Neither Lulu nor Wakka had picked up on anything being wrong with her. They'd always been sensitive to when things were wrong, being the people who'd known her for the longest, but now, there was nothing. She didn't know whether it was because their focus wasn't entirely on her anymore, seeing as there was now a baby and a pregnant teenager living with them, or if she was successfully lying to them for once. If it was the later, she didn't like it.

Lying wasn't something she did, even if it was as simple as smiling and pretending all was perfectly fine. She hoped she didn't have to continue pretending something wasn't wrong. She remained shaken by REI, she didn't expect it to end any time soon, but she dearly wanted it to. She wanted to spill it all out and admit to everything she knew, to anyone, it really didn't matter. But she believed she was in trouble knowing about them, she believed what she was told and knew that if she dragged someone else into it she'd only be hurting them, even if it released her from silence.

If she could erase that fragment of her memory where Seymour had told her about them, she would. Only that, she'd keep everything else, but that itself needed to go. She didn't like knowing that Paine was such a horrible person, and that someone she'd once considered a friend had allowed her to continue doing what she did with him knowing. She hated that Tidus, someone she'd been trying to help was just the same as her, and perhaps even worse, since he'd been born like that.

* * *

><p>When she arrived at school, Yuna hurried to find Rikku. She found her quick enough, and they started up a conversation. She pretended not to see Gippal and Paine, who she could see talking with each other not far away in the corner of her sight. A few people were still sending them looks, but most had adjusted to the fact that he was hanging out with one of the school's most unpopular groups, apparently going out with the strangest girl at the school wasn't much of a jump.<p>

As she ignored them she got on with her conversation with Rikku. She was pleased to know she hadn't in the slightest caught onto the chance of something being up. She thought she was doing very well at keeping it hidden. She doubted Paine would have known something was wrong if it wasn't for Gippal, and he wouldn't have known if she hadn't said anything.

It was only a few minutes before school started before things took a turn she didn't like. She noticed in her peripheral the very two people she'd been ignoring coming up to them, and from the looks on their faces they had a set purpose. Rikku inclined her head to see what had caught her friend's attention, and sent a small wave and a friendly smile in their direction. Gippal returned it, and they began to talk. Yuna didn't have the chance to hear a word, as without her permission Paine had grabbed her by the wrist and was practically dragging her off. Gippal had merely played the distraction so that Rikku didn't notice.

"What the-" Yuna went to complain when Paine stopped a few metres off, just out of the earshot of the girl they'd left behind, and also in a small niche where people hadn't filled up.

Her expression was almost completely indifferent, with the slightest pinch of irritation. She was trying to be calm, but she didn't want to be.

She folded her arms over and spoke. "Look, I know you don't want to listen to me, or even look at me or remember I exist, but you're going to listen to me now, okay?"

Yuna didn't look at her, she bit her lip and looked at her feet.

"Yuna, please, don't be stupid." Paine ordered sternly, but this did nothing to help her case.

"I'm not being stupid; distancing myself from you is being smart!" Yuna snapped back before instantly attempting to walk off. Just as Paine reached her arm out for her, the bell rung, giving reason for the girl to only run off faster.

Paine groaned as her attempt to make Yuna see the truth failed fabulously. "We're going to talk in the afternoon okay!?" She yelled at her disappearing form vanishing into the crowd. "And you've got no choice in the matter!"

Gippal returned to her side, giving her a curious look. "Failure I expect?"

"Completely." She sighed and shook her head. "I'll try later; make sure she doesn't get away when that time comes will you?"

"Will do." He grinned before they headed to class.

* * *

><p>The day was slow with barely anything occurring during its length. Class went on like normal, the teachers ranted on and off subject, with the students scribbling whatever notes they had to or answering whatever questions were given. It was hot outside so the want for the day to end was heightened for everyone above the usual.<p>

Yuna was probably one of the people who wanted it to end the most, if she could get out fast, she could probably beat Paine and get out of school before the girl could reach her. She knew she was at least telling her the truth when she'd yelled about talking to her later. She seemed incredibly stubborn about making her see things differently.

Frankly Yuna could see the point in it at all. Maybe Paine was just upset that someone had finally seen through her.

During recess and lunch she kept her distance and stayed in a crowded area so the girl didn't have a chance to speak. She knew that she wouldn't speak amongst a bunch of others. She seemed uncomfortable enough when in a crowd, much less having to speak when in one. And Yuna was sure the subject she wanted to speak on was not one for all to know about.

* * *

><p>When the bell rang, Yuna dashed out of the classroom as a speed that surprised a few of her fellow classmates who she'd practically run into. Her destination was the closest school door, where she could meet up with Lenne and leave as fast as they possibly could.<p>

She was halfway to her intended destination when things took an unwanted turn. She turned a corner, seeing it as a shortcut, when right in front of her was Gippal, grinning at her.

"Well hello there, wonder where you're going?"

Yuna forced out a glare as a response. "I'm leaving. I thought that would be clear."

"Oh it is, but you're not meant to leave yet." Gippal chuckled, he knew she wouldn't like him doing so, but that was the point.

Yuna frowned and side stepped to the right, so he side stepped in front of her. Again she frowned and stepped to the left, so he did as well. After stepping left and right another couple of times, with him copying the movement, she eventually bit her lip and complained.

"This isn't funny. Let me leave! Please! I don't want to talk to her, can't you understand that?" Though initially she'd been simply annoyed, as her sentence had found its end hurt had worked its way inside.

Gippal didn't miss this, and sighed sadly. "Yuna, I'm perfectly aware of that. But you need to listen to her. Please, just once." He did his best to convince her.

"I have listened to her once, isn't that good enough?" She inquired with her shoulders sagging.

He tried to force out a smile to comfort her, but it was a pitiful try. "Nope, try to listen to her. _Really _listen to her. Try and see who seems more real, her or Seymour."

Yuna shook her head, obviously unconvinced. "How can I trust her?"

"How can you trust Seymour?" A voice appeared at her ear.

She jumped in fright as Paine manifested at her side. "Ah! When did you-"

"Just then, don't worry. But will you talk with me now?" The girl looked indifferent as she asked, But truthfully she was dying to hear yes.

"I don't really want to." Yuna admitted.

Gippal stepped forward, "Well, you've got no choice in the matter, as I'm sure you're aware." Without any permission, he picked the brunette girl and held her over his shoulder. He ignored her struggles as Paine sent him an odd look.

"What, if it works it works."

He sighed as he walked off and led them into a quieter area.

* * *

><p>Gippal put Yuna down outside the school building, in a corner of the school yard which was difficult to reach.<p>

Yuna touched the ground wrong and fell over roughly. It was a bad start to a conversation they knew was unlikely to go well.

"Oof." She groaned. "Did you have to do that!?" She asked as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Yes." Gippal replied simply as he walked over to a tree close by, giving them both some distance. "Run off and I'll do it again. I know Paine could catch you easy enough, but it might be easier seeing as I'm bigger than you. "

Yuna moped. It looked like escape was impossible.

Paine stepped forward, and got right into things. "Why on earth do you believe what Seymour told you about REI?"

Yuna was taken aback by how cold her tone was. She'd acted so aloof all this time, she didn't know the girl was so easily capable of it.

"Well, you haven't denied their existence."

"But I've denied what he said about it. REI arent' for money, they've got this sick sense of righteousness. They think what they are during is right-"

"How can they think killing people is right-"

"Because they only kill criminals." Paine cut in before the other could finish. "They spy on criminals, and on many occasions they kill them. Yes, they're brutal, yes they're crazy, yes most of the members have been born into it, but they are not sick money grabbers. They disgust me too, and I'm a part of them! Don't act like I've chosen to live like this. I hate them, if they could just be wiped off the face of the earth, I'd be glad!"

Yuna did not reply right away. She allowed herself to digest the information.

"But why should I believe you? Both you and Seymour sound just as believable. What exactly is the group he's from really, from your point of view?"

Paine grumbled when she found what she was saying really wasn't working. "Mech is closer to what he accused REI of being. They're the criminals. I mean, REI are criminals too and all, but the difference is Mech know and accept that they are. REI is just a bunch of wracked out nut jobs who haven't the slightest idea of what they are doing is bad. It's pointless to tell you what Mech do, but just know that Seymour isn't that nice guy that he's playing at."

The other girl stepped back, "Why is he bothering to 'play' the nice guy?"

"Because he wants you to trust him. He knows neither me nor Tidus would go to the same length to gain your trust. He's just trying to screw us over. But he's lying, trust me!" Paine was tense; she didn't know what else to say.

"We're not monsters alright? And if we are, the Seymour is even more so!"

Yuna looked away, and stepped back some more. "But how can I trust you?"

She didn't intend to wait for the reply, the moment the words left her lips, she ran off, heading for the school gates where she knew Lenne would be waiting.

Paine kicked and the dirt and almost screamed. "Holy crap there is no getting through to that girl! I'm just looking out for her for Yevon's sake!"

Gippal, who'd walked back over to her, sighed and wrapped his arms around her, to try and make her calm down some, "Let's just hope nothing bad happens because of that bastard alright?"

"Yeah, let's hope." She seemed unconvinced that what they hoped for would come to pass.

* * *

><p>The following Saturday Yuna was tying up the pink laces to her boots, as she looked at the address she'd gotten off Seymour a week before. Today they'd decided to meet up, as he'd asked of her last time they'd seen each other<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, reviews shall be very much appreciated.<strong>

**Jya ne.**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	47. Truth

**(5,472 words) A short gap from my last update...since I forgot to post the other two chapter when I actually finished them. The next chapter is also finished but is yet to be edited, but hopefully I should be able to get it on here in a day or so. **

**This chapter was one of the first scenes to exist, but it's changed a lot.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>47) The Truth<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuna stretched her arms as she yawned, it was still early morning, and she would still be asleep did she not have a place to go.<p>

It was Saturday morning, and she was going to visit Seymour's house as she'd promised a week ago. She was somewhat earlier than the time they'd chosen to meet up, so she went at a leisurely pace knowing she could afford it. The length of the walk should only be around half an hour she knew, as Rikku's old house was only two streets away from Seymour's. Even though her friend had moved into a new one years ago, she still recalled the place very well.

It was close to the edge of the suburban area of town. Rikku had liked it because it was close to shops, but the houses were large and pricey, so when her family started to bring in less money, they had no choice but to move else they'd go under. She wondered if Seymour's family had money. She couldn't even envision him having a family, it was a peculiar thought, but it was the truth as well. He seemed like a very solitary figure.

A few blocks away from her destination, Yuna became distracted by the sky, perhaps from boredom; she used to like long walks, but not so much anymore. They tried her patience. The clouds directly above her and beyond were snowy white, and abnormally fluffy. She knew clouds got compared to marshmallows a lot, but never had she seen clouds that fitted that description so perfectly. The oddness of them was magnified by the fact, when she'd checked behind her, she noticed how the clouds to her back were dark and grey, and only grew blacker the further they got to her. They went on to the horizon, and predictably beyond that too, she could not tell where the waiting storm ended.

She hoped the marshmallow clouds would stay; she could only hope the black ones would not ruin the day. She'd decided to go out after reaching Seymour's house; that was the plan. It was simply easier to meet him at that location. Rain wasn't good in any situation. She wished it would fall after she got home, as clouds like that weren't just going to pass over and disappear, there was going to be a great deluge.

* * *

><p>She rounded the bend and hoped onto Seymour's street, as she spun around the street sign in a childish manner. She strolled down his street, and eyed each number to see which one was his.<p>

She was halfway down when she spotted it. She was quite surprised when she found which one it was. It wasn't the largest house on the lane, but it wasn't the smallest either, and it was very modern. The large glass window on the top floor would have looked gorgeous had there not been the dark red curtains behind it. They were close to burgundy, which usually she liked, but not these curtains. They were dark and looked dirty; they were forced messily against the glass like someone was quickly trying to hide something. She supposed she shouldn't have expected anything better out of a boy, they're not known to be neat.

She strode up the driveway and onto the little path to the front door. She lightly rapped on the door, and planned to do so harder did she receive no answer, but lucky her, got one on the first try. After a moment's waiting Seymour opened the door in response to her knocking, with a small smile.

"You're a little early."

"I was bored; I supposed a few minutes didn't matter really. There's no problem is there?" She inquired; worried she'd done something wrong.

"No, none at all." He widened his smile for a moment to assure of her that, before returning it to its former shape. "You can come inside; I'll go get my stuff. You can get a drink of water if you want; you must be thirsty after walking all the way here. "

"Oh, no I'm fine." Yuna interjected as she entered the doorway.

But Seymour again widened his small smile, and told her, "Oh, I insist, you don't have to feel like you're imposing or anything, it's only water. I can pour the cup myself anyway." He turned around and walked into the kitchen, he retrieved a glass from the cupboard before letting it fill with water from the tap. He then handed it to Yuna who was standing shyly near the kitchen counter.

She gladly took a sip from it, as regardless of what she'd said she was indeed thirsty. She should've drunk something before she'd left but she stupidly hadn't. It tasted cleaner and fresher than the water from her home, she wondered if he had some kind of filter.

Seymour didn't say anything to her for a while, but instead leaned close to her against the counter, a sly smile gracing his features, his eyes were obscured from her view by a tuft of his hair.

She raised an eyebrow at him, he'd said he'd needed to collect his things, but he was yet to move, he was clearly doing nothing.

"Seymour?" She felt the need to question his current actions.

There was a short pause before he spoke. "Oh I was just thinking."

"Thinking?" Again she felt the need to question him. Sure now she understood what he was doing, but it was vague

"People, are naïve sometimes, don't you think?" He smiled, different to how he did when she entered, and different to the sly one he'd been doing moments before. It was like he'd been successful in a great endeavour, and was cheerful at doing so.

"Why do you say that?" She asked as she put down her empty cup on the counter. To be completely frank, he was starting to worry her.

"Well, you can make people believe anything, as long as you're the first one to tell them it. People are biased to what they know as the 'truth', but even if that's just a lie, the real 'truth' which is revealed much later is always the 'lie' to them, because the real 'lie' was originally the 'truth'."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "What on earth are you going on about?" She had a feeling she knew, but she didn't want to be right.

"I wonder, what do you think I mean?" He smirked, and tilted his head questioningly at her.

She bit her lip, she felt the need to step back, but forced herself to remain in her spot. Something told her that freaking out wasn't the ideal thing to do at the moment. "That didn't answer my question." She replied sternly, "You shouldn't answer someone's question with a question, it's rude."

"Really now?" He moved closer to her, before leaning in unpleasantly close. He grinned with a sly look in his eyes as her picked up a strand of her hair and ran his hand along it.

This time Yuna didn't try to stop herself from moving away from him. No one would blame her now. She wasn't sure why, but something wasn't right, and though the feeling had appeared suddenly, she was genuinely scared.

"Oh, what's with you? Nervous?" He raised an eyebrow in an enquiring manner, but she was sure he was mocking her.

"I like my personal space." She mumbled. She didn't want to say her true feelings, so she thought that pretending to be somewhat uncomfortable was a good replacement.

"Is that it?" He smirked, and once again, invaded her space, in the same manner as from before. This time he did not mess with her hair, though he was closer. His sly expression right in front of her fearful eyes, where he could read all that passed through her mind. "That's truly all there is?"

She swallowed a lump in her throat, she'd known worse out of a person, but something about Seymour was more than just unnerving her severely. Every fibre in her body was currently telling her to run, the only reason she hadn't yet was because she feared his reaction. If she was only over thinking things, he'd be hurt, but if she wasn't and was in the right mindset, as she did believe herself to be, he might try to go after her. And what happened then was anyone's guess.

She did her best not to shake as she came up with the decision to run or stay. Perhaps she was naïve, but not stupid, she didn't know what Seymour wanted, but she knew he had other motives. Even if everything he said was correct, that didn't stop everyone for being correct in saying that she should stay away from him. She wasn't wrong when she'd thought him to be creepy; it'd been her instinctively knowing to keep her distance. She wondered if he'd only used REI as a sick way to manipulate her into trusting him.

"Yuna? What's wrong with you at the moment?" He questioned, an eyebrow raised in mock curiosity. It was as the words left his lips did she make her decision.

She, without giving hint to him, ran straight for the door, sadly, she only made it halfway when Seymour grabbed her around the waist and lifted her up. She let out a gasp that was more a scream as he rested her on his shoulder.

"Oh, Yuna, you really needn't do that. I thought you trusted me. Really." He chuckled. He could tell that she'd seen through his façade, and surely the fault was his own. He had decided to let her take a simple glimpse at his true self, and even that was enough to send her away. But he didn't take a liking to giving her that chance.

"Let me go! How can you expect someone to trust you if you react like this?"

"But you're the one who ran." Seymour scoffed as he shifted her to a position on his shoulder more comfortable for him.

"Well you were the one acting suspicious in the first place!" She snapped.

"Suspicious? Honest I must say is the word you're looking for." He smiled, but she was not in a position to see his face, so she only heard the sly little chuckle escape from his lips.

She opened her mouth to say more but halted as he begun to move, he was heading for the stairs.

"What are you doing!?" She yelled, and attempted to kick him, but her legs only managed to bat the air.

"Nothing much." He sighed, and without warning to her, hit her on the head, knocking her out cold.

* * *

><p>Yuna awoke with a sore throbbing in her head; she opened her eyes up slowly, and winced as the pain hit her with a ray of burning sunlight creeping in through a gap in the curtains. She averted her eyes and tried again with success. Though not as bad as her head, her arms hurt at the elbow and shoulders. She wondered why for a moment, before she realised they were tied behind her back, and not only that but another length of rope was wrapped around her stomach, holding the arms close against her torso.<p>

When she inspected the room around her, she assumed she had to be upstairs, as she recalled Seymour heading in that direction before everything had turned black. Whilst the downstairs had been immaculate and flawless, the upstairs was a complete and utter mess. In the corner of the room where she supposed the bed must be she spotted a tangle of sheets, cushions and pillows scatted across a third of the room. On top of it were a number of miscellaneous items most of which didn't make any sense to be within a bedroom. But as it occurred to the soon enough that she wasn't even in a bedroom, the upstairs was almost one entire room merged together. As she realised the other side of the room as to where the bed was, was a set of couches and a television buried under a pile of junk. The kitchen was shoved into the corner next to the only door she could see, where she assumed was the bathroom. It too like the rest of the room was buried under many random and broken objects.

Yuna herself was tied against the wall furthest from the kitchen, next to the large window she'd spotted from outside, the one covered by the dirty red curtain. She understood now why the upstairs was hidden. The usual wordings like 'a pigsty' or 'like a bomb's hit it' felt like such an unbelievably understatement she didn't know what to call the sight in front of her.

She struggled against her bonds for a minute or so, causing the ropes to rub painfully against her arms. She quickly realised that they wouldn't give way, and that if she wanted to escape she'd need to go about it in another way. She tried using the tips of her fingers to untie the rope around her wrists, as that was the most she was able to move. It'd be an easier task had her arms not been restricted all the more by the rope around her torso. Soon enough, she found her attempts were much like the first, useless. She was planning another method when the sound of footsteps gradually made their way up the staircase opposite her.

"Sorry, but I took the liberty of tying you up. " Seymour stated as he reached the head of the stairs. He gave her a slight smile, to which she rightly returned with a glare, fuelled by hatred and hurt.

"Let me go." She scowled, tone filled to the brim with the very anger she felt. She knew why she was angry certainly, but what exact feeling had set it off she wasn't sure she could say. Angry at her stupidity, angry at Seymour for doing this, angry because someone should have tried to stop her more forcefully. Looking back on it, she should have seen this coming.

"Now why would I want to do that?" He laughed at the idea of allowing her out.

"Then untie me at least!"

"But then you'd just try to escape again, I'm not stupid." He rolled his eyes as he walked towards her casually.

Yuna tensed up; seeing the position she was in she was scared he'd try to do something unfavourably to her. She was definitely in a position of vulnerability.

"What do you want from me!?" She screeched as he got closer than she was comfortably with whilst being tied up as she was.

He raised an eyebrow at her fearful expression, was he any closer to her, he'd notice her shaking. "What do I want from you? By whatever do you mean?"

She narrowed her eyes at him and did not answer, being sure he understood. She'd reverted to seeing him as incredibly creepy, as she did a time ago. And there were few things people like that wanted when they had someone in their grasp.

He knelt down, her reaction to this was backing away, but she was stopped by the wall almost immediately. Chuckling, Seymour grabbed her by the cheek and made her look at him straight in the face as he spoke, while brushing his hand along her cheek.

"Why would I want something from you?"

Yuna lowered her face best she could, if she had to look upon him any longer she'd be sick. She felt so stupid, all she wanted was out, but she was soon being convinced that escape was no longer possible.

"What do you think I want from you, eh?" He chuckled, as he lifted her face up by the chin, allowing her to see his grin.

"Did you think I wanted to rape you? Or kill you even? Or perhaps, if you're being paranoid enough, both?"

She did not speak, but the disgust on her face was evident, even if it was true that those were the thoughts that passed through her head, she was disturbed enough by how calmly he could speak those words.

Laughing, Seymour moved away and paced the area close to her feet. "Oh, how paranoid you are being." He smiled and sighed, before reigning himself in. "Though, I'll admit at least that killing you is an option I've thought of. And while I'm being honest, I may as well admit why so." He smiled almost politely at her before continuing. "I thought it'd be fun playing around with a little kitten, but I've gotten bored is all. I've never been a cat person. And I'm sure you know I'm in a complicated situation, and no matter what side I'm on having someone know too much about me doesn't do me any good. It puts them in a position where they'll likely die too, so I may as well just do the job myself, don't you think? Though admittedly as well, I'm not doing this because I'm being considerate. Just bored, and nothing more."

He picked Yuna up by the shoulder and threw her across the room; she landed with a thump, all the weight going onto her arm. She groaned in pain and rolled onto the other side so the pain would lesson.

"I will say, my only intention was to kill you, but now that you've put the idea in my head, I feel almost required to go through with it."

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" The words wretched themselves from her throat, created by her fear and overwhelming feeling of sickness.

He only smiled in reply.

"Was everything you said a lie?"

Again, he smiled in the same way. "I suppose it was, but, not all of it was completely untrue. REI is exactly as I told you, but perhaps Mech is not, and neither am I."

As he reached down for her Yuna quickly realised what he wanted out of her, and quickly restarted her struggle against the binds which stopped her escape. But this was just as useless as the time before, only this time she managed to give herself carpet burn. When Seymour grabbed her by the shoulder to try and steady her, she moved faster, as she begun to absolutely panic. But she feared the worst, and in that fear she shut her eyes, not wanting to witness what was to befall her. But in the instant she did it, she was unable to see Seymour be hit over the head with a wooden bat, and him being pulled away from her. But she heard the smash, and in shock her eyes opened to see what on earth had happened.

The moment happened as if in slow motion, flecks of blood drifted through the air as Seymour's eyes widened in shock before fading as he fell backwards, the blood dripped down his forehead from the wound on the side of his head. Before he reached the ground a hand grabbed him and heaved him away, where he lay motionless. The bat in the other hand was tipped in blood, specks were dotted on the attackers shorts and jacket, but it did not seem like this mattered to him.

Before Yuna could even begin to comprehend the sight in front of her, the other was already kneeling at her side, undoing the ropes that kept her unable to move. With her beating heart racing, she looked to see who had done the deed, noticing at once the golden blonde hair, and cerulean eyes narrowed in anger. She understood for once that the anger certainly wasn't directed at her, but she wasn't happy to see him.

"Tidus!?" She exclaimed in shock, anger and annoyance. For one, she didn't want to see him, and second she couldn't understand how he'd known how to find her.

"Just wait a moment, he tied this pretty good; you would have had no chance of getting out of these." He hadn't snapped back at her, but he hadn't said it nicely either. He was in a foul mood for sure.

"No, why are you here?" She persisted with asking questions anyway, in spite of his words.

As he released the rope around her torso and proceeded to the one around her wrists he answered in a rushed tone.

"Paine."

"What? Paine? Eh?" Yuna stuttered, unable to understand.

He scowled at her tone, but answered anyway. "She was following him in case he intended to try and do something to you. When she said you'd planned to go to his house, it didn't sound good to me. So I wanted to investigate."

Yuna mimicked the scowl he'd given her. "I wouldn't call investigating hitting someone with a bat! Why would you bring a freaking bat!?"

He undid the last rope and flicked her forehead. "I didn't bring it, I found it downstairs. And besides, I saved you didn't I!?" This time he yelled, his anger finally turned to her.

Yuna turned away as she sat up and rubbed her wrist, letting feeling back into them.

"Why'd you come Tidus?" She muttered. It didn't make sense in her head.

He frowned, "I already told you didn't I? Paine told me something I thought was iffy. Shouldn't that be simple?"

He stood up and looked around, as if searching for something.

Still rubbing her wrists Yuna muttered. "But why was she following Seymour? What did she want?"

Tidus instantly stopped looking as his eyes snapped back to her. "Why? Because she was worried that's what! Maybe you haven't known her for long, but she's known Gippal for heaps, and he still cared about your stupid group even when you weren't friends anymore! Even if she won't admit to it she does see you guys as friends. You were hanging out with someone dangerous, so she got worried, isn't that simple!? Or are you just that stupid!?"

Yuna continued looking down and did not look him in the eye, and did not reply either. It was only after a minute of silence where he'd continued looking for whatever was the object of his desire did she speak.

"I accept that what you said about Seymour is true."

"Finally." Tidus muttered, to which she did not respond.

"But doesn't that mean easily that what he said about you was true as well, and that you and Paine are just trying to make yourself look good too?"

He didn't turn back to her.

She continued, in the same downcast tone of voice. "Aren't you just as bad as him? You've attacked people too? You don't see the problem with it either do you? Her voice rose higher, "You are too aren't you!? I mean Seymour said-"

"Oh fuck Seymour." Tidus shouted at the top of his voice, startling her greatly. He didn't return his gaze to her and continued with the task at hand, but he went on a rant he thought greatly needed, none the less.

"Yeah, REI are a crazy bunch of shits, but so is Mech, and that's what that shithead is. And you know what, I didn't choose this life, my father is the fucking leader of the lot, he made me join them; he never gave me a choice. And it's even worse for Paine, she was normal once, had a perfect family life and all. And you know what happened to her? Her parents were killed by stray bullets from an agent on a mission, she saw everything. And because they didn't want her to go to the police, they gave her a choice."

At this he twisted around, with his arms outstretched, and yelled, in a tone that showed how frustrated he was, and how no one else noticed all the problems with it. "They said they'd kill her, but if she wanted to live, she could join them, and only then would they let her live. Poor kid, like hell she wanted to join them, but it wasn't as if she had a choice, she didn't have any relatives left anyway, and she certainly didn't want to die. She didn't know REI at all, so of course she said yes, since it wasn't as if she knew then that death was the better option."

He laughed, "And you know what, while I'm being honest, if it wasn't for Gippal, she would have killed herself already. So if you think she's only lying to him, you'd better think again. I know she would never admit to this, but it's so obvious I think he knows it himself. I knew she was contemplating suicide when it was getting too tough, but then she met him, and there was a change in her, she cared for life again, something that I'd never seen in her. I didn't know at the time why, but I know now. She's not lying to him, and she's not lying to you or anyone else. She's quiet and doesn't say much about herself, but Paine is no liar.

He paused and took in a sharp breath. "But Seymour, he chose to join Mech and his lot all on his free will. All the crimes he's committed he's committed willingly."

With his rant ended, he waited for her to reply.

She bit her lip, and again looked away.

After a while, in a quiet barely there voice, she spoke. "What about you? Are you like Paine, or are you-"

"I'm not a liar either alright." He cut her off, in a surprisingly calm tone of voice. "I'm not perfect either, but I'm not what Seymour is okay? I wouldn't have tried to hurt you the way he did."

Yuna nodded and didn't verbally reply to him, instead she eyed the still body.

"He's not dead is he?"

Tidus followed her line of sight, to Seymour still on the ground. "I doubt it, I didn't hit hard enough. But that'll hurt when he regains consciousness; I'll doubt he'll remember what happened."

She nodded once more as he picked up the discarded bat and headed for the stairs.

"Where are-"

"Don't worry; I'll be back in a moment." He answered without waiting for her to finish, leaving her alone with the unconscious form across from her.

He'd managed to regain some faith in him, if only some. She remained wary, for it was perfectly clear what he was capable of.

As he'd said, he was back in but a moment, sans bat.

She eyed him oddly for a minute, before noticing the smell drifting up from downstairs. "What did you-"

"Burning it, I decided I might as well." He cut her off again as he undid his jacket. He hung it over his shoulder as he outstretched his hand to her

"Come on, I can take you back home."

"I can help myself up thankyou." She answered and stood up without the assistance, he shrugged and responded with,

"Fair enough." As he made for the stairs again.

As they were walking down, she couldn't help but ask. "Hey, Tidus, why are you helping me exactly? I can understand Paine I suppose, but why exactly do you care about me? I mean, you're the one who actually came here."

She hadn't fully expected an answer, she supposed in his point of view he'd already answered, but to her surprise, almost right away, he gave her a clear answer without hesitation.

"Because you're a light." He spoke in a tone that was unusual for him, but in that it was calming.

"A light?" She tilted her head in confusion, but as she was walking behind him, he did not see.

They reached the bottom before he told her,

"This world is full of darkness, and you're a rare ray of sunlight finding its way deep down to the bottom. I just don't want that light to be vanquished is all."

She smiled at the odd wording, not entirely sure why. She knew him well enough to know this wasn't like him to say, so she took it as quite the complement. "Thanks I guess. For keeping me safe."

He halted in his steps as she said this, so she peaked up at his face to see if she could find answers there.

"I don't...I don't think I'm doing a very good job of that though."

She raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Seymour said enough I suppose, to make you know how dangerous REI is. They're going crazy at the moment, lots of internal conflict, but, if they calm down, even just a little bit, they'll probably find out about you. And then you'll be in trouble, you know too much, so they'll try to kill you. You're not as young as Paine was when she found out, she was lucky, they could still make her one of them, she was only a kid. The problem is that you're not, I don't think they'll take the latter option, I'd assume they'd just go right ahead and kill you."

Yuna lowered her gaze as he revealed the terrible truth.

He turned fully around to her, and practically ordered her. "I know they probably won't calm down, I think it's gone too far, but just in case it does I want you to stay safe." He paused and swallowed a lump in his throat. "When you get home, don't leave, feign sickness if you have to, just don't go out of the house. I have things I have to do that need to be done, so when I can I'll get Paine to look after you so you'll stay safe. I know that girl doesn't like to be ordered around, but if it's for you, I'm sure she'll be more than willing."

Yuna nodded, unable to voice a vocal reply.

* * *

><p>Though he'd said he'd walk her home, he did in fact only follow her at a distance. The walk home was horrible, she'd forced down her emotions during the time Tidus was talking with her, she'd been able to concentrate on the words to ignore her own feelings, but with them gone there was nothing to shield her from them.<p>

She felt even angrier at herself for her stupidity than ever before. She shouldn't have trusted in Seymour like that, she'd always known something was wrong with him, it was written all over his face. She shouldn't have had so little trust in her friends and acquaintances, those that she actually knew. She felt sick from treating them so horribly, they were only ever trying to help her from a terrible fate that they were scared was going to soon befall her. If Tidus hadn't been so worried, what they feared the most would have become true.

When she returned home, she couldn't see the car in the driveway, so she assumed Lulu and Wakka were out, and the baby with them. Inside she found Lenne curled up on the lounge with Acacia, who was playing some old console of Wakka's he hadn't used in years. The little girl was playing some fishing game, she'd call it an unusual choice, but she'd been told plenty of times that the girl adored them. She would have smiled, had she not been so upset.

She went over and sat on the chair close by them, almost glad that Acacia was making such a racket that neither girls were able to notice how visibly shaken she was.

* * *

><p><strong>I wouldn't expect anyone to notice, but one of the lines in this is rather Itachi inspired (yes the one from Naruto), I just switched around reality and illusions with truths and lies. Also another line is word for word quoted from my manga...still a Naruto manga. I couldn't help it, I've always liked the line. <strong>

**I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter, Reviews shall be very much appreciated. Very much.**

**Jya ne,**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	48. Pitiful

**(3,075 words) I would have gotten this out a lot earlier, but my beta had so many assignments she just didn't have an opening. She only went through this last night. So sorry for the wait, but here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>48) Pitiful<strong>

* * *

><p>A lone bird cried as the sun died down into the horizon; smearing the sky a vibrant orange in the moment before the darkness came and took over.<p>

Tidus was walking along the side of the street, with a certain destination in mind. The past hours since he'd stopped Seymour from hurting Yuna had been spent by him debating with himself about whether or not to go through with the action he was about to take now. He'd decided in the end that though it risked severe repercussions it was necessary, and he didn't know anyone else more willing and better suited to committing it than he.

He went by and left behind him HQ, he'd looked on the building with disdainful eyes. It's only been a place of suffering for him, where he'd been forced to live by cruel rules that chained him to them. It'd even taken away the life of his mother, who would have lived a long life had she not been unlucky enough to have been a member of godforsaken REI. At the moment, the building looked empty, the idea didn't surprise him.

After following along his determined path for a short while, he spotted a ways off a sight that took him somewhat by surprise. Paine was walking in the direction opposite him, with an air around her just as determined as his own. He stopped in his tracks and waited for her to pass by him. When she reached him, she stopped just as he had. She eyed him inquiringly, but remained silent.

"Haven't seen you around here in heaps long." He commented on her being in such close proximity to REI HQ.

She scoffed and replied, "Honestly I could say the same to you." She gave him a small grin and leaned against a sign post. "Where are you going anyway?"

"None of your business." He spat. She didn't need to know his destination, and he didn't need to know hers either, though to be true, he was certain it was HQ.

"I've been checking out HQ lately you know?"

"I thought you weren't going to go there again? What's the point?" He didn't mean to ask her harshly, but a scowl couldn't help it but rise to the surface.

There was a strained silence before she responded to his question.

She gave the smallest little smile, the emotions behind it nigh on impossible to read from her vague expression. "You haven't been in a bit I'll assume. It's in a bad state."

"Isn't it always?" He cut in, saying the obvious.

She frowned at him but continued without commenting on his interruption. "Of course it is, but I've never seen it like it is now. Most of the higher-ups are gone, murdered by the masses. I know that some of us ran for it when things turned south, but most were too devoted to even dare. You know, a lot of the one's who have been killing themselves recently aren't doing it because of the double agent, I don't think they even remember there was one anymore."

"That's new." Tidus scoffed. "What's wrong this time then?" He spoke like they were insignificant ants. Truthfully, Paine felt the same way. She was unable to care for the cold and heartless members of REI.

"The way things are, they can't stay secret anymore. The police are going to find out." As she said the next part of her explanation, her face split into a mocking smile as she made dramatic hand movements, "The great and glorious REI will never lose to the police don't you know?" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "So they've been killing themselves before they can be caught. "

"Little pieces of shits. Total cowards is what they are."

"Definitely. The only problem is that if the police can trace crimes to other members, they can do it to us."

"And what are you going to do about that?" Tidus asked, tilting his head slightly. He didn't overly care, but understood the idea should bother him far more than it did, so that was the point of his question.

"I'll going to destroy the evidence that will link them to us."

"You mean the other members?" The idea was almost amusing.

"Only the one's who'll bother to remember members are low as we exist. I'm just going to check if there's some still alive, and if there is, then I'll have some cleaning up to do."

"Fair enough." He laughed before shoving past her and moving to walk off. But before he could leave she felt need to mention.

"You know, Mech is pretty much the same as well. Some have gone about killing themselves, others have run off. I can't help but think all our fears were completely unfounded. REI's not going to survive, and neither is Mech."

"Good riddance." He spat as he continued on his way.

"Are you going to do some cleaning up of you own?" Paine yelled across to him before he could get out of earshot.

He shrugged and lazily replied. "Perhaps."

She nodded, and with that headed for HQ.

* * *

><p>Paine strode along the side of the road, HQ becoming closer and closer which each step she took, as the sun dipped further into the horizon, sending the world into darkness.<p>

At the foot of the steps before the double doors of the entrance, she paused, and took a breath in. She had already decided strongly on her choice of actions, now she was just trying to still her nerves and calm down. She was uneasy being here, the 'cleaning up' she intended to do only made it worse.

When she felt she was calm enough, she headed up the steps one at a time slowly, and opened wide the doors, swinging them forcefully.

Upon entry, she was greeted by nothing, there was no sight of anyone, not a sound at all besides those she heard of the outside behind her. It wasn't unusual for the members to be in lacking lately, given the horrific situation, but even so, the entrance hall had always been filled with people. The complete emptiness gave the teenager a sense of foreboding. But she kept her ground and continued onwards.

She went up the floors using the stairs, not the elevator. She has a feeling that the electricity wasn't working probably, and didn't like the idea of what would happen if she trusted it. She walked along the halls at a slow pace, listening out for sight or sound of anybody. She noted a few members, small in number and low in rank. She just assumed they were doing as she was, and ignored them as they did with her. She checked every room she passed, did her best to kick down those locked, and looked through every nook and cranny.

By the time she'd gotten to the top floor, darkness had fallen, not a single spot of vibrant orange glow could be seen set against the cold horizon line. It was all black. She assumed at least an hour or two had passed since her search had first begun.

She'd gone through five rooms before hearing shuffling. Curiously, she tiptoed over to the room in question from which it'd occurred. She found, huddling in the corner, one of the very top ranking members of the entire organisation. She was in a fetal position, half obscured behind a stack of papers which had fallen off her desk. She flinched when Paine entered the room, her heeled shoes clacking against the hard floor.

Their eyes locked; the teenager's own indifferent ones against the woman's fearful dark eyes. Her eyes were red, her cheeks streaked with recent tears. Her black hair was a total mess, some strands poked out at odd angles; some had fallen down and covered the centre of her face.

"What do you want!?" The hysterical older woman cried, she'd attempted to sound commanding, but it had turned sad and fearful instead, the two combined was nothing but a pitiful sound wretched from the woman's throat.

Paine grinned sadly as she crossed the room, to stand in front of her, who stayed in her position, unmoving, but that her eyes traced the girl's path.

She remembered the woman well. She was stern and strong, but also bossy and cruel, she'd played her part very well. But that, the girl surmised, was why she'd held her standing in the organisation for so many years. She'd ordered around both her and Tidus many times, she usually took charge of the younger agents. And perhaps that was why it was only her and Tidus who had become rebellious, for she broke them into pieces. They would glue themselves back together again and again, only for her to shatter them, again and again. She treated other people like glass, for that was what she saw them as, fragile. So how ironic it was, that here she was, nothing but a pile on the ground, with but one push would break.

"What do you want!?" The black-haired woman again screamed, only this time the commanding tone was gone, replaced only by the terror that ran though her, consuming her.

"Nothing much." Paine replied, looking around the room, as if she cared little for other's problems.

"Oh it's something, I bet you're just like the rest of them, you think I'm the double agent don't you? You want to kill me too? Don't you? I bet you do, just like every other bloody person we raised!" She spat.

She was given only a quick glance in response. Paine would have nothing to do with the woman, but she happened to be the only agent who would bother telling the police or any other force about her and Tidus's involvement with them. Sadly, that was true, for they mattered little to the organisation given their age. The woman posed them both a threat alive.

"Oi, answer me you stupid child!"

She was again ignored.

"Answer me, little girl!"

"I'm not very little anymore, I'd have to say." Paine laughed mockingly; returning her sights on the disgraceful mess.

"Oh yes you are, you're still a child." The woman attempted again to regain her commanding tone, but with all the fear mixed in she sounded more like a mental patient.

"Perhaps, but not quite 'little'." Paine cut her off before she could spit out more insane ramblings. "I'm not stupid, or innocent, I know what's going on around me." She paused and a sly smile lit her face. "Sometimes I reckon I notice what's going on around me so much better than those around me twice my age. And they don't notice that either, so I must say, I reckon they are the innocent ones."

The older woman looked on her with cold eyes, which hardened with each passing second. It was obvious she had something to say, so the other waited for them to speak. Strangely, they took at least a minute before they opened their mouth, but as they went on Paine quickly grasped why it was so difficult for them to speak up.

"It's you isn't it? You're the double agent aren't you!?" She cried frenziedly.

With that said, Paine let out an unrestrained laugh, having been unable to stop herself. She laughed and laughed till her lungs burned for air and she had to stop else she suffocated. The woman's eyes had hardened still. Insulted, of course.

"No, I'm sorry to upset you, but I'm not." Another short chuckle escaped her as she had yet to calm down, but she let it pass and went on. "I have neither the talent nor experience to pull the wool over that many agents' eyes. Trust me, that at least is truth."

She smiled in an odd way, "But I know who they are though. I figured it out a long time ago."

The woman's dark eyes widened, in them excitement filled them with light.

"Who!? Who is it!? Who is it that has brought us to this!?" She screeched, reaching forward and grasping Paine's ankle with a claw like grip.

Some part of her told her with answer with 'you', to the woman's question, but she knew that wouldn't be right to say, even if it was true. REI had brought themselves down.

Paine had no intention of answering the woman, so for a short while she looked to the side out the window, overlooking the greater part of the city.

"You know, when I first joined REI, I didn't understand their purpose." She admitted; a subject almost completely irrelevant to what the woman had asked. "I thought, 'but why can't the police handle this', why are they sacrificing children and the lives of their parent's for this? Why are they sacrificing me?'"

She smiled grimly, "I grudgingly grew to accept that I couldn't escape them. So I withdrew myself from groups, both from the organisation and not. I saw no point in education, school taught me nothing I needed to know, any friends would probably die if they became friends with me. I lost myself for a long time. I couldn't feel anything, I just did as I was told, I felt nothing taking someone's life, if I was covered with their blood; that changed nothing. I was an empty shell, how was I supposed to feel something?"

Her expression darkened. "Then I was on a mission one day, I was a little off thirteen, someone I'd been after had tried to make a run for it. So I'd chased after them, doing my best to dodge any person who I passed. But I grew desperate, and shot at him, knowing full well it probably wouldn't hit, and that likely people would see me do it. The moment happened as a blur, I hadn't been able to take it all in until afterwards.

They heard the shot, but didn't see who had done it, but they saw the shot hit the man in the thigh. Some people went to help him, but he limped off instead, refusing their help. But most of the people were distracted by the kid on the ground, holding his face as blood poured from it. The bullet had grazed his eye; it destroyed it practically to be true, and had damaged some of the skin. I know no one had noticed me do it, but I was overcome with this sickening feeling. Everything had returned to me in that moment and I'd crumbled on the ground and screamed. People probably would have noticed more if they hadn't been so focused on him.

I'd ran off almost right after, but I saw him look up, and I was sure he'd seen me, and I was sure he'd known I was the one who'd done it.

I felt like I'd ruined his life, I didn't kill him, but that didn't matter. I was horrified at what I'd done; I hadn't been able to sleep. Then about two months later, I saw him again, when returning home from school. He'd recognised me instantly, which frankly made me feel sick. I tried to apologise about hurting him, but the words wouldn't come out. And you know what he said? He made the dumbest joke about his friend's thinking his eye patch looked cool. He knew it was an accident, he didn't question and he didn't blame me. I was angry with him for it, but the way he was, I wasn't able to stay angry with him. And the stubborn idiot for some reason decided he wanted to be friends with me, and you know what? For some reason I actually said yes.

I regretted it then, but I don't now. Being with him woke me up, I saw REI for what they really were. And god I was angry."

"If it's like that then why don't you just kill me?" The manic woman laughed, but Paine ignored her and went on.

"I realised once again, that they were pointless. The police may be less efficient than we are, but they work. They aren't perfect either, but they don't destroy the mind of children and warp them so much that they don't know right or wrong."

"Like I said if it's like that then just kill me! You want to don't you?"

"They don't forbid them from enjoying the most basic things that life has to offer. The state REI put me in, I wanted to die. And for the love of god, I didn't even know why!" She raised her voice to a yell. "I just knew that my life had no point to it anymore, I was mistaken into thinking it did. So I wanted to die, just to end my suffering, suffering I couldn't even feel I was so numb!

The police are flawed, as is REI, but they are humane about it. And that's something that I always liked about them."

The black-haired woman bit her lip. "They don't work the same way we do. They don't work at all. They're useless, they should all go die." she muttered venomously.

"Tch." Paine knelt in front of the woman. "No, you have it the wrong way round." With that said, she brought forth a knife, one which she'd taken from her own kitchen, and gladly slit the woman's throat. With a feeling of complete indifference to the crime, she wiped the blood on the woman's dress and returned the knife back into its hiding place beneath her jacket. Slowly, she stood up and walked away, freeing herself from a place which held no meaning to remain.

* * *

><p><strong>I like this chapter, sometimes I don't write this story well, but I'm content with this one. <strong>

**Only two chapters to go, I don't know when I'****ll have them finished but hopefully it won't be too long of a wait.**

**Hope you enjoyed and reviews shall be very appreciated.**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	49. Nothing much

**(4, 996 words) I would have gotten this out earlier, but I had trouble writing it initially so I wasted the time where I could have finished it. I only had a short span of time where I could, after that I had to study for a shit tonne of tests. They lasted two weeks but they're over now, it's also the holidays, so I had the opportunity to finish the second half of this chapter, so its all good now. **

**I had a few problems in editing this so there may be some missed mistakes, I apologise in advance for that, my computer has been rather fussy lately. Its out to get me. **

**Second last chapter, not much to go now. I'll try to figure out what on earth I'm doing with the last chapter tonight (I haven't planned it all out). Hopefully it shouldn't be too long and then this story will be officially done. **

**Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>49) Nothing much<p>

* * *

><p>Tidus entered the front door of his house silently. Night had fallen, but no lights were on. This was not a sign that he was home alone. Jecht had never been a fan of lights. He passed through the entrance hall and into the kitchen. Still no sign of a light on, but he'd received all the proof he'd needed to know that someone else was in the building with him. Two male voices, one he recognised as Jecht's, the other's he couldn't put a face to.<p>

He quickly realised they were in the dining room, deep in conversation, their tones irritated and voices quiet. He didn't reveal himself to them however, and instead chose to stand by the archway that led to the room in question, and listened in. He could take a guess who his father was listening to, but he wanted to prove it.

"I could expect them to pull that kind of crap if it was your group, but man, I didn't expect those bastards to be so capable of turning against me like that." The man who he did not know sighed exasperatedly.

"Fayth, even I expected more out of them. They were so good with the information too. I can't believe they were so weak." Jecht scoffed. "But I guess that's my fault. I didn't know I was raising a bunch of sissies who'd rather kill themselves the moment things turned south then deal with their problems."

"Hah, and they had to get my boys involved in their crap. Sweet Yevon, it ain't their fault that someone betrayed them!"

"I guess I just expected too much out of them. If I'd knew they'd react so uproariously I wouldn't have given them the information in the first place. They almost got me they did. And no, they didn't care whether I'd been supplying you information or not, they just wanted to attack me. They've screamed something about, 'It doesn't matter if you live, it's all over!' Do they really think I care about them? I was wrong about them. They had no use to me anymore. I don't need to die for that, I'll just cut my losses and start again."

"Man, I got caught up the same way. They probably weren't such drama queens about it though; they just accused me of ruining their lives and tried to chop me into pieces. It's their own fucking fault if they want to get involved with drugs and killing, not mine. I was just giving them some order so they didn't get caught doing it. How's it my bloody fault?" The stranger laughed mockingly.

Tidus hadn't moved from his spot during this talk. He recognised he'd caught them at a perfect time, because though he may be completely off, he was almost 100% sure, the man speaking with his father was Mech. It not only proved the fact of Jecht being the double agent all along, but it pointed to their relationship going far beyond that. Though the topic was serious, they were speaking casually, almost jovially, with annoyance and anger mixed in. They'd known each other for a long time and had merely kept up the façade of being against each other. Tidus didn't find it strange to call the duo friends, because that was the image conjured up in his mind after hearing what he had. They were two maniacs, who'd done nothing more than toy with all the people around them as if their lives were naught more than a game.

Tired of listening in to the conversation anymore, the teenager decided it was about time to make his presence known. Wordlessly he pushed himself off the wall and stood in the archway, no emotion present on his face. He wasn't surprised, he felt sick perhaps, but he saw no reason to show emotion at this time.

Both men noticed his presence immediately, the man who he'd decided was Mech looked at him suspiciously, he must have had an idea of who he must be, and he mustn't have registered him as a threat. He was broadly built, and at least a head taller than his counterpart. He had deep brown hair which spiked out at the back above navy eyes. He was rather tanned, with a number of scars and tattoos on him, mainly on arms and chest which he could make out partially thanks to his navy top's low collar.

The look that Jecht gave him was nothing other than fear.

"What are you doing here?" The man screamed at him.

"I don't see what's wrong with me being here, it's my own house isn't it?" Tidus lazily replied.

The look of fear on his father's face changed to aggravation, but before he could spit out more Mech burst into a fit of laughter. "Ha, so this is your son is it? Got to say he looks nothing like you." He smiled in spite of the serious moment. It only made Tidus think littler of him, he didn't care that his actions had led to the deaths of many, both guilty and innocent. To him there mustn't have been a difference.

But the man became solemn, upon being sent a look from Jecht. The smile disappeared from his face and a serious yet joyful glint appeared in his eyes. Unlike Jecht who seemed to want to avoid the situation he spoke willingly to Tidus without need of a push. He rested her chin on his palm and grinned ever so slightly.

"So, you're a REI agent aren't you? You must be smart, tell me, what do you think we were just talking about?" He inquired with utmost curiosity. His companion seemed reluctant to reveal the information as he was, but he didn't speak against it, knowing full well that the cat was out of the bag.

The teenager ignored the man asking the question, and instead answered the question as a statement, directed straight to his father. "You're the double agent aren't you? The reason why REI's gone down the drain."

Jecht grimaced, but nodded, not saying a word. He may have been making it seem like he was uncomfortable, but his son knew him well enough to know that was not the story. He just didn't consider Tidus enough to tell him the information.

He looked towards the man sitting beside his father. A grin was firmly placed on Mech's features. He was taking the whole situation very lightly. "So I can guess that you are Mech?" He was sure of it, but he wanted the confirmation.

"That would be correct." He answered, proving Tidus's belief correct.

With that said, he didn't see the point in speaking with the man anymore, that was all he'd wanted to know about him. So he returned his gaze to his father, who glared at him as their eyes met.

"I have to know, why'd you do it?"

"Betray REI?" He asked like there was the chance he meant something different.

"What else?" Tidus spat. "You were their leader weren't you? What kind of leader does that? They've all lost their heads now and the organisations nothing anymore. It's all over, so tell me, what was the point?" He returned his father's glare tenfold.

"Hah," Jecht sighed. "Really wound yourself up about this haven't you? Fine, I'll tell you why. Just count yourself lucky you're my son, if you had any less worth I wouldn't bother with trash like you."

He paused, thinking of where to start, in the end, he chose to go to the beginning. "I didn't like the system in this place. Someone commits a crime, you lock' em up, you release them. And not in a 'better' state like they try to make you think they are, but in a worse one. It doesn't make any sense. I thought it was stupid, so I decided to think up a new way. Of course, you know what happened then. I created REI, so finally criminals could be punished properly, by killing them.

Over the years it built up, the children of the original agents were raised up with the organisation, increasing our numbers and making us a great power. But I began to fear that we were too weak, I was hand feeding them, so I decided, why not give them a challenge. I'd met Mech on a few occasions, sometimes good, sometimes with me pointing a gun to his head. Even so I knew he'd have a certain level of trust in me. So I told him about a select amount of missions. His group were one of our biggest problems, who could be better? I rarely increased the number of missions I informed him with, but even so I saw a rapid decline in the success rate of our mission. I was disgusted, they weren't used to it, they really were little babies who couldn't survive on their own. But I kept up with it, in the hopes that they'd adjust and learn how to correct their mistakes on their own.

And you know what they did? They killed themselves, either by one killing another or by their own hand. They killed some of Mech's lot too, but in such obvious ways, if they hadn't killed themselves later they would have gotten caught, and that wasn't what I wanted. The moment I stopped helping them, they collapsed in on themselves. What weaklings! But I've given up on them, they've proven themselves useless the lot of them. Even if you and that other girl haven't caved in to the pressure, you're too assertive; I can't control you by myself. So you're useless too. You really should just get out of my sight.

I'm giving up on REI, and on you, I'll cut my losses, and start over."

Tidus had kept his head down during the explanation. It'd made him feel sick listening to it, even if he knew exactly how his father was like. But the end, he, wasn't sure what to think. He was merely being grouped in with a bunch of lunatics, and he was sure by what Jecht meant by 'that other girl' was Paine. She was no better off then. He could understand his father giving up on REI, when he himself had a long time ago, but he was giving up on him as well, however he was meant to feel about that, he wasn't sure. This was his father yes, but he didn't care for him and the feeling was mutual.

He frowned, and walked out of the archway, and into the kitchen. Mech was calm over this, but Jecht was suspicious of him, it was unusual for him not to think his son had an ulterior motive of some kind. It'd been like that all his life, and he was sick of it. In fact, he was sick of everything. His father, REI, and the entire world. Some people would probably kill themselves in this type of situation, but he saw that as a poor solution to a problem, that wasn't even a solution at all. There were much better things to do.

"What are you doing?" Jecht screeched from the room behind him.

"Nothing much." Tidus replied calmly as he searched the drawers for what he knew he could find in one or two of them.

"Answer me properly you bastard!"

"Nothing much." He repeated his past sentence as he found what he'd been looking for. He hadn't used it in a while, it was strange how heavy it felt in his hand.

As he re-entered the archway he could see the fear written all over Jecht's face, and Mech, who'd been calm the entire time, mimicked his expression.

"What are you doing!?" His father screamed furiously.

For the last time, his son replied. "Nothing much." He brought up the gun in his hand, pointed it at Jecht's head, and pulled the trigger.

The force of the gun shot knocked the chair over backwards, and the man's body hit the ground hard, with blood trickling from the hole in his head, above lifeless eyes.

With no hesitation, Alarmed and terrified, Mech scrambled from his seat and made a mad dash for the front door, shoving Tidus to the side at the entrance to the kitchen. But the man was panic stricken, and could not form a straight thought, and his lack of youth worked against him greatly in this situation, when the threat was posed by a teenager. His legs wouldn't work for him, and before he made it to the doorway, he'd already fallen over three times. Two was enough, with the added fall, the man was doomed.

Tidus need only take a few steps, without any of the rushing like the older man. He placed his foot on the man's back. He released only the smallest bit of pressure, so that the man was able to turn around to look at him. His expression was a fix of fear and anger, but it'd be a bad idea to rule out him trying to hatch some kind of plan to get him out of this situation, so the pressure that was maintained on him was immense.

"How long had you two been in contact?" He asked perfectly calmly, showing no hint of someone who'd just shot their last family member in cold blood.

Even Mech was appalled at this and grimaced at the coolness of his tone. It was a while before he could use his voice. It seemed the shock of what just happened truly had affected him. "We first met ten years back. But we were enemies then, it usually ended with us trying to kill each other. It was a year ago when he allied himself with us. "

Tidus frowned and looked away. He couldn't stand the man's expression. He couldn't tell if he was still frightened, or just plain angry. It annoyed him like nothing else, and it didn't help that despite his outward expression of his emotions his voice was perfectly calm as he spoke.

"You're disgusting you know that?" He wasn't bothered to listen anymore. All he wanted to know was when his father had betrayed REI. He'd believed it was long before him or Paine had picked up on the double agent, but he didn't think the gap was that big. A year ago they'd had no suspicions, and life had been completely different. Paine hadn't even been attending the same school back then, their connections weren't as strong.

"What's so disgusting about me? What makes me so different to everybody else?" Mech scoffed, confident enough to mock him in his delicate position.

"You don't care about what happens to the people around you do you, you just play with them like they're your toys. This city is just a game board where you can play any game you want, where anybody can be your pieces. That's it isn't it? That's your logic isn't it? That's why you're disgusting. People like you are the scum of the earth. It's why you've been manipulating anyone who falls onto the dark side of life. You're just trying to make money off them, or do you find it sickly amusing? Heh, I bet you kill the ones who are unfavourable for you. It's almost a pity to call them your gang, because you place no value in any of them right? You don't care that they're dead; you're just upset that you've lost a money making source right?"

Some time passed where no words were spoken between the two, but this silence was broken when the man on the ground broke into a warm chuckle. It resounded around the quiet room, and when he calmed down he looked up at Tidus above him, gun pointed to his face, and smiled cockily.

"There's no point in killing me you know? Kill me, and someone will pop up to take my place. This world is rotten anyhow, there's nothing you can do to save it. Lock away all the cruel ones, kill the ones who can't be saved. Do as much as you want, but someone will always be there to replace them. That's humans for you, they go on about peace and how they want the world to bathe in it, but instead we willingly bathe in the blood of others. We're cruel, and we don't learn.

REI was smart; they had a good idea, even if it was partially pointless. Kill them all, take no survivors. You won't ever get rid of all of them, but you'll keep the number down. Eventually society will see the effects. They'll be less violence in the world, if only a little. It was a better system than the police.

That's why, it's pointless to kill me, there'll always be another just like me out there, crafted by this sick creation of ours known as society. So why shoot?" He was grinning, convinced he'd be let go. He wasn't pleading for his life in any means, if he died he died, there was little he could do about that. He was trying to convince the teenager of his own logic. Too bad for him, their views on the world conflicted far too much for this tactic to work.

"No, it matters if I pull the trigger. Even if it's just my own self-satisfaction of killing someone who deserves death as badly as you. And going from that, what you said about REI, it isn't true. It never was." Tidus spat angrily. There was much he thought on the subject, but if he actually allowed himself to vent it all out, it'd never end. So he kept it short and sweet.

"They're not a better system than the police. Maybe the affects in a way end up better, but the agents became twisted excuses for human beings. I'm sure you'd have a good idea of that, you just witnessed probably one of the best examples I could give you." He half smiled as he referred to murdering his father. "I don't care you know, not in the sense that it was my father. Perhaps it should bother me, but I'm just so glad that I got rid of someone who had harmed so many, whether it was physical or emotional. Oh, and REI's interference with the police also becomes negative. They take away the force's jobs, so they become lazy. They haven't needed to do as much for years, they probably don't even know how to anymore. It's made them weak. But I still have a certain level of respect for them; they don't permanently damage an innocent child. I looked into it a bit, all the other children who'd been born into the organisation were among the lot who'd killed themselves. Me and Paine are the only young members left. They didn't understand how to live without REI, so they didn't.

That organisation as a whole, they were trying to play god. They didn't see things the same way you did, they didn't know that what they were doing was impossible to achieve. They couldn't make the world perfect, it was impossible, but they truly believed that someday they'd succeed. They were like some stupids kids who'd seen some super hero do something on TV and had tried to mimic it without success. "

Mech's response to this was another chuckle. He'd calmed down substantially despite his fragile position. He didn't consider anymore the threat to himself. And that was a flaw that would cost him. "That's a way to put it, couldn't have put it better myself. I like you."

"Sorry, but the feelings not mutual." Tidus sighed, before lowering his gun, and shooting the man as he had his father. At the last second shock had registered on his face, so the face of his dead body was eternally staring up at him, stunned that after all that, he'd still take the shot. Whatever had made him think he was safe now, he'd never know.

In the time afterwards, Tidus cleaned up the scene in case anyone tried to come in. No one would file a missing report for either of them, they had no relatives, as Tidus had trouble considering himself related to Jecht, and no one cared for them at all.

He was glad; he didn't need to put Yuna under protection now. Seymour worked under Mech, and with Mech gone, and REI to boot, there wasn't anyone around to harm her. At the same time, he wondered if he should be bothered further than he was, but so far all he cared was that the girl would be safe. It was his father's fault that he had suffered so much, and it was also his fault that his mother had died, but he felt no accomplishment for killing him or Mech.

* * *

><p>Later that night he'd wandered around for a while, unsure of what on earth to do now. The apartment was empty, he'd made sure of that, but he hadn't wanted to stay in there. It wasn't regret or anguish, he'd just wanted out. Few places held a nice meaning to him, and his home wasn't one of them. At some point he'd ended up at a park, and seeing as there was nothing else to do, he sat down on one of the tables and thought to himself as he watched the twinkling stars up above. He wasn't sure what he could do with himself now. REI had been life, what on earth he was meant to do now was beyond him.<p>

Tidus didn't even know what he wanted out of life; REI had filled it up so much he didn't have time to think of that, even with them racing to their end, that time to think still hadn't been there. What type of job he wanted, where he wanted to live, what kind of life he even wanted, he didn't know. He still had a lot to sort out he supposed. Having ridded himself of his chains by his own hands, he could now do as he wanted, and not be forced down a different path like he had all his life. At least Paine had Gippal, through him things would be much simpler. He assumed Paine was like him, unsure of what path to take now, but he doubted Gippal was in such a state, he had no reason to. Through him she could have friends and everything she wanted. Gippal was a nice guy, he'd give her that, knowing how badly she deserved it after all the shit she'd gone through.

He'd thought about getting to know Yuna's friends, but he had little interest. He doubted he'd fit in with them. They were loud and annoying, with Yuna he was perfectly fine, but it didn't follow suit with the others. Even if Paine got dragged into that group by Gippal, it wouldn't help much. He didn't care for them.

After a perfectly silent hour, he heard light footsteps crunching the wet grass below them. With little interest he peaked out of his peripheral to the right. To his surprise, he found Yuna standing a while off from him, smiling quaintly with her hands behind her back.

"I had a feeling it would be you when I glimpsed you awhile back. But I didn't really take myself seriously." She smiled as she stepped over to him.

"Why are you out here?" Tidus questioned her. She stopped in her tracks, severely taken aback, but not because he was angry, but because he wasn't. There wasn't the slightest angry or annoyed tone in his question.

"I expected you to be angry with me." She sighed in relief. He was calm.

"Not in the right mind set for that I guess." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back. "You seem calm yourself, not going to yell at me at all?"

"Guess I'm just not in the right mindset for that myself." She explained and took a seat beside him, copying his movement to stare at the stars with him.

"I wanted to go out for a walk." She randomly announced after a couple of minutes of silence.

"What?"

"You asked me why I was out here. That's why. Only one person knows I'm out here though. I promised to call them if I felt like anything was amiss." She explained.

Tidus raised an eyebrow, her wording was a bit strange. "One person? Does that mean there's more than usual at your house?" He would have expected her to name them if it was only the normal amount.

"Ah, yeah. Lenne wanted to invite Rikku over, but she wanted to hang out with Gippal so she would only come if he did too. Lenne was fine with it anyhow. He brought Paine along too, though she seemed like the only one who was bothered by it. She didn't plan on coming, but apparently he'd asked her so nicely, so she came anyway. She told me she thinks that he and Rikku have a whole diabolical plan of making her more social. It's kinda silly actually. She's the one who knows I'm out here, I trust her that she'll help me if I need it."

"Kinda stupid." He muttered.

"Yeah, I guess." She sighed.

They talked further on a few subjects, passing the time slowly, but it was peaceful and calm. It was a nice talk.

"Hey," She spoke up, "Why are you out here anyway?"

"Me?" He paused, and wondered that himself. "I don't know. I don't know about everything. Everything's over but I don't know what to do with myself. I'm a bit lost I'd say." He rolled his eyes, taking a serious subject lightly.

From her expression, he guessed that Yuna was curious, or perhaps confused about what he was going on about. But she wasn't sure whether she was or not. She wasn't sure if it was good or not, and was apprehensive to know.

So she changed the subject so as to not talk about it.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For how I acted before. I knew Seymour was a bad person, I could feel it the first time I met him, but I learnt to ignore it. I should have just listened to my gut I realise now. I would have avoided a hell of a lot of trouble. I still can't stand the idea of REI, but I'll concede that you and Paine are still good people, no matter what they've made you do. I was shocked and freaked out when I learnt about it, I couldn't get myself to calm down. I think that's why I couldn't trust you guys, even when you were the most trustworthy. She's quiet, and you're rude sure, but neither of you are actually bad people. I'm sorry for acting so horribly to you guys for something that isn't even your fault."

"It's fine." He replied quietly.

"Really?" He seemed like he should be more upset. She had really been in the wrong with everything she'd said and done. It looked like he really was in the wrong mindset to be angry.

"I mean, it's okay now. REI's done, there's nothing left of it. You don't have to worry about anything. They can't do anything to you anymore for knowing them. And you have nothing to fear about Seymour, his lot's in the same place as REI. It's over."

"Ah, so that's what you meant when you said everything's over. So what do you think's going to happen now?" She questioned as she drew her knees close to her chest.

"I'm not sure, but I'll take a guess and say that the remaining members will just do as me and Paine will. Move on and forget it all happened, just go out and live our lives normally."

She smiled warmly as she watched the glinting stars. "I hope that works out for you."

Soon enough, they fell into silence. Both content, but this was broken when Yuna asked Tidus, "Hey, remember when you kissed me? Why on earth did you do that?" Perhaps she should have sounded deeply curious, because she certainly felt that way, but her tone was completely calm, without hint in what direction her emotions went.

"I haven't the slightest idea, I don't even remember anymore. Thinking back on it, I don't think I even had a reason. Sometimes you don't need one; people just do what they want because they want to do it. We're just like that anyway, people are."

"Fair enough." She laughed, having not expected much beyond that. She hadn't expected him to remember why. But she was content with his answer anyhow.

Softly she hopped off the table and spun around to give him a tiny grin. "I'll be seeing you later then I guess?"

"Yeah, later." He gave her a shadow of a smile as she headed off, following the path along the wet grass she'd taken to get here. As she disappeared into the darkness, he looked back up to the shining sky, losing himself to his thoughts once again.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I did an alright job with this chapter, contrary to what my mind claimed about it, so I'm happy. <strong>

**I hoped you liked it too and would be ever so happy to receive a review from you guys, god knows the last time I got one. Last year I think, possibly two. **

**Jya ne,**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


	50. Life

**(6,615 words) Well, here it is, after three and a half years, this is finally finished. This was my second story on this site, and certainly my longest. It's been a part of my life for almost all my high school life, but finally we part tonight. I went through hell and back with this story, fighting against writers block and lack of ambition, taking months to write one tiny chapter, but finally, it has reached its end. **

**To those who have been with the story from the start (if you exist) thanks for sticking with it even with my irregular updates. For that one person who reviewed, thank you really. For a story as unpopular as this, it was amazing to hear anything from anyone who wasn't my friend and my sister who feel required to review. **

**To those who've never made any kind of comment, I hope that maybe I might hear something from you finally after all this time. It's been something that's always bothered me that I just never know, I don't know if you guys like it, or if you hate it, or I you're just reading because its something to read, I'm admittedly clueless. **

**I'm still thankful to what little readers I have, just knowing this hasn't been a completely fruitless ordeal is wonderful in itself. ****Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Organisation REI chapter 50: Life<strong>

* * *

><p>"Eh? Oh you traitor!" Lenne jokingly accused as she detangled the child from the girl's legs, picking her up as well. She wrapped her arms around her as the girl wrapped her tiny arms around her neck to hold on.<p>

"Aunty smells like strawberries!" They laughed.

"She does does she?"

"Yeah, mamma don't." She giggled, digging her head into the crook of her mother's neck, a smile all across her face.

Acacia laughed off the strange look she got from Lenne questioning what was up with the strawberries. She strolled up to the mother and daughter and patted the little girl's head. "Come on Apple Blossom, stop being mean to mamma."

"But aunty smells like strawberries…" She pouted, the two older girls laughed, still not knowing where this accusation was coming from. Acacia didn't smell like strawberries, and could have no way to smell like them.

Lenne let Apple Blossom down and held her hand, "Oh forget it; we have to get going remember? Come on, we'll go home and get ready.

"But I wanna go on the swings more."

"But if you go on the swings more you won't get to see aunty Yuna and aunty Rikku and everybody else. So what do you want to do, go on the swings again?"

"No swings, no swings. Wanna see more aunties, wanna see more aunties!" The girl cheered and hopped up and down, her cerulean eyes shining and her long brunette hair flaying everywhere. Her mother smiled down on her and they got on their way.

* * *

><p>"So when is everybody else getting here?" Rikku asked as she dropped down from the stairs, skipping at least the last three.<p>

"Ahh, about four-ish. Why?" Yuna answered from her place in the kitchen, making last minute preparations.

"Just wondering. I'm bored is all." Rikku chuckled. "Worth the wait, I guess. Haven't seen them in heaps long."

"Well that's what you get for going to a university so far away." Yuna sighed as she walked into the room, dressed in a short blue dress, with her hair held back with a blue rose pin and wore numerous yellow bangles on her wrists.

"But it had courses I was interested in. Zanarkand's a large place, you'd expect them to have a better university, but they really don't. And it's so difficult going from Bevelle to here. "

"You should just be glad you got in, that place is so iffy with foreigners." Yuna laughed as she sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, waiting for the time for the others to arrive.

"Yeah I guess. I just want to be closer to you guys. It sucks not being able to see you all the time like I used to." She explained as she sat down on the couch next to her friend. Fixing up her gold singlet top as she did so. She wasn't quite as dressed up as Yuna, since she only had the singlet top and a pair of grey jeans patterned with pink and white flowers.

She'd gone through a bigger change than Yuna since leaving high school, notably was that she'd grown her hair substantially longer, and that she'd started attending a university. Yuna's grades were never good enough, even with assistance. That wasn't to say she was an idiot, just academically she was only ordinary, and had a horrible problem with crashing and burning in tests if it wasn't English. She'd gotten a simple job at a café. It wasn't much but for what it was it paid well.

"Why four?" Rikku asked, her boredom remained even with the added stimulus of the TV.

"Why turn up at nine when you knew the basic time anyway?" Yuna answered her question with a question.

"Because I wanted to see you."

The brunette smiled at that. "That's very nice and all, but you knew that me, Lulu and Wakka would just be doing last minute preparations."

"Yeah but…" She tried to rebut the comment but had spoken before she'd thought of what to say, and didn't have anything to say about it. She sighed instead and inquired. "Where are they anyway?"

"Acquiring last minute supplies."

"Vidina's with them I suppose."

"Yeah, so he'd stay out of my way while I was preparing. He's a curious bugger."

"So is Blossom." Rikku chipped in.

"At least Vidina doesn't cling to you while you're doing something."

"I have no idea what Lenne is teaching that kid, she doesn't seem to have any remote understanding that people need space." The Al bhed laughed. "It's insane sometimes. How do they all deal with it? She is still living with her father and his wife right?"

"Yeah." Yuna nodded. "He says she can stay with him as long as need be. He really does want to make up for the time lost, I guess being there for his granddaughter is a part of that too. It's good though, because she's gotten so used to them, whenever I see her with them it's like she was with them all along. You wouldn't know that she's only been seeing her brother for a few years, or that his mother isn't her mother either."

"Good for her I guess. That mother of hers was no good. She wasn't Shuyin's sure, but she still wasn't someone who should've had a kid. I mean I'm glad that Lenne exists and I got to meet her, but I regret that she had to grow up with someone like that. I feel like she's missed out something important. Like she never had a proper childhood." Rikku smiled grimly. "Getting pregnant at seventeen doesn't go well with anything either no matter what the situation."

"Hm, but she's good now, Blossom's just the sweetest little thing ever." Yuna chuckled.

"I haven't seen her in heaps long too, I wonder if she's grown."

"I wonder if she's going to attempt to climb up your hair."

"Wait what?" Rikku was taken aback, laughing.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." Yuna laughed with her as she they joked around, waiting for the others to come.

* * *

><p>Soon after that Lulu, Wakka and Vidina returned, the little boy clinging to his mother's side. In the mean time before the others arrived Rikku spent her time playing games with the boy as the others fixed everything up to prepare.<p>

Everything was well and good shortly before three, and it was shortly before four when the door bell rung. Rikku was the closest so she went to answer it herself, but Yuna followed after her to greet the ones at the door.

Upon opening the door, they didn't even have time to see who it was before Apple Blossom had dashed inside and had clung to Rikku, giggling like a maniac.

"Ack, don't do that! You'll give me a heart attack!" The blonde girl flinched.

Yuna sighed and moved past her friend and the child to greet Lenne, whose expression was wholly apologetic, and Acacia, who was standing a few steps behind the brunette. They were dressed nicely like Yuna, and much unlike Rikku in her casual attire. Acacia was dressed in a simple and cute rosy summer dress, whereas Lenne's was somewhat questionable. It was bright pink and edged in black, with a tight fitting, sleeveless, and high collared top with a skirt that poofed with the help of an equally pink petticoat. Around the middle was a thick brown belt with a green buckle, and on her feet was a pair of thigh hair brown boots. She'd started dressing oddly a while back, it'd taken her friends by surprise, but now they didn't bat an eye to it. They took it as her being happy and cheery again, and it made them happy in turn.

"I'm sorry, I told her not to jump on people, I guess it was too much to expect she'd listen." Lenne grinned and laughed a little as she headed inside with Acacia a step behind her.

"Ah it's fine." Yuna excused her. "I was telling her before that she'd probably try to climb her hair-"

"I can climb her hair!?" Apple Blossom squealed in delight as she made the attempt to grab the ends of her hair to perform the task.

Hastily Lenne was over at their side in less than a second, removing the little girl from the strands of Rikku's hair as the Al Bhed screamed for her to stop pulling. "Ah, no you can't do that, it hurts and it's rude."

"Aww." Her daughter pouted as she lifted her up and held in her arms to stop further tries.

Rikku fixed up her hair and gave a reprimanding look to the little girl. "Ouch, I really didn't expect her to do that."

Lenne half-heartedly smiled as she let Apple Blossom down, telling her, "Run along Apple, you can go play with Vidina, I'm sure he'd enjoy your company."

"'Kay!" The little girl cheered and ran off to go find him, the collar or her adorable little sailor dress flaying as much as her hair, the same colour as her mother's.

Lenne sighed and again apologised in place of her daughter, but again Yuna reasoned with her and told her it was okay. With the kid out of the way for a while longer the four girls took seats on the couch and though the TV was on, they paid little heed to it; instead they went deep into a conversation.

A lot of questions were sent in Rikku's direction, about how her life was like in Bevelle, and in university, as she was the only one who attended one. Yuna had gone straight into the work force, and Lenne didn't even have a job. Her scores were too low to bother trying to enter university as she'd barely attended school during the latter months of her pregnancy and even after Apple Blossom was born. Acacia was still in school as well; this did bring a few questions to her direction, where they found she was doing substantially better than they, Rikku excluded. Her new environment had done amazing for her, her mood had been so uplifted she was able to concentrate on many things, school being one of them. Her grades were about the top of class, just off. This was something she'd never been able to do when she'd still lived with her mother. She'd been too oppressed to care for anything other than avoiding making the woman upset.

This went on for a while until just before four thirty the doorbell rang once again. This time Yuna alone went to greet the newcomers, as Lenne and Rikku were deep into a peculiar subject, one of which Yuna had stopped listening when they started leaning forwards and staring at each other with rather bizarre and strange expressions. She knew Acacia had done the same.

She opened the door and greeted with a smile Gippal and Paine. Gippal said hello back and smiled brightly, Paine however had already noticed the strange conversation happening in the corner of her sight, and her gaze quickly was stolen by it, her expression quizzical. When Gippal noticed too Yuna shrugged her shoulders and informed them she was clueless as to what the conversation was about, she'd heard something about ballet dancing zombies one second and kittens the next, and had decided that her friends were just being strange, and as such there wasn't very much use in questioning them. At being told this the couple shrugged it off and headed inside as Yuna shut the door behind them. They were more on the casual side like Rikku, but still not as bad as her. She expected as much from a boy anyhow.

He just wore a simple top, black jacket and jeans. Whereas Paine was dressed up in a messy grey button up top almost as long as her black shorts, with a leather jacket on top.

Just as Yuna started to chat with them Rikku bounded off the couch and screamed something at Gippal, which they didn't understand a word of, as it was said in Al Bhed, and incredibly fast at that. For the first second Gippal's expression was as quizzical as theirs, which gave Yuna the impression that this was a follow up of her conversation with Lenne, which included the same content. However when she walked over to them, her tone returned to normal as did her volume. Gippal seemed to calm down at this and spoke back to her at every comment she made. Though they became increasingly quiet until they were nought more than whispers, the suspiciousness of which was aided by Rikku's suspicious mannerisms.

Both Yuna and Paine for obvious reasons stared at them oddly.

"You catching any of this?" Yuna whispered to the other woman.

"I'm not a genius at the language, don't suppose you are either." She sighed. "I'm not going to catch any when they're speaking so quietly.

There was a short pause.

"So what do you think they're talking about?" The brunette asked, curious if her idea was better.

"Plotting our demise." Paine stated flatly.

"Oh, so the usual." Yuna laughed. It'd become the code word for whenever the two did this, given no one else spoke Al Bhed fluently enough to have any idea whatsoever what they were going on about. She didn't doubt that it was just a normal conversation, a catch up of sorts. Rikku just always acted suspicious, and Gippal had a bad habit of joining in for the heck of it.

* * *

><p>After another hour and a half of chatting and catching up the group sat down to dinner. Lulu had set up another table so there was sufficient room which Yuna had fixed up so that it didn't look dreadful. It was an old fold up table that'd been gathering dust in the garage. It was still in good condition so they'd seen no problem in making use of it. Yuna had sat next to Rikku who was having another nonsensical argument with Lenne, one which they were so caught up in that Acacia was stuck with the job of making sure Apple Blossom actually ate her food, instead of her mother. Currently alongside Lulu she was stuck stopping the girl and Vidina from playing with their food. Both children seemed adamant of making the largest castle they could.<p>

Wakka, Paine and Gippal were the only people actually eating their food. Yuna was stuck staring at the idiots to her side.

After dinner, they ate a desert which consisted of multiple cheese cakes, given the size of the group. Again the two children were more interested in playing around instead of eating, but this time round instead of making castles Apple Blossom simply smashed Vidina in the face with her slice, spreading it everywhere. This time Lenne didn't leave Acacia to deal with it but dealt with the matter herself as Lulu cleaned up her son's face with a napkin. She reprimanded the girl some and told her that she wasn't allowed another slice so she'd be taught the lesson not to be mean like that again. She sobbed to try and get the condition revoked but to no avail, though they all knew that she snuck some later that night out of spare slices in the fridge.

When desert was finished off most of them retired to the lounge room, and watched TV amidst talking amongst each other. Tonight was a night to catch up, a night they hadn't had in a while.

Paine and Gippal were next to each other snuggled on the couch, while Yuna sat on the other end. Lenne and Acacia had both hopped onto a small couch chair intended for one, their legs sprawled other each other's, with Rikku sitting on the ground in front of Yuna. Both Apple Blossom and Vidina were sitting on the ground a short length from the TV, their full attention on it. Wakka took up the last remaining seat. Lulu was yet to join them as she was cleaning up the kitchen and dining room. She'd been offered help but said she was fine to do it herself.

As the night wore on, the group split up into those watching TV and those caught in their own conversations. At one point Paine and Gippal begun to talk solely to each other in hushed whispers. No one paid them much mind, it wasn't too odd of an action for a couple to make, the only strange part about it was when Rikku caught Gippal using a handful of Al Bhed words, sticking to words which Paine knew well. She noticed as well that they were words of comfort, uttered quietly also, so no one else would pick up on it. When she started to wonder why she saw that Paine seemed somewhat uncomfortable with their hidden topic, and as the blonde girl could not think of a single reason for someone like Paine to be reacting in such a way, she responded the only way she could figure out how. By screeching out crap in Al Bhed with an accusing finger. Her scream caused those surrounding to jump in surprise, including the two which she was pointing at, and dragged the attention of the two kids away from the TV.

Yuna eyed her oddly, she'd heard Rikku scream in an odd manner a million times, and a million times was enough to memorise the words she tended to use, even if they weren't in a language she understood. She wondered though, what had set her off the call the couple 'suspicious'. They weren't doing anything off; she could see them pretty clearly.

Paine and Gippal eyed Rikku just as oddly as everyone else before Gippal lost it and laughed his head off, head in hand. "What? Because that's a normal reaction…" He sighed and shook it off.

"What's with you guys, sending hidden messages or something?" She of course referred to his use of Al Bhed when he'd spoke.

Again he sighed and shook his head. "No nothing like that, just discussing something."

She narrowed her eyes, suspicious still. "Really now…?" She drawled. "What about?"

Gippal gave her an odd grin before turning to Paine, for a while they whispered amongst each other. The others weren't entirely sure why but soon found out it was because they were deciding whether to reveal it or not. All they knew was that as more time passed, much to their confusion and surprise, Paine got redder and redder, a sight which none of them had seen before.

"Should we really say it?" She uncharacteristically flushed.

"Come on, they'll learn sooner or later, why not say it early on instead? When's the next time we'll have an opportunity like this anyway?" He persuaded.

Seeming to be won over, Paine looked at the others, who by this point were staring at the couple intently. At this she frowned, obvious not helping with her confidence in the matter.

"I'm pregnant." She stated in a gentle yet forced voice.

The reaction was immediate. Yuna and Rikku both gasped, with Rikku learning forward, and Lenne had learnt forward so rapidly that she'd knocked Acacia off the couch, who made a resounding thump when she hit the floor. She'd even drawn Lulu into the room, where she hovered behind the couch where a shocked Wakka was sitting. Even the two little kids were staring, though out of curiosity of why everyone was acting so different suddenly.

"What?" Lenne was the first to speak.

Paine sighed and hid her face with her hand, uncomfortable that all attention was on her. Gippal however let out a laugh to break the tension that was building.

"We're having a baby."

At this Vidina and Apple Blossom picked up on what was being spoken about and both children crawled over with bright faces.

"A baby!" Apple Blossom squealed.

"Where are they?" Vidina giggled excitedly, happy at the prospect of a new friend.

"In there." Rikku pointed to Paine's stomach.

Both the kids shared a unified "Eh?"

"Her stomach…?" The little boy questioned.

Whatever else could be said was interrupted when the girl next to him burst into the question, "Did you eat it?"

Paine's expression along with a number of others was stuck agape, and for a moment so was Gippal. Until he lost his shit and burst into a fit of laughter he could not get out of even when it became hard to breathe and he'd started crying. "Hah, yes, yes she ate it." He joked.

But the kids did not hear his sarcasm, and both their faces reflected absolute horror, right before they screamed and ran out of the room and up the stairs.

Paine watched them run away before turning back to her partner and punching him in the shoulder. "Oi, they're going to think I'm a cannibal now!"

"Oh come on, they set themselves up for that one." He chuckled but regained his composer afterwards.

Everyone else wasn't sure how to react to the joke, and the children's reactions. Lulu and Lenne seemed torn in checking to see if their children were alright, and continuing listen to the current conversation, interested in hearing more details. A moment of silence fell upon until it was snapped by Yuna's words,

"So how far are you in?"

"Just a few weeks, it won't even be noticeable for a while yet. I've started getting the symptoms however." She grimaced recalling the memories. "I can't stand having to think that I have to go through this for nine whole months."

"Oh it's alright." Lenne cut in, "Labour itself is a hell of a lot worse. It's just as horrific as everyone says it is."

At her words Paine's face turned pale, but Lenne was quickly reprimanded by Lulu, who'd been heading for the stairs after making the decision in the end to find the kids. "Ignore her. It will hurt but it's not going to last forever, and it's completely rewarding. Because after that you'll have your own precious child of your very own."

The younger woman seemed comforted at that. Though the others valued her as being very strong, the idea of being a mother did scare her, and this she did not hide from them, they could read it plainly on her face. Only Gippal and Yuna of course knew the full reason why. Even with REI having been gone for years now, it had effected Paine heavily, it wasn't likely she would fully recover, she'd seen horrible things happen a million times over. And she'd seen the final result of bad parenting a million times over too. She'd never be as bad as the people in her past sure, but it was undeniable she was afraid that in some way, shape or form, she was scared she'd fail. She was terrified of making one wrong step.

"So what do you want to name them?" Rikku piped up, curious.

"Ah, we haven't thought that far yet." Gippal replied, a slight grin on his features. "We've only just found out ourselves."

"Are you scared? You're both still very young you know?" Wakka asked the question that had been on everyone's mind, but had not dared to speak. They had all assumed however that if he did not say it, Lulu would have. Being the oldest, their view point would be different to the others, and the obvious youth of the couple would be that much more worrying to them.

Both Gippal and Paine pulled a face at his words, Paine opting to look away from the gazes on them.

"Apprehensive, I guess. It's a scary thing, becoming a parent, at any time. Even scarier when we're still young." Gippal admitted.

But Paine however took a more honest answer and stated with little hesitation. "I'm absolutely terrified." Both Gippal and Yuna gave her a sympathetic look, knowing why that fear was so abundant in her, but the others soon followed suit.

"Growing up a lot of the people I knew were older than me, but I knew a lot of their children too, because we were all around the same age. Those people should never have been parents, their influences destroyed their children, and all of them became horrible people in the end. I know I'll never be like those people, and I know Gippal won't either, but I'm scared that in some way I'm going to do something all wrong, and my kid's going to end up just like those others I once knew. It's not even a rational thought, but it won't go away." Her tone had become upset by the end, and the emotion shone on her face, further meriting the sympathetic looks from her friends.

By this point Lulu had returned from upstairs after making sure Vidina and Apple Blossom were fine, and had entered the room early enough to hear Paine's small little speech.

She gave the couple a little smile and again hovered behind Wakka's chair. "Life's difficult, especially when you have to look after someone else, and even more so when that someone else completely depends on you, and completely trusts in you. I can't call myself or Wakka perfect, but I know what we're doing isn't wrong. I'm confident in that we are giving our son the best life we can give him. I know I don't know as much about you as some people, but from everything I've seen of you, you're a good person, and I've known Gippal since he was a little kid, so I know he'll do right. It's alright to be scared, but I'm sure no matter what happens in the future, you guys will give your child the best opportunities you can give them. I'm sure you'll be wonderful parents."

Surprised at the older woman's confidence in her, though she could easily confess that they weren't very close to her, a small happiness welled up in Paine. She gave Lulu a tiny smile. "Thanks."

They continued to talk for some time after that until the guests finally decided to leave. Lenne and Acacia left first so that they could get Acacia to bed at a time not too much past her bed time, while Rikku decided not to leave at all. She crashed on the couch for the night and told them that she'd catch a train the following morning back to Bevelle. It was far easier that way, and they'd all assumed she'd do that anyway.

Gippal and Paine were the last to leave, Yuna was at the door saying goodbye. Lulu had gone up stairs to put Vidina to sleep, but as he was overexcited, it became such an ordeal Wakka needed to give assistance. Those who remained downstairs, and awake, as Rikku had dropped like a rock, chatted for a while before they left.

"I was wondering something." Paine half mused to herself, half asked as a proper question.

"Hmm, what's that?" Yuna inquired.

"Did you not invite Tidus, or did he just never come?"

Yuna sighed. "We're the ones on good terms with him; he's still iffy with the others. He's just not social in the end. I told him about it, but didn't bother to invite him. I can still see him later anyway, it's no big deal."

"Ah, thought as much. I reckon he's improved though, all my conversations with him used to be arguments, now I can actually maintain normal human speech with him."

"Soo," Yuna drawled with curiosity tinting her voice. "Does he know about the baby, or are we the first to know?"

Paine frowned at being asked the question. "I was at his house a few days ago, and threw up a number of times. Needless to say, he made a very accurate guess. He wouldn't have believed me if I'd said no anyhow."

"Ooh, you weren't kidding when you said you already had the symptoms. Well, it'll all turn out well eventually."

"Obviously, well, we should probably get going, I'm scared it'll happen again and I'd rather it not be at your house."

"Good idea, I'll see you guys later I guess. And good luck." She added on as the two started to walk off, over to Gippal's car to drive back home.

Yuna shut the door and returned to the lounge room to check if Rikku was as fast asleep as she appeared. In her head, she wished the couple as much good luck as they could get, they needed it, and god they deserved it.

* * *

><p>When morning came Rikku did as she'd said and left early that morning on a train to Bevelle, Yuna had driven her to the station to make her travel easier, as she'd need to take a bus otherwise. A car was the quicker option in this situation.<p>

Afterwards she'd gone shopping as food was low at home thanks to the party. She returned home around noon and with Lulu's help put it all in its proper place in the cupboard. She noted how bored Vidina was now that he had no one to play with. The kid was good friends with Apple Blossom, and always got incredibly excited when they got to play together, she was the same. Yuna had changed the TV channel to his favourite as an attempt to cheer him up, she was glad with her results.

Later in the day she left the house again on a venture that was of her own choosing and not for the sake of someone else like the last two. She arrived at the apartment building a little before two, and was quickly through the doors and up the stairs to her target. She found the door unlocked, as it was every now and then. Inwardly she sighed, he really was dreadful at remembering to lock it, it didn't seem like something she would do.

Moving past the thought she entered and found him napping on the largest couch in the lounge room. Creeping forward, and leaned over the back, right by his head and giggled.

"Tired already, or just being lazy?"

Slowly rousing as a response, Tidus gradually opened his eyes, to find a cheery set and blue and green eyes. "Both." He answered as he yawned and stretched out.

"Thought as much." She grinned and she moved around and sat down next to him as he shifted his position so that he was sitting instead of laying. "Haven't had a break for a while have you? I'd expect you'd be dead by the end of it."

"I'm not dead, just tired." He rubbed sleep from his eyes, implying he'd been asleep for quite a time before she'd entered.

"I know, I didn't mean literally." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Everyone came over last night. Rikku and Lenne are still doing well. Apple Blossom's entering Kindergarten next month. She's excited for that. At least now she'll have someone to talk to besides Vidina."

"She's still calling her Apple isn't she?" Tidus asked, referring to Lenne who had a habit of shortening her daughter's name using the odder way.

"Mostly, everyone fears she'll pick it up. Blossom's a nicer name than Apple after all."

"Why did she call a human being that anyway?"

"Well, it's Lenne keep in mind. I think it's something to do with the flower language, I know she's well versed in it. Acacia's a flower I'm pretty sure too, so it'd make sense." Yuna explained before pausing for a moment before she piped up with a question.

"So Paine told me that she was here a few days ago-"

"And she puked everywhere." Tidus interrupted her. "I know she's pregnant, if that's what you're confirming."

Yuna didn't know whether to laugh or slap him for interrupting. "And you didn't even know whether I knew or not, imagine if that was how I found out. She'd be pretty pissed with you. But yeah, they told us last night. Sounds like its early days, but I'm really happy for the two of them." She smiled brightly as she thought about it.

Tidus gave the slightest nod of his head. "After all that shit she went through she deserves it. I would never have guessed I could even think this way years back, but I'm actually glad it's with Gippal. When she was at her darkest point he was what brought her back. Without him, I doubt she'd even be alive today."

"She has a chance to live a proper life, with a family. She lost that as a kid, and now she's got a chance again. It's wonderful, even if she's scared like nothing else." Yuna went on. "I know she'll do good. She knows what not to do certainly."

Tidus agreed with her at that, they'd seen dreadful things in their life, and both were determined not to walk that path, not anymore. Since REI had been destroyed, they'd been lost for a while, not knowing what to do. Paine had had a number of jobs, small little things. She had trouble finding something normal she was good at, but she didn't want to pursue a strange occupation as a career, so she had little choice but to keep on trying. Gippal had attended university; something which she'd had little mind for, but was luckier than Rikku and had actually found a course he liked at their local university. They knew that if anything did go wrong, since his parents were rich, they'd throw their money at them to support them. But neither wanted to take that route, no matter how much easier it was. Paine had settled into a normal life fairly quickly, especially when her and Gippal started living together.

Tidus hadn't been so sure of what to do. Yuna was still there for him, but she couldn't be as much support as Gippal could be for Paine. He'd gone through a number of jobs, trying to find the right one. Eventually he'd made a decision, one he'd thought of about the time REI had ended, but had chickened out of it as he felt like he had no right. About a year ago, he'd made the choice to become a police officer. He'd gone through everything that was required of him as a prerequisite, and had been in the force for a few months now. A lot of keeping his position was hiding the exact details of his past hidden, but he was sure he'd be fine. The remaining REI members was an amount that was near to none, he'd watched them for a while, and it didn't seem wrong to believe that they had chosen to leave the past behind them as he'd first believed they would. No one was going to rat him out.

He was tired from the work, but he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Even with the similarities between them, he regarded them as the opposite of REI. Even though they were flawed too, they weren't contradictive of themselves like REI was. They weren't some psychotic illegal force chasing after other psychotic illegal forces, and claiming themselves to be utterly righteous. They dealt with criminals and law breakers how they were meant to be dealt with, and were a group who Tidus, growing up with REI had always admired. Knowing he was now a part of them, was a strange feeling, but a nice one.

"Are you doing well?" Yuna asked.

"Sure, I don't see myself getting much better than this."

She sighed. "You sound kinda pessimistic." At this he ruffled her hair so that it was a mess, at which she jumped and attempted to get away, but she moved backwards when she should have moved right, and only made it worse. He stopped so that she could fix her hair back up, she scowled at him, but he grinned back.

"I don't think I'm being pessimistic. I never said I was doing badly did I?"

"Well no…"

"I'm happy as I am right now. My life's steady, there's no one in my way to upset it. I'm doing something I've always dreamed of and I've got plenty of people by my side. I'm content I guess, calm."

She smiled when he did. His short temper wasn't as bad as it used to be, he rarely snapped at all. He still was scared like Paine, but he was living and enjoying life.

"Do you think a group like REI will appear again?"

"Always. Whenever there is a hero there has to be an enemy right? Whenever there's something that exists in this world, there will always be someone who opposes it. Whether it's logical or smart, or whether or not they even care or if it even makes any sense. That's how humans are, it's instinct to cause conflict and war, they can't live without it. As long as law exists, there will be people who'll break it. As long as the police exist, there will always be someone out there like Jecht, unhappy with their results, being filled with their grand deluded dreams. There will always be a REI, even long after they're gone. All I can do is continue with my life, taking one small step at a time, and hope I'll get somewhere, and hope so will everyone else."

"So what will you do?" She inquired, with a slight tilt of her head.

"I'll live."

"And that's your answer?" She smiled, as she leant over and kissed him on the lips.

Smiling back he answered. "As long as the world still spins, I'll continue to strive for a future, for me, and for everyone else."

* * *

><p><strong>And finally it is finished. <strong>

**It'll be strange to leave this behind, but that's just life in the end. I started this account with two Final Fantasy X stories, and now after over three years, they are both finished. I feel like I'm moving on to a different stage, silly I know, but it's just become so accustomed to me to sit down and write this. **

**I hope I'll receive some reviews that aren't simply from my friend or sister, after all this time of absolutely nothing, I'd like to hear what you guys think, what you thought of the story, and of the characters. You'll make my year.**

**Sayonara,**

**~Serah Villiers Valentine**


End file.
